Mourir demain
by Pada
Summary: Dark Fic. Après avoir reçu un violent sortilège au cours d'une bataille, Harry apprend qu'il est condamné à mourir d'ici quelques semaines. Mais comment peut on réapprendre à vivre quand on sait que son temps est compté ?
1. Prologue : Et toi, tu ferais quoi ?

Auteur : El Padawan, dit Pada ;-)

Disclamer : Bon... ben... rien n'est à moi, à part le scénario !

Note de l'auteur : Voici le Prologue d'une histoire qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson de Pascal Obispo et Natacha Saint-Pier, "Mourir demain". J'ai trouvé les paroles magnifiques et j'ai décidé de l'adapter en Potter-fic. Ceci n'étant qu'un Prologue, je posterai très rapidement le premier vrai chapitre. En revanche je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre concernant la suite de l'histoire, tout dépendra de mon inspiration. Il se peut que je poste 2 chapitres en une semaine, puis un en deux semaines. Alors, soyez patients ! ;-) Sur ce... bonne lecture !

P.S.: Pas besoin de vous faire de dessin pour situer l'action dans le temps, tout est dit dans le texte ! :-)

* * *

**Prologue : "Et toi, tu ferais quoi ?"**

****

Un éclair zébra le ciel tandis qu'une pluie fine tombait sur les vitres du Poudlard Express. Ron, Harry et Hermione regardaient paresseusement les gouttes d'eau glisser latéralement contre la surface froide avant de sortir de leur champ de vision. Ce 1er Septembre était d'humeur morose, peu enclin à donner aux élèves l'envie de reprendre les cours.

L'été ne s'était pourtant pas trop mal déroulé pour les trois jeunes sorciers, qui avaient pu passer un mois complet ensemble, loin de l'école, pour faire ce que bon leur plaisait. Hermione aurait bien voulu les inviter chez elle pour leur montrer un peu sa famille et son mode de vie, mais la situation politique tendue exigeait qu'Harry reste dans une famille sorcière. Alors c'est comme d'habitude chez les Weasley que s'étaient déroulées les vacances. Leurs résultats de BUSE leur étaient parvenus au début de l'été et tous avaient été acceptés dans les filières qu'ils avaient choisies, même si Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore d'être intervenu auprès de Rogue afin de lui éviter d'avoir à redoubler. Mais toujours était-il qu'il allait pouvoir continuer ses études en vue de devenir Auror. Devenir Auror et pouvoir enfin pourchasser Beatrix Lestrange...

Plus de deux mois après, la disparition de Sirius laissait toujours une blessure grande ouverte dans le cœur de Harry, une blessure dont celui-ci pensait qu'elle ne se refermerait jamais. Il avait cessé de regretter la mort de son parrain pour se concentrer sur sa haine envers la personne qui lui avait fait ça, et ne vivait plus que pour la retrouver. Ron et Hermione avaient toutefois pu lui changer un peu les idées sombres qu'il avait fomentées durant son mois passé seul chez les Dursley, et aujourd'hui, il semblait presque redevenu lui-même, si tant est qu'il ait pu l'être depuis un certain soir dans un certain cimetière, un an et deux mois plus tôt.

Ce devait être le début d'après-midi dehors, mais dans le train tout était si sombre que les lanternes allumées semblaient ne diffuser qu'une vague lueur tout juste bonne à éclairer le compartiment. Le convoi serpentait paresseusement entre les collines du centre de l'Angleterre tandis que les Aurors patrouillaient régulièrement dans les couloirs. Draco Malefoy leur avait rendu son habituelle visite, flanqué de Crabble et Goyle, plus grands et antipathiques que jamais, mais le leader Serpentard avait changé. Il n'avait plus le cœur à se moquer d'eux. A présent, il n'émergeait que de la haine de son visage, et cette haine était concentrée sur Harry. S'il avait été seul avec lui, il aurait sans doute sorti sa baguette pour lui lancer un Doloris, songea Harry. Mais une patrouille d'Aurors avait vite dissuadé le Serpentard de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Depuis ce traditionnel incident la monotonie avait finie par gagner les trois jeunes. Pattenrond dormait tranquillement sur les genoux de Ron qu'il semblait avoir adopté pour le voyage, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Ron regardait à travers la vitre, tandis qu'Harry s'était replongé pour l'énième fois dans "Tout sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994", que lui avait offert son meilleur ami pour son anniversaire. Hermione, quant à elle, ne cessait de fredonner une chanson, ce qui avait pour effet d'irriter Ron au plus haut point.

- Hermione, par pitié, arrête ça ! craqua le grand roux au bout d'une demie-heure. J'en ai marre !!

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, l'air interloqué.

- Pardon ?

- Ta chanson ! Arrête de la fredonner comme ça, c'est exaspérant !

- Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de le dire comme ça ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai le droit de chanter si je veux ! lança-t-elle d'un air buté.

Ron lui lança un regard noir, se prépara à trouver une réplique cinglante, mais Hermione lui jeta un regard perçant et il referma la bouche. Tout deux s'étaient promis de ne plus se disputer pour le bien d'Harry. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin en ce moment d'entendre ses meilleurs amis se chamailler sans cesse comme des enfants.

Pour dissiper la légère tension qui s'était installée, Ron chercha à rebondir sur le sujet - sans trop perdre la face bien entendu.

- Et ta chanson, elle parle de quoi ? reprit-il d'un ton plus calme.

- Oh ! dit Hermione, légèrement surprise que Ron puisse vraiment s'y intéresser. Tu sais que j'ai été en vacances en France au mois de Juillet. Et avec mes parents, on écoute la radio Moldue. J'y ai entendue une chanson sur laquelle j'ai tout de suite totalement craquée. Elle provient de deux chanteurs moldus : Pascal Obistro et Natacha St-Pastel. Ca s'appelle "Mourir demain".

Ron prit un air sceptique, en disant long sur le fait qu'il croyait qu'un chanteur moldu soit capable de faire une belle chanson, tandis que Harry avait sorti la tête de son livre, intéressé par la conversation. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que Ron ne lance :

- Eh bien ! Vas-y !

- Vas-y quoi ? demanda Hermione

- Ben... chante !! s'exclama Ron, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Tu veux que... je chante ? dit timidement Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Tu es bien sûr ?

- Allez Hermione, te fait pas prier, maintenant que tu nous a parlés de cette chanson, tu vas bien la chanter, lança malicieusement Harry.

- Bon d'accord, abdiqua la Gryffondor. De toute façon, vu le temps dehors, ça peut pas être pire.

- Oui, Neville a du donner un concerto ce matin, pouffa Ron.

Les trois jeunes éclatèrent de rire, avant de reprendre un peu leur sérieux. Puis après leur avoir annoncé qu'elle chanterait en anglais pour qu'ils puissent comprendre les paroles, elle se lança :

"_Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion  
D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
Il y en a qui voudrait revoir la mer  
D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour  
Une dernière fois  
Toi, tu ferais quoi ?... et toi, tu ferais quoi ?  
  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus,  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai  
  
Il y en a qui referaient leur pass  
Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête  
Jusqu'au matin  
D'autres qui prieraient...  
Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir  
Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir  
Avant la fin  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai... Je t'aimerai  
  
Et toi, dis moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras  
Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après  
Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai  
Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien  
Si on avait jusqu'à demain  
Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêv  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai_"

Quand elle eut fini de chanter, un long silence s'installa, tandis que chacun remuait les paroles dans sa tête.

- Eh ben... Je savais pas que les Moldus pouvaient faire d'aussi jolies chansons, avoua Ron, tandis qu'une lueur de triomphe éclairait le visage d'Hermione.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai enfin réussi, après plus de 5 ans, à te faire aimer quelque chose que j'aime !!! C'est incroyable !

- Oh ça va, bougonna-t-il. J'ai pas dit que c'était ma chanson préférée, elle est jolie, c'est tout.

- Hum hum...

- Hermione, ARRETE ! J'ai dit que c'était joli, point barre ! s'emporta Ron.

- Oui oui, c'est cela.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, il lui lança un regard noir qui aurait pu la désintégrer s'il avait eu des lasers à la place des yeux. Mais une fois encore, il parvint au prix d'un grand effort à se contrôler.

- Et vous, vous feriez quoi ?

La voix d'Harry venait de s'introduire dans la discussion, et tout deux le regardèrent, Ron en haussant légèrement les sourcils, Hermione en demandant :

- De quoi ? On ferait quoi de quoi ?

- Si vous deviez mourir demain, expliqua Harry d'un air sombre et un peu éteint, les yeux dans le vague.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de pousser un léger soupir.

- Je sais pas Harry, répondit Hermione. Je pense que... Non je sais vraiment pas, je préfère ne pas me l'imaginer. Ca doit être vraiment horrible, tu imagines ? Tu apprends que tu vas mourir le lendemain, comment tu peux arriver à gérer ça ? Je pense que je rentrerai chez moi, revoir mes parents une dernière fois. Et en même temps, j'aimerais tellement rester avec mes amis jusqu'au bout...

- Je crois pas que je le supporterai, lança Ron. J'irai sans doute m'enfermer quelque part pour essayer d'oublier.

- Bah si tu sais que tu vas mourir, autant essayer d'en profiter un maximum, non ?

- Je sais pas Hermione. Je crois que... j'aurais peur.

Ron avait baissé les yeux. Visiblement, il avait déjà réfléchi auparavant à cette idée, et elle semblait l'effrayer. Hermione risqua un regard en biais.

- Et toi Harry ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Le regard toujours perdu quelque part dans la vitre, Harry semblait de pas prêter attention à la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé auparavant. Je...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le vide. Est-ce que Sirius avait senti son dernier jour arriver ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu le prévoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait lui, s'il avait su ?... Les questions et les souvenirs douloureux se bousculèrent une fois de plus dans la tête de Harry qui redevint silencieux, tandis que le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin dans la campagne anglaise, la pluie battant plus drue que jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour au Ministère

Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, voici la première VRAIE partie de "Mourir demain.". Comme prévu, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite. Peut-être dans 3 jours, peut-être dans deux semaines... Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au Ministère**

****

- Potter, un instant s'il vous plait.

La voix du professeur McGonagall venait de retentir par dessus le vacarme provoqué par le flot d'élèves quittant le cours de Métamorphose du Mardi après-midi. Harry tourna la tête vers sa directrice de Maison, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu, et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'attirer d'ennuis. Après un bref signe de tête à Ron et Hermione, il s'avança vers le bureau.

- Oui, professeur ? demanda-t-il d'un air poli.

Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda d'un air sévère les élèves quitter la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Harry et elle. Enfin, elle relâcha son masque de sévérité, renforcé par son chignon serré qu'elle avait toujours porté, aussi loin qu'Harry se souvienne. Elle tourna alors la tête vers son élève et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Potter, le professeur Dumbledore a reçu un courrier du Ministère de la Magie ce matin. Une réunion est organisée après-demain, présidée par le Ministre en personne, et concernant Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry, qui pouvait bien se demander qu'est ce que cela avait à voir directement avec lui, afficha un air interrogatif légèrement surpris et laissa son professeur poursuivre. Celle-ci en revanche, laissait paraître ce qu'Harry interpréta comme un mélange d'hésitation et d'agacement.

- Et... euh (Harry nota que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son professeur bafouiller), ils ont... reconsidéré leur position vous concernant.

- Pardon ?

- Ils vous croient Potter ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall d'un air triomphal. Ils ont mis plus de trois mois depuis l'incident du Ministère, mais ils vous croient enfin quand vous dites que vous avez une sorte de "relation" privilégiée avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Depuis la disgrâce de Dolores Ombrage – les visages d'Harry et de son professeur se crispèrent à l'évocation de ce nom – et l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy et des Mangemorts l'accompagnant, le Ministère s'est brusquement ouvert à d'autres points de vue et Cornélius Fudge a décidé d'organiser une réunion pour écouter ce que vous avez à dire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry resta perplexe. Tout avait tellement changé depuis ces trois derniers mois, au point qu'il ne savait plus très bien où il en était lui-même. Il tenta de mesurer la portée de ce que venait de lui dire McGonagall. Ombrage en disgrâce, c'était une très bonne nouvelle, Malefoy en prison, c'était bien d'apprendre qu'il ne s'était pas encore évadé, et maintenant voilà qu'on se mettait à le croire, après avoir cherché pendant plus d'un an à le dénigrer et le décrédibiliser par tous les moyens. Mais seraient-ils prêts à écouter vraiment TOUT ce qu'il avait à dire, y compris ses visions, ses rêves, le fait qu'il soit obligé de pratiquer l'occlumancie avec le professeur Dumbledore ? Car il aurait du mal à parler de son lien avec Voldemort sans évoquer ce point délicat. Et dès lors, rien ne les empêcherait de l'enfermer, sous prétexte qu'il était devenu dangereux pour la société et les autres élèves – ce qui n'était peut-être pas totalement faux.

- Potter ?

La voix de McGonagall venait de le sortir de ses pensées. Il leva la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle le fixait d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui professeur, je... je pensais simplement à ce que vous veniez de dire.

Elle lui adressa un regard et un sourire compatissant, qu'Harry trouva légèrement agaçant – il détestait qu'on le prenne en pitié.

- Donc, le Ministère veut que j'aille lui raconter tout ce que je sais sur Volde... pardon Vous-Savez-Qui ? reprit-il.

- Oui. Et inutile de vous dire que votre présence est vivement souhaitée. Une réponse négative de votre part ne serait pas la bienvenue. Le Ministre vous accorde une sorte de seconde chance de vous exprimer, alors saisissez là.

- Je vois que j'ai le choix... dit sombrement Harry. Après-demain, c'est cela ?

- Oui, la réunion aura lieu à 18h, au Ministère. Vous manquerez votre dernière demie-heure de cours – Potion ! Sauvé ! songea Harry – et vous partirez avec Alastor Maugrey. Rendez-vous à 17h30 dans le hall. Vous avez bien compris ?

- Oui professeur.

- Alors vous pouvez y aller, profitez de la fin de votre récréation.

En sortant de la salle de classe, un millier de pensées se bousculèrent en même temps dans la tête d'Harry, au point qu'il en eut le tournis. Depuis la rentrée, il était redevenu le centre de l'attention, notamment à cause du retour officiel de Voldemort, mais cette fois, on lui donnait vraiment l'occasion de s'expliquer en personne avec le Ministère et le Ministre. Commençant à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire le surlendemain, il se hâta de rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour leur faire part de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

Le Jeudi après-midi suivant, Harry subit ce qui fut probablement le pire cours de Potions de toute sa vie, battant même les plus insupportables cours qu'ait pu lui faire son professeur détesté. Severus Rogue avait été informé de la réunion d'Harry au Ministère et la demie-heure que ce dernier eut à passer dans les cachots fut un véritable calvaire. Rogue était constamment derrière son dos et lui enlevait environ 2 à 3 points par minute pour divers motifs plus que fallacieux. Harry dut puiser dans ses plus profondes réserves pour ne pas craquer et résister à l'envie d'envoyer un maléfice d'Entrave et un sortilège de Mutisme à son professeur. Enfin, à 17h25 précise – à la montre de Rogue, il ne pouvait donc pas l'empêcher de partir -, le jeune sorcier rangea ses affaires aussi vite qu'il le put et parti presque en courant, sous le regard empli de haine du directeur des Serpentard. Poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois dans le couloir, il prit la direction de sa tour, afin d'y déposer ses affaires et de revêtir autre chose que sa robe de Poudlard.

10 minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans le hall, faisant face à la silhouette squelettique de l'ancien Auror, le visage plus vieux et défiguré que jamais, la bataille du Département des Mystères lui ayant laissé deux nouvelles cicatrices sur le visage. Maugrey regarda Harry descendre rapidement les marches avant de lui lancer :

- Tu es en retard, Potter.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus de trois mois, et Harry trouva ces retrouvailles un peu brusques. Mais malgré l'affection qu'il portait au plus grand Auror de tous les temps, il avait passé l'âge de se faire réprimander pour sa ponctualité.

- Désolé, j'ai du repasser par ma tour pour me changer et déposer mes affaires, je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite, Rogue m'a retenu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, maugréa Fol Œil. Allons-y, un Portoloin nous attend à l'entrée du parc.

Ils descendirent alors les quelques marches de l'entrée du château avant de s'aventurer dans le parc, frais et humide après les pluies automnales quotidiennes. La forêt Interdite se découpait toujours aux alentours du parc et Harry se demanda subitement ce qu'il était advenu de Graup. Depuis la rentrée, en effet, avec le rythme scolaire imposé par la sixième année et le début de la spécialisation, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rendre visite à Hagrid afin de prendre de ses nouvelles et de celles de Graup. Cependant, Hagrid n'apparaissait plus extenué depuis la rentrée, et son visage n'était plus marqué par les coups, ce qu'Harry interprétait comme le fait que Graup était parti ou mort, à moins qu'il ne soit devenu plus docile.

Ils atteignirent enfin l'entrée du château, et franchissant la statue aux deux têtes de sangliers symbolisant l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard, Maugrey stoppa net. Harry dut presque faire un écart pour éviter le choc. Il leva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il était aux aguets, son œil magique tournant à toute vitesse dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelque chose. Instinctivement, Harry plongea la main dans sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette. Mais au bout de quelques secondes d'attente et d'observation, Maugrey retrouva son air soupçonneux habituel et, jugeant que le risque devait être minimal, il se dirigea vers un petit bosquet proche pour en ressortir une barre chocolatée d'Honeydukes.

- Approche, Potter. Le Portoloin est prévu pour 17h45, il ne reste que quelques secondes.

Saisissant l'extrémité de la barre chocolatée qu'il aurait bien mangée, Harry se prépara au choc et à la nausée que lui provoquaient à chaque fois le déplacement par Portoloin. Mais avant qu'il ait pu prendre une grande bouffée d'air, un crochet sembla se planter dans son nombril avant de l'aspirer brutalement en avant, le faisant basculer, Maugrey à ses côtés. Un tourbillon de couleur se mit à flotter autour de lui, tandis qu'il sentait la nausée l'envahir et son déjeuner remuer dangereusement dans son estomac. Enfin – et Harry trouva que les voyages par Portoloin semblaient de moins en moins longs, à moins que ce ne fut l'habitude qu'il commençait à prendre -, tout se stabilisa, le sol sembla redevenir dur et les couleurs se figèrent à nouveau, vives et aveuglantes. Harry cligna des yeux et découvrit qu'ils étaient à présent dans l'immense hall du Ministère, dans la zone d'arrivée des Portoloins. Il fit un pas incertain en avant puis, voyant que ses jambes supporteraient apparemment son poids, en fit un deuxième. Il finit par s'arrêter au milieu de hall pour attendre Maugrey, qui avec sa jambe de bois avait apparemment autant de mal que lui à se remettre des déplacements en Portoloin. La pièce avait changé depuis son dernier passage, et Harry sentit un long frisson lui traverser l'échine. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait revu Voldemort. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, Dumbledore avait failli se faire tuer par sa faute. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait perdu son innocence face à Beatrix Lestrange. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, Sirius était déjà mort...

Serrant les dents pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les souvenirs, il remarqua que la statue-fontaine que Dumbledore avait animée pour le défendre et qui avait été endommagée n'était plus là. Une nouvelle fontaine banale trônait seule au milieu des va-et-vient des employés du Ministère rejoignant leur domicile après leur journée de travail. Autour de lui, les gens apparaissaient et disparaissaient, par transplanage, ascenseur ou Portoloin. Il y avait un tel brouhaha et tant de monde qu'Harry ne vit même pas Maugrey le tirer par le bras vers l'accueil.

- Maugrey, Alastor et Potter, Harry, réunion avec le Ministre à 18h, annonça-t-il.

Deux badges apparurent alors dans le récipient placé sous le comptoir et après avoir remis leurs baguettes magiques respectives, les deux visiteurs pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Harry se demandait si la réunion aurait lieu aux cachots, comme cela avait été le cas lors de son audition l'été précédent. Mais l'étage auquel ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants plus tard était bien différent des cachots. Les murs étaient peints d'un jaune vif d'or et le plafond aux couleurs du ciel, dégagé et parsemé de minces nuages, tout comme les fenêtres artificielles. L'ensemble respirait la fraîcheur et Harry sentit le stress qui l'envahissait se dissiper d'un seul coup, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu aucun soucis durant toute sa vie. Ils progressèrent le long de l'immense couloir durant quelques minutes, Maugrey ne cessant de jeter des regards en coin, bien qu'Harry doute qu'ils puissent être attaqués ici même, devant tant de sorciers. Après tout, il était possible que Fol Œil deviennent complètement fou avec l'âge.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à l'extrémité du couloir, devant une porte en bois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry se tourna vers son accompagnateur. Maugrey lui adressa un bref signe de la tête, le poussant à entrer, et Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter à nouveau. Malgré tout, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle de réunion.

* * *

S'il craignait de se retrouver dans une pièce semblable aux cachots de son audition précédente, il en fut tout autre. La salle dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer était grande et brillamment éclairée, des centaines de chandelles flottant entre le sol et le plafond, rappelant à Harry la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les murs étaient décorées de magnifiques tapisseries et portraits de personnages magiques célèbres, ou racontant des évènements particuliers, comme la révolte des Gobelins de 1793. La pièce était totalement vide de meubles, exceptée une grande table en chêne ornée de diverses sculptures du plus bel effet qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Tout autour de cette table attendaient cinq sorciers, tous assez âgés, dans un silence de cathédrale. Ils étaient vêtus de grandes et éloquentes robes vert émeraude et portaient tous un attaché-caisse. Harry reconnut tout de suite Cornélius Fudge, qui lui adressa un grand sourire et se précipita vers lui. Les autres sorciers avaient l'air plus réservés.

- Harry ! Enfin te voilà ! s'exclama le Ministre. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Euh... oui, mentit Harry.

- Formidable ! Bien, je te présente les responsables du Comité d'Etudes de Lutte Contre la Magie Noire : voici Lucilia Adgelort, du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Myrène Troublade et Roger Flanq, du Département de la Justice Magique, et Edwards Morg, du Département des Mystères.

Harry salua poliment chacun des personnages que lui présentait Fudge, mais il remarqua qu'ils restaient tous assez distants et lançaient des regards noirs vers Fudge. Celui-ci les remarqua et s'empressa de poursuivre :

- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer ! Assieds-toi Harry, lui dit-il en désignant un grand fauteuil rouge et or placé devant la table. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Euh... non merci.

Fudge eut un petit sourire crispé en direction des autres sorciers.

- Bien. Alors... euh, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi on t'a demandé de venir ?

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je sais à propos de Voldemort.

Un murmure de réprobation parcourut les membres du Ministère et Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Excusez-moi, je voulais dire Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Oui... oui c'est cela Harry. Et bien... euh, alors... commençons.

Oubliant son stress, Harry sentit que la réunion promettait d'être longue et fastidieuse avec un Fudge aussi nerveux...

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Harry sortit exténué de la salle de réunion. Fudge avait été incapable de le questionner normalement, et ce furent les autres sorciers présents qui durent s'en charger. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de gants avec lui, le forçant à tout leur révéler concernant Voldemort, ses liens, ses rêves, le forçant à revivre la mort de Cédric et celle de Sirius... Il avait même du avouer son contact via ses cauchemars ; bien qu'il eut longtemps résisté, les membres de la Commission avaient fini par le faire parler, à contre-cœur. Mais Harry était soulagé d'avoir parlé de tout cela, même si cela avait été éprouvant pour lui. Il avait enfin pu dire tout ce qu'il pensait et savait à des membres du Ministère, et ils pourraient par conséquent prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Ce n'était pas comme tout raconter à un journal, là il savait qu'on écouterait attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire. Et il avait l'agréable impression qu'on l'avait cru. Les sorciers avaient été impressionnés par le nombre de détails et d'informations qu'il leur avait fourni. En revanche, ils s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus circonspects lorsqu'il leur avait parlé du cimetière et avait cité les noms de tous les Mangemorts présents.

Harry retrouva Maugrey dans le hall du Ministère, fixant la fontaine magique désormais vide de sorciers, gobelins et autres elfes.

- Ca va Potter ? lui lança Fol Œil.

- Je crois oui.

- Alors allons-y. Il n'y a pas de Portoloin disponible directement pour le château, alors nous prendrons celui pour Pré-au-Lard.

Avec une légère appréhension, Harry se redirigea une nouvelle fois vers les Portoloins avant de se sentir aspiré vers l'avant. Le tourbillon de couleur était plus étourdissant que jamais, probablement du à la fatigue qu'il éprouvait après cette réunion. Heureusement tout s'arrêta rapidement, et Harry vit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une ruelle annexe de la Grande Rue du village de sorciers. Maugrey resta quelques instants immobile, sa baguette magique à l'affût. Ne décelant rien de suspect, ils se mirent rapidement en mouvement et quittèrent le village, prenant la direction du château.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la visibilité était nulle, de gros nuages bouchant le ciel et une pluie fine tombant sur les montagnes d'Ecosse. Les deux sorciers durent faire usage de leur baguette magique afin de s'éclairer sur le chemin sinueux qui ramenait à Poudlard. Tandis qu'ils marchaient silencieusement au abords de la Forêt Interdite, glissant et trébuchant sur la route boueuse, Harry songeait à ce qu'il avait vu durant la réunion. Ne résistant plus à la tentation d'en savoir plus, il apostropha son accompagnateur :

- Mr Maugrey ?

- Quoi ? aboya celui-ci en tournant son œil normal vers lui, le magique continuant à balayer les environs.

- Euh... Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au Ministre ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Durant la réunion, il n'a pas cessé d'être gentil et attentionné avec moi, alors que durant toute l'année précédente il ne cherchait qu'à me décrédibiliser. De plus, il semblait craindre, avoir peur même des autres sorciers présents. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'a pas pu m'interroger correctement.

- Hum... je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura Fol Œil. Il faut bien que tu comprennes Potter que Fudge est en pleine disgrâce. Il a passé plus d'un an à te dénigrer et tout faire pour te faire taire, jusqu'à envoyer des Détraqueurs chez toi, réfutant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis il a du brusquement faire face à lui lors de l'incident du Ministère. Tout ce que tu avais dit était vrai, il s'est donc retrouvé dans une très mauvaise position. De plus, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il entretenait des liens étroits avec Lucius Malefoy, qui a été arrêté par Dumbledore et qui croupit pour l'instant en prison. Il a donc perdu soudainement toute sa crédibilité et s'il a réussi à conserver son poste, c'est parce qu'il a immédiatement lancé des mesures draconiennes envers les Mangemorts, recrutant et remobilisant tous les Aurors disponibles. Il a ainsi accéder aux requêtes de la Communauté Sorcière et n'a pas été éjecté de son poste de Ministre. Cependant, il est depuis sous pression constante, et la moindre erreur de sa part lui vaudra sa place. Il prend donc le maximum de précautions. Je ne sais pas s'il te croit lorsque tu racontes ce que tu sais à propos du Mage Noir, mais peu lui importe. Si le Ministère et les gens te croient, alors il te soutiendra.

- Je commence à comprendre... En fait, ça lui est égal que Voldemort soit de retour, tout ce qu'il veut c'est garder son poste... ajouta Harry avec amertume.

- C'est à peu près ça. S'il tente...

Mais Maugrey ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se jeta sur Harry et le plaqua au sol tandis qu'un puissant jet de lumière orangé leur passait juste au-dessus de la tête. Il roula ensuite sur lui-même et tenta de se relever le plus vite possible, malgré sa jambe de bois.

- Potter ! Fonce ! Enfuis-toi ! Va chercher de l'aide au château ! lui hurla Maugrey, tandis qu'il évitait un second sortilège et contre-attaquait avec un stupéfix.

Mais Harry n'avait plus 12 ans, il n'allait pas laisser l'ancien Auror faire face seul à ses adversaires. Se mettant en position de combat aux côtés de Fol Œil, il tenta de distinguer ses agresseurs. Cinq hommes ou femmes encagoulés venait de surgir des deux côtés du chemin. La Forêt Interdite et un sortilège de Dissimulation avaient du les cacher au regard perçant de l'œil magique de Maugrey, songea Harry. Il tenta de reconnaître l'un d'entre eux derrière leur cagoule, mais la nuit était maintenant totale, sans la lumière des baguettes magiques, et il était impossible de distinguer autre chose qu'une ombre.

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à les encercler en lançant de petits sortilèges leur coupant la retraite. Harry jetait frénétiquement des regards tout autour de lui. Enfin, d'un commun accord avec Maugrey, ils lancèrent des stupéfix sur leur adversaires et foncèrent dans le tas. Harry entendit un Mangemort s'écrouler dans la nuit avant de sentir la chaleur d'un Maléfice d'Entrave lui frôler la joue. Tandis qu'il continuait à courir, il se retourna pour voir si Maugrey le suivait, mais sa jambe de bois l'empêchait de se mouvoir aussi vite que Harry, et il le vit s'arrêter et se retourner, faisant face à ses adversaires. Sans réfléchir, Harry fit de même et se relança une seconde fois vers Fol Œil. Mais deux autres Mangemorts apparurent juste devant lui, lui coupant la route. Il ne s'arrêta pas et prit les Mages noirs de surprise en leur rentrant dedans de plein fouet. Légèrement sonné par le choc qui avait projeté les Mangemorts à terre, il parvint tout de même à stupéfixer un autre adversaire d'un sort en pleine poitrine. Mais il n'arrivait pas à rejoindre Maugrey, les sorts fusant tout autour de lui. Cherchant un moyen de se rapprocher de lui, il ne vit pas suffisamment tôt le sortilège lancé par le Mangemort situé derrière lui et ne put l'esquiver, le rayon de lumière le frappant à la jambe, la paralysant. La douleur lui fit pousser un cri et lui brouilla la vue, le faisant tituber avant de tomber à genoux. Il parvint cependant à éviter un second sortilège en roulant de côté, tombant dans le bas coté du chemin, en plein dans la boue. Il se releva tant bien que mal, sa jambe le lançant toujours affreusement. Levant la tête, il aperçut Maugrey, se battant presque au corps à corps avec quatre Mangemorts. Mais l'ancien Auror n'avait plus la force d'affronter 4 adversaires en pleine forme en même temps. Un violent coup de poing donné dans les reins le fit tituber, permettant aux autres Mangemorts de s'éloigner de lui et de lever leur baguette. D'un seul geste, quatre sorts jaillirent alors et vinrent percuter de plein fouet Alastor Maugrey, qui s'effondra dans un horrible grognement.

N'écoutant que son courage, Harry remonta sur le chemin et se mit à jeter des sortilèges à toutes les formes en mouvement tout en avançant vers son "garde du corps" étendu au milieu de la route. Les Mangemorts étaient pourtant trop, bien trop nombreux pour un sorcier de 16 ans, et ils commencèrent à riposter aux tirs de Harry. Celui-ci trébucha, évitant par chance un sort, puis, se relevant, aperçut un Mangemort juste en face de lui, sa baguette pointée droit sur sa tête. Il n'eut que le temps de distinguer les yeux pétillants de son agresseur à travers sa cagoule avant de voir un éclair de lumière violette lui foncer dessus et de sentir un choc d'une violence insupportable lui transpercer la poitrine. S'écroulant dans la boue visqueuse, ses yeux se voilèrent avant de se figer, ouverts, inexpressifs, l'empêchant de voir un grand oiseau rouge et or le survoler...

TBC...

* * *

Je voulais enfin vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous savez que ça fait toujours plaisir. Et pour Tatiana Black, je sais bien qu'il y a un petit anachronisme dans mon histoire, j'y ais pensé dès le début, mais j'ai du en faire abstraction ! ;-) En plus, il n'est pas du tout gênant dans la compréhension de l'histoire, alors j'espère qu'il ne te gênera pas trop ! :-p


	3. Chapitre 2 : Après l'attaque

Note de l'auteur : Voici comme prévu le deuxième chapitre de Mourir demain, à peu près dans les temps ! ;-) Ce n'était pas facile à écrire et j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de correct. :-) En revanche, je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour la suite, car je pars Mercredi et je ne reviens que début Octobre ! Je suis désolé, j'essaierai de me rattraper en rentrant ! :-p Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Après l'attaque**

Il marchait. Il ne savait pas où. Il ne savait pas quand. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il marchait. Les arbres défilaient des deux côtés tandis qu'il poursuivait sa route sur le chemin caillouteux, filant à perte de vue. Tout était normal et étrange en même temps. Le monde entier semblait flou et net, sombre et clair, beau et repoussant, violent et calme. Les arbres se mêlaient au ciel et à la terre jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir distinguer l'un de l'autre. La route semblait continuer, sinueuse, jusqu'à l'infini, jusqu'à se perdre dans le ciel. Mais soudain, il le vit, au loin, flamboyant et majestueux. Le château de Poudlard le contemplait tout comme il le contemplait. Et il brûlait. Du plus profond cachot à la plus haute tour, le château brûlait. Et il hurlait. Du plus profond cachot à la plus haute tour, le château hurlait. Tout restait cependant silencieux. Les hurlements, les flammes, tout était d'un calme olympien, reposant et affolant à la fois.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait que contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, bouche bée, les yeux vitreux. Le feu était si majestueux... Il semblait si lointain et pourtant si proche Progressivement, il sentit la chaleur l'envahir à son tour, d'abord douce et réconfortante, avant de devenir brûlante et suffocante. Baissant les yeux vers ses mains, il poussa un hurlement inaudible, un cri déchirant et muet. Celles-ci étaient en train de brûler, du même feu qui consumait le château au loin et du même feu qui lui dévorait le corps entier. Il voyait sa peau rougir et fondre, liquéfiant son corps. Il s'effritait, tombait en morceaux, en lambeaux d'être humain. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour tenter de conserver ce qu'il restait de son être, il aperçut une ombre au-dessus de lui. Un grand visage blanc et maigre le dévisageait, l'air triomphal. Mais ce visage n'était pas humain. Son nez avait été remplacé par deux fentes et ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge vif... Il se pencha vers lui...

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un coup sec sur son lit et prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Mais la réalité le rattrapa rapidement et tous ses muscles se mirent à crier au supplice. La nausée montant également rapidement et dangereusement, il retomba sur son oreiller presque aussi vite qu'il l'avait quitté. Il ouvrit enfin lentement les yeux.

- Harry !

"Cette voix..."

Tout était flou autour de lui, et la tête lui tournait trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement brusque ou réfléchir. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne se souvenait plus d'ailleurs de la manière dont il y était entré. La pièce semblait brillamment éclairée et il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux en grand sous peine d'être ébloui. Lentement, précautionneusement, il entreprit de tourner la tête sur le côté. Les formes devenaient plus nettes, mais il ne discernait encore rien de fixe ni reconnaissable. Il aperçut une ombre s'approchant de lui. Il amorça un geste de recul, encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, mais l'ombre lui passa une main derrière la tête et le força à boire une potion, lui murmurant :

- Buvez. Vous avez besoin de repos à présent.

Les Ténèbres reprirent alors possession de lui, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, les idées et pensées se mirent en place plus rapidement dans sa tête. Il commençait à se souvenir. La réunion au Ministère, l'attaque des Mangemorts, Maugrey... Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux murs blancs, sans fenêtres, mais pourvut d'une luminosité importante semblant venir du plafond entier. Tournant la tête, il rencontra une personne qu'il devait connaître, mais dont il avait du mal à se souvenir du nom.

- Harry, mon chéri !

La petite femme rousse qui se trouvait dans la pièce sauta de sa chaise pour se jeter au chevet de Harry.

- Mrs Weasley, parvint à articuler Harry d'une voix faible et pâteuse.

- Ne dis rien, économise tes forces.

De sa baguette magique, elle tapota le mur et presque instantanément un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtu d'une grande blouse blanche entra dans la pièce.

- Ah ! Mr Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous voilà enfin sur pied. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être ici, vous savez.

- Je... Où suis-je ? demanda Harry.

- Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. On vous a amené ici juste après votre agression.

- Mon agression... Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le Professeur Maugrey ?

Les idées redevenaient plus claires tout d'un coup et Harry voulut savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous répondre. Je vais prévenir Mr Dumbledore de votre réveil, il viendra probablement vous rendre visite. Mais d'abord je dois contrôler votre état de santé général. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry sembla presque surprit par la question. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de Maugrey, celui-ci avait sans doute subit des blessures plus importantes que lui. Lui n'avait du rester inconscient que quelques heures, mais Maugrey ? Son état était-il trop grave pour que le médecin veuille le lui dire ?

- Je vais bien, répondit-il machinalement.

Mais en essayant de lever le bras pour repousser une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombée devant les yeux, il sentit une vive douleur dans ses muscles et poussa un léger gémissement.

- Hum... Apparemment ça ne va pas si bien que cela.

Le médecin sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha d'Harry. Il la pointa sur son bras en prononçant une formule magique. Le bras d'Harry se colora alors en rouge durant quelques secondes avant de redevenir normal. Il effectua les mêmes opérations sur diverses parties du corps d'Harry, articulations, muscles, os, durant plusieurs minutes, et celui-ci se sentit un peu gêné d'être ausculté comme cela.

Mais le médecin se redressa enfin et Harry attendit le verdict.

- Bien, vos douleurs ne sont dues qu'à des courbatures, suite à votre accident et votre réveil un peu brutal. Tout cela devrait disparaître d'ici un jour ou deux. Concernant le sortilège que vous avez reçu, vous ne vous souviendriez pas par hasard de son nom ou d'un information le concernant ? Car lors de nos analyses nous n'avons rien trouvé de particulier qui ait justifié un coma si long.

- Un coma ? J'ai été dans le coma ? Combien de temps ?

Harry avait du mal à le croire, pour lui il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures entre le moment où il était tombé et celui-ci où il s'était réveillé ici. D'ailleurs, comment était-il arrivé ici ? Qui l'y avait emmené ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas mort ou prisonnier de Voldemort ? Maugrey avait-il pu les sortir de là ?

- Près d'une semaine, répondit le Médicomage, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. Or aucun sortilège connu ne provoque un traumatisme comme celui-ci sans laisser de traces physiques. Vous devriez être mort ou alors être resté en bonne santé.

Harry trouva que "sans laisser de traces physiques" était un petit peu exagéré, étant donné que chacun de ses muscles le lançait dès qu'il essayait de faire un geste. Même respirer était douloureux.

- Je... ne me souviens plus, avoua Harry.

- Je vois. Nous allons poursuivre nos recherches. Nous vous gardons en observation encore quelques jours puis vous pourrez rejoindre votre école.

- Quelques jours ? s'écria Harry, épouvanté. Je ne peux pas sortir aujourd'hui ?

- Jeune homme, vous avez subit un très grave traumatisme, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir comme cela, il y a peut-être des effets secondaires. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez même pas marcher. Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez une infirmière.

Harry regarda sortir le médecin, l'air un peu incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas marcher ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir. Il commença à rejeter son drap pour pouvoir sortir de son lit, mais Mrs Weasley, qui était restée silencieuse durant le conversation avec le Médicomage, lui prit le bras.

- Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu as entendu le médecin, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Pourquoi serait-il obligé de rester dans ce lit d'hôpital, alors qu'il allait très bien. Au prix de grands et lents efforts, il parvint à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il avait mal partout, mais il tenta tout de même de se lever, en s'appuyant sur ce qu'il pouvait. Mais à peine s'était-il mis debout que ses jambes le trahirent et il s'effondra, vidé de toutes forces. Mrs Weasley se pencha sur lui pour l'aider à se relever au moment où Albus Dumbledore entrait dans la chambre. Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était grave et ses yeux ne pétillaient presque plus. Il semblait vieillir de jour en jour depuis le mois de Juin...

- Bonjour Harry, lui dit-il en l'aidant à son tour à se recoucher dans le lit. Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Il aurait bien voulu lui dire de le laisser par terre, qu'il allait arriver à se lever, mais l'épuisement eut raison de lui et il ne put que murmurer un son inaudible s'apparentant à un "bonjour".

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit Harry en détournant légèrement les yeux.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il demanda :

- Professeur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je... J'étais avec le Professeur Maugrey et les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Il est tombé et quand j'ai voulu le rejoindre, j'ai aussi été touché. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Dumbledore le dévisagea attentivement et longuement, l'air sombre, le regard triste, regard qu'Harry soutint. Enfin, il se lança :

- Quand j'ai appris que vous reviendrez à pied depuis le village de Pré-au-Lard, j'ai envoyé Fumseck à votre rencontre, car je me doutais qu'il serait facile de vous agresser sur le chemin du retour. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Fumseck vous a aperçu, luttant contre les Mangemorts. Il est instantanément revenu me chercher et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais les Mages noirs se sont enfuis en m'apercevant, je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter. Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Rogue sont arrivés juste après. Voyant que vos blessures étaient trop graves pour que Mrs Pomfresh s'en occupe seule, je vous ai amené, toi et le Professeur Maugrey, ici, à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était il y a 6 jours.

- Et le Professeur Maugrey ? l'interrompit Harry, inquiet.

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit plus sombre encore.

- Il a reçu de très puissants et très violents sortilèges. Il est dans un état très grave, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. Il est au Département des Blessures Magiques Graves.

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Harry, lui compressant l'estomac. Une fois de plus, des gens souffraient à cause de lui. Maugrey s'était battu pour le sauver, et maintenant il était coincé entre la vie et la mort.

- Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore, comprenant ses pensées. Ce qui est arrivé n'est nullement ta faute, Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts sont les seuls responsables, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il leva les yeux vers son directeur. C'était facile pour lui de dire, il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé. Il est toujours le sauveur de tout le monde, il n'a jamais rien à se reprocher, pensa amèrement Harry, avant de se demander pourquoi il avait toujours des pensées aussi dures envers son protecteur. Peut-être parce que justement il ne voulait plus de protecteur. Il voulait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie. "Oui mais sans Dumbledore, ta vie aurait pu très vite s'arrêter" lui murmura une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

- Professeur... Merci.

- N'en parlons plus Harry, veux-tu ? Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu te rétablisses le plus vite possible. Tu devrais pouvoir reprendre les cours d'ici 3 à 4 jours. Ron et Hermione ne peuvent malheureusement pas venir te rendre visite, nous sommes Mercredi et le trajet jusqu'ici est trop long pour qu'ils viennent te voir un soir, mais je les tiendrai au courant de ton état.

Le vieux sorcier le dévisagea, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais Harry n'était pas décidé à discuter davantage. Il se sentait épuisé et n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Il voulait juste que Dumbledore le laisse tranquille.

- Entendu, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- A bientôt Harry, conclut le directeur en sortant de la pièce.

Regardant son "protecteur" quitter la pièce, Harry se sentit soudain très las.

- Je resterai près de toi tant que tu seras ici, lui murmura la voix de Mrs Weasley, tandis qu'Harry s'installait le plus confortablement possible dans son lit.

Il sentait le sommeil le gagner, ne pensant plus qu'à une seule chose : Sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

* * *

Le Dimanche suivant, après avoir passé une série d'examens particulièrement rébarbative, bien qu'indolore –c'est au moins ça, songea-t-il-, Harry put quitter l'hôpital grâce à un Portoloin spécialement affrété pour le ramener devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Personne n'avait voulu reprendre le risque de le laisser se faire agresser à nouveau. Le professeur McGonagall fut son accompagnateur pour ce voyage de retour et Harry trouva qu'elle se montra particulièrement attentionné avec lui, ce qui une fois de plus l'agaçait. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on le prenne en pitié. Ses courbatures et sa nausée avaient disparu, il pouvait marcher normalement et semblait ne garder aucune séquelle de son agression. Durant le trajet, il tenta malgré tout d'avoir des nouvelles de Maugrey, mais McGonagall se borna à lui dire que son état était "stationnaire". Finalement il ne fut pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin rejoindre sa salle commune, sa vraie maison.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Les magnifiques tapisseries rouge et or, frappées d'un majestueux lion, ornaient les murs de pierres grises, tandis qu'au sol des tapis similaires recouvraient le marbre blanc et froid, donnant une réconfortante impression de chaleur, impression renforcée par le doux feu de cheminée qui brûlait tranquillement dans l'âtre. Les imposants et moelleux canapés ainsi que la grande table qui meublaient la pièce apportaient la dernière touche à une décoration de particulièrement bon goût –pour un Gryffondor, bien sûr, car nul doute qu'un Serpentard ne s'y serait pas senti à l'aise du tout !

Se sentant enfin chez lui, Harry commença à entrer dans la salle avant d'entendre un cri perçant et de voir Hermione jaillir de sa chaise, où elle travaillait avec Ron, pour venir sauter sur Harry.

- Harry, tu es revenu !!! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle lui écrasait les côtes en le serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bras.

- Ca va bien Hermione, merci, articula-t-il difficilement.

Il parvint à se desserrer de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et salua Ron. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hermione lança, la voix un peu tremblante :

- On a eu très peur pour toi Harry, quand on a su ce qui s'était passé. Quand McGonagall est venue nous voir, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible.

Harry tenta d'adopter un sourire rassurant.

- Je vais bien je t'assure, je n'ai gardé aucune trace de ce qui s'est passé.

- Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nous laisser venir, poursuivit Ron. Il ne voulait pas qu'on loupe des cours pour aller te voir, pourtant on a bien tenté d'ensorceler un livre pour le transformer en Portoloin, mais même Hermione ne s'y connaît pas assez pour y arriver...

Hermione rougit légèrement mais Harry se sentait touché par l'inquiétude que lui avaient porté ses amis.

- Bon, dit-il tandis qu'un silence un peu gênant s'installait entre eux. Alors que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? J'ai loupé des trucs ?

- Non, rien de spécial, c'est toujours la routine habituelle, répondit Ron alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la table où ils travaillaient avant l'arrivée d'Harry. McGonagall est toujours aussi exigeante, Flitwick aussi intéressant, Rogue aussi désagréable, peut-être un peu moins malgré tout quand tu n'es pas là.

Il avait lancé un léger sourire à Harry en attendant de voir sa réaction, mais celui-ci se contenta de se renfrogner, les mains dans les poches.

- Quant à McLagan, et bien, c'est toujours pareil. Je crois qu'on a enfin réussi à avoir un prof de DCFM normal, pas peureux comme Quirell, cinglé comme Lockhart, excellent comme Lupin, parano comme Fol Œil et complètement ravagé comme Ombrage ! Lui, il nous fait des cours NORMAUX ! Mais je me fais pas trop d'illusion, il va bien lui arriver un truc bizarre...

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

Harry sourit en voyant ses deux amis recommencer à se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Oui, décidément, tout était redevenu normal...

* * *

Le reprise des cours le lendemain et l'attention que tous lui portaient fut un peu agaçante pour Harry. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi il était resté absent de l'école plus d'une semaine, et évidemment, personne ne croyait Ron et Hermione quand ils disaient qu'il était simplement malade. Mais Harry y était habitué, depuis le temps qu'il était le principal centre d'intérêt de l'école, et au bout d'une matinée, il n'y prêta plus attention, se bornant à dire qu'il était bel et bien tombé malade. De toute façon, avec tous les cours et devoirs en retard qu'il avait à rattraper, il allait passer une semaine difficile, s'imaginant déjà travailler jusqu'à minuit pour arriver à tout faire.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il pénétra dans le cachot de Rogue le Lundi après-midi, prêt à retrouver les sarcasmes de son professeur adoré. En entrant dans la salle, Harry croisa son regard et retrouva la lueur malfaisante qui l'habitait dès qu'il posait le regard sur lui. Mais à la grande surprise de ce dernier, qui s'attendait à une série d'attaques cyniques, Rogue ne fit pas du tout mention durant l'heure de cours à son absence. Il se contenta de lui retirer 10 points pour ne pas lui avoir rendu le devoir demandé le Jeudi précédent mais n'insista pas davantage. Trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte, Harry ne se fit pas prier et quitta rapidement le cachot à la fin du cours.

En y repensant sur le chemin qui menait au cours de sortilèges, Harry se dit que Rogue devait forcément être au courant de l'attaque, étant membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

"Et dans sa grande mansuétude, il a décidé de ne pas s'en prendre à moi pour une fois" conclut sombrement Harry.

Dans un mélange de colère et de résignation, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, il commença à suivre les autres élèves, mais s'arrêta rapidement. Il pris alors un raccourci qui le mènerait plus rapidement en classe de sortilège et lui éviterait ainsi d'avoir à bavarder avec ses camarades de classe. Mais au détour d'un couloir, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy. Pour une fois, celui-ci n'était pas accompagné de ses deux acolytes Crabble et Goyle –ils ne devaient pas avoir les mêmes options, songea Harry.

Malefoy semblait grandir sans pour autant changer : ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours coiffés de la même manière que 5 ans auparavant, sa peau pâle et ses yeux clairs reflétaient toujours le même regard de mépris dans presque tout ce qu'il voyait et son air suffisant le rendait toujours aussi insupportable, si ce n'était plus.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, à deux pas l'un de l'autre, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Ils se trouvaient dans un passage secret, à l'écart des couloirs fréquemment empruntés par les élèves, et personne ne pourrait les entendre si l'un attaquait l'autre. Harry tenait sa baguette serrée dans sa robe de sorcier, dévisageant Malefoy, et il savait que celui-ci faisait la même chose. Ce fut finalement Malefoy qui rompit le silence.

- Dégage de mon chemin Potter ! lança-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy, répliqua Harry.

- Hey, respect Potter, sinon tu risques de ne pas revenir aussi facilement la prochaine fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Allons Potter, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais très bien pourquoi tu étais absent pendant tout ce temps. Il paraît que tu as fait un voyage assez mouvementé...

Harry sentit ses traits se crisper. Bien que son père soit en prison, il devait sûrement avoir été informé de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il tenta de résister à l'envie de frapper son vis-à-vis le plus fort possible pour qu'il puisse endurer tout ce qu'il avait souffert depuis quelques mois. Reprenant sa respiration lentement, il répliqua froidement :

- Il paraît. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ton père n'y était pas.

Cette fois, ce furent les traits de Malefoy qui se crispèrent.

- Et tu n'étais pas seul, à ce qu'on dit, reprit celui-ci. Qu'est-il advenu de ce pauvre fou qui t'accompagnait ? J'espère qu'il va bien, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Dans un ultime élan de concentration, Harry parvint à ne pas sauter au cou de Malefoy et se contenta de faire un pas vers lui, les poings serrés, la respiration s'accélérant. Malefoy amorça un léger pas de recul.

- Et bien alors Malefoy, tu fais moins le fier quand tes deux gorilles ne sont pas prêts de toi. Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Malefoy tressaillit faiblement mais conserva son air méprisant et arrogant.

- Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi Potter. Je ne suis pas un trouillard comme toi et tes "amis", ou ton stupide parrain, répliqua-t-il.

Il toisa Harry du regard, mais il venait de prononcer la phrase de trop. Harry se jeta presque instantanément sur lui, la main sur sa gorge, l'autre maintenant son bras pour l'empêcher de sortir sa baguette, et il le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Craquant totalement, il se mit à hurler :

- POURQUOI MALEFOY ? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CA SE PASSE TOUJOURS COMME CA ?

Malefoy restait bloqué entre Harry et le mur, à moitié tétanisé, essayant de sortir sa baguette magique. Les nerfs d'Harry étaient en train de lâcher, mais tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance. Il resserra sont emprise sur le Serpentard.

- Depuis le premier jour Malefoy, depuis le premier jour à Poudlard tu as toujours cherché à me battre, me ridiculiser, me mettre à tes genoux. Je ne te connaissais pas, mais tu m'as toujours haït sans jamais me dire pourquoi. Mais maintenant je sais, je sais pourquoi !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une petite lueur démente, mais il ne relâcha sa poigne pour autant. La respiration saccadée, tout deux se regardaient à présent. Malefoy n'osait pas bouger, et de toute façon, Harry le maintenait si fermement qu'il aurait eu du mal à faire le moindre mouvement.

- Tu sais ce que je devrais faire, Malefoy ? reprit Harry après s'être légèrement calmé. Je devrais relever ta manche et regarder si je trouve la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras. Au moins, on serait fixé une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne resterait plus qu'à aller voir Dumbledore.

Les yeux de Malefoy étincelèrent en entendant ces paroles. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry l'avait empoigné, il parla :

- Tu es du mauvais côté Potter, comme tes parents. Eux aussi n'avaient pas compris où était leur place.

Le poing contracté d'Harry vint alors s'écraser dans le ventre de Malefoy qui se plia en deux et s'écroula sur le sol sous l'impact, tentant de reprendre son souffle malgré la douleur. Harry le regardait, les traits crispés par la rage, une rage envers son pire ennemi contenue depuis 6 ans qui éclatait à présent, avec toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait éprouver. Mais Malefoy semblait éprouver la même chose envers Harry, et avant que celui-ci ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

Les baguettes magiques ne pouvaient plus exprimer toute la haine que l'un et l'autre se vouaient, et seule la force et le sang pouvaient à présent les départager.

Harry ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de la mâchoire lorsque le poing du Serpentard s'y écrasa et fit voler ses lunettes. Coller l'un à l'autre, obnubilés par la colère, la douleur et la haine, Harry lança violemment sa tête en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne percuter le nez de Malefoy, qui laissa échapper une longue gerbe de sang. Le blond roula alors de côté, se tenant le nez d'une main, tandis que son adversaire se relevait péniblement. Celui-ci se rejeta presque aussitôt sur lui, malgré la vue brouillée par l'absence de ses lunettes, plaquant de nouveau ce dernier contre le mur le plus proche. Mais cette fois, l'apprenti Mage noir avait anticipé l'attaque et il décocha un puissant coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre du balafré, qui s'écroula presque instantanément par terre.

Le nez toujours ruisselant de sang, Draco Malefoy contourna le corps prostré de son adversaire pour aller ramasser son sac, qu'il jeta sur son épaule.

- Désolé Potter, lança-t-il, haletant. Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus satisfaire toutes les filles de ton fan-club pendant un petit moment, toutes celles qui te croient et te trouvent si craquant.

La main collée à son nez, le regard et le visage hargneux, il cracha sur Harry.

- Tu es un perdant Potter, tu l'as toujours été et tu le resteras toujours.

Puis il partit en courant aussi vite que ses membres endoloris par le combat le lui permettaient, laissant son ennemi juré seul sur le sol.

Harry se pouvait plus bouger. Plié en deux sur le marbre froid du château, pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se tenir droit, il tenta de se calmer pour apaiser sa douleur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à se mettre à genoux et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Enfin, après les avoir retrouvées, il se releva lentement, toujours légèrement courbé et s'appuyant sur le mur pour se maintenir debout.

Ayant à peu près récupérer des coups que Malefoy lui avait portés, il s'apprêta à ramasser son sac lorsqu'il fut soudainement pris de violents spasmes. Rejetant la tête en arrière, tremblant de tous ses membres, il chercha un appui mais ne trouva rien et tomba douloureusement sur le dos. La douleur le submergeant mais une force invisible l'empêchant de respirer et de crier, il fut encore secoué par quelques spasmes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

TBC...

P.S.: Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous savez que ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une vie ordinaire ?

Disclamer : Plus besoin de le faire, je l'ai fait dans le premier chapitre, c'est valable pour toute la fic ! :-p

Note de l'auteur : Comme prévu, avec quelques jours de retard, voici cette troisième partie qui reprend là où s'était arrêté la deuxième (dingue, non ?). C'est une partie de transition, assez difficile et longue à écrire, mais la suite devrait aller toute seule ! ;-)

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Chapitre 3 : Une vie ordinaire ?**

****

- Harry Potter ! Oh Merlin ! Harry Potter, vous allez bien ?

Harry entrouvrit laborieusement les yeux pour voir un visage triangulaire, pourvu de larges et longues oreilles recouvertes d'innombrables vêtements de toute sorte, le fixant de ses immenses yeux verts, presque collé contre son visage. Il eut un sursaut de surprise et voulut reculer, mais il était déjà allongé sur le sol.

- Dobby ! articula-t-il.

L'elfe de maison s'écarta légèrement, aidant Harry à se remettre debout. La tête lui tournait horriblement et il sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il plaqua une main contre son front, comme si ce simple geste aurait pu faire disparaître la migraine qui s'installait, et s'appuya de son autre main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Harry Potter est malade ? s'inquiéta Dobby. Ne bougez pas Harry Potter, Dobby sait ce qu'il vous faut.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste pour l'empêcher d'aller chercher quelque chose qui le rendrait peut-être encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà, la petite créature disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée, accompagné d'un "POF", caractéristique d'un transplanage elfique.

Se retrouvant seul, Harry tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. La rencontre avec Malefoy, leur bagarre, et puis... le trou noir. Il se souvenait juste être tombé. Se pouvait-il que les coups que le Serpentard lui ait porté aient été si puissants ? Le souvenir de cette cuisante défaite le fit bouillonner intérieurement. Il s'était laissé aveugler par la rage et s'était fait lamentablement battre. Et bien qu'il doutait sincèrement que le Serpentard en parle à quiconque, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un terrible sentiment d'humiliation.

Chassant ces pensées, il s'avança dans le couloir secret pour aller ramasser son sac mais la migraine reprit de plus belle. Pas à pas il progressa lentement, gardant toujours une main appuyée sur le mur pour prévenir tout nouveau malaise. Il s'arrêta soudain, en proie à un affreux doute : combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Les torches magiquement étaient toujours allumées, mais le couloir secret dans lequel il se trouvait ne possédait pas de fenêtre et il n'avait pas prit sa montre. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait manqué plusieurs heures de cours ? Il pourrait rattraper un cours de sortilège, mais le professeur McGonagall serait beaucoup moins indulgente s'il ne s'était pas présenté au cours de Métamorphose.

Un nouveau "POF" retentit et Dobby apparut à l'endroit précis où il s'était volatilisé. Il portait dans sa main une petite tasse, qui semblait être remplie d'un chocolat chaud légèrement fumant. Son visage rayonnait.

- Tenez, buvez ça Harry Potter, s'exclama l'elfe en lui fourrant la tasse dans les mains. Vous irez beaucoup mieux après.

Harry se demandait s'il était bon de faire confiance à Dobby à propos de sa santé –les dernières fois que l'elfe avait voulu l'aider, il avait eu le bras cassé et avait failli être renvoyé- mais il repensa à la Branchiflore que Dobby lui avait fourni en 4ème année et se risqua à boire une gorgée du liquide marron.

A peine avait-il trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide que celui-ci se mit à bouillonner et s'évaporer, rentrant par la bouche et les narines d'Harry, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit le liquide à présent gazeux circuler dans tout son organisme de ses pieds au bout de ses cheveux, et presque instantanément une douce et agréable chaleur l'envahit. Son corps sembla se réchauffer de quelques degrés et il lui sembla que tout ses soucis s'évaporaient en même temps. Toutes les douleurs, courbatures et crispations qui ponctuaient habituellement tout corps disparurent et il se retrouva dans un euphorique état de bien-être. Tout allait pour le mieux du monde, la vie était belle et il avait envie de courir dans l'herbe fraîche du parc du château afin de crier et d'exprimer son bonheur et sa joie de vivre.

Puis tout s'arrêta aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé. Ses joyeuses pensées s'envolèrent en même qu'il semblait redescendre sur Terre, sentant toutes ces sensations désagréables qui envahissent le corps humain, du petit étirement musculaire à la dernière griffure encore douloureuse, reprendre possession de lui. En rouvrant les yeux il se sentit tout à fait stupide d'avoir pu penser, trente secondes auparavant, aller crier sa joie de vivre à tous ceux qu'il rencontrerait. Il se sentait aussi mal qu'avant de boire la potion. Enfin, presque aussi mal. Sa migraine et sa nausée avaient disparu, ainsi qu'une partie des coups que Malefoy lui avait porté.

Il baissa les yeux vers Dobby qui le fixa d'un air légèrement inquiet, ses oreilles retombant sur sa tête.

- Est-ce que... Harry Potter va mieux ? risqua l'elfe.

- Je... oui. Merci Dobby, répondit Harry, avant de se souvenir : Dobby ! Quel heure est-il ?

- 15h23 Monsieur.

C'était donc la récréation. Il avait manqué une heure de cours, celle du Professeur Flitwick. Il devrait arriver sans trop de mal à se justifier auprès de lui. Mais il lui fallait à présent rejoindre Hermione et Ron avant qu'ils se s'inquiètent trop et ne donnent l'alerte de sa disparition.

Remerciant l'elfe qui parut au comble du bonheur, Harry sortit du couloir secret et se dirigea vers la cour. Mais à peine arrivé dans le grand hall, il aperçut ses deux amis qui lui foncèrent littéralement dessus.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant à sa hauteur, légèrement essoufflée. Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au cours de Sortilège ?

- Je... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, répondit-il en jetant des regards aux alentours. Mais venez dans un endroit moins fréquenté...

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, le Vendredi matin, Harry avait à peu près récupéré la semaine de cours qu'il avait manqué, pour cause d'alitement à Sainte-Mangouste. Travaillant d'arrache-pied jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, il avait même réussi à rendre les devoirs en retard de Potion, empêchant Rogue de lui retirer de nouveaux points. Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une hâte : voir le week-end arriver ! Il lui restait encore le cours d'Histoire de la Magie à rattraper, mais, étrangement, il se sentait beaucoup moins motivé à l'idée de recopier les cours sur Herpo le Fou, grec de l'antiquité et inventeur du Basilic.

Il avait raconté à Ron et Hermione son évanouissement dans le couloir secret, mais sans mentionner évidemment son altercation avec Malefoy. Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un d'autre que lui et le Serpentard soit au courant de cette histoire. Il était déjà assez difficile comme ça de supporter les sarcasmes de la Maison de Rogue, même si certains d'entre eux s'étaient légèrement calmés depuis la rentrée.

Ses amis s'étaient comme prévus inquiétés de cet évanouissement soudain et avaient tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec l'attaque qu'il avait subi. Harry y avait bien sûr songé, mais cela lui semblait relativement peu probable. Il était plus raisonnable de penser que cela était du à son lien particulier avec Voldemort. Bien qu'il pratiquait l'occlumencie sérieusement avec Dumbledore depuis le début de l'année -à présent que Voldemort connaissait le lien les unissant, il n'était plus nécessaire de passer par un intermédiaire-, il était fort possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait réussi à percer ses défenses psychiques.

Ron et Hermione lui avaient conseillé d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh. Comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider ! Harry avait bien entendu refusé et méprisé cette idée, mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il se disait qu'il lui faudrait peut-être s'y rendre, au moins pour demander à l'infirmière des potions revigorantes pour lui éviter de mourir de fatigue.

Toujours était-il qu'à la fin du double cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur l'introduction frauduleuse de dragons en Grande-Bretagne au XIIème siècle, en fin de matinée, Harry cru qu'on pouvait réellement mourir d'ennui et de fatigue. Les yeux à peine entr'ouvert il marchait comme un demi zombie dans les couloirs du château, suivant inconsciemment Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre le déjeuner.

- Tu as vu la tête de Crabble quand McGonagall l'a surpris en train d'essayer de lancer un sort à Colin ? lança Ron d'un air malicieux. On aurait dit qu'il comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait !

- Oui, il souriait bêtement, cachant sa baguette magique dans son dos. Comme s'il avait pu tromper McGonagall ! 30 points en moins pour Serpentard, c'est quand même un peu sévère, non ?

- HERMIONE ! s'épouvanta Ron. Comment peux-tu défendre Crabble ???!!! C'est 100 points en moins qu'Harry aurait eu s'il avait voulu faire la même chose en se faisant prendre par Rogue ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry leva la tête vers eux, répondant à l'appel de son nom.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Ron secoua la tête.

Tu n'as même pas écouté ce qu'on vient de dire avec Hermione ? soupira-t-il, désabusé.

- Je... Si, vous parliez de...

Harry se tut subitement. Puis tout recommença. Sa cicatrice sembla exploser et il eut l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le crâne afin d'en faire sortir quelque chose. Il se prit la tête dans les mains mais fut aussitôt secoué par de violents spasmes. Ses tremblements étaient incontrôlables. Il pouvait à peine apercevoir ses mains tant elles bougeaient vite et ne tiendrait plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Un Doloris aurait été, il en était convaincu, moins douloureux que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait plus penser, la douleur lui brouillant la vue.

- Harry ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

Leur voix lui parut si lointain. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que tout s'arrête, que toute cette douleur se termine. Il voulait mourir. La moindre once de combativité était en train de le quitter, chaque spasme lui arrachant un peu plus de sa volonté. Il tomba à genoux durant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, se sentant même pas la pierre froide lui meurtrir les rotules.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Harry !

Les cris et les pleurs d'Hermione provenaient sans doute d'un autre temps, d'un autre univers. Un univers sans souffrance, sans peine, sans douleur insupportable. Sa colonne vertébrale ne tiendrait probablement plus très longtemps face aux chocs si violents de chacun de ses tremblements. Il ne criait pas, n'en ayant plus la force. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pourquoi lui, il n'avait rien fait qui mérite un tel sort ? Et cette douleur qui n'en finissait pas. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tout s'arrête, il aurait été prêt à tuer si nécessaire.

Mais il ne fut pas obliger d'en arriver là. Un spasme plus violent que les autres lui fit balancer la tête en arrière si rapidement qu'il faillit se briser la nuque et sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Enfin, le noir se fit...

* * *

Pour la troisième fois en 10 jours, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry ne se souvenait de rien. Juste qu'il avait horriblement mal à chaque parcelle de son corps et que s'il essayait de faire le moindre mouvement, sa tête ne le supporterait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le plafond voûté de pierres blanches de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il commença à se redresser lentement, afin d'éviter de lancer ses muscles douloureux. Une fois de plus, comme après sa bagarre avec Malefoy, il se sentait nauséeux et malade. Trouvant ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet de son lit, il les mit afin de retrouver une vision normale et jeta un regard sur l'infirmerie. La salle était vide, et une douzaine de lits drapés de blancs étaient alignés contre les murs de granite gris.

- Ah ! Vous voila réveillé ! s'exclama une voix connue sur la droite d'Harry, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh entrait dans la pièce. Ne bougez pas et buvez cette potion, vous vous sentirez mieux après !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la tasse que venait de lui tendre l'infirmière, se demandant s'il s'agissait de la même potion que lui avait donné Dobby. Mais l'agréable parfum de vanille qui s'échappait du liquide beige ne semblait pas en mesure de lui donner envie de courir partout. Il en but une longue gorgée, puis, ne sentant pas de changements notables de son comportement, il vida la tasse. Le goût de vanille lui avait laissé un arrière-goût dans la bouche, mais en dehors de ce détail, il se sentait toujours aussi mal qu'avant d'avoir avalé la potion.

- Vous vous sentirez mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Vous avez de la chance d'être assis, car d'après ce que m'ont raconté vos camarades vous avez été victimes de violents spasmes qui auraient pu vous briser la colonne vertébrale, et j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à vous remettre sur pied.

Harry évita son regard, se fixant sur le mur en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était sujet à des évanouissements. Il paraissait déjà suffisamment bizarre aux yeux des autres pour qu'en plus on le considère comme un déséquilibré, ce qui avait déjà été le cas quelques temps auparavant, entre les articles de Rita Skeeter et ceux du Ministère, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en gardait un bon souvenir. Il n'avait donc aucune envie que la situation se reproduise.

- Le directeur a été averti de votre état, et d'après ce que je sais, c'est la deuxième fois que vous avez ce genre d'absence. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence...

L'infirmière cherchait son regard, dans le but d'obtenir, sinon une explication à son état, du moins un début d'hypothèse. Mais Harry restait obstinément impassible et ne répondait pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

- Malheureusement, pendant les deux heures durant lesquelles vous étiez inconscient, j'ai tenté de trouver l'explication au mal qui semble vous ronger, mais je dois reconnaître que mes compétences n'ont pas été suffisantes pour trouver de quoi il s'agissait...

Voyant le manque de réaction du jeune sorcier, Mrs Pomfresh lança un bref soupir avant de conclure :

- Bien, vous pourrez sortir de l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi, mais je veux que vous reveniez me voir dès que vous sentez le moindre signe avant-coureur, c'est bien compris ?

Cette fois, Harry fut bien obligé de tourner la tête afin de s'adresser à la guérisseuse.

- Oui... murmura-t-il, avant d'ajouter : Mrs Pomfresh : Merci.

Reposez-vous dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Vous en avez bien besoin. Je serais dans mon bureau s'il vous faut quelque chose.

Elle laissa Harry qui commençait à ressentir l'effet de la potion. Sa migraine et ses courbatures semblaient disparaître petit à petit mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas envahi par une sensation de bien-être.

"Tant mieux", songea-t-il. "Je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir bien."

Il se rallongea et tenta de se rendormir, mais les questions commençaient à affluer dans sa tête. Il s'était évanoui deux fois en quatre jours, et à chaque fois de manière similaire. S'il avait au début craint que cela résulte des coups de Malefoy, il était à présent certain que tout ceci avait une autre origine. L'hypothèse qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête était bien sûr que Lord Voldemort ait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, ou tout du moins essayé, provoquant ces crises. Dans ce cas, cela signifiait que les cours d'occlumancie ne lui servait à rien et qu'il pourrait arrêter de gaspiller ainsi 5 heures par semaine.

Mais malgré ces suppositions probables, une partie de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'attaque qu'il avait subit avec Maugrey. Personne n'avait trouvé quel était le sort qu'on lui avait lancé, et bien qu'il n'y porte en apparence que peu d'importance, il aurait bien voulu en savoir plus. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître également que cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ces évanouissements se répétaient. Enfin, il n'excluait pas que son mal soit d'une origine inconnue comme l'avait dit Mrs Pomfresh et que personne ne sache réellement ce qu'il avait.

Alors qu'il ressassait les différentes théories expliquant ses pertes de conscience, le professeur McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie, suivie de près par Mrs Pomfresh. Cette dernière semblait outrée.

- Minerva, voyons, c'est une aberration ! Il n'est pas en état !

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est un ordre du directeur. Bonjour Potter, fit-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau.

- Je proteste Minerva ! Il est hors de question de le laisser partir comme ça !

Harry regarda tour à tour sa directrice de maison et l'infirmière, une expression d'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. McGonagall, abaissant légèrement son masque de sévérité –comme depuis quelque temps avec Harry-, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Euh... Ca peut aller, répondit Harry.

- Tant mieux ! Pouvez-vous marcher ?

Mrs Pomfresh poussa un long soupir tandis qu'Harry s'étonnait de la question.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense oui...

- Parfait, enchaîna McGonagall. Habillez-vous Potter, je vous attends dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh.

Puis, sans pouvoir demander pourquoi il devait s'habiller, Harry vit les deux femmes partir vers le bureau de l'infirmière et fermer la porte. A nouveau seul, il se leva lentement, craignant d'être pris de nausées, mais une fois debout, il comprit que la potion qu'il avait bue avait bien eu les effets escomptés. Il ne sentait que quelques tiraillement dans ses principaux muscles, rien de bien méchant, il ressentait la même chose les lendemains de match de Quidditch.

Après quelques pas, ne se sentant pas plus mal, il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit dans le bureau de l'infirmière pour y retrouver le professeur McGonagall, toujours impassible, à côté de Mrs Pomfresh qui lui lançait des regards furieux.

- Bien Potter, suivez-moi, lança simplement sa directrice en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

- J'ai parlé au directeur, lui dit-elle sans s'arrêter. Il sait que vous avez déjà eu un évanouissement similaire il y a quelques jours et a décidé de vous envoyer passer des tests approfondis à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Harry en s'arrêtant.

McGonagall s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers lui.

- Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il vous faut passer des examens spécialisés pour déterminer le mal qui vous affecte. Aujourd'hui même.

Harry bouillonnait. De quel droit Dumbledore se croyait-il autoriser à déterminer ce qui était bon pour lui ? Il n'avait aucune autorité autre que scolaire sur lui et de plus, il avait 16 ans maintenant, il était capable de définir ce qui était bon pour lui !

Il lança un regard noir à McGonagall.

- Et pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il pas informé de cette décision ME concernant ? demanda Harry d'un ton glacial.

- Il vient de le faire par mon intermédiaire répliqua McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Venez, conclut-elle en reprenant son chemin.

Harry la suivit à contre-cœur jusque dans son bureau où quatre personnes l'attendait. Harry reconnut Tonks –qui ne lui adressa pas le moindre sourire, à son grand étonnement- mais les trois autre sorciers lui étaient inconnus. McGonagall alla se placer derrière son bureau et regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Etant donné ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez quitté l'enceinte du château, le Ministère a décidé de vous accorder une escorte personnelle pour vos déplacements. Quatre Aurors vous accompagneront jusqu'à Londres et vous ramèneront. Voici Nymphadora Tonks, Argus Tolstoy, Georges Perschot et Kyle Strife.

Harry salua poliment les quatre Aurors, qui lui répondirent tous par un hochement de tête. Il comprit alors pourquoi Tonks agissait ainsi avec lui. L'Ordre du Phénix était toujours une organisation secrète et Harry et Tonks n'étaient pas supposés se connaître. Jouant le jeu, il se retourna vers McGonagall et fut certain d'apercevoir un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Une équipe de médecins spécialisés en Symptômes Magiques Non-Répertoriés vous attend à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous rentrerez Dimanche et vous êtes dispensés de devoirs pour les journées de Lundi et Mardi, vos professeurs seront avertis.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de son bureau qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry et les Aurors. Elle s'adressa alors au dénommé Tolstoy, un grand homme noir au teint cireux et aux longs cheveux gras. Harry aurait presque pu le confondre avec Rogue s'il n'avait répondu à McGonagall avec un fort accent des pays d'Europe de l'Est. L'image de Karkaroff lui revint soudainement en tête et il sortit de la pièce. Personne ne savait ce que l'ancien Mangemort était devenu et en quittant le château quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se demanda s'il faisait bien de suivre les quatre Aurors...

* * *

Mais Tolstoy ne s'appelait pas Karkaroff et les autres Aurors n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, tout comme Tonks n'était pas qu'une imitation au Polynectar. Le groupe de 5 personnes arriva dans un coin du hall de l'hôpital par Portoloin une fois de plus, qu'ils avaient pris à Pré-au-lard et les avait conduit directement jusqu'ici.

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de cet endroit, pour y avoir été moins de deux semaines auparavant. Formant un bouclier protecteur autour de Harry, les quatre Aurors le pressèrent vers le centre du hall qu'ils traversèrent d'un pas rapide, leurs sens aux aguets et jetant des regards aux alentours, le groupe ne manquant pas d'éveiller la curiosité de certaines personnes présentes qui tentèrent de voir qui se dissimulait au centre.

Il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible, afin d'éviter d'être vu. Non pas qu'il ait craint une quelconque attaque, bien sûr, mais pour ne pas avoir de publicité indésirable et gratuite. On parlait déjà beaucoup trop de lui à son goût.

Ils arrivèrent enfin de l'autre côté du hall, mais au lieu de prendre les escaliers pour monter à un des étages, les Aurors poussèrent Harry derrière une imposante porte en chêne, donnant sur un escalier descendant. Dès que la porte fut refermée, les gardes du corps d'Harry émirent un soupir de soulagement.

- Nous sommes arrivés Mr Potter, dit Argus Tolstoy. Vous ne craignez plus rien désormais.

Ils descendirent tranquillement les escaliers pour se retrouver dans une grande salle brillamment éclairée, aux murs scintillant de diverses couleurs. Une quinzaine de personnes vêtues de blouses blanches ou bleues arpentait la salle d'un pas pressé.

Harry suivit les Aurors qui se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté de la salle de recherche, contemplant les objets présents. Deux chercheurs étaient en extase devant une magnifique plante orange fluo atteignant 50 cm, qu'ils ne savaient pas comment apprivoiser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente d'arracher le bras d'un des chercheurs en faisant surgir d'une de ses tiges une énorme mâchoire orange pourvue de dents acérées. De l'autre côté, trois Médicomages étudiaient ce qui semblait être la représentation d'un squelette, appartenant à une espèce inconnue de Harry. Juste à côté d'eux un cadavre de Basilic -peut-être celui de la Chambre des Secrets, songea Harry-, s'étalait sur toute sa longueur sur une table, deux chercheurs lançant des sortilèges étranges sur le corps inerte de la créature. A l'extrémité de la salle, deux immenses étagères vitrées renfermaient toute sorte de bocaux remplis d'objets pour le moins variés : Harry put reconnaître un cerveau humain démesurément grand, une mâchoire de Griffon (à moins que ce ne fut de Sphinx), d'étranges boules verdâtres et gluantes ainsi qu'une chose qu'il fut incapable de définir. C'aurait pu être un organisme vivant aussi bien qu'un objet inanimé, sa forme à la fois transparente et solide, flou et indéfinie, incolore et vive le rendant hypnotique, attirant.

Mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de s'approcher de la chose, Tolstoy se tournant vers lui. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la salle devant une porte sans poignée.

- C'est ici Mr Potter. Allez-y, nous viendrons vous chercher quand tout sera fini.

Il poussa alors Harry dans la pièce par la porte battante, où il se retrouva face à un chercheur. Vêtu d'une immense blouse bleue tâchée de longues traînées rouges -du sang ?-, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sales, avec de grands yeux globuleux cachés par d'impressionnantes lunettes rondes qui auraient pu contenir un aquarium de part leur épaisseur, il se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents manquantes et d'autres jaunes et noires.

- Nous vous attendions Mr Potter...

TBC...

* * *

Et toujours merci pour vos reviews, même si je n'écris pas pour avoir des tonnes de messages à lire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)

Emidorienne, en fait, concernant le point de vue de l'auteur, c'est mon style d'écriture qui est comme ça : j'utilise souvent le discours indirect libre pour exprimer les pensées d'un personnage sans avoir à le faire parler ! Relis bien les autres chapitres ou même mes autres fics et tu devrais retrouver d'autres situations similaires ! ;-)


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'annonce

Note de l'auteur : Après plus d'un mois d'abcence d'attente, voici (enfin) la nouvelle partie de ma fic ! Elle est écrite depuis un bon moment, mais ffnet a eu tellement de problèmes depuis 2 semaines que je n'ai pas pu l'uploader ! Voici donc un épisode charnière ! ;-) Enjoy !

* * *

****

**Chapitre 4 : L'annonce**

_C'est ici Mr Potter. Allez-y, nous viendrons vous chercher quand tout sera fini._

_Il poussa alors Harry dans la pièce par la porte battante, où il se retrouva face à un chercheur. Vêtu d'une immense blouse bleue tâchée de longues traînées rouges -du sang ?-, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sales, avec de grands yeux globuleux cachés par d'impressionnantes lunettes rondes qui auraient pu contenir un aquarium de part leur épaisseur, il se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents manquantes et d'autres jaunes et noires._

_Nous vous attendions Mr Potter…_

* * *

- Euh… Bonjour, lança timidement Harry devant le chercheur légèrement extravagant.

- Entrez entrez ! s'exclama l'homme vêtu de sa grande blouse bleue.

Harry pénétra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce similaire à une salle de classe. Quatre scientifiques s'afféraient autour des bureaux et des étagères qui meublaient la pièce, ne semblant pas avoir remarquer qu'il venait d'entrer. Le sol damé de noir et de blanc et les murs peints en vert donnaient un aspect un peu vieillot et classique à l'ensemble. Mais c'était à peu près le seul point commun entre un laboratoire sorcier et un centre de recherche Moldu, qu'Harry avait pu voir à la télévision chez les Dursley. Des baguettes magiques dépassaient des poches des grandes robes bleues que portait chaque chercheur, des plantes vivantes grimpaient sur les murs, traînant leur pot derrière elles, et une flaque d'un liquide noir était collée au plafond, comme si la gravité avait été inversée à cet endroit, l'empêchant de retomber. Enfin, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table avec des sangles, servant visiblement à attacher des patients récalcitrants. Harry sentit son sang se glacer à cette vue.

- Je suis le Professeur-Médicomage Charles Kent, directeur du service des Symptômes Magiques Non-Répertoriées, reprit le dénommé Kent. Nous allons vous garder ici durant quelque temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez regagner votre école avant la fin du week-end ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard d'Harry.

Harry jeta un dernier regard sur la salle et reporta son attention sur le professeur Kent. Il avait bien envie de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui passait par la tête. Il se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

- Parfait ! s'exclama le professeur Kent. Nous allons donc commencer sans plus attendre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai de vous recevoir ici Monsieur Potter ! –ce n'est pas réciproque, se dit intérieurement Harry-. N'importe quel scientifique spécialisé dans les phénomènes magiques inconnus rêverait de vous avoir près de lui ! Si vous avez un peu de temps supplémentaire, nous pourrons peut-être étudier cette cicatrice…

Il s'était approché à quelques centimètres du front de Harry et contemplait la trace en forme d'éclair qui marquait le visage du jeune sorcier depuis 15 ans. Il tendit la main pour la toucher.

- NON ! s'écria Harry, tandis que le professeur reculait, surprit. Je… Excusez-moi reprit-il plus calmement, conscient de sa réaction excessive. Je veux juste en finir au plus vite et rentrer à Poudlard.

Le professeur Kent eut l'air profondément déçu, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de laisser quiconque l'étudier comme une bête de foire. Il était ici sur les ordres de Dumbledore, contre sa volonté, et il était prêt à collaborer pour que tout se finisse le plus vite possible, mais dans les limites de l'acceptable.

- Bien, comme vous voulez… reprit le professeur Kent. C'est bien dommage, mais c'est votre choix jeune homme. Alors allons-y. Allez vous déshabiller, je prépare le matériel.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry, étonné par l'injonction du professeur.

- Je ne peux pas vous examiner comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez enlever tout ce qui est gênant et qui risque de fausser les analyses, chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon, robe, T-Shirt, énuméra-t-il en montrant du doigt un petit paravent lui permettant de se changer à l'abri des regards.

- Mais je…

- Allons, ne vous faites pas prier ! Dépêchez-vous, plus vite nous aurons commencé, plus vite vous pourrez rentrer !

Acontre-cœur, Harry se dirigea vers le paravent derrière lequel il se déshabilla, en ressortant quelques instants plus tard en sous-vêtement. Il se sentait sans défense, humilié et désarmé, à se trouver ainsi dénudé devant le savant. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul au moment où le chercheur lança le sort :

_- Diagnos_ !

Un mince rayon orangé vint envelopper Harry durant quelques secondes, avant de repartir vers l'extrémité de la baguette du Médicomage pour se transformer en un parchemin que celui-ci saisit.

- Voyons ça ! dit-il. Nom : Potter, Prénoms : Harry, James. Age : 16 ans et 2 mois. Taille : 1m65 –vous n'êtes pas très grand-, Poids : 52kg –vous devriez manger un peu plus-. Vous êtes astigmate et myope et avez besoin de porter des lunettes. Je vois également de nombreuses cicatrices et anciennes lésions internes. Vous vous êtes fait tout ça en jouant au Quidditch ?

- Pas vraiment… répondit Harry. Disons que j'ai une vie assez… mouvementée.

- Hum… Je constate de plus que vous avez un bras dont les os ne sont âgés que de 4 ans ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

Harry se remémora ce match de Quidditch de Deuxième année durant laquelle le Cognard de Dobby lui avait cassé le bras. Le professeur Lockhart avait par la suite voulu lui ressouder, mais il n'avait pu que faire disparaître les os du bras !

- C'était un accident, répondit Harry. On m'a donné une potion et mes os ont repoussé en une nuit.

- Vous devriez faire attention à vous, car si vous continuez à vous faire toutes ces entorses, cassages de bras et autres blessures, même avec la magie médicale, vous ne vivrez pas très vieux !

Le professeur Kent avait prononcé cette phrase d'une manière désintéressée en lisant le parchemin, mais Harry leva subitement les yeux vers lui. Oui, effectivement, il était peu probable qu'il survive bien longtemps. Etre sur la liste noir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissait que peu de chances de survie, quand bien même on lui eut échappé plusieurs fois. Tôt ou tard, lui ou ses fidèles sbires finissaient par vous rattraper et vous faisaient regretter d'être venu au monde. Harry n'avait que trop souvent défié la Mort et ses acolytes. Et un jour, elle finirait par le rattraper.

Mais pour l'instant elle semblait lui laisser un peu de repos, personne n'ayant essayé de l'assassiner depuis près de 4 mois. Il reporta son attention sur le professeur Kent qui terminait son diagnostic.

- …Au final, malgré toutes les marques que porte votre corps, vous êtes en bonne santé ! Comme aucun symptôme ne se dégage à la vue de cette première analyse, nous allons procéder à la première phase des VRAIES opérations de diagnostic !

Il se dirigea vers une des étagères, en sorti un bocal transparent contenant une espèce de créature vivante et revint vers la table d'étude.

- Voici un Pétrocidaleur, dit-il en montrant à Harry le bocal, dans lequel ce qui ressemblait à un mince serpent violet se tortillait en tout sens. C'est une espèce magique très rare qui rend provisoirement les gens qu'elle infecte translucide. Grâce à cela, nous pourrons étudier en détail l'intérieur de votre organisme sans avoir à vous découper en morceaux comme le font les bouchers qui se disent chirurgiens chez les Moldus !

Harry contempla l'animal avec une certaine appréhension. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser cette chose le mordre ou s'introduire dans son corps par sa bouche ou son nez !

- Ne vous en faites pas ! le rassura le scientifique. Nous avons neutralisé le venin, et vous ne sentirez normalement rien. Laissez-le juste s'enrouler autour de votre cou. Allongez-vous sur la table.

Il sortit le Pétrocidaleur de son bocal à l'aide de sa baguette magique tandis qu'Harry, nerveux à l'idée de se faire étrangler, s'allongeait sur la table sans quitter la créature magique des yeux. Le professeur Kent posa alors l'animal sur la poitrine d'Harry. Le pseudo-serpent commença à ramper sur le torse du jeune sorcier avant de parvenir à son cou autour duquel il s'enroula rapidement et resserra son étreinte. La pression de l'animal se faisant de plus en plus forte, Harry tenta d'attraper le Pétrocidaleur pour l'empêcher de l'étouffer, mais il ne parvint qu'à râper la peau lisse et glissante de l'animal avec ses ongles. L'air commençait à lui manquer et un voile blanc se dessinait devant ses yeux. Enfin, il sentit l'étreinte de la créature se relâcher. Le professeur Kent la remit dans son bocal tandis qu'Harry passait une main sur son cou et tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Il dévisagea le sorcier en se demandant s'il devait attraper sa baguette magique afin de neutraliser le savant fou qui avait essayé de le tuer. Mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire en lui tendant un miroir.

Harry le saisit et failli tomber de la table en voyant l'immonde créature qui s'y reflétait. Un être indescriptible auquel il manquait la peau et une partie des organes se trouvait dans le miroir. Sa chair et ses muscles alternaient avec les os et certains organes qui apparaissaient ou disparaissaient, suivant l'endroit qu'il regardait. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain, sans lèvres ni nez, ses yeux semblant flotter dans leurs orbites. Horrifié, Harry releva la tête vers le professeur Kent qui lui souriait toujours.

- Au travail ! s'entousiasma-t-il.

* * *

C'est un Harry pâle et livide qui regagna le château de Poudlard deux jours plus tard, encadré par les mêmes Aurors qui l'avaient accompagné à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait retrouvé son opacité et on ne pouvait plus voir son cœur battre directement dans sa cavité, mais il semblait vidé de toute énergie. Les deux jours qu'il venait de passer enfermé dans la salle de recherche du sous-sol de l'hôpital sans voir la lumière du jour l'avaient littéralement épuisé. Il avait enchaîné les expériences les plus étranges, allant de la translucidité au flottement en l'air –un peu à la manière de sa tante Marge-, en passant par diverses potions et autres bizarreries qu'il avait du avaler. Il n'avait que peu dormi, le professeur Kent se révélant infatigable, étant capable de travailler plus de 20 heures d'affilée, ses assistants prenant le relais les 4 heures durant lesquelles il se reposait. Ainsi, sur les 45 heures qu'il avait passé dans la salle, il avait du dormir environ 8 heures, en ajoutant les heures où il était plongé dans un sommeil artificiel. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait fait une nouvelle crise, semblant combler de bonheur le professeur Kent qui était au bord de l'extase. Si Harry n'avait pas autant souffert, il aurait exécuté sur place le savant fou qui se réjouissait de sa douleur.

Chaque nouvelle crise lui paraissait plus insupportable que les autres, et même avec les potions revigorantes qu'on lui donnait, les spasmes commençaient à laisser des traces, sous forme de courbatures persistantes ou de contractions involontaires de muscles. Malgré sa répulsion à avoir passé ces examens, il espérait fortement, au fond de lui, qu'ils lui apporteraient la réponse à ses questions. Il ne pourrait supporter beaucoup plus longtemps ces terribles tremblements, ces horribles vibrations qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, mais en connaissance de cause, il était à présent certain que le Doloris n'était pas plus douloureux que ce qu'il subissait.

Toujours était-il qu'il pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec un certain soulagement, se sachant exempt de travail scolaire pour les deux prochains jours. Même Rogue ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. L'entraînement de Quidditch étant suspendu en raison de l'entretien annuel du terrain, il était également dispensé d'entraînement. Ne lui restait plus que le travail scolaire classique à partir de Mercredi, et les cours d'occlumencie avec Dumbledore. Enfin une semaine reposante !

La Salle Commune était presque vide. Harry regarda sa montre : 19h36. Tout le monde devait être en train de manger, à l'exception de deux élèves de troisième année dont Harry avait oublié le nom, qui discutaient à voix basse en lui jetant des regards en biais. Ne voulant pas savoir ce que les deux Gryffondor manigançaient, Harry monta son sac dans son dortoir avant de ressortir de la salle commune. Ne se sentant pas l'envie d'aller dîner avec tous les autres élèves qui lui poseraient encore mille et une questions à propos de son absence du Vendredi après-midi et du week-end, il prit le chemin de la volière. Rendre une petite visite à Hedwige ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait trop délaissé sa chouette depuis le début de l'année, et de plus, celle-ci ne lui demanderait pas de justification quant à ses absences.

Arrivé dans la grande pièce aérée au sol récemment nettoyé par Rusard, Harry rechercha son animal de compagnie parmi la centaine de hiboux et chouettes qui se réveillaient et se préparaient à partir pour une nuit de chasse. C'était la première fois de l'année qu'il se rendait ici. Sirius ayant disparu, il n'avait plus personne à qui écrire durant l'année, Lupin et les Weasley prenant de ses nouvelles par d'autres intermédiaires.

Hedwige se tenait sur l'un des plus hauts perchoirs de la volière, et quand Harry l'appela, elle se hâta de s'envoler pour rejoindre son maître. Le blanc immaculé de l'animal étincelait presque aux lueurs des torches, la rendant magnifique. Harry caressa la chouette lentement, celle-ci lui mordillant le doigt en signe d'approbation.

Quelques minutes durant, il profita de ce calme si reposant, la nuit au dehors et les torches intérieures lui inspirant une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

- Bonsoir Harry, lança une voix énigmatique derrière lui.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix et se retourna pour apercevoir un être blanchâtre, au teint trop pâle et transparent pour un vivant, avec une tenue démodée depuis au moins 500 ans. Une sorte de grosse pince autour du coup, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête sourit à Harry.

- Oh ! Bonjour Nick, répondit ce dernier.

Le fantôme vint voleter du mur par lequel il était entré dans la pièce jusqu'aux côtés de Harry. Il balaya la volière du regard.

- Une nouvelle nuit de chasse commence… dit-il d'une voix calme. J'ai toujours été fasciné par ces êtres vivant la nuit et se cachant le jour. Ils s'envolent à la tombée du Soleil et ne reviennent qu'à l'aube naissante… C'est si étrange…

Harry regarda l'être immatériel en sourcillant.

- Vous savez Harry, si je n'avais pas été humain, j'aurais sans doute été un hibou. Je me suis toujours senti volatile durant ma vie…

Cette fois, Harry du retenir un éclat de rire.

- Vous imaginez ? Pouvoir voler où bon vous semble, sans avoir de comptes à rendre à personne. Voler de vos propres ailes… Vous ne trouvez pas ça excitant ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

- Oh, si bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Harry. Euh, excusez-moi Nick, mais je commence à avoir faim et je n'ai pas encore mangé. Je ferais bien d'y aller avant que tout le monde soit parti !

Nick le sonda du regard avant d'hausser les épaules, ce qui fit dangereusement tanguer sa tête mal fixée sur le reste de son corps. Après avoir salué le fantôme, Harry se hâta de dire au revoir à Hedwige et sortit rapidement de la volière pour éviter d'avoir à pouffer à proximité de Nick. Une fois dans l'escalier il ne put se retenir.

"Devenir un hibou, sa plus grande ambition…" se dit Harry. "Quelle idée ! Je ne le savais pas si bizarre ! "

Tout en redescendant de la tour vers la Grande Salle, Harry se promit intérieurement de ne jamais plus se retrouver avec le fantôme à la volière.

* * *

Malheureusement, et contrairement à ses espérances, la semaine ne s'annonça pas aussi reposante que prévu pour Harry. Si le début de semaine se déroula plutôt calmement, les élèves n'ayant pas semblé remarquer son absence, et Harry devant juste supporter les sarcasmes de Rogue sur le fait que sa célébrité le délivrait de l'obligation de travailler, tout bascula le Mercredi. Dès le petit déjeuner, la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle une bonne moitié des élèves s'était à présent abonnée afin de se tenir au courant des évènements extérieurs, provoqua la stupéfaction dans toute la salle. En première page s'étalait une photo magique montrant une dizaine de maisons calcinées, les pompiers moldus s'attelant à éteindre les dernières braises. Le titre "**Terrible attaque de Mangemorts à Edimbourg et évasion massive de prisonniers d'Azkaban !**" s'étalait en grosses lettres, un bref résumé invitant à tourner la page pour obtenir de plus amples informations. Là s'étalait un résumé des faits :

_"Durant la soirée du 26 Octobre, un groupe composé d'après nos informations d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts a attaqué un quartier de la ville écossaise d'Edimbourg, dans lequel une dizaine de familles sorcières résident, faisant 8 morts, 3 sorciers (dont un Mangemort) et 5 moldus, et brûlant des habitations. Deux escouades d'Aurors sont immédiatement intervenues mais ont été devancées par la Police (l'équivalent de la Brigade de sûreté Magique chez les Moldus). S'en est suivi un violent affrontement parmi lequel un policier moldu a été tué ainsi qu'un Mangemort Les Oubliators étaient toujours sur place à l'heure où nous imprimons afin de réparer les dégâts et collecter des informations que les Moldus ne pourraient interpréter. _

_Mais cette terrible attaque cachait en réalité un autre objectif. Parallèlement en effet, 20 Mangemorts et prisonniers associés à leurs activités sont parvenus à s'évader de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban dans des circonstances encore inconnues. Les rumeurs affirmant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a participé lui-même à cette opération et que les Détraqueurs ne répondent plus au contrôle du Ministère n'ont pas été démenties par le Ministre qui s'est rendu sur les lieux tôt ce matin._

_Cette nouvelle attaque porte à 28 le nombre de sorciers tués depuis le retour officiel du Mage Noir il y a 4 mois, et il ne fait aucun doute que le Ministère est incapable de gérer la situation de crise qui s'est installée._ "

_Rita Skeeter_

- Waw ! lança Ron une fois qu'il eut fini la lecture de l'article. Rita qui se met à critiquer le Ministère, ça ne va pas à l'encontre de l'accord que tu as passé avec elle Hermione ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils, car depuis la rentrée elle peut à nouveau écrire plus ou moins librement, mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'attaquer à des personnes plus ou moins proches de Harry et moi. Mais Ron, ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! Avec cette évasion, Voldemort a retrouvé TOUS ses partisans, notamment ceux qui avaient été emprisonnés en Juin !

- Malefoy… mumurra Harry.

- Oui, Malefoy, répéta Hermione.

Et en effet, un regard à la table des Serpentard suffit à leur assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Malefoy semblait plus heureux que jamais et d'autres Serpentard se réjouissaient presque ouvertement de cette évasion. En revanche, la table des professeurs semblait beaucoup plus renfermée que d'habitude, le visage de Dumbledore étant particulièrement grave et sombre. Cette annonce portait un coup dur au Ministère et préparait un nouveau surplus de travail pour l'Ordre, déjà privé de Maugrey.

C'est dans cette atmosphère morose et pluvieuse, le temps semblant compatir à cette tragédie, qu'Harry passa sa matinée de cours, entre un double cours de Métamorphose, un cours de botanique et un cours de spécialité, en Sortilèges. Le cours de McGonagall devenait de plus en plus difficile, celle-ci se révélant toujours plus exigeante. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient continué leurs essais visant à transformer une bougie en grand feu de cheminée. Mrs Chourave les avait fait réviser leurs cours depuis le début de l'année en raison du contrôle qui aurait lieu en début de semaine prochaine. Enfin, le professeur Flitwick avait entamé un nouveau cours sur les sortilèges de dissimulation. Ils ne pourraient jamais devenir totalement invisibles juste avec un sort, seuls les très grands sorciers en étant capables, mais ils pourraient se fondre dans le décor pour des missions d'infiltration concernant leur futur métier.

Après le repas du midi, et profitant de leur après-midi de libre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'un commun accord -"T'es sûr que ça va Hermione ?" avait dit Ron- de s'accorder une après-midi de repos. Harry leur avait déjà raconté toutes les choses aberrantes qu'il avait du faire ce week-end, mais cela semblait beaucoup amuser Ron, qui lui demandait sans cesse des détails sur les expériences les plus inédites que le professeur Kent lui avait fait faire.

- Quand même, je ne vois pas en quoi te faire flotter en l'air pourrait aider à découvrir ce que tu as ! avait dit Ron en rigolant.

Harry appréciait le fait que Ron préfère rire de ces expériences sans se soucier du problème de fond, cela l'aidait à détresser et dédramatiser la situation.

La Salle Commune était pleine en cet après-midi pluvieux, les élèves semblant s'être mis d'accord pour ne rien faire de leur fin de journée. Un certain cafarnaum s'était emparé de la pièce, et on notait depuis le début de l'année parmi les élèves de troisième année et plus un concours afin de savoir qui pourrait dignement succéder aux frères Weasley niveau animation dans le château. Toujours était-il que, ne pouvant plus s'entendre parler, Ron Hermione et Harry prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle pour pouvoir discuter plus calmement. Celle-ci était presque vide en ce milieu d'après-midi, une vingtaine d'élèves étant assis à leur table respective en train de jouer, discuter ou travailler.

- Je n'en reviens pas que Fudge ait pu laisser aux Détraqueurs le contrôle d'Azkaban ! s'exclama Ron alors que la discussion revenait vers le sujet d'actualité.

- Malefoy ne sera pas resté plus de quatre mois en prison… ajouta Harry. Et qui sait combien de nouvelles recrues il a pu faire là-bas…

- Fudge ne restera pas, poursuivit Hermione. Avec toutes ces agressions, je ne lui donne pas deux semaines. Cette attaque dépasse tout ce qui avait été imaginé. Il a été incapable de gérer la situation depuis le début de l'été. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est donner des consignes à la population et remobiliser tous les Aurors pour faire la chasse aux Mangemorts. Il n'a pas été cherché de soutien ailleurs, alors que je suis sûr que les Ministères allemands et français de la Magie auraient accepté de nous aider, comme toute la Communauté Sorcière Internationale.

- Sans oublier les géants. Il n'en a tout simplement jamais parlé, alors qu'il est quasiment certain à présent qu'ils ont rejoint Voldemort. Il reforme son armée, et personne ne l'arrête.

- Harry, Dumbledore fait tout ce qu'il peut tu le sais bien. On va sûrement lui proposer le poste de Ministre à la place de Fudge, et ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié que cette fois ci il accepte le poste, au moins le temps de la guerre.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Miss Granger… dit une voix derrière Hermione.

Les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent pour apercevoir leur directeur, le visage caché derrière ses lunettes et son immense barbe blanche. Sa longue robe bleu roi touchait le sol, lui donnant l'air d'être encore plus grand et mince qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

- Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… répondit timidement Hermione.

- Vous êtes libres de vos opinions Miss Granger. C'est votre plus grande liberté, alors profitez-en, dit le vieux directeur en lui souriant. Harry, continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent, j'aimerais te voir s'il te plait.

Harry regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux, mais celui-ci ne dégageait aucune expression particulière. Acquissant, il se leva et rejoignit le directeur qui s'éloignait vers son bureau. Harry le suivit silencieusement dans les couloirs menant au deuxième étage, en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore le convoquait, et venait de plus le chercher en personne, fait exceptionnel. En règle générale, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui appelait les élèves Gryffondor convoqués par le directeur. Tout ceci ne signifiait rien de bon pour Harry. Il n'avait pas cours d'occlumencie aujourd'hui, mais il se doutait bien que la discussion qui suivrait n'aurait pas grand chose à voir avec les cours. Les résultats de ses examens devaient être arrivés, et pour que Dumbledore se déplace lui-même, ce ne devait certainement pas être de bonnes nouvelles.

- Professeur ? tenta Harry, n'y tenant plus de suivre le vieil homme dans les couloirs sans un mot.

- Pas maintenant Harry, dans mon bureau, dit celui-ci sans s'arrêter ni le regarder.

La voix de Dumbledore, légèrement moins assurée et calme qu'à l'habitude ne fit que confirmer les craintes du jeune sorcier. Il sentit son estomac se nouer au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la statue délimitant l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

- Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, lança Dumbledore devant la fameuse statue.

Tandis que le mur devant eux s'ouvrait en un mince escalier en colimaçon pour les emmener dans le bureau, Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant le mot de passe, hommage du directeur de Poudlard à deux des élèves les plus turbulents qui aient jamais étudiés au château.

En entrant dans le plus prestigieux bureau de Poudlard, Harry se rendit compte que la pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Le bureau du directeur trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré de multiples étagères et placards renfermant un nombre impressionnant d'objets les plus divers. La fenêtre aux allures de vitrail donnait toujours sur le parc et la Forêt Interdite, et les tableaux des anciens directeurs de l'école décoraient inlassablement les murs de la pièce. Harry remarqua également que tous les objets qu'il avait fracassé dans sa rage et sa peine la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici n'avaient pas été réparé. Dumbledore les avait stocké ensemble sur l'une des étagères, ce qui le troubla. Dumbledore le remarqua.

- Il faut se souvenir de ses erreurs pour ne pas les reproduire, dit-il sagement. Et ceci est le témoignage d'une de mes plus grandes erreurs.

Harry se retourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter. A ce moment, tout comme depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il ne savait comment se comporter avec le vieil homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir profondément pour tout ce qu'il lui avait caché durant toutes ces années et pour la mort de Sirius, mais en même temps, au fond de lui, il comprenait la décision du sorcier et la respectait. Il lui était presque reconnaissant de lui avoir laissé ces quelques années d'ignorance et d'innocence, quelques années de bonheur malgré tout, comparé à ce qu'il devait affronter à présent.

Dumbledore rompit le silence.

- Assis-toi s'il te plait Harry, demanda-t-il de son habituel air calme et posé.

Sans quitter le directeur des yeux, le jeune homme prit place dans le fauteuil réservé aux invités.

- Tu dois te douter que les résultats de tes examens sont arrivés, reprit-il.

- En effet, répondit Harry.

- Et… ils… ne sont… pas très bons, ajouta Albus dans un souffle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le ton qu'avait pris le vieil homme. Sa voix tremblait et il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit Dumbledore en train de perdre ses moyens. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer et son ventre se nouer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

- Les chercheurs de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ont découvert que le mal dont tu souffres est bien du au sortilège que tu as reçu il y a quelques semaines lors de ton déplacement à Londres. Il n'avait été détecté lors de son premier séjour à l'hôpital car ses effets sont assez pervers et il lui faut une période d'incubation avant de se déclarer. Ce sortilège est d'origine inconnue, il n'est pas répertorié au registre des "Sortilèges et Maléfices magiques International". Tu dois savoir que très peu de sorciers au monde sont capables d'inventer de nouveaux sortilèges…

- Voldemort… répondit immédiatement Harry dans un murmure..

Les éléments commençaient à se mettre en place dans sa tête. Voldemort avait inventé un nouveau moyen de le frapper, en inventant un nouveau Maléfice. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué directement ? Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Dumbledore, qui le fixaient intensément.

- Oui, sans aucun doute ce sortilège a été inventé par Lord Voldemort., reprit-il.

- Bien, et dans ce cas là, comment on se débarrasse de ce sortilège, car je connais déjà les effets, demanda Harry.

Il vit alors le regard du vieil homme s'adoucir et se faire presque suppliant, comme si le directeur de Poudlard implorait Harry de lui pardonner pour ce qu'il allait dire.

- Il… n'existe aucun remède à ce sortilège, annonça Albus à voix basse. Il est ancré au plus profond de toi et il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire disparaître.

Les pensées de Harry s'horrifièrent immédiatement : il allait devoir vivre avec cette douleur insupportable toute sa vie ? C'était dont ça la punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer, alors il allait le faire souffrir autant qu'il le pouvait. Cette pensée lui donnait le tournis. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

- De plus, tes crises deviendront progressivement plus violentes, reprit douloureusement Dumbledore. En revanche, elles seront moins fréquentes. Et…

Submergé par l'annonce de son mentor, Harry releva la tête vers lui pour tenter de lui exprimer son incompréhension devant tant de cruauté, mais son sang se glaça instantanément lorsqu'il vit Albus, les yeux baissés sur son bureau et les mains tremblantes. Il comprit qu'il ne lui avait pas dit le principal. Et il sut instantanément qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre la suite. Il aurait voulu se lever et s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette pièce qui ne lui annonçait que des malheurs, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Comme dans un film moldu, il vit le vieil homme relever lentement la tête et sentit sa vie suspendue au bout des lèvres de cette personne.

Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent le bleu azur de ceux du directeur de l'Ordre au moment où il terminait son annonce :

- …leur violence fera que l'une d'elles finira par t'emporter.

TBC...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Et mourir ?

Note de l'auteur : Cette petite histoire poursuit tranquillement son chemin, pas toujours régulièrement, mais ça dépend de pas mal de choses, notamment ma disponibilité, ma motivation et mon travailà la fac!!  
Je voulais aussi préciser que ce chapitren'est pas particulièrement gaï, peut-être même à la limite du dépressif ! Mais il était nécessaire et j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Mode sadique Enjoy quand même ! ;-)  
Pada

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Et mourir ?  
**

_- Il… n'existe aucun remède à ce sortilège, annonça Albus à voix basse. Il est ancré au plus profond de toi et il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire disparaître. De plus, tes crises deviendront progressivement plus violentes, même si elles seront moins fréquentes. Et…_

_Submergé par l'annonce de son mentor, Harry releva la tête vers lui pour tenter de lui exprimer son incompréhension devant tant de cruauté, mais son sang se glaça instantanément lorsqu'il vit Albus les yeux baissés sur son bureau et les mains tremblantes. Il comprit qu'il ne lui avait pas dit le principal. Et il sut instantanément qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre la suite. Il aurait voulu se lever et s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette pièce qui ne lui annonçait que des malheurs, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Comme dans un film moldu, il vit le vieil homme relever lentement la tête et sentit sa vie suspendue au bout des lèvres de cette personne._

_Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent le bleu azur de ceux du directeur de l'Ordre au moment où il terminait son annonce :_

- …_leur violence sera telle que l'une d'elles finira par t'emporter.

* * *

_

Un silence assourdissant suivit les derniers mots du directeur. Ses yeux ne luisaient plus de leur habituelle étincelle malicieuse, ils n'exprimaient plus qu'une émotion indescriptible de douleur et de peine, une tristesse inconsolable qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Harry, en revanche, s'il resta stoïque, ne sembla pas profondément touché par l'arrêt de mort que venait de lui annoncer le vieil homme. Il en ressentait presque un certain soulagement. Après toutes ces années passées à échapper à la Grande Faucheuse, et plus particulièrement depuis sa connaissance de la Prophétie, il savait enfin comment elle finirait par le rattraper. Ce ne serait pas Voldemort qui le tuerait de ses mains, mais l'un de ses sortilèges. Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? La mort n'était jamais qu'un autre chemin…

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'aperçut que Dumbledore attendait anxieusement sa réaction, en le fixant d'une manière qu'Harry n'avait vu qu'une seule fois : ce matin de Juin où il lui avait annoncé la prophétie.

- Je… Dans combien de temps ? dit-il la voix un peu plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois… répondit le vieil homme à voix basse.

Harry se surprit à trembler, se demandant pourquoi l'annonce de sa mort prochaine ne lui faisait que si peu d'effet. Il remarqua alors que ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était de voir Albus Dumbledore si déboussolé et vulnérable. Comme s'il se sentait directement responsable de son funeste destin. Il n'avait jamais vu le vieil homme dans cet état, avec un tel sentiment de culpabilité, et sentir le plus puissant adversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi fragile le dérangea plus que son sort.

- Je… Il faut que j'aille travailler.

D'un geste brusque et maladroit, Harry se leva et marcha le plus vite possible vers la porte, sans prendre le temps de saluer le directeur. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre froide et ferma les yeux. Il n'aurait pu supporter de voir Dumbledore comme ça une minute de plus. L'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue trop oppressante et il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans se soucier de la nuit tombante et de la pluie battant toujours plus forte à l'extérieur, il franchit les grandes portes de chêne du château et commença à marcher en direction du lac. Les gouttes d'eau et le froid automnal l'enveloppèrent immédiatement et il sentit ses idées se remettrent en place dans sa tête.

Il savait désormais, bien qu'il s'en doutait depuis le début, que ses crises étaient causées par ce fameux sortilège inconnu. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il serait obligé de supporter ça jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il n'aurait plus très longtemps à souffrir, quelques mois tout au plus. Cette indifférence face à la mort le décontenança quelque peu. Se pouvait-il que Voldemort l'ait marqué jusqu'à l'en déshumaniser, au point que sa propre mort lui devienne égale ?

Il n'arrivait plus à définir ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, pour l'avoir trop de fois côtoyée. Elle ne semblait qu'une étape de plus, presque un élément libérateur de cette enveloppe charnelle qui lui avait apportée tant de malheurs. Mort, il pourrait enfin revoir ses parents… et Sirius…

Mais au fond de lui, son âme d'adolescent de 16 ans, entrant dans la plus belle période de sa vie, commençait à refaire surface. Elle lui criait que tout ceci n'était pas normal, que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune n'avait pas le droit de mourir, aussi jeune et aussi durement. Il restait tant de choses à découvrir, tant de bonheurs à vivre, tant d'expériences à faire, tant de personnes à rencontrer, que la vie ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter comme ça, pas avant d'avoir vécu.

Au fur et à mesure que la pluie pénétrait ses cheveux et s'infiltrait sous son manteau, une boule commençait à se former au fond de la gorge du jeune sorcier. Mais l'armure qu'Harry s'était construite pour se protéger de tous les coups durs que la vie lui avait portée se referma, et la fatalité reprit le dessus sur l'émotivité.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête pour voir où ses pas l'avaient conduit et il ne fut pas surprit de se trouver devant la grande cabane du garde-chasse, en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Les fenêtres de la maisonnette sombres, Harry supposa qu'Hagrid n'était pas chez lui. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à rentrer au château, une grosse voix bourrue d'éleva de nulle part :

- Harry ! Ca alors ! Je commençais à me demander si tu te rappelais où j'habitais !

La silhouette massive du demi-géant émergea du petit potager entourant la cabane et s'approcha.

- Bonjour Hagrid, répondit Harry en levant la tête.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

La grosse main du gardien des clés s'écrasa sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui se sentit s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans le sol boueux. Un éclair zébra le ciel tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent glacial soulevait l'écharpe d'Harry.

- Ne restons pas là, rentre vite, tu vas bien prendre un thé ! s'exclama Hagrid avec enthousiasme.

La perspective de prendre un thé chaud dans un endroit sec convainquit immédiatement Harry qui se hâta de rentrer dans la cabane à la suite d'Hagrid. Sitôt la porte refermé, Crockdur se précipita sur le jeune sorcier et le plaqua contre la porte en le léchant et en aboyant de contentement –le chien d'Hagrid était décidément toujours aussi affectueux.

Après que le maître eut difficilement réussi se faire obéir de son animal de compagnie, Harry put enlever son manteau et s'asseoir à l'immense table qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Jetant un regard aux alentours, il constata que l'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Un immense chaudron pendait toujours du plafond, un lit de 3 mètres de long était toujours casé dans un coin de la pièce, et toutes sortes d'objets étranges ornaient les étagères et les murs, de la pelle géante à l'engrais pour des plantes inconnues de Harry, sans oublier bien sûr la fameuse arbalète qu'Hagrid prenait toujours avec lui lorsqu'il se rendait dans la forêt. Un énorme tas de viande sanguinolente reposait sur une étagère qui pliait sous le poids de la chair fraîchement découpée. Une telle quantité de nourriture ne pouvant être avalée par Hagrid et Crockdur réunis, Harry devina à qui elle était destiné.

Mais le garde-chasse entama la discussion avant qu'il ait pu en faire la remarque.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton début d'année ? lança joyeusement Hagrid tout en préparant le thé.

- Comme tous les autres, répondit Harry. Rien n'a vraiment changé.

Hagrid poussa une espèce de grognement et vint servir le thé à la table. Le liquide chaud brûla la gorge du jeune sorcier qui se sentit immédiatement revigoré.

- Et vous Hagrid, racontez moi un peu ce que vous avez fait cet été ! Comment va Graup ?

Le regard du demi-géant se fit brutalement inquiet, attentif, scrutant les alentours, au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait entendu. Finalement, il se retourna vers Harry et prit une grande respiration.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te raconter ça, mais bon. Je suppose que oui ! Alors, cet été, après que Graup ait été attaqué par les centaures dans la forêt –Harry eut la nette impression que c'était Graup qui avait agressé le premier les êtres de la forêt, mais il ne dit rien, trop content que le géant leur ait permis de s'échapper-, il s'est enfui très loin dans les montagnes. Il voulait regagner les siens je pense. Je l'ai cherché pendant plusieurs jours, avant de le retrouver à proximité d'un village moldu. Heureusement, je pense que personne ne l'a vu, sinon ç'aurait été la panique ! Toujours est-il que j'ai réussi à le ramener dans la Forêt Interdite.

Hagrid eut l'air ému à ce souvenir, comme si le fait d'user ses forces à faire revenir un géant vers un lieu contre son gré représentait une expérience fascinante.

- Graup n'a pas résisté ?

- Oh ! Et bien, si un petit peu au début, il ne contrôlait toujours pas sa force, mais j'ai réussi en une semaine à le ramener ici. Enfin pas exactement ici, les centaures n'auraient jamais toléré ça.

- Vous avez revu et reparlé aux centaures après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là ?

- Oui, il le fallait bien. Malgré ce que ces brutes ont fait à mon petit Graup, j'étais bien obligé de renouer le dialogue. Nos alliés sont rares en ce moment Harry, et il est préférable d'en avoir le plus possible. J'ai passé deux jours dans la Forêt Interdite à essayer de les convaincre du bien fondé de ma quête.

- Et vous avez réussi ?

Harry craignait la réponse. Les dernières fois où il avait vu son ami, celui-ci ne s'était jamais montré très amical avec les centaures, à cause bien sûr de la présence de Graup dans la forêt. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois cet été comment Hagrid était parvenu à s'en sortir avec eux, se sentant un peu responsable, mais ses lettres s'étaient toujours montrées très évasives sur le sujet.

Hagrid, lui, arbora un sourire triomphal.

- Ca n'a pas réussi dans le sens où je le voulais au début, mais en fait, c'est bien mieux comme ça !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry avec une inquiétude croissante, l'enthousiasme de Hagrid se révélant rarement bon signe.

- Eh bien les centaures n'ont pas accepté que Graup revienne dans la forêt, et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, j'étais obligé de respecter leur choix. J'ai donc été discuter avec Dumbledore, et il a accepté que Graup trouve refuge au château !

- QUOI ?

Harry sut qu'il avait mal entendu ce que son interlocuteur venait de lui dire. Dumbledore était parfois bizarre, mais il n'était pas fou au point de laisser un géant pénétrer dans le château ! Hagrid, lui, rayonnait, comme si l'accord du directeur avait constitué le plus beau jour de sa vie.

- Attends Harry, je vais t'expliquer. Tu sais que Albus Dumbledore a toujours été partisan de négociations avec les géants ? C'est pour ça que l'été dernier j'avais été les rencontrer et que j'avais ramené Graup. Depuis cet été, il s'est énormément sociabilisé ! Il arrive à prononcer une dizaine de mot compréhensibles, et il comprend maintenant la moitié de ce que je lui dis. Il s'est aussi beaucoup assagi, il ne tape et ne casse presque plus rien. C'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle il s'est adapté !Bref, comme il est devenu fréquentable, Dumbledore a accepté que j'aménage les sous-sols de Poudlard pour qu'il y emménage. C'est là qu'était caché la Pierre Philosophale, tu dois t'en souvenir j'espère !

- Bien sûr ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier ça ! Et donc Graup est maintenant dans les sous-sols de Poudlard ?

- Et bien ça, c'est uniquement quand il veut y rentrer. J'ai passé l'été à aménager un petit nit douillet pour Graup au château, et j'ai creusé un immense tunnel qui me permet d'aller le voir quand je veux Et aussi pour lui permettre de sortir.

- Sortir ? Où ça ?

- Et bien euh… en fait… ici.

Harry sentit qu'il apprécierait pas vraiment ce que Hagrid s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Comment ça, ici ?

- Et bien, tu comprends, les géants sont habitués à vivre en montagnes, et presque exclusivement dans des grottes. Donc pour lui le sous-sol de Poudlard est parfait. Mais il a quand même besoin de sortir de temps en temps. Et euh… Et bien le tunnel arrive sous ma cabane.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment Dumbledore avait pu accepter cela ? C'était de la folie pure !

- Je ne le sors que la nuit, quand toutes les lumières du château sont éteintes, et je l'emmène faire un tour dans la forêt. Ca lui plait beaucoup !

Le visage d'Hagrid se fit soudainement anxieux.

- Mais Harry, s'il te plait, ne le dit à personne. Dumbledore croit que le tunnel sert uniquement à lui apporter de la nourriture. Et puis comme ça, avec ce tunnel et tout ce qu'il apprend, il sera bientôt prêt à venir vivre avec moi !

Hagrid sourit de toutes ses dents alors même qu'Harry était effondré. C'était une catastrophe. Il ne savait même pas comment la situation avait pu perdurer comme cela depuis 3 mois sans que tout dégénère et que Graup ne se précipite dans le château en se mettant à tout casser.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Tu veux venir voir Graup ?…

* * *

La discussion avec Hagrid, bien qu'elle ait été assez inquiétante avec le comportement que le demi-géant avait envers son demi-frère, fit le plus grand bien à Harry, qui put pendant quelques minutes ne plus penser à autre chose. Mais ce répit ne fut que de courte durée. L'indifférence dont il avait fait preuve au départ après l'annonce de Dumbeldore s'estompait comme neige au Soleil, et au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient l'angoisse commençait à le gagner. Il fit une nouvelle crise, seul heureusement, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mit plusieurs heures avant de retrouver l'usage de sa jambe droite. Cette paralysie temporaire l'affecta encore plus profondément et la déprime commençait à le gagner telle une gangrène dont on ne peut se défaire.

Dumbledore avait délégué les cours d'occlumencie au professeur McGonagall provisoirement, les affaires avec l'Ordre et le Ministère ne lui laissant plus le temps de s'occuper d'Harry. Celui-ci appréciait cette nouvelle situation qui lui empêchait d'avoir régulièrement en face de lui un homme dont la pitié l'exaspérait.

5 jours avaient passés depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore, et Harry avait maintenant complètement coupé les liens avec le monde extérieur. Il s'était renfermé sur lui au point de ne presque plus parler avec Ron et Hermione, qui ne semblaient plus beaucoup se soucier de lui non plus –Harry soupçonnait ses deux amis d'avoir plus que des relations amicales étant donné le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble seuls et les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Toujours était-il que ses conversations se limitaient désormais au strict nécessaire –bonjour, au revoir, merci- et que les conséquences scolaires s'en faisaient déjà ressentir. Le devoir de métamorphose avait été une catastrophe, Harry n'ayant pas révisé, se contentant de rester devant son parchemin, le regard vide.

Les mêmes pensées ressassaient sans cesse dans sa tête : la mort de Cédric, celle de Sirius, et maintenant la sienne. Comment pouvait-on aborder sa propre mort quand elle était programmé ? Il jetait souvent un regard envieux vers les autres élèves de Poudlard et les jalousait intérieurement. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas souhaité être à leur place ? N'être qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres, sans avoir à porter le destin du monde sur son dos. Tous l'enviaient pour sa célébrité, mais à chaque fois il brûlait d'envie de leur crier ce qu'il avait déjà dit : comment peut-on souhaiter être célèbre grâce à la mort de ses parents et au fait qu'on ait tenté de le tuer ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait avoir envie d'être à sa place ? Parfois, quand ses pensées s'égarait dans les endroits les plus sombres de son esprit, il se surprenait à regretter de n'avoir pas été tué dans son berceau par Voldemort. Aucun de ses malheurs ne se serait jamais produit et il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir toute sa vie. Tout cela sans compter le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis ce jour où il avait appris que ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Comment peut-on apprendre à vivre et à sourire quand on sait que quelqu'un a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne ? C'est peut-être dur de mourir, mais ça l'est encore plus de survivre.

L'armure qu'il s'était fabriqué durant des années pour lutter contre toutes ces épreuves semblait s'écrouler, s'effondrer face au coup de massue à retardement qu'il avait reçu. La mort de son parrain avait été la plus dure épreuve qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter, car la perte d'un être cher est bien plus douloureux que le pire des Endoloris, d'autant plus s'il est la seule personne que l'on considère comme sa famille. Puis quelques minutes plus tard il avait pris qu'un jour, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, quelqu'un, loin de là, avait décidé qu'il devait mourir, sous couvert d'une stupide prophétie. Apprendre deux nouvelles de ce genre en si peu de temps aurait pu le briser totalement, et il n'avait du sa santé mentale qu'à cette armure. Mais aujourd'hui c'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus porter ce fardeau seul.

Le Lundi suivant, McGonagall rendit les devoirs de métamorphose, et à l'annonce du D qu'avait reçu Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent subitement un regard inquiet. Harry leur dit qu'il avait juste eu un trou de mémoire au moment de l'examen et que ce n'était qu'un faux pas, mais ses amis n'en parurent pas convaincus, surtout en entendant la voix d'outre-tombe et les cernes de la taille de balles de golf d'Harry.

Tout bascula le lendemain matin, lors de l'arrivée des hiboux livrant le courrier. Hedwige apporta son journal à Harry qui entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil à la première page avant de le mettre à la poubelle. A la une s'étalait la photo d'un homme cagoulé, surplombée du titre : **"Interview exclusive d'un Mangemort : le Survivant menacé de mort"**. Le sang du jeune sorcier se glaça à la lecture du titre et il sentit instantanément les regards de toute la Grande Salle se tourner vers lui. Décidant de les ignorer et de lire le reportage en question, il tourna la page et se plongea dans la lecture. L'interview était signée Rita Skeeter, bien entendu.

_- Merci de bien vouloir nous parler, monsieur X. Vous savez que la communauté sorcière vit dans la peur et la crainte de vous et de votre maître. Qu'avez-vous à dire à tous ces pauvres gens ?_

_- Nous sommes en guerre vous savez, en guerre contre le Ministère que nous jugeons incapable de diriger ce pays. Nous nous proposons de mettre à sa tête un homme fort et de confiance, notre leader. Nous n'aimons pas faire ce que nous faisons, mais nous y sommes contraints pour le bien-être de tous._

_- Vous voulez dire que tuer des sorciers et des moldus est obligatoire pour parvenir à vos fins ? N'y a t il pas un autre moyen ?_

_- Je regrette mais ceci est le seul moyen efficace d'attirer l'attention. Quand le Ministre nous aura remis les clefs du Ministère nous rétablirons un état de droit dans ce pays et nous restaurerons la supériorité légitime des sangs-purs. Bien sûr nous ne ferons aucun mal aux sang-mêlés, mais il faut qu'ils comprennent que s'ils continuent à se marier à des moldus, il ne restera bientôt plus de sang sorcier du tout !_

_- Une question que tout le monde se pose : combien êtes-vous ? Combien de serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?_

_- Nous sommes nombreux, et tous les jours il en arrive de nouveaux._

_- Ne craignez-vous pas les Brigade de Sûreté Magique et les Aurors ?_

_- Nous sommes bien plus fort que la majorité d'entre eux et nous sommes largement en mesure de les affronter._

_- Et quels sont les plans actuels de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?_

(il sourit)_ - Le Maître a eu récemment une idée excellente. Afin de sensibiliser toutes les tranches d'âge de la population, il a décidé d'attirer l'attention sur les plus jeunes de notre communauté, et ce par l'intermédiaire du plus célèbre jeune sorcier : Harry Potter._

_- Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite encore s'attaquer à ce garçon ?_

_- Croyez bien que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que le Maître a décidé du sort de Harry Potter, il ne s'agit nullement d'une affaire personnelle. Mais il a pensé qu'il serait le meilleur moyen de convaincre les adolescents de toute la Grande Bretagne du bien fondé de notre cause._

_- Et que compte faire votre Maître à Harry Potter ?_

_- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous révéler les plans exacts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais sachez juste que le Survivant ne survivra plus très longtemps. Il se pourrait fort bien que malheureusement il ne puisse finir son année scolaire, en étant terrassé par un mal qui le tuerait subitement par exemple…_

_- Je vois. Pour éviter cela il faudrait que le Ministère abdique devant vos exigences, c'est exact ?_

_- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas aussi simple. Tout ce que je peux vous affirmer c'est ceci : ralliez-vous à nous où vous risqueriez d'être malencontreusement pris pour des ennemis, comme ce pauvre Harry Potter…_

_- Eh bien merci monsieur X pour ce témoignage très instructif et espérons que cette situation de crise sera très vite réglée par le Ministère, bien qu'il ait fait preuve d' une totale incompétence jusqu'ici.  
_

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, Harry se rendit compte qu'il transpirait et tremblait de rage. Les joues rougies par l'énervement et le tissu d'horreurs qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il ne voulait pas reposer son journal et affronter les regards de tous les élèves. Il imaginait les Serpentard à leur table, fiers et se pavanant, et les trois autres maisons dépitées, le regard tourné vers lui, à attendre sa réaction. Son salut vint de la cloche qui sonna le début des cours, ce qui força tous les élèves à quitter la Grande Salle. Lorsque la majeure partie d'entre eux furent partis, Harry reposa son journal et vit Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean.

- Ca va vieux ? lui demanda Dean avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, et Dean jugea préférable de ne pas attendre la réponse. Il s'éloigna en compagnie de Seamus. Harry se leva à son tour, et avant qu'Hermione ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il lança d'un ton cassant :

- Laissez-moi.

Le cours de Potion qui suivit fut l'un des plus pénibles de toute la scolarité d'Harry, entre les ricanements de Malefoy et ses acolytes et les regards pitoyables des Gryffondor. Et au milieu, Rogue, qui pour une fois ne semblait pas avoir envie de le martyriser, ne lui faisant même pas de remarque désagréable à la vue de sa potion rouge sang au lieu du bleu roi de celle d'Hermione. Cette pitié de la part de son professeur haï et la dernière remarque de Malefoy –Eh Potter, ça va aller ? Tu vas recevoir plein de lettres de gens qui te souhaiteront bonne chance maintenant, les paris vont monter pour savoir jusqu'à quand tu tiendras !- le firent craquer et il se leva brusquement, jeta ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle non sans avoir au passage renversé la potion de Malefoy qui lui dégoulinait à présent dessus. Durant toute la scène, Rogue ne broncha ni ne fit un geste, se contentant d'observer. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce lorsque la porte se fut violemment refermée.

* * *

Au 4ème étage de la tour sud-est de Poulard, il y avait une salle secrète qui n'apparaissait que lorsque quelqu'un prononçait le nom de "Perceval" à l'oreille de l'armure du coin du couloir. Cette pièce, éclairée d'une seule grande fenêtre, invisible de l'extérieur, n'était meublée que d'une chaise et d'un vieux canapé, un sac de classe et une baguette traînant dans un coin. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, devant la froide vitre sur laquelle les premières neiges de l'Hiver se déposaient, se tenait un jeune sorcier. Sa cape noire aux bordures rouges était posée sur ses épaules, tandis que ses genoux étaient ramenés contre son menton et qu'il les encerclait de ses bras. A travers les lunettes rondes deux yeux d'émeraude brillants fixaient le parc du château, se dissimulant silencieusement sous le doux manteau neigeux, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se devinait sous des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille. Mais cette cicatrice n'était rien en comparaison de la blessure béante qui déchirait le cœur d'Harry Potter. Toutes les horreurs que le jeune sorcier avait vues et vécues obscurcissaient et troublaient sa vision, au point de l'empêcher de voir et d'admirer la beauté de la vie. "Il y a dans ton cœur plus d'horreurs que beaucoup n'en verront jamais" lui avait un jour dit Lupin. Peut-être, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait appris à vivre avec, ce qui lui avait donné au fil des ans un certain côté fataliste, qui se heurtait au déterminisme dont rêvent tous les adolescents, pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut de sa vie. Et depuis quelques temps, ce côté qui se laissait traîner par le destin avait tendance à l'emporter sur son rival. Il allait mourir quoi qu'il fasse et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

"La mort nous sourit à tous. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est sourire à la mort."

Cette phrase de l'un des plus grands philosophes de l'Histoire, Marc Aurèle, grand ami des sorciers, prenait désormais tout son sens. Après tout, mieux valait en finir le plus rapidement possible, cette vie ne lui ayant rien apporté qui vaille la peine de lutter à ce point.

Un léger grincement le fit sursauter, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Harry ? demanda timidement la voix d'Hermione

- Laissez-moi… s'il vous plait.

- Harry, on veut juste te parler.

- NON ! J'ai envie d'être seul.

Hermione se tenait dans l'entrée de la porte, et devant le refus d'Harry, elle se retourna vers Ron. Un seul regard à son ami suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle préférerait aller voir Harry seule. Ron acquiesa, légèrement déçu de ne pas être à la hauteur pour aider son ami, et quitta la pièce, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls. Elle s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et vint s'accroupir à côté d'Harry, qui continuait de fixer obstinément le parc du château, se refusant à la regarder.

- Harry…

La voix douce et réconfortante d'Hermione résonna en lui et il se sentit sur le point de craquer.

- Harry, raconte moi s'il te plait. Raconte moi ce qu'il t'arrive. Que s'est-il passé avec Dumbledore ?

Le jeune Gryffondor tourna finalement la tête et Hermione put voir ses yeux brillants.

- Ce n'est pas que depuis la discussion avec Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Ca remonte à plus loin.

Harry évitait son regard, hésitant à s'ouvrir. Il avait gardé tout cela si longtemps en lui que maintenant il lui était tout aussi dur d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui, c'en était devenu insupportable. Alors il se mit à parler. Il parla du jour de la mort de Sirius, il raconta sa discussion avec Dumbledore, la révélation de la prophétie, puis les conclusions des médecins de l'hôpital et l'annonce de Dumbledore. Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire, il voyait le visage d'Hermione se décomposer, l'incrédulité se lisant sur ses traits. Quand il eut terminé, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait aussi perturbée par le fait d'apprendre qu'elle allait perdre un de ses plus précieux amis, que de se demander comment il avait pu garder tant de secrets pour lui aussi longtemps.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

- Harry…

Il la regarda dans les yeux d'un air suppliant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise que tout ceci n'était pas vrai, que rien n'allait arriver et qu'il rentrerait voir Sirius pendant les vacances de Noël. Finalement, il ne put résister plus longtemps au poids qui l'opprimait.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Hermione. Ce n'est pas juste…

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'Hermione le prenait dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort. Il pleura tout son soûl, comme un enfant qui avait du grandir trop vite et à qui la vie n'avait fait aucun cadeau. Il avait 16 ans et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait la vie devant lui, et il voulait en profiter.

Il finit par se redresser, les yeux rougis et brillants, et fixa Hermione. La gorge brûlante, il lui posa la question qui l'envahissait depuis le début :

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cette pensée égoïste traînait en lui depuis des années, et s'était révélée cet été. C'était elle qui provoquait et resurgissait à chacune de ses baisses de morale, de ces coups de fatigue où l'on se met à s'égarer dans de sombres pensées.

Hermione ne put lui répondre et se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux.

- Je vais mourir Hermione. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Le regard de son amie se fit plus dur et obstiné lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

- Tu dois vivre Harry.

TBC

* * *

Review : Merci pour vos reviews, et particulièrement Emi, car à chaque fois tu me permets de repérer certains détails et incohérences auxquels je ne pense pas ! Concernant tes interrogations, alors dans l'ordre : Lupin et les Weasley prennent des nouvelles d'Harry par l'Ordre auquel ils appartiennent, et qui compte des professeurs de Poudlard. Mais c'est vrai que ça n'est jamais précisé !Et Voldemort a effectivement recruté de nouveaux Mangemorts depuis son retour. ;-) Mais continue s'il te plait, ça m'est très utile ! 


	7. Chapitre 6 : Et vivre

Note de l'auteur : Et oui, me revoilà après plus de quatre mois d'absence ! Je n'ai jamais abandonnée cette fic, je l'avais juste mise entre parenthèse durant un moment ! Mais je compte bien la finir, même si ça doit me prendre un an ! Elle devrait compter 10 chapitres plus le Prologue.  
Pour me racheter, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents !  
Enjoy :-)  
Pada

P.S.: Et désolé pour la mise en page pourrie, mais je suis au bord de la crise de nerf avec ffnet qui refuse toute modification dans la mise en page du chapitre... ("-" pour les dialogues, saut de ligne,...). Si vous voulez cette histoire dans un zoli format Word, mon adresse mail est dans mon profil ! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Et vivre**

_- Je vais mourir Hermione. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

_Le regard de son ami se fit plus dur et obstiné lorsqu'elle lui répondit._

_- Tu dois vivre Harry._

_

* * *

_

Un mot d'apparence ordinaire et simpliste, mais qui pour Harry prenait une connotation particulière à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Comment pouvait-on réapprendre à vivre lorsqu'on se savait condamné, que l'on ne passerait pas le prochain été ? Comment faire de nouveaux projets, continuer à se construire, à "vivre" dans tous les sens du terme, alors qu'on ne verra jamais les fruits de ses efforts ?

Sa conversation avec Hermione avait sonné comme un élément libérateur, et assez paradoxalement il se sentait bien mieux depuis. Le fait de se confier ainsi à une personne proche en qui il avait confiance lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ron était certes son meilleur ami, mais Harry n'aurait pas supporté de craquer devant lui comme il l'avait fait. Il avait eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui avait la même sensibilité que lui, qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, et Hermione était vraiment cette personne. Il savait que leur relation était uniquement basée sur l'amitié, et c'est ce qui la rendait encore plus profonde et puissante.

Il avait promis à Hermione de ne pas se laisser aller et d'essayer de relever la tête, bien que tout deux sachent que ce ne serait pas facile. En échange, Hermione lui avait juré de n'en parler à personne à part Ron, estimant qu'il avait le droit d'être mis au courant. Le sujet devait ensuite être banni de leurs conversations.

La vie reprit donc son cours, aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être à Poudlard, et après un week end partagé entre l'entraînement intensif de Quidditch en vue du premier match de la saison contre Serdaigle et le travail scolaire, toujours aussi dense lui aussi, Harry entama une nouvelle semaine en débutant par un double cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal en spécialité. McLagan poursuivit son enseignement sur le sortilège de clairvoyance, qui permettait de détecter les pièges et personnes présentes dans une pièce, même protégés ou cachés par des sortilèges. Comme l'expliquait cet ancien Auror, ce sortilège avait déjà sauvé la vie de nombreux sorciers du Département de la Sécurité Magique et aurait pu éviter la mort de bien d'autres s'ils l'avaient connu et utilisé. C'était cependant un sort particulièrement difficile à pratiquer, qu'ils étudiaient en détail en spécialité Sortilèges. McLagan les mettait surtout en garde sur les conditions d'utilisation et la concentration extrême nécessaires à son application, notamment une attention absolue à l'environnement alentour. Après une heure de théorie, les 12 élèves de 6ème année étudiant la Défense et la Sécurité Magique (DSM) passèrent à l'application pratique, Harry tentant de démasquer le piège d'Ernie MacMillan et sa cachette.

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite avec un autre cours lié à leur orientation : un double cours d'éducation physique. Madame Bibine, qui dispensait déjà les cours de balai volant en 1ère année était également responsable de l'entraînement physique des 6ème et 7ème années de cette filière. Entre athlétisme, musculation et judo, ces 4 heures de sport par semaine n'étaient pas de tout repos et Harry en revenait à chaque fois en sueur et épuisé.

_« Bah, t'avais qu'à être plus grand et plus costaud ! Va te plaindre ! » _le taquinait régulièrement Ron en voyant Harry revenir le midi, éteint.

En effet, du fait de sa taille moyenne, et malgré l'endurance et la résistance physique que lui avaient apporté la pratique intensive du Quidditch, le judo restait toujours une épreuve difficile pour Harry, ses partenaires étant presque tous plus grands et plus forts que lui. Il terminait presque régulièrement le cours à l'infirmerie, dont une fois pour une épaule déboîtée après qu'un Serpentard (NDR : et oui il y en a un dans cette orientation !) l'ait fait particulièrement mal retomber lors d'un entraînement de judo.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas eu d'incident, le cours ayant été centré sur la course d'endurance, le sport –après le Quidditch- où Harry était le meilleur. L'objectif était d'effectuer 4 fois le tour du parc le plus rapidement possible, avec à la clé 20 points pour le plus rapide, 10 pour le second et 5 pour le troisième. Harry s'était glissé tant bien que mal sur la dernière marche du podium.

De retour dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, il retrouva Ron –il avait choisi d'étudier le Droit et la Politique Appliqués dans le Monde de la Magie (DPA2M)- et Hermione –l'orientation Relations et Contacts avec les Moldus semblait parfaitement lui convenir- qui sortaient de leurs cours de spécialité. Hermione se plaignait une fois de plus, pestant contre leur emploi du temps qui ne lui permettait pas de suivre une ou deux options supplémentaires dans d'autres filières.

_« C'est vrai ! »_ cria-t-elle presque à Ron,_ « on ne peut même pas avoir une formation complète ! Je voulais continuer à étudier l'Etude des Runes et la Botanique en plus de l'Arithmancie, mais on ne peut prendre qu'une option supplémentaire ! J'ai demandé une dérogation à McGonagall, mais elle me dit que j'ai déjà suffisamment à m'occuper avant de prendre une autre matière, et que mon état d'épuisement à la fin de la troisième année aurait du me servir de leçon ! »_

Ron la contemplait avec un air dépité, lui qui arrivait à peine à suivre avec ses matières ("Quelle idée d'avoir pris droit et politique" se répétait-il presque constamment) et qui avait l'impression d'être devenu une machine tant son temps libre lui semblait réduit.

A 14 heures, la cloche sonna la fin de la pause déjeuner et les trois Gryffondor prirent le chemin des cachots pour assister à leur cours de Potions.

"Ce n'est qu'une heure à passer" se disait Harry chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce froide et mal éclairée.

Comme d'habitude Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent au dernier rang, loin de Rogue, et comme d'habitude Rogue leur lança un regard noir. Comme d'habitude ce dernier inscrivit sans un mot l'exercice du jour au tableau, et comme d'habitude tous les élèves sortirent leurs ingrédients et commencèrent leur potion. Pour ne rien changer de la monotonie de ce cours, Rogue patrouilla lentement dans les rangs, ponctuant de remarques désagréables les élèves qui n'avançaient pas assez vite ou dont la potion ne prenait pas la bonne couleur. Et comme d'habitude Neville eut droit à une remontrance, Harry à quelques points en moins et Hermione dont la potion semblait parfaite ne reçut comme récompense que l'ignorance méprisante de son professeur.

_« Londubat ! »_ aboya Rogue cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. « _Vous êtes toujours aussi maladroit ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Il y a du sang de Troll sur votre table ! Vous n'ignorez pas à quel point c'est difficile de s'en procurer, et pourtant vous en gaspillez bêtement ! Cela vous coûtera une heure de retenue ce soir pour réparer ça. »_

Neville, qui ne craignait presque plus son professeur détesté lui lança un regard noir, et lorsque Rogue eut le dos tourné, il eut droit à une belle giclée de sang de Troll sur sa cape. Seamus ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Dean pouffa.

_« Quelque chose vous amuse Thomas ? »_ demanda Rogue en se retournant vers le Gryffondor.

_« Non Monsieur. »_

_« Alors cessez de pouffer comme un imbécile et aller ramasser les fioles de vos camarades. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Et Longdubat, n'oubliez pas : 20 heures ce soir. Cela me contrarierait beaucoup que vous soyez en retard… »_

L'heure suivante passa beaucoup plus vite pour Harry, le cours de Sortilèges de Flitwick étant de plus en plus intéressant depuis qu'ils avaient abordé les sortilèges réservés aux sorciers de deuxième cycle. Finis les Alohomora et autres Nox, désormais ils s'attaquaient à des sorts puissants, d'utilité très diverse : cela allait de la réparation d'une horloge magique aux bases du transplanage, en passant par des versions avancées des sortilèges d'attraction, de déplacement d'objets ou encore de rangement.

La séance d'aujourd'hui était un contrôle pratique, durant lequel ils devaient réaliser un domptage de lutins nains de Nouvelle Zélande, fraîchement importés de l'autre bout du monde. Le premier objectif était de les localiser, leur taille limitant les plus grands d'entre eux à quelques centimètres, ce qui demandait d'utiliser le sortilège d'agrandissement des animaux magiques conscients, nouvellement appris. Ensuite, ils devaient leur faire subir un test d'immobilité, puis de persuasion, avant de pouvoir enfin leur lancer le dernier sortilège qui allait les rendre dociles envers leur dompteur. Harry ne s'en sortit pas trop mal et quitta la salle assez fier de lui, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un long moment. Ron jubilait tandis qu'Hermione paraissait déçue.

_« Mon lutin n'était pas très sympathique, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien dressé_, » lança-t-elle tandis qu'ils sortaient dans la cour pour la récréation. « _Lorsque je lui ai demandé de sauter à cloche-pied devant lui, il a sauté à pieds-joints… »_

_« Mon Dieu Hermione ! C'est catastrophique ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu y retournes tout de suite, avant que ton lutin cannibale ne dévore le professeur Flitwick ! »_ s'affola Ron avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard de son amie.

La deuxième partie de l'après-midi fut répartie entre un cours de Métamorphose soporifique, malgré les exploits que réalisait le professeur McGonagall, et un cours sur l'Initiation aux Métiers de la Sécurité Magique, en rapport bien entendu avec la spécialité d'Harry. La présentation des métiers était désormais terminée, et les élèves ressortirent du cours avec une dissertation à réaliser sur le métier qu'ils préfèreraient faire, avec argumentation, le tout pour le Jeudi suivant.

"Ca tombe bien, j'avais juste deux devoirs et une tonne d'exercices à faire en plus du Quidditch et de l'Occlumencie" bougonna Harry en arrivant dans la salle commune après sa longue journée. "J'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire, même avec l'aide d'Hermione…"

Mais malgré le poids du travail qui commençait à former une boule au fond de son estomac, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une autre sensation, étrange mais agréable cette fois, qui avait un quelque chose d'ordinaire, de banal, de normal.

"Oui, une journée normale…" songea Harry. Une longue journée scolaire avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses professeurs antipathiques, les agréables, les cours ennuyeux, passionnants, le plaisir de regagner la salle commune le soir après tous les efforts, exténué. "Une journée normale… Depuis quand cela n'est pas arrivé ?…"

Un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration en balayant la salle commune du regard. Il décida de s'accorder cinq minutes de repos en attendant Ron et Hermione, avant de commencer ses devoirs. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas travailler très longtemps, McGonagall l'attendait pour son cours d'occlumencie à 19 heures. Cette simple pensée suffit à faire disparaître les maigres traces de joie et d'apaisement qui restaient sur le visage d'Harry.

Ron et Hermione choisirent ce moment pour pénétrer l'un à la suite de l'autre dans la pièce et se diriger vers Harry, affalé dans un fauteuil à proximité de la cheminée. Comme toujours ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose, et ne tardèrent pas à demander l'arbitrage de leur ami pour désigner le vainqueur.

_« Harry_, » chuchota Ron à voix basse,_ « tu vas pas me croire, mais j'ai découvert quelque chose d'ENORME ! »_

L'excitation pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, et il mourait visiblement d'envie de partager sa trouvaille avec Harry. Hermione, les bras croisés en un geste réprobateur, se tenait à l'écart. Harry haussa les sourcils vers le rouquin qui s'empressa de poursuivre.

_« Je sais où se trouve l'entrée de la Tour du Scribe ! »_

Cette fois, Harry releva la tête et fixa son ami.

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Eh oui mon vieux_… »

La légende de la Tour du Scribe était célèbre parmi tous les élèves de l'Ecole. Il s'agissait d'une petite tour située sur une aile isolée du château, visible de l'extérieur mais dont il n'existait aucune entrée visible. Il était impossible d'y pénétrer par l'intérieur, et si l'on tentait de l'approcher par l'extérieur, en volant par exemple, on était mystérieusement et violemment repoussé dès que l'on se rapprochait d'une fenêtre ou du toit. Selon la légende, trois magiciens scribes arabes en voyage d'exploration parvinrent dans la région de Poudlard à la fin du Xème siècle. Ils se lièrent d'amitié avec Helga Pouffsoufle, à tel point que lors de la construction du château ils acceptèrent d'entreposer dans une petite tour l'ensemble de l'équipement superflu qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux, comme les tapis volant, la protégeant par de puissants sortilèges. Depuis, chaque élève de l'Ecole rêve de percer le secret de cette tour, mais les quelques uns qui y sont parvenus durant leur scolarité n'ont jamais voulu en parler par la suite. Les professeurs prétendent ignorer le secret, bien que tous les élèves soient persuadés qu'ils connaissent le moyen. Le dernier élève à avoir prétendu sérieusement en avoir percé le secret était Archibald Coorck, en 1953.

Harry lui même ayant tenté de nombreuses fois de s'approcher de la tour par divers moyens, souvent depuis son balai, avait toujours échoué, mais étrangement, l'annonce de Ron ne l'excita pas spécialement. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de demander :

_« Comment as-tu trouvé ? »_

Ron ne sembla pas relever le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami et répondit :

_« Fred et George… Avec leur magasin de farces et attrapes, ils voient passer tout un tas de personnes plus ou moins louches et malicieuses. L'un d'elles prétend être Coorck, le dernier élève à avoir pénétré dans la tour, il y a plus de 40 ans. Fred et George ne le croient pas, mais ils m'ont quand même demandé d'aller vérifier ! T'imagines, si c'est vrai ? »_

Ron tremblait tellement d'excitation qu'il avait du mal à ne pas crier à tout le monde sa découverte. Hermione restait à l'écart, les bras croisés, attendant la réponse d'Harry.

_« Alors, tu viens ? »_ insista Ron.

_« Non, je suis fatigué Ron. Et puis j'ai cours avec McGonagall dans moins d'une heure… »_

Il avait répondu d'une voix un peu éteinte, les yeux dans le vague. Ron, en revanche, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_« Nan mais attends, je REVE ! Je te dis que j'ai peut-être le moyen de percer l'un des plus vieux secrets de Poudlard, et tout ce que tu me dis, c'est que t'es fatigué ! Allez, viens, on y va ! »_

Ron commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune, mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sous le regard désormais soucieux d'Hermione.

_« Je suis vraiment crevé Ron. Demain peut-être… »_ dit Harry sans y croire.

Ron parut profondément déçu, presque blessé, que son meilleur ami refuse l'escapade et l'occasion d'avoir une formidable aventure à raconter. Mais il n'insista pas et resta debout à observer Harry. Celui-ci était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Toutes ces pseudos aventures, ces ballades nocturnes, serrés sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père, ne l'intéressaient plus qu'accessoirement. Les récents évènements l'avaient fait mûrir peut-être plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser comme auparavant. Se sentant observé, il leva les yeux juste pour voir Ron et Hermione détourner le regard. Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient : "Ca y est ! Il redéprime !" Ne supportant pas cette pitié, il se leva et partit avant que les deux Gryffondor n'aient le temps de le retenir. Il leur grommela à peine un vague "A tout à l'heure" avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

Et dire qu'il avait pu penser que tout était redevenu normal…

* * *

_- Formidable Harry ! Vous avez fait des progrès stupéfiants !_

Les compliments du professeur McGonagall étaient rares, même en cours d'occlumencie, et Harry apprécia celui-ci à sa juste valeur.

_« Depuis quelques semaines que nous travaillons l'occlumencie, vous avez fait un bond de géant ! Mais vous pourriez en être déjà beaucoup plus loin si vous aviez fait vos entraînements correctement l'année dernière… »_ tempéra-t-elle.

_« C'était Rogue qui me donnait les cours l'année dernière… »_ répliqua Harry.

_« Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, »_ rétorqua McGonagall._ « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Encore quelques semaines, et je pense que vous serez parfaitement capable de fermer votre esprit aux agressions externes quand vous le voudrez. Vous n'avez pas fait de nouveaux cauchemars ? »_

_« Toujours pas… Voldemort m'évite en ce moment on dirait, »_ ironisa cyniquement Harry.

Le regard d'ordinaire dur de McGonagall se fit plus doux, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas, et, voyant que le cours était terminé, se prépara à aller dîner. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la salle de métamorphose, son professeur le retint :

_« Harry, une minute s'il vous plaît… »_

Harry détestait être appelé par son prénom par sa directrice de maison. Elle toujours si distante, froide -bien que juste-, cela sonnait un peu faux. Et il ne voulait pas être traité différemment, même si c'était uniquement pendant les cours d'occlumencie -il savait bien que McGonagall ne se permettrait jamais une telle familiarité devant la classe, à la fois pour elle et pour lui. Elle lui donnait les cours d'occlumencie depuis le début de l'année, Dumbledore n'ayant vraiment pas le temps de s'en occuper avec toutes les réunions au ministère, et ne voulant surtout pas renouveler l'expérience désastreuse de Rogue.

Harry se retourna.

_« Je dois vous dire quelque chose… »_

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de début de phrase…

_« Le directeur a décidé d'informer les autres professeurs de votre… état, tout en leur ordonnant de garder le secret et de n'en faire aucune allusion ou référence, ni à vous, ni aux autres élèves. »_

Et voilà, il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas.

_« Il a fait ça ? » _fulmina Harry, crispant les poings de colère.

_« Oui, il a fait ça, » r_épondit sèchement McGonagall. « _Il l'a fait dans votre intérêt Potter, pour que vous ne soyez pas embarrassé si vous veniez à manquer un cours et deviez vous justifier devant toute la classe. Je suis sûr que vous ne désirez pas ce genre de situation, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Harry bouillait intérieurement. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore, malgré toutes ses belles promesses de vérité et de franchise, était passé derrière son dos.

_« En effet, je ne le désire pas. Mais le directeur n'a pas jugé utile de me demander mon opinion au préalable ? Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas le temps ! »_ lança-t-il sardoniquement.

Il prit son sac et quitta la salle presque en courant, ignorant les appels de McGonagall lui demandant, puis l'ordonnant de revenir. Il se sentait trahi, une fois de plus. Il avait finalement réussi à pardonner à Dumbledore son comportement passé et était prêt à lui faire de nouveau confiance, mais une nouvelle fois, il l'avait l'horrible impression de ne pas pouvoir régir tout ce qui touchait à sa vie, aussi superficiel que cela fut. Il se demandait souvent s'il ne réagissait pas de façon puérile, un peu à l'image de son comportement de l'an passé, mais ses émotions finissaient par le submerger et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Sur le chemin de la salle commune –il n'avait plus aucune envie de manger-, il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue, qu'il faillit renverser au détour d'un couloir. Les deux sorciers se toisèrent un instant du regard, tentant de déterminer lequel était le plus agacé de voir l'autre.

_« Dégagez Potter_, » lança Rogue le premier.

_« Sinon ? »_ répliqua Harry, n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser marcher dessus.

Rogue approcha son visage tout près du sien pour lui murmurer d'un ton menaçant.

_« Sinon je vous lance un sortilège tellement puissant que vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous rappeler qui vous êtes. »_

Harry le dévisagea un instant, se demandant s'il serait effectivement capable d'un tel acte. Oui, il pourrait. Il ferait passer cela pour un accident et ne serait pas inquiété. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Rogue plongea lentement sa main dans sa poche.

_« Le directeur m'a informé du mal qui vous frappe, » _dit-il sans aucun signe de compassion, mais sans méchanceté non plus. « _Allez-vous vraiment mourir ? »_

Harry se demanda si Rogue le provoquait par jeu ou pour voir jusqu'où il tiendrait. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de le voir craquer. Il baissa les yeux en répondant, les dents serrées :

_« Oui c'est vrai, » _avant d'ajouter, intérieurement : "Au moins je n'aurais plus à vous supporter.".

_« C'est dommage… » _répondit Rogue avant de partir sans se retourner.

Harry se sentit prêt à sortir sa baguette pour lui faire payer la cruauté de sa dernière parole mais ne put bouger, intrigué par le ton avec lequel Rogue l'avait prononcée. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, aucun sadisme dans sa déclaration, juste une constatation un brin fataliste, presque attristé. Déboussolé, Harry se retourna, mais son professeur avait déjà disparu. Il resta quelques instants immobile dans le couloir, à repenser aux derniers mots de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus à Poudlard.

* * *

Harry n'était pas prêt de pardonner à Dumbledore sa dernière action, et cette idée se renforça en lui dès le lendemain. Le cours de potions en début de journée se déroula étrangement, Rogue ne semblant pas vouloir le regarder et l'ignorant, bien qu'Harry sentit que ce n'était pas la même ignorance méprisante que d'habitude. Puis il arriva ce qu'il redoutait depuis la veille : tous ses professeurs changèrent d'attitude à son égard, chacun à sa manière, Mrs Chourave en lui souriant gentiment de temps en temps, mais jamais devant la classe, McLagan lui rajoutant des points pour rien, ou encore Flitwick qui ne cessait de lui poser des questions simples auxquelles Harry répondait sans difficulté, rendant son professeur euphorique, et gagnant de nouveaux points. En rentrant à la salle commune le Mardi soir, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait amassé en une journée plus de points qu'en une quinzaine de jours de cours. Dépité et pestant contre le comportement paternel du directeur de Poudlard, il s'isola dans un coin de la salle commune toute la soirée pour travailler aux côtés de Ron et Hermione qui évitèrent soigneusement de le contrarier.

Son attitude perdura durant toute la journée du Mercredi, au point que l'entraînement de Quidditch en préparation du match contre Serdaigle ne le calma pas totalement. Même durant les périodes de repos où il était seul, une sorte de rage intérieure bouillait inconsciemment et l'empêchait d'être entièrement calme et reposé. Le seul avantage de cette situation était qu'elle lui sortait de l'esprit le compte à rebours qui grignotait implacablement, seconde après seconde, le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre. Mais ceci ne devait pas durer longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le professeur McGonagall l'attendant dans le hall.

_« Le directeur veut vous voir Potter. »_

Le regard d'Harry se fit perçant et étincelant, la fatigue résultant de l'entraînement s'étant instantanément dissipée.

_« Maintenant ? »_

_« Oui Potter, maintenant. Suivez-moi. »_

Traînant son Eclair de Feu derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le centre névralgique du château. McGonagall le laissa devant la porte d'entrée du bureau, derrière lequel il découvrit Mrs Pomfresh et Dumbledore, semblant l'attendre depuis quelques instants. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent un instant, mais Harry ne put rien lire sur le visage de son directeur. Il lui demanda seulement de s'asseoir. Obéissant, le jeune Gryffondor posa son balai contre le mur et prit place dans un fauteuil.

Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore l'ait convoqué pour lui faire des excuses ? Ou tout du moins s'expliquer ? Au vu de la présence de l'infirmière de l'école Harry en doutait. Il s'attendait plutôt à des nouvelles moins gaies sur son état de santé.

_« Je sais que tu es fatigué Harry, alors je ne te retiendrai pas très longtemps. »_

Il ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir s'excuser, songea Harry. Il allait sans doute lui dire que son état avait empiré et qu'il était condamné d'ici deux ou trois semaines…

_« J'ai beaucoup discuté avec le professeur Kent, de l'Institut Médical Magique, tu te souviens de lui ? »_

Harry eut la fugace vision d'un fou en blouse blanche brandissant un serpent l'étouffant avant de le rendre transparent et d'observer la rotation de ses globes oculaires dans ses orbites.

_« Oui, je m'en souviens. »_

Dumbledore parut légèrement hésiter avant de poursuivre.

_« Il m'a exposé tous les faits concernant le sortilège que tu as reçu, et bien qu'il soit d'origine inconnue, je pense qu'il n'est pas impossible d'y trouver un remède… »_

Harry sourcilla.

_« …et c'est pourquoi avec Mrs Pomfresh nous avons décidé de nous lancer dans des recherches durant notre temps libre. Nous espérons trouver un contre sortilège qui te libérerait de l'emprise de ce maléfice… »_

Dumbledore le fixait à présent profondément dans les yeux.

_« Je ne promets rien, poursuivit-il, mais nous allons essayer. Les spécialistes de l'IMM ont également lancé des projets d'études. »_

Harry sentait la tête lui tourner, tant les pensées s'y bousculaient. Il allait vivre ! Il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de cette peste qui le rongeait depuis près de deux mois, pouvoir continuer à s'amuser, faire du Quidditch, devenir Auror, connaître un tas d'aventures ; il n'était plus condamné à compter les jours et attendre une mort pleine de souffrance. Un immense sentiment de gratitude l'envahit en même temps que le bonheur d'être vivant : Dumbledore, malgré tout ce qu'Harry avait pu penser de lui, allait sacrifier son temps pour le sauver, pour qu'il puisse vivre. Et puis, il s'agissait de Dumbledore, du plus grand sorcier de notre époque, celui qui avait le pouvoir de résoudre tous les problèmes, celui qui avait terrassé le terrible Grindelwald, celui qui avait toujours été craint par Voldemort, celui qui veillait sur son école depuis un demi siècle. C'était aussi celui qui lui avait caché son histoire pendant cinq ans, celui qui n'avait pas découvert que Quirell abritait Voldemort, que Maugrey n'était qu'un Mangemort déguisé, c'était celui qui n'avait pas pu sauver Sirius…

"Redescends sur Terre Harry !" lui murmurait une petite voix désagréable au creux de son oreille. Dumbledore n'est pas omnipotent, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé quelques années auparavant, il n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs. De plus, l'Ordre du Phénix et Poudlard lui prenaient tout son temps libre et il n'aurait sans doute que peu de moments pour s'occuper de son cas. Et puis après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il sacrifie de son temps si précieux pour quelqu'un comme lui…

L'euphorie de l'espoir avait laissé place à l'amertume de l'implacable réalité. Il releva la tête vers Dumbledore et Mrs Pomfresh. La gorge nouée, il articula :

_« Merci. »_

_« Ne me dis pas merci Harry, s'il te plait, je ne le mérite vraiment pas. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que j'informe tes professeurs de ta situation, mais crois moi si tu veux, je l'ai fait en pensant que tout cela serait moins lourd à supporter pour toi. »_

Comme depuis quelques temps, Harry ne sut que penser du vieil homme. Il le haïssait, avant d'éprouver un infini remerciement à son égard pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Il était devenu en quelque sorte le père qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu.

Il quitta le bureau du directeur en silence, et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Les mêmes pensées commençaient à resurgir dans son esprit, toujours les mêmes craintes, les mêmes incompréhensions qui s'invitaient en lui à chaque fois que l'annonce de son sort réapparaissait. Elles avaient pris une si grande place en lui qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose, à s'en détacher pour rester objectif et analyser la situation. Tout ce qu'il voyait désormais c'est qu'il allait certainement mourir, qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et qu'il devait s'y préparer tout en continuant à vivre comme si de rien n'était.

Oui, Hermione lui avait demandé de vivre. Mais vivre, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air. On existe, constamment, mais on ne vit pas toujours… "L'essentiel n'était pas de vivre mais de bien vivre, songea Harry. Oui, mais à quel prix ?"

Tout se brouilla une nouvelle fois et Harry se sentit brusquement las. Il n'avait plus envie de penser, il voulait dormir d'un sommeil apaisé, un sommeil où les problèmes de la vie n'ont pas leur place, un sommeil de rêves calmes et de quiétude. Mais il n'avait même plus la force de retourner à sa salle commune. Alors il marchait, lentement, sans but, errant tel un futur fantôme dans les couloirs du vieux château.

Il finit par se retrouver devant une porte, et, voulant savoir où ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment mené, il pressa la poignée et pénétra dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. La pièce n'avait jamais changé depuis qu'il avait découvert le passage secret pour la Chambre des Secrets, au détail près que son entrée était à présent scellée magiquement. Harry songea un instant à Graup, quelque part sous le château, Hagrid lui contant une berceuse pour l'endormir.

En dépit de la notoriété renforcée des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage depuis 3 ans, elles restaient inutilisées, Mimi n'ayant jamais voulu déménager et harcelant sans cesse toutes les personnes lui déplaisant qui osaient profaner son lieu de repos éternel. Ayant d'ailleurs entendu la porte s'ouvrir, elle apparu à travers une cloison. Son horrible visage boutonné s'illumina à la vue du jeune sorcier.

_« Harry ! » _s'exclama-t-elle. « _Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? Comme c'est gentil ! »_

_« Bonjour Mimi, »_ répondit doucement Harry.

Mimi le dévisagea un instant puis exulta :

_« Ooohhh ! Tu ne vas pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te sens seul et malheureux comme moi ? Hihihihi ! »_

Harry ne répondit pas et partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il trouvait assez révélateur le fait qu'il se soit inconsciemment rendu ici, le seul endroit du château où l'on était certain de rencontrer un fantôme, de rencontrer une personne qui était morte…

_« Mimi… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir ? » _finit-il par articuler à voix basse.

La jeune fille fantôme parut un instant scandalisé par cette question, croyant qu'Harry se moquait d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer et à partir pleurer dans ses toilettes quand elle vit l'air abattu du jeune sorcier. Elle s'approcha en tournant doucement autour de lui et en lui murmurant :

_« On ne sent rien, plus rien du tout, chuchotait-elle. Plus d'odeurs, plus de douleurs, plus de saveurs. Hihihi ! Tu vas te sentir perdu au début ! Tu perdras tous tes repères. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là et je te guiderai si tu veux rester avec moi dans mes toilettes ! »_

Harry se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

_« Et ce choix à faire ? » _demanda-t-il, se souvenant de sa discussion avec Nick après la mort de Sirius. « _Si je reste un fantôme, je ne pourrais jamais intervenir sur le monde des vivants ? »_

Mimi semblait au bord de l'extase : pouvoir parler de son expérience personnelle était rare et elle était heureuse d'entendre Harry parler de sa mort. Elle ne serait bientôt plus seule ici.

_« Tu ne pourras plus jamais rien faire pendant ttrrèèss longtemps, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu ne pourras que parler et traverser des objets et des personnes, et aussi flotter dans les airs. C'est déprimant non ? Tu vas adorer ! »_

Harry commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Les paroles si joyeusement prononcées par Mimi le mettaient mal à l'aise et il se sentit oppressé. Il n'aurait pas du venir ici, Mimi ne lui avait rien apporté de bon.

_"Hey ! Harry, où vas-tu ? Tu me quittes déjà ? »_ se désola Mimi en le regardant se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et parti dans le couloir, laissant une Mimi extatique, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

__

- Livre page 49, chapitre 3 : l'héritage des Mages noirs, lança Walter Whitoof à ses élèves.

Le professeur Whitoof était un homme relativement jeune, d'une quarantaine d'années, au teint déjà pâle des gens qui travaillent trop en intérieur, les cheveux grisonnants et au visage rond. Il enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie Noire en spécialité, et était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un passionné. Grand historien réputé, il s'occupait de cette matière parallèlement à ses recherches sur les mages noirs, passés et présents. Durant ces deux heures hebdomadaires, il s'efforçait de transmettre sa passion à ses élèves, de leur faire comprendre l'intérêt que ces grands personnages de l'histoire représentait pour nous aider à mieux comprendre notre présent. Sa passion virait parfois à l'obsession, notamment lorsqu'il parlait de Lord Voldemort, qui demeurait pour lui le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, un être formidable et fascinant qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer pour mieux le comprendre. Harry pensait souvent qu'il ne serait jamais sorti vivant de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'antipathie envers un homme qui vénérait les plus grands criminels de l'histoire de la Magie, et notamment celui qui avait tué ses parents. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à ne pas admirer son professeur, mais celui-ci ne connaissait pas la gène ni les sujets tabous et débordait tellement d'entrain et de motivation que son cours était l'un des plus complets et intéressants du programme. L'autre chose qu'Harry appréciait chez ce professeur était son professionnalisme : bien qu'ayant appris sa situation vis-à-vis de Voldemort, il n'avait aucunement changé de comportement avec lui, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

_« Le cours d'aujourd'hui, comme vous pouvez le constater, porte sur l'héritage que les Mages Noirs ont voulu, et continuent à vouloir laisser après leur mort, commença-t-il. Aucun sorcier dans l'Histoire, hormis Nicolas Flammel, n'est parvenu à prolonger durablement la vie d'une personne, et rien ne laisse supposer que cela sera bientôt le cas. Les grands hommes de notre histoire, et notamment les mages noirs, ont donc voulu laisser leur empreinte dans le temps, d'une manière ou d'un autre. Si les "pacifistes" –pardonnez-moi l'expression- se sont mis à construire des monuments et des statues à leur effigie, à promulguer des décrets ou faire de nouvelles découvertes, cela n'a rien de comparable avec l'action de leurs opposés, bien plus grandiose et durable. Qui se souvient aujourd'hui de l'inventeur du sortilège de domptage des Hâbleurs de Thaïlande ? Personne. En revanche, tout le monde a encore en mémoire Herpo le Fou, la première personne à avoir créé un Basilic et par là même le Fourchelangue. Or ce Basilic, sous les ordres de son maître, fut responsable de la mort de centaines de personnes._

_« On pourrait ainsi multiplier les exemples, et c'est un fait : on se souvient bien plus des gens qui ont commis des massacres que des bienfaiteurs qui ont inventé une potion repousse-cheveux ou taille-ongles. Quelques exceptions toutefois : Grindelwald notamment, qui avait tout pour devenir un grand Mage Noir, mais qui fut stoppé dans son élan par Albus Dumbledore, comme vous le savez tous. Mais si personne n'était venu contrecarrer ses projets, il aurait pu se révéler aussi puissant et meurtrier que peut l'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres actuel._

_« D'où ma deuxième idée : aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître à de jeunes gens comme vous, tuer des personnalités connues du Monde de la Magie a toujours été source de reconnaissance, quelle qu'elle soit. Cela ne vous semble pas très moral, n'est-ce pas ? Même si vous avez raison, vous devez savoir comment fonctionne le monde, ce qui le fait tourner, ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Ce savoir est d'autant plus important que dans vos futurs métiers en rapport avec la Sécurité Magique, vous serez amenés à faire face à ce genre de difficulté. Tous les Mages Noirs et les êtres maléfiques ne sont pas enfermés à Azkaban, même si ceux qui y sont vous donnent un bon aperçu de ceux qui restent dehors. Car nos prisonniers ne sont que le reflet de notre société…_

Au fur et à mesure que le professeur Whitoof débitait son cours, Harry commençait à s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comme tous les psychopathes de son genre, Voldemort souffrait d'un manque d'affection et/ou de reconnaissance, ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, mu de surcroît par le mal et la cruauté qui l'habitent et le motivent désormais. S'il cherche l'immortalité, c'est pour ne pas finir comme tous les autres Mages Noirs, trahis par le temps et la vieillesse.

"Et s'il réussissait ?" Cette simple pensée suffit à emplir de rage l'esprit d'Harry. Il allait bientôt mourir, et si personne ne pouvait arrêter Voldemort par la suite, et qu'en plus il acquérait l'immortalité, qu'adviendrait-il du monde sorcier ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de fureur. Par-dessus tout ça, il était injuste que quelqu'un comme Voldemort vive alors que lui était condamné à ne pas fêter ses 17 ans. Non, Voldemort ne lui survivrait pas, il lui avait gâché sa vie, il n'allait pas en plus continuer à vivre tranquillement. Depuis sa petite enfance il n'avait cessé de souffrir à cause de la même personne, 16 années de peine et de désespoir, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour mourir à cause d'une personne qui ne savait même pas s'il devait le tuer lui ou Néville ? Hors de question ! Il allait mourir, mais il emporterait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lui, ne serait-ce que par vengeance et pour observer l'expression de stupeur sur son visage au moment où l'immortalité lui échapperait à jamais.

Tel les plus grands Mages Noirs de l'Histoire, Harry Potter venait de décider de marquer de son empreinte indélébile le monde de la Magie en assassinant le plus puissant des Seigneurs des Ténèbres…

TBC…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Vivre ? Ce n'est pas vivre

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est écrit depuis un moment mais je n'ai pas pu le publier avant. Le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas trop tarder pour atténuer votre impatience ! ;-) Le dénouement approche petit à petit et tout va se précipiter dans le chapitre suivant ! Encore un peu de patience pour découvrir la fin de cette histoire !

A noter également que je ne prendrais pas en compte les éléments du Prince de Sang Mélé, qui devrait être sorti au moment où ce chapitre sera publié. Merci par conséquent de ne pas y faire mention (spoilers) dans vos reviews, car j'attendrais la version française !

Bonne lecture !

Pada

**Chapitre 7 : Vivre ? Ce n'est pas vivre qui est difficile, c'est survivre.**

**

* * *

**

Les premiers flocons de l'hiver vinrent se poser sur le terrain de Quidditch au moment où les 867 élèves de Poudlard prenaient place dans les tribunes du stade. Le mois de Novembre s'achevait en laissant place à la beauté immaculée du doux manteau neigeux qui recouvrirait bientôt toute l'Ecosse. Depuis plusieurs jours le temps contrastait insolemment avec l'humeur d'Harry, qui oscillait entre le noir de la nuit sans lune et un ébène sombre. Les derniers rayons du Soleil venaient caresser les jeunes visages emmitouflés dans les écharpes et manteaux, où illuminaient d'une douce chaleur les couloirs glacés du grand château.

Comme pour chaque match de Quidditch, et quelles que soient les équipes engagées, pas un élève de l'école ne manquait. Les garçons se ruaient tous sur les premiers rangs, prêts à savourer la rencontre qui allait suivre, particulièrement lors du premier match de l'année, afin de déterminer si les équipes avaient évolué et s'étaient améliorées durant les vacances, tandis que les filles les plus réticentes s'installaient en haut des gradins, certaines de passer un bon moment. L'un des éléments qui faisait de ce sport un phénomène de société mondial dans la communauté sorcière, était son imprévisibilité. Il se passait toujours quelque chose d'inattendu lors d'un match, sans compter sa durée, nullement prévisible. Bien que le vif d'or de Poudlard soit ensorcelé pour ne pas être trop difficile à attraper, chaque élève rêve au fond de lui de voir le match se poursuivre pendant des jours, comme c'est parfois le cas lors de matchs de championnat ou de Coupe du Monde.

L'arrivée du premier match de la saison à Poudlard tombait à pic, l'ambiance se révélant de plus en plus tendue au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient et que les attaques de Mangemorts se multipliaient. La veille, ce n'était pas moins de 5 personnes, toutes sorcières, qui avaient été tuées, lors de l'attaque d'un groupe de sorciers indonésiens en voyage en Grande-Bretagne. Les Aurors et la Brigade de Sûreté Magique n'étaient arrivés que pour constater les dégâts et soigner ceux qui pouvaient l'être. A la suite de cette dixième agression depuis le retour officiel de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Cornélius Fudge avait démissionné, acceptant enfin de céder sa place à une personne capable de prendre des mesures efficaces et draconiennes contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Le nom du prochain ministre, élu par le Magenmagot, serait connu Lundi, d'où l'absence d'Albus Dumbledore pour ce match afin de participer aux votes qui se déroulaient durant tout le week-end.

La distraction offerte par le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor avait donc tout lieu de changer les esprits de chacun, afin de retrouver la ferveur qui emplissait chaque fois le parc du château et se répercutait jusqu'aux confins de la Forêt Interdite. Les deux équipes étaient encore dans les vestiaires, et les capitaines en profitaient pour donner leurs dernières instructions. A Gryffondor, c'était Katie Bell, doyenne de l'équipe, qui avait hérité du rôle de Capitaine. Elle l'avait généreusement offert à Harry en début d'année, mais celui-ci avait refusé, prétendant avoir "trop à faire à côté". De l'équipe décimée par Dolores Ombrage l'année précédente ne restaient désormais que la Capitaine, le batteur Andrew Kirke, Ron (faute de meilleur gardien) et Ginny, qui avait accepté de rendre la place d'attrapeur à Harry pour devenir Poursuiveuse. Suite aux essais pratiqués par Katie au mois de Septembre, Dean Thomas avait été engagé comme second Batteur, et c'est Joanne Dubois, petite sœur du désormais célèbre gardien de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, qui avait hérité du dernier poste de Poursuiveuse. Elève de deuxième année, elle était promise à un avenir tout aussi brillant que son frère. Cette équipe remaniée devait à présent faire face à une équipe de Serdaigle rodée depuis deux ans déjà, sans changement majeur, et bien décidée à venir perturber le cycle habituel de victoires de Gryffondor et Serpentard grâce à son expérience.

Les deux capitaines venaient de terminer leur briefing, et les joueurs se concentraient quelques instants avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Harry partit s'isoler à l'écart du groupe, sous l'œil tendu de Ron. Il allait enfin pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch, après un an d'interdiction. Ombrage lui avait réellement retiré une part de lui-même en le privant de son balai pour toute l'année scolaire. Mais les retrouvailles n'en avaient été que plus intenses et merveilleuses. Il se souvenait encore de son premier envol chez les Weasley, l'été dernier. C'avait été comme une renaissance, une nouvelle vie qui commençait. L'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi au décollage le faisait toujours autant vibrer et lorsqu'il s'était reposé, une heure plus tard, il en tremblait de bonheur. Et depuis la rentrée, il ne passait jamais plus de deux jours, entre les entraînements et le vol pour le plaisir, sans monter sur son Eclair de Feu. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de tenir.

Ces souvenirs heureux pleins la tête, il ne vit même pas Cho au détour du couloir, et ce fut elle qui du l'éviter de justesse.

- Désolé ! s'excusa rapidement Harry, avant de réaliser qui se tenait en face de lui.

Cho le dévisagea, visiblement toujours un peu gênée. Toutefois, ce n'étaient pas les mêmes raisons que l'année précédente qui lui inspiraient cette attitude. Elle regarda Harry qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour bouger, perdit instantanément tous ses moyens. Elle avait toujours sa longue queue de cheval sombre, avec sa mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et qu'elle rabattait inlassablement derrière son oreille. Les traits fins de son visage et son regard l'hypnotisaient toujours autant, et la voir dans sa tenue de Quidditch moulante le ramena deux ans en arrière. Sans avoir besoin d'entendre un mot sortir de sa bouche, il sut qu'elle était redevenue la Cho dont il était tombé amoureux, la Cho souriante et un peu inaccessible qu'il avait rencontré en 3ème année, et que la personne perturbée ne sachant faire que pleurer et parler de Cédric avec qui il était "sorti" avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était née. L'été avait du lui changer les idées, puisque le seul contact qu'Harry avait eu avec elle depuis la fin de l'année scolaire était une lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée pour son anniversaire, dans laquelle elle s'excusait de son comportement parfois étrange de l'année passée, ainsi que l'attitude de son "ex-amie" Marietta, désormais bannie du cercle de ses connaissances. Elle avait achevé son courrier en lui disant qu'elle serait très heureuse qu'il revienne discuter de temps en temps avec elle.

Harry n'avait pas réellement compris la raison d'être de cette lettre, mais s'était dit qu'après tout, si cela avait pu la soulager de lui écrire, tant mieux pour elle. Et effectivement, ses petits yeux bridés semblaient pétiller de nouveau, et elle paraissait avoir retrouvé un peu de bonheur à la vie. Mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul face à face avec elle, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se maudissait intérieurement mais cela ne lui apportait pas d'idée pour lancer la conversation. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, et mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Le coup de sifflet de Mrs le sortit de sa léthargie et il détourna le regard. Sans un mot il voulut emprunter le couloir menant aux vestiaires, mais Cho avait eu la même réaction que lui et ils faillirent de nouveau se percuter. Reculant instinctivement, ils lancèrent en même temps :

- Vas-y.

Puis, maladroitement, ils parvinrent finalement à passer l'un derrière l'autre pour regagner le vestiaire, évitant les regards des autres, et sous celui sourcilleux de Ron. Mais personne n'eut le temps de faire une remarque, puisque les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Les encouragements des supporters de Gryffondor, et les sifflements de ceux de Serpentard ramenèrent Harry à la réalité, et il retrouva ses esprits, la neige glaciale descendant lentement du ciel lui brûlant les joues. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le match, mais ses yeux étaient inexorablement attirés vers sa gauche, là où se tenait l'équipe adverse. Il tenta de se contrôler, se demandant pourquoi il lui était si difficile de se concentrer sur une petite balle dorée plutôt que sur une fille, mais la lutte était dure.

Le combat fut cependant bouleversé au moment où le match commença, et les 14 joueurs s'envolèrent, le vent et l'adrénaline une fois en l'air ne laissant aucune chance à quelque chose d'aussi étrange et compliqué que les relations avec les filles.

Harry partit dans la direction opposée à celle de Cho et se mit en quête du Vif d'Or. En y pensant, il n'était cependant pas pressé de voir le match se terminer ; il était si bien dans les airs, à ne songer qu'au Quidditch. Le match se déroulait devant ses yeux et il s'efforçait de s'y intéresser. Ron semblait toujours aussi stressé, et son manque de confiance lui causait d'une part des buts de la part des Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, d'autre part des remontrances de la part de Katie, et enfin, ce qui était sans doute le pire, l'entonnement par les Serpentard de la chanson "Weasley est notre Roi". Les trois Poursuiveuses, de leur côté, impressionnaient par leur niveau de jeu, les Serdaigle ne parvenant pas à compenser les buts qu'ils se prenaient par ceux qu'ils marquaient. En moins de 10 minutes de jeu, le score était déjà de 50 à 40 en faveur des Rouges. Le public, pour sa part, exultait devant un tel match.

Soudain, il aperçut Cho qui venait de partir en piqué. S'en voulant de s'être attardé sur le déroulement du jeu, il déploya toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu pour parvenir au point brillant qu'il voyait à présent scintiller à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Le Vif d'Or bifurqua soudainement sur la droite et longea l'une des tribunes de supporters. Harry fut plus vif à réagir et se rapprochait désormais de la petite balle sans être inquiété par sa concurrente. Il voyait le point jaune foncer sur une autre tribune. Plus que quelques mètres et il la tiendrait dans sa main... Elle était presque à portée… Encore un mètre… Il fallait qu'il l'attrape avant de percuter la tribune… Quelques centimètres…

Une douleur déchirante lui transperça l'épaule et il sentit instantanément le sang chaud gicler à travers sa tenue de Quidditch. La douleur était si vive et arrivée si rapidement que sa vue en était brouillée, et son bras meurtri glissa du manche du balai. Il parvint à distinguer, trop tard, la tribune qui se rapprochait, trop proche pour pouvoir l'éviter. Il s'écrasa de toute la vitesse de son balai contre les planches de bois, au point de les transpercer, avant de chuter pour tomber lourdement sur la pelouse, déjà inconscient, les lunettes brisées, le sang couvrant son visage et maculant sa tenue.

* * *

- Monsieur, il a voulu me tuer ! 

Le cri d'Harry résonna dans le grand bureau. Albus Dumbledore posa patiemment son regard sur le jeune sorcier.

- Je le sais, Harry. Et des mesures disciplinaires ont été prises contre Mr Malefoy.

- Des mesures disciplinaires ? répéta sardoniquement Harry.

Tout son être se révoltait devant le directeur.

- Si c'est Rogue qui s'en occupe, j'imagine très bien le genre de mesure ! poursuivit-il ironiquement.

- Je me charge personnellement du cas de Mr Malefoy, et je t'assure Harry qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir sans conséquences. Le projectile qui t'a blessé a été ensorcelé pour agir comme une arme à feu moldue –une arme destructrice horrible-, et c'est un acte d'une grande gravité, que je sanctionnerai comme il se doit.

Harry gardait un air sceptique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy n'était pas renvoyé. Il avait tenté de le tuer, d'abord en lui "tirant" dessus à la manière moldue, puis lorsqu'il s'était écrasé contre la tribune, et enfin en tombant sur la pelouse. Il s'en était sorti avec une épaule transpercée, un genou déboîté, le nez, la mâchoire, la clavicule et trois côtes cassées, le tout accompagné d'une nuit à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures. Tout son corps le lançait encore, comme s'il avait été brisé en mille morceaux. Cette sensation désagréable lui rappelait l'après Doloris, lorsque le corps est encore meurtri et engourdi par le sortilège.

Son Eclair de Feu, par chance, semblait s'en être sorti sans dommage, mais il tardait à Harry de reprendre la voix des airs pour constater les éventuels dégâts. La fin du match avait été reportée à une date ultérieure, et Malefoy avait été pris en flagrant délit, sans chercher à se cacher ou à fuir, comme s'il revendiquait insolemment son acte. McGonagall lui avait retiré 100 points, avant d'admettre que la situation ne relevait plus de sa responsabilité.

Aujourd'hui, deux jours plus tard, Dumbledore était de retour pour prendre en main cette affaire, et Harry s'était empressé d'aller le voir, à l'origine pour lui parler de son projet de détruire Voldemort, motivation décuplée par l'action de Malefoy, bien que ce dernier soit rapidement devenu le centre de la conversation.

- Et concernant mon projet ? demanda-t-il plus calmement, pour changer de sujet.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit et fixa le sien.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse je crois, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux appuyer ta décision, bien que je la respecte. Tu sais que je continue des recherches de mon côté, aussi souvent que faire se peut, et j'espère que nous trouverons un moyen de conjurer le sort avant que tu ne sois contraint d'arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour venir s'asseoir devant Harry. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu ais eu une vie facile, et tu as déjà tant fait pour tout le monde que nous n'avons pas le droit, si tant est qu'il nous reste une once de moralité, de te demander plus que ce que tu as déjà accompli.

Harry le regarda, l'air résigné.

- Mais… tant de choses dépendent de moi… Si je ne détruis pas Voldemort, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Si je meurs sans avoir pu, ou tout du moins tenté, de le briser, qu'adviendra-t-il du monde de la Magie ? Sera-t-il toujours invulnérable après ma mort ?

Il cherchait des réponses et des conseils dans les yeux du directeur, mais cette fois, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider à faire son choix ; l'immense expérience du vieil homme se trouvait devant une situation qu'il n'avait jamais eu à affronter. Harry sentit sa main se crisper imperceptiblement sur son épaule, signe d'impuissance de son mentor. Il reprit la parole.

- Et puis… je ne peux plus attendre sans rien faire. Ca m'est insupportable, vous comprenez ? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Il y a des années qu'il essaie de me tuer, des années qu'il m'attaque sans que je ne lui réponde ! Il faut que je me venge, que je venge tous ceux qu'il a fait souffrir, tous ceux qu'il a tué… et tout ce qu'il m'a pris…

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Son regard, en revanche, brillait d'une froide lueur, à la fois tinté de tristesse, d'amertume, de vengeance et de haine. Dumbledore en fut presque effrayé. Oui, Voldemort lui avait pris la plus belle chose qu'il possédait : son innocence. Le vieux directeur en fut encore plus accablé et attristé, de voir celui qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de protéger en venir à de si noires pensées et de telles extrémités. Il se rendit alors compte que Harry lui avait échappé, qu'il venait le voir mais qu'il n'était plus le même. Avoir à supporter tant d'horreur en si peu de temps l'avait profondément marqué, et fait mûrir bien trop vite. Ses yeux brillaient presque de larmes lorsqu'il lui répondit :

- Je ne peux plus t'aider Harry… Ce choix, c'est le tien, je ne peux décider à ta place. Mais sache que malgré tout ce que les autres peuvent dire, tu ne leur dois rien, ne te sens investit d'aucune responsabilité. Tu as le droit toi aussi de profiter de la vie. Parles-en avec tes amis, ils te connaissent, ils sauront t'aider à trouver la bonne voie.

Les sages paroles du vieil homme apaisèrent un peu l'esprit tourmenté d'Harry, qui abandonna pour un temps sa rancœur. Il réussit même à esquisser un triste sourire à l'attention d'Albus. Il le lui rendit avant de se lever.

- Je vais dire au professeur McGonagall qu'elle n'a plus à se soucier de te donner des cours d'occlumencie ; je m'en chargerais personnellement.

Harry sourcilla mais ne dit rien. McGonagall ou Dumbledore, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, du moment que ce n'était pas Rogue. Il songea tout de même qu'il aurait peut-être plus tendance à parler avec le vieil homme qu'avec sa directrice de maison. Puis, voyant que la discussion était terminée, il se leva, ramassa son sac, salua le directeur et sortit.

Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres dans le couloir qu'il se sentit suivi. Il se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir Malefoy, le regard dur et un rictus mauvais au coin de la lèvre, qui le suivait tranquillement, de son air nonchalant. L'une de ses mains était caché dans les plis de sa robe, et Harry sut qu'il y dissimulait sa baguette. Les deux ennemis se toisèrent, gardant une certaine distance de sécurité. Le couloir était désert.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas toujours aussi bien Malefoy, lança Harry sans préambule, pour leur premier face à face depuis le match. Papa Mangemort et Rogue le lâche ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger. Que feras-tu lorsque tu te retrouveras tout seul ? Hein ?

Il sentit la colère monter en lui tandis que Malefoy lui répondait de sa voix traînante.

- Je crois que tu te trompes de personne Potter. Ces paroles, elles valent pour toi ! Etre bon et gentil n'a jamais rien rapporté à personne. Regarde Diggory, il dégoulinait de bons sentiments et de valeurs pseudo chevaleresques, et ça ne lui a pas permis de tenir plus de dix secondes face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le souvenir de ce soir de Juin resurgit brusquement dans l'esprit d'Harry, qui se trouva submergé par les réminiscences de la troisième tache, du cimetière, puis de la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser ces visions avant de les rouvrir, fusillant le Serpentard du regard.

- Va te faire fou…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son corps explosant avant. Tout recommença une nouvelle fois, il sentit ses muscles se crisper, ses articulations craquer, il convulsa, tentant vainement de se contrôler. Tous ses membres tremblaient d'une force telle qu'il était impossible de l'immobiliser. Et cette douleur qui l'aveuglait, cette douleur incontrôlable, insupportable, monstrueuse... Il tenta de prendre sa tête dans ses mains pour faire cesser la souffrance qui lui déchirait le crâne, mais ses spasmes étaient si intenses qu'il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser. Il ne pouvait toujours pas crier, il n'en avait ni la force ni la volonté, il se contentait d'essayer de limiter les réactions de son corps face à cette nouvelle crise. Il ne savait plus combien il en avait fait depuis l'attaque, mais il était certain qu'elles étaient de plus en plus longues et douloureuses. Et pire, son corps possédant un seuil de résistance à la douleur inhumainement élevé, il s'évanouissait de plus en plus longtemps après le début de la crise.

Trempé de sueur, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, il releva la tête dans un sursaut et ne put que deviner la silhouette de Malefoy, partagée entre la peur et le ravissement. Peur devant un phénomène d'une violence extrême dont il ne connaissait pas les causes, se demandant si Harry n'allait pas se mettre à l'attaquer subitement ; ravissement de contempler son ennemi juré à l'agonie, incapable de se contrôler ni de se défendre. Avec un peu de chance, songeait-il, Potter finirait par y rester, et ni lui, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'auraient à se salir les mains pour lui.

Le corps désormais prostré du jeune sorcier bascula sur la pierre froide du couloir en renversant une armure qui s'effondra dans un vacarme assourdissant. Malefoy, craignant être surpris devant celui qu'il avait tenté de tuer deux jours auparavant, s'enfuit en courant, laissant Harry sombrer seul, l'inconscience ayant finalement eu pitié de lui, l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

* * *

Malefoy était à genoux devant Lui, le suppliant de Lui accorder son pardon et de le gracier. A ses côtés, Dumbledore Lui demandait de se montrer magnanime afin de l'excuser de Lui avoir caché tant de choses. A perte de vue, connaissances et personnes inconnues se prosternaient devant Lui, Harry Potter, Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui avait terrassé Lord Voldemort, avant de le canoniser en héros. Mais la pitié ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps. Il tendit une main gantée vers Malefoy qui gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de s'enflammer subitement et de brûler sur place, sans un bruit. L'assemblée présente se glaça avant de rapidement s'abaisser à en toucher le sol avec le front. 

Il leva la tête, contemplant avec satisfaction le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. De ses pieds à l'horizon lointain, sur l'herbe calcinée de la plaine, plus de 200 000 personnes lui vouaient un culte, contraints et forcés. Au fond, les ruines encore fumantes d'un vieux château millénaire étaient le seul point de rupture de la ligne des dos qui s'alignaient devant Lui. A sa droite, personne. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. Il se leva, douloureusement et commença à marcher au milieu de la foule. Il s'arrêta devant un visage familier et ordonna à la personne de se relever. Les cheveux roux et l'air dégingandé de l'homme qui le dépassait d'une tête Lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais Il ne parvint pas à se rappeler où Il l'avait connu. Il le gifla avant de lui ordonner de s'agenouiller et poursuivit sa marche.

Au bout d'un moment, Il aperçut une silhouette, tendue et immobile, droit devant lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Il dévisagea l'homme qui osait insolemment s'élever à sa hauteur. Les quelques cheveux blancs ne cachaient pas une chevelure grasse et noire, et les rides de son visage ne pouvaient rien devant son nez crochu et son air sec. L'homme qui Lui faisait face Lui rappelait également quelqu'un qu'il devait avoir connu dans son Ancienne Vie, un être désagréable, Il en était sûr. Contre toute attente, cet impertinent lui tendit un grand miroir magique dans lequel Il plongea son regard. Son visage horriblement brûlé et mutilé lui apparu, ses cheveux carbonisés depuis longtemps, le vert de ses pupilles ayant également disparu au profit d'un rouge vif, tandis que ses narines s'étaient estompées pour laisser la place à deux fentes. Il n'avait pas de lunettes, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, symbole de son nouvel Empire, lui balafrait le front. Ne supportant pas d'affronter son visage, Il s'apprêta à mettre fin à l'existence de celui qui avait osé se mettre en travers de son chemin, lorsque son visage se brouilla avant de disparaître dans le miroir. Un autre se dessina, plus jeune de plusieurs années. Il avait la même cicatrice que Lui, ainsi que de grandes lunettes rondes, et ses cheveux en bataille lui cachaient le front. Il portait une robe noire aux revers rouges, et un Griffon y était brodé. Le regard pur et innocent des yeux verts qui le fixaient désormais le pénétra, et Il se sentit basculer en arrière à l'infini. Une désagréable sensation de nausée l'envahit et Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre l'homme qui Lui avait tendu le miroir lui murmurer quelques mots avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

"Il est temps de revenir."

* * *

Ce fut Rogue qui, alerté par le fracas de l'armure, trouva Harry inconscient au milieu du couloir. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie avant de le ramener de l'état semi comateux dans lequel il était plongé. Enfin, il lui avait administré une potion réparatrice, malgré l'air désapprobateur de Mrs Pomfresh, qui maugréa que le Professeur de Potions n'avait jamais apporté rien de bon au jeune Potter. Malgré tout, elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'Harry s'était rétabli plus vite que d'habitude, au point de quitter l'infirmerie le soir même. Comme prévu, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte, et malgré leurs efforts pour dissimuler leur inquiétude, Harry remarqua bien les yeux rougis d'Hermione et le teint blême de Ron. Personne ne s'attarda sur le sujet cependant, et ils partirent dîner, Harry tentant vainement de plaisanter. 

Le surlendemain marquait l'arrivée du mois de Décembre et le début du dernier sprint de travail avant les vacances de Noël. Après les cours du matin –dont deux heures de métamorphose particulièrement intenses-, Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle, en pleine discussion avec Dean et Seamus à propos du nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

- Ils ont encore mis un politicien à la tête du Ministère ! s'indignait Thomas. C'est vraiment ce qu'il nous fallait en ce moment !

- Et tu aurais préféré qui ? répliqua Seamus. Un membre de Département de la Justice Magique, ou pire, du Département des Mystères ? Dans ce cas là, c'était couvre-feu tous les soirs et descente des Brigades de Sécurité Magique dans tous les foyers sorciers.

- Et alors ? Si on ne prend pas de mesures drastiques aujourd'hui, Tu-Sais-Qui ne va pas rester tranquillement dans son coin à nous attendre !

- Peut-être, mais si on donne tous les pouvoirs au Ministre, on peut dire adieu à notre liberté ! On finira avec un régime autoritaire ! Ca serait plus très différent de ce que fait Voldemort remarque, régner d'une main de fer !…

Dean tiqua. Comment pouvait-on être aussi borné ? Il jeta un regard à Harry qui suivait la discussion avec intérêt.

- De toutes façons, reprit Thomas, ce n'est pas avec celui-là qu'on aura des problèmes de liberté ! T'as pas entendu son discours hier ? Tu sais ce qu'elle prodigue comme méthode de lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui ? L'enquête ! La patience et la recherche des Mangemorts, pour pouvoir remonter jusqu'au repère de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Comment si ça pouvait marcher !

Seamus se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Harry profita de cette pause pour s'introduire dans la conversation.

- Euh… C'est qui le nouveau Ministre au fait ?

Les deux Gryffondor le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu lis pas les journaux ?

- Tu suis pas l'actualité ?

- J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine… répondit Harry en signe d'excuse. Alors ? insista-t-il.

Dean et Seamus prirent une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- C'est…

- Hildegarde Hopkins !

- Du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ?

- Exactement !

Harry parut soulagé, il s'était attendu à un autre Fudge, mais la présence d'une diplomate était moins pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

- C'est plutôt bien alors ! dit-il. Avec les contacts qu'elle a dans toute la communauté magique internationale, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique !

Seamus sourit tandis que Dean s'indignait.

- Tu crois ça ? C'est une "diplomate", tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Beaucoup de blabla et pas beaucoup d'actions !

- Je trouve pas, rétorqua Harry. Rappelle-toi l'année dernière avec le cambriolage de l'ambassade magique de Grande-Bretagne en Afrique du Sud, elle n'avait pas hésité à envoyer des enquêteurs et même des agents de la Brigade de Sécurité Magique pour boucler l'affaire.

- Génial ! 2 pauvres enquêteurs débutants et 3 agents handicapés pour arrêter quatre paumés qui avaient trouvé une baguette par hasard.

- Mon oncle en faisait partie… lança Néville qui écoutait leur conversation.

Dean rougit instantanément, à en rendre jaloux Ron, avant de se confondre en excuses. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Harry, qui se surprit à redécouvrir à quel point c'était agréable.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse, la maladresse du batteur de Gryffondor ayant détendu l'atmosphère, et chacun en profita pour oublier une actualité toujours pesante. Ils oublièrent pour un temps les attaques de Mangemorts, l'inquiétude qui les rongeait chaque soir en s'endormant, de savoir si leur famille ne serait pas la cible des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de découvrir le lendemain quels seraient les nouveaux morts, les prochains à souffrir. La sécurité que leur apportait Poudlard leur était parfois plus pesante que d'être en première ligne aux côtés de leurs proches, ils se sentaient coupables d'être à l'abri. Alors ce midi là, ils chassèrent toutes ces pensées de leurs esprits et redevinrent ceux qu'ils avaient abandonnés lors du retour de Lord Voldemort. Ils blaguèrent comme des enfants, rirent de bon cœur, innocents à nouveau. Harry se sentit revivre en compagnie de ses amis, entouré de rires et de sourires.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Hermione pénétrer dans la Grande Salle qu'il reposa les pieds sur terre. Ils arrivaient bien tard pour manger, mais qu'importe. Il se sentait de bonne humeur, et se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour leur parler de son projet. Il se leva, enjamba le banc et partit à leur rencontre.

- Je dois vous parler, lança-t-il à voix basse, arrivé à leur hauteur au milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Maintenant ? demanda Ron. Ca peut pas attendre après manger ?

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry lui lança un regard sans appel en lui répondant.

- Non, je préfère qu'on en parle maintenant.

Ron se résigna, et les trois sorciers sortirent discrètement la Grande Salle, sans remarquer que Drago Malefoy venait également de quitter sa place…

Harry les conduisit dans une salle de classe désaffectée du rez-de-chaussée dont il ferma la porte. Il se retourna vers ses amis, l'air décidé, ceux-ci attendant avec un mélange d'interrogation et d'inquiétude ce qui avait tant d'importance pour que leur ami veuille leur parler si rapidement.

- Je… j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Notre aide ? répéta Ron. A propos de quoi ?

Harry marqua un temps avant de leur répondre, un air de défi dans le regard, tandis qu'Hermione n'avait pas osé poser la question, par peur de connaître la réponse.

- J'ai décidé de tuer Voldemort.

Un silence assourdissant s'ensuivit, Hermione se contentant de le regarder tristement, Ron le contemplant d'un air incrédule.

- Mais… euh… Harry, comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. M'aider à faire des recherches, savoir le maximum de choses sur Voldemort, sur ses faiblesses, connaître les adresses des Mangemorts connus, tout ce qui pourrait me mener à lui d'une part, et d'autre part tout ce qui pourrait me permettre de l'éliminer, m'améliorer en Sortilèges notamment.

Hermione étouffa un petit cri de surprise avant de blêmir.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas utiliser un Sortilège Impardonnable ! s'exclama-t-elle, devinant ses pensées.

- Et pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il d'un air de défi. Quelle importance maintenant ?

Il baissa les yeux.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, comme pour se boucher les oreilles et se convaincre qu'elle avait mal entendu. Ron, pour sa part, n'était pas sûr de saisir l'enjeu de la discussion, sa portée et les conséquences de ce que venait de dire son ami. L'ambiance était lourde, mais Harry n'était pas ébranlé dans sa décision. Ce fut Hermione qui reprit la parole.

- Dumbledore t'as dit qu'il menait des recherches, avec les plus grands chercheurs du pays. Ils arriveront forcément à trouver quelque…

- Dumbledore a suffisamment à s'occuper à côté pour ne pas avoir en plus à se soucier de moi ! l'interrompit Harry.

- Il tient beaucoup à toi. Il te protège, il t'aime comme un père ! poursuivait Hermione, le suppliant de renoncer à son projet.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête, déclarant de manière définitive :

- Dumbledore ne peut pas m'aider. Tu ne comprends pas Hermione. Maugrey est toujours dans le coma, des gens meurent toutes les semaines, souffrent, et le seul qui peut arrêter ça, c'est moi ! Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? RIEN ! Absolument rien ! Et si je n'agis pas maintenant, il sera trop tard. Voldemort m'a tout pris : mes parents, mon parrain, mon destin, et maintenant il me prend le monde auquel je tiens… et ma vie.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, n'osant pas prononcer un mot, se contenant d'écouter en silence leur ami se confier à eux.

- C'est lui qui a organisé mon attaque en Septembre, lui qui a du inventer ce sortilège qui aujourd'hui me ronge lentement de l'intérieur, ce putain de sortilège qui me gangrène, qui me donne ces crises insupportables, ces crises qui finiront par me tuer !

Il criait, la respiration saccadée, les perles de sueur ruisselant sur son visage devant ses deux amis presque apeurés par son comportement. Il tenta de se calmer, de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le tue, il a trop fait souffrir, il m'a trop fait souffrir. Pendant des années je me suis contenté de subir, mais cette fois c'est terminé, c'est à son tour d'être la victime.

Une lueur démoniaque étincelait dans ses yeux. Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus comment réagir, ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry dans cet état. Soudain, il sentit une présence, leva sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette. Malefoy se tenait derrière, visiblement surpris d'avoir été découvert durant son espionnage. Une pointe d'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, à juste titre.

_  
- Expelliarmus_ ! cria Harry. _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Malefoy décolla du sol, avant d'être projeté contre un mur et s'y écraser violemment.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Hermione. Arrête !

Le Gryffondor leva sa baguette vers le Serpentard, mais son bras fut stoppé dans son mouvement par Ron et Hermione, qui le bloquèrent pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Malefoy. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, ramassa sa baguette et sortit en courant, sans demander son reste. Les deux sorciers relâchèrent leur ami qui tomba à genoux, épuisé. Il semblait vidé de toute force, comme s'il venait de livrer un combat particulièrement difficile.

- Il est en train de gagner, murmura Harry, le souffle coupé, les larmes d'effort, de rage et de peine lui coulant sur les joues. J'essaie de résister, mais je le sens, je suis en train de devenir comme lui…

Il leva la tête vers ses amis, qui ne savaient pas quoi lui répondre. Ils étaient aussi déboussolés que lui. Puis, dans un effort suprême, il se releva.

- Je… je dois y aller. J'ai entraînement de Quidditch à 14h…

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd, sous le regard angoissé de Ron et Hermione, qui se regardèrent avant de jeter un œil à leur montre : 12h31.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour Harry, les conséquences de ce que Malefoy avait découvert ne se faisant pas attendre. Il s'était empressé d'aller répandre la rumeur selon laquelle Potter était mourrant, atteint d'un mal incurable sans doute extrêmement contagieux, ce qui aurait expliqué ses absences. Peu importe, tout serait oublié après les vacances de Noël. Mais comme à chaque nouvelle rumeur le concernant, il sentit les regards des autres se poser de manière plus intense sur lui, quelques uns allant jusqu'à lui demander si ce que disait Malefoy était vrai. 

- Tu penses sincèrement que Dumbledore me laisserait me balader avec vous si j'étais malade et contagieux ? se contentait-il de répondre, machinalement.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Dean et Seamus, notamment depuis la crise de rire lors de la bévue de Dean. Mais c'était surtout les deux seuls autres garçons de son dortoir à ne pas lui parler de son futur – Ron - ou à lui faire y penser – Neville. Il avait également de plus en plus de mal à supporter Ron et Hermione. Ils le traitaient désormais différemment malgré leurs efforts pour paraître naturels, exactement ce qu'il détestait. Ron semblait hésiter avant de prononcer la moindre phrase, de peur de dire une bêtise et de lancer un vieux froid, tandis qu'Hermione lui portait son regard de pitié dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour le deviner. Il trouvait déjà suffisamment difficile le fait d'avoir à affronter sa propre mort sans avoir pour autant l'obligation de voir ses deux meilleurs amis changer de comportement à son égard. Certes, ils faisaient tout pour apparaître le plus naturel possible et lui changer les idées aussi souvent que possible, mais au fond de lui il savait exactement ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Le connaissaient-ils si mal pour ignorer que leur tentative de se comporter comme d'habitude ne marcherait pas avec lui ?

Ils avaient accepté du bout des lèvres de l'aider dans ses recherches lors de leur temps libre, mais ils n'avaient fait que lui rapporter des informations mineures sur le passé de Voldemort ainsi que quelques sorts futiles qui ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Il s'était alors plongé lui-même dans l'étude de la Magie Noire et de tous les sortilèges de Magie Blanche qui pourraient lui permettre d'arrêter la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Il utilisait sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre en cachette, la nuit, dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque et feuilleter durant des heures des livres tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Malgré tout, en 10 jours, il n'avait appris que peu de choses sur Voldemort qu'il ne connût déjà. Ce dernier avait ainsi passé près de dix ans à l'étranger dans sa jeunesse, vraisemblablement en compagnie des grands mages noirs de l'époque, notamment Grindenwald. Il en était revenu au début des années 50, débordant de Magie Noire et d'ambition. Harry avait également découvert qu'il s'était toujours scrupuleusement contenté de mener des attaques en Grande-Bretagne. Pas une fois un Mangemort n'avait sévi en Irlande, en France ou dans une autre nation magique. Il craignait sans doute de ne pouvoir affronter une alliance de plusieurs communautés magiques seul. Tout ceci ne représentait au final que peu d'informations utiles sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En revanche, les recherches d'Harry concernant les sortilèges et les méthodes de Défense contre les forces du Mal s'étaient révélées plus fructueuses. Il avait au départ songé à apprendre le sortilège de Mort, mais il doutait que le Mage Noir n'ait pas prévu de protection contre quelque chose d'aussi connu dans sa quête de l'immortalité. Il s'était donc penché sur des méthodes parallèles. Ce qui l'avait mené à consulter l'un des plus anciens livres de la Réserve, sans doute aussi vieux que l'Ecole elle-même, au point qu'il était écrit en vieil anglais, rendant sa lecture ardue. Il y avait fait la découverte de l'_octus gnam_, un puissant maléfice d'origine celte. Millénaire et aujourd'hui oublié, il entraînait sa victime dans un délire psychotique, la rendant totalement sénile en quelques jours. Incurable, il fut employé au début du Moyen Age à des fins de complots et de trahison, se révélant une manière discrète de rendre inoffensive une personne indésirable.

Le _cnus dei_, dont seul le nom est encore utilisé de nos jours, était pour sa part l'ancêtre de l'_Impérium_, mais possédait une puissance et une dimension encore plus terrifiante que le sort actuel, qui n'en est que l'ombre. Il permit à des mages noirs de contrôler des populations immenses de moldus et de sorciers, et conduisit à des guerres terribles où des familles entières s'entre déchirèrent pour des causes dans lesquelles elles ne croyaient pas. La situation dégénéra jusqu'au jour où le Monde de la Magie tout entier finit par courir à sa perte, les guerres causant des milliers de morts, et les autorités ne parvenant pas à faire cesser les usages du _cnus dei_. La situation semblait désespérée lorsque apparurent quatre sorciers jusque là inconnus. Ils parvinrent, par des méthodes effacées par le temps, à ramener l'ordre dans le Monde de la Magie, et ce jusqu'à faire disparaître de la mémoire de chacun l'existence même de ce sortilège. Personne ne garda souvenir de cette période sombre de l'Histoire, hormis les quatre Mages, ainsi que ce livre qui en est aujourd'hui l'unique témoignage. Troublé par cette découverte, Harry avait alors refermé l'ouvrage, laissant briller sur sa couverture le nom de son auteur : Salazar Serpentard.

Mais avant cela, il avait fait la connaissance du plus puissant et dangereux de tous les sorts et maléfices de l'ouvrage, et sans doute même de l'Histoire de la Magie : l'_Era_, le sortilège d'Apocalypse. Véritable antéchrist du sortilège de protection d'Aura, l'_Era_ pouvait, en une seule utilisation, détruire des villes entières et annihiler toute forme de vie sur des dizaines de mètres aux alentours. Sa puissance était cependant telle qu'elle drainait toute l'énergie de la personne qui le lançait, au point de la faire succomber à son tour. Aucun des sorciers qui l'a employé n'y a survécu, les baguettes étant également détruites durant l'opération. Son usage fut donc limité à quelques individus désespérés ou atteints de pensées suicidaires. Harry songea que s'il parvenait à le contrôler, il pourrait non seulement détruire Voldemort, mais aussi tous les Mangemorts présents…

"Et moi par la même occasion…" pensa-t-il amèrement.

Enfin, une nuit, il était tombé sur le livre que chaque élève de premier cycle rêvait de posséder : "Le Guide du parfait Transplaneur" par Raymond Lourdudeau. Dedans se trouvaient absolument toutes les informations pour pouvoir apprendre à transplaner en toute tranquillité. Harry venait de trouver le moyen de se rendre au repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de l'éliminer…

* * *

La nouvelle tomba en fin d'après-midi, le Mardi 14 Décembre, par une lettre de Molly envoyée à Ron et Ginny, mais d'adressant aussi à Harry et Hermione. Dès la réception de la lettre, les quatre jeunes partirent s'isoler dans une salle déserte et ouvrirent la lettre, inquiets à l'idée de connaître la gravité de la situation qui poussait Molly à leur écrire à tous. A peine dépliée, Harry remarqua que des traces de larmes avaient dilué l'encre par endroits. Ginny entama la lecture. 

_  
« Ginny ma puce, _

_Ronnie mon bébé, _

_Harry mon chéri, _

_Hermione ma grande,_

_  
Vous devez vous douter que je ne vous écris pas pour une raison très joyeuse. Je ne souhaitais pas vous annoncer moi-même ceci, mais Albus y tenait… Ronnie, Ginny, sachez que votre père et vos frères vont bien et n'ont rien. »_

Les visages crispés et écarlates d'inquiétude des deux jeunes rouquins se détendirent légèrement, mais restèrent prudemment fermés, craignant malgré tout le pire. Hermione leur jeta un regard furtif, tandis qu'Harry sentait son cœur se serrer et s'accélérer au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

_  
« Il y a eu une attaque à Sainte-Mangouste ce matin, une attaque de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs. Ils ont commencé à s'en prendre à tout le monde, sans faire de distinction entre patients et Médicomages. C'a été horrible. Les pauvres patients affaiblis n'avaient pas la force de se protéger des Détraqueurs, et beaucoup d'entre eux ont subi leur Baiser. »_

Les quatre Gryffondor fermèrent un instant les yeux d'effroi et de dégoût, sachant ce que représentait ce châtiment pire que la mort.

_  
« Les Aurors et les Brigades de Sûreté Magiques sont arrivés, mais les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs ne se sont pas enfuis, ils étaient très nombreux. La bataille a duré près d'une heure. Les serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui ne sont partis que quand de nouveaux renforts sont arrivés. Il y a eu des dizaines de blessés, et beaucoup de morts… beaucoup… »_

A partir de là le parchemin était parsemé de tâches, traces de larmes versées en hommage aux amis perdus, absents à jamais. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry auraient tout donné pour ne pas lire la suite, mais malgré tout, dans un effort considérable, la plus jeune des Weasley poursuivit.

_  
« Kingley a subi le Baiser du Détraqueur. Il ne s'en remettra pas. Amos Diggory a été blessé par un Mangemort, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Nym… »_

Ginny ne parvenait plus à lire, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle tendit la lettre à Hermione, qui entreprit de terminer la lecture. Elle blêmit à la vue des informations qui suivaient. Prenant une grande respiration, les larmes aux yeux, elle commença, d'une voix tremblante.

_  
« Nymphadora Tonks n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, les Mangemorts se sont acharnés sur elle et les Médicomages n'ont rien pu faire. »_

Harry et Ron se sentirent brusquement mal, l'annonce de la mort d'une personne qu'ils affectionnaient les touchant particulièrement.

_  
« On… on a retrouvé Alastor dans sa chambre. Il était encore convalescent, les Mangemorts ne lui ont laissé aucune chance. »_

Cette fois, Harry vacilla, et du poser une main sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Il sentait la tête lui tourner horriblement, les visages des morts et des blessés défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

_  
« Et… Rémus était là-bas également. Il a été gravement blessé, les Médicomages ne savent pas s'il s'en remettra… »_

Harry tomba sur une chaise, pâle comme la mort, le poids de la liste des blessés et des disparus se révélant trop lourd pour lui. Il leva un regard malheureux vers Hermione, comme pour la supplier de lui dire que tout ceci n'était pas vrai, qu'il avait du y avoir un malentendu. Mais la jeune sorcière se contenta de baisser les yeux, rougis par la peine. Elle acheva le calvaire.

_  
« Il y a eu 18 morts : deux Aurors, trois membres des BSM, deux Médicomages, sept patients et quatre Mangemorts, ainsi que 29 blessés. Seuls cinq Mangemorts ont pu être capturés vivants. La Ministre a décrété l'état d'urgence et le couvre-feu est en vigueur partout dans le pays_.

_  
Mes enfants, je suis terriblement désolé d'avoir du vous apprendre ça. Harry, mon chéri, tu sais que je pense très fort à toi. Prenez bien soin de vous._

_  
Bises._

_  
Molly »_

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut entrecoupé que par les sanglots de Ginny, que Ron s'efforçait maladroitement de réconforter, semblant lui-même profondément troublé. Hermione tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes, alors qu'Harry gardait la bouche entr'ouverte, les yeux dans le vide, accablé par la mort de ces personnes qu'il considérait presque comme ses proches. Maugrey, qui s'était sacrifié pour le protéger. Nymphadora, qui ne sourirait et ne le ferait plus jamais rire. Et Remus… Rémus, Lunard. Après Sirius, allait-on lui enlever le dernier représentant des Maraudeurs qui soit encore dans le camp de la justice ? La dernière personne adulte à qui il pouvait encore se confier, demander des conseils, parler de ses doutes et ses craintes… Il sentait qu'on était en train de lui arracher la dernière parcelle qui le poussait à rester en vie, le dernier rayon de Soleil qui le faisait respirer…

Ses pensées commencèrent à s'accélérer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il DEVAIT faire quelque chose. Il fallait vaincre Voldemort. Oui, c'était la solution… non ! Pas le vaincre, pas le tuer : le détruire. Cela devrait suffire à l'éliminer. Mais comment faire ? Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, et il ne serait jamais prêt à l'affronter avant que le sortilège ne le tue. Il fallait gagner du temps… le temps, qui ne passe jamais à la bonne vitesse ! Mais on ne peut pas ralentir le temps… Le Retourneur de Temps !... Non… Trop compliqué à obtenir, et de toute façon cela ne ralentissait pas la propagation de son mal. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien permettre de gagner du temps, à n'importe quel prix, juste pour grignoter quelques jours, quelques semaines…

Soudainement, tout s'éclaira.

Il se leva, machinalement, et sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce sous les appels de ses amis qui lui demandaient ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne répondit pas, enfoncé dans sa logique, aveuglé par la peine et le désespoir, ne pensant désormais qu'à une seule chose : tuer une licorne…

* * *

Il marchait depuis deux heures au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, dans la neige, la nuit et le froid. Sa baguette ne diffusait qu'un maigre filet de lumière, peinant à traverser les gros flocons qui venaient silencieusement épaissir le doux manteau blanc dans lequel il marchait. Il ne sentait pas le froid, malgré qu'il soit parti du château sans manteau, juste couvert de son écharpe. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, provoquant tout au plus un léger crissement lorsque ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Tous les sens aux aguets, il était attentif au moindre craquement de branche, au plus petit son que lançait la sombre forêt. Il n'était plus certain de savoir où il se trouvait, mais qu'importe. Il aurait bientôt atteint son but. Une demi-heure déjà qu'il avait aperçu la jeune licorne et qu'il la suivait aussi discrètement que possible. 

Il connaissait les conséquences de l'acte qu'il se préparait à faire. Il allait se maudire à vie, il n'aurait plus qu'une demi-vie. Mais c'était sans importance, il ne s'agissait que d'un maigre prix à payer par rapport à tous ces gens qui avaient donné leur vie, contre Voldemort. Pour lui. Et dans son esprit, à ce moment, cela valait bien ce sacrifice.

Pour abattre l'animal empreint de pureté, il s'était inspiré de l'arme de Malefoy. Il avait grossièrement taillé une épaisse branche de manière à en rendre une extrémité pointue et la faisait voler derrière lui, prêt à la lancer à la moindre trace de l'être de la forêt.

Il l'aperçut justement, à quelques mètres de lui, marchant paisiblement à la recherche d'une quelconque feuille ou d'un brin d'herbe à mâcher, denrées rares en ces jours de Décembre glacials. L'animal dégageait encore plus de splendeur qu'à l'habitude, ici, au milieu de la forêt d'un blanc aussi immaculé que son pelage. Sa longue et fine corne s'entortillait sur elle-même dans une grâce infinie. L'œil bleu de la licorne scruta les fourrés, croyant avoir entendu un crissement à proximité. Un nouveau bruit, et elle tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction d'Harry. Trop tard. La flèche était venue se planter en plein dans sa jugulaire, et la Pureté agonisait déjà sur le sol, son sang argenté maculant insupportablement sa robe blanche. Harry s'approcha lentement, regardant avec chagrin l'animal légendaire s'éteindre. Il fut sur le point d'être submergé par la tristesse du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, mais son esprit implacable reprit le dessus. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, regardant le ventre qui ne se soulèverait plus, avant de s'intéresser au liquide brillant qui s'écoulait de sa gorge. Il hésita un moment, le visage grave, puis se pencha pour s'abreuver au cou de l'animal. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent, interface de chair qui le mènerait à la malédiction pour l'éternité.

Il fut brusquement rejeté en arrière et tomba dans la neige.

- HARRY ! s'exclama dans un grondement une voix tonitruante. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Vexé d'avoir été interrompu dans son œuvre, le Gryffondor se releva en jetant un regard sévère au demi géant qui se tenait devant lui.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas Hagrid ! lança-t-il d'un air de défi.

- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! Je suis gardien des clefs de Poudlard, et chargé de la sécurité des élèves en dehors du château. Tu réalises ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?

Hagrid désigna la licorne sans vie, la main légèrement tremblante. Harry éluda la question.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont averti, répondit Hagrid en désignant d'un signe de tête les fourrés alentours.

En émergèrent alors trois Centaures, inconnus d'Harry. Trois mâles, chacun beaucoup plus grand que lui et frappant le sol de leurs sabots avants en signe d'avertissement. Ils lui portaient un regard hautain et sévère qu'Harry interpréta correctement comme un signe de supériorité.

- Ils surveillent la forêt sans être vu, et quand ils ont compris ce que tu allais faire, ils sont immédiatement venus me chercher. Et heureusement ! s'exclama Hagrid.

Il regarda Harry, la tête basse, le visage tourné vers la licorne, semblant ne pas vouloir réagir aux questions de son ami. Il se détendit, soupira tristement, et reprit, avec un air de compassion.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à Sainte Mangouste, Harry. Et je sais pourquoi tu es là. Je comprends ce que tu voulais faire, mais sache que si tu bois le sang de cette licorne, tu ne feras que renier tous ceux qui sont morts, ce pour quoi ils se sont battus.

Harry releva la tête, dévisageant le géant à travers ses lunettes, le visage fermé, aucune émotion ne transparaissant. Hagrid se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui posa l'une de ses grosses mains sur l'épaule.

- Crois-tu qu'ils voudraient que tu sacrifies ta vie pour les venger ? Crois-tu vraiment, au fond de toi, qu'ils souhaiteraient que leur sacrifice soit vain, veux-tu gâcher la confiance qu'ils ont mise en toi pour prendre ta revanche, pour devenir comme Lui ?

Hagrid cru qu'Harry allait se jeter dans ses bras et éclater en sanglots, craquant en se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, qu'il le ramènerait au château et que tout se terminerait bien. Mais au lieu de ça, celui qui était son protégé explosa.

- ET ALORS ? SI JE MEURS SANS AVOIR RIEN TENTE, IL AURA SERVI A QUOI LEUR SACRIFICE ? HEIN ? ILS SERONT VRAIMENT MORTS POUR RIEN !

Les dents serrées, la respiration saccadée, Harry sentait ce qui lui brûlait dans les entrailles depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre ressortir, sans rien pouvoir faire pour se contrôler. Alors il continua d'exulter, comme pour apaiser sa peine.

- ILS NE SE SONT PAS SACRIFIES, ILS ONT ETE FROIDEMENT TUES PAR DES MERCENNAIRES, DES ABOMINATIONS VIVANTES QUI NE MERITENT QUE LE MAL QU'ELLES DISTRIBUENT AUTOUR D'ELLES !

Hagrid était totalement déboussolé, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction. Il contemplait Harry et ne pouvait que lui servir d'exutoire. Il se sentit terriblement impuissant. Les Centaures, pour leur part, suivaient la discussion sans broncher, paraissant totalement indifférents au drame qui se déroulait.

- ILS ONT TUE MAUGREY ! ET TONKS ! ET REMUS RISQUE AUSSI D'Y PASSER ! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT FAIRE SI JE ME MAUDIS ? S'IL Y A NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE CHANCE DE LES VENGER, ALORS JE LA PRENDRAI, ET JE LE FERAI SOUFFRIR AUTANT QU'IL LES A FAIT SOUFFRIR !

La colère et la haine défiguraient les traits d'Harry, les larmes de rancune et d'impuissance coulant sur ses joues glacées. Il ne supportait plus tous ces drames, il n'en avait plus la force. Il finit par craquer, se jetant dans les bras de son protecteur, pleurant tel un enfant qui aurait trop vite du abandonner ses rêves et son innocence…

TBC

* * *

Je tenais aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant pour continuer ! Je ferais une review de vos reviews au prochain chapitre ! ;-) 


	9. Chapitre 8 : Time is running out

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! A tous les étudiants, j'espère que vous profitez de vos derniers jours de vacances, notamment pour lire le tome 6 si vous vous sentez l'âme d'un anglophone, à moins que comme moi vous me préfériez relire les anciens en attendant le 1er Octobre… . Seuls quelques privilégiés (comme moi ;-) ) de la fac peuvent se prélasser pendant encore un mois entier !

Tout ça pour dire que ce nouveau chapitre est achevé depuis un mois, mais je ne peux accéder au net qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez cet interminable supplice :-p Les évènements se précipitent dans cette partie et le dénouement devient plus proche que jamais. Si la destinée de notre petit Harry vous intéresse toujours, les quinze pages au format Word qui suivent sont pour vous ! Les éléments de l'intrigue commencent à s'assembler, bien que la clé de la compréhension des rêves d'Harry et de leur lien avec sa « maladie » ne sera révélée explicitement que dans le prochain chapitre.

Il me reste encore les chapitres 9 et 10 à écrire ainsi qu'un Epilogue. Mon objectif reste de terminer cette histoire avant la sortie du Tome 6 en Français car cette fic perdra alors tout son sens. Bien évidement, toutes les critiques, remarques ou autres commentaires sont les bienvenus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre ! Merci à tous.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 8 : Time is running out

* * *

**

Les vacances de Noël tombèrent à pic et l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait au château se dissipa comme une traînée de poudre. Bien que de nombreux élèves aient reçu la consigne de leurs parents de rester à Poudlard pour leur propre sécurité, l'école se délesta de la majorité de ses occupants et une ambiance festive et joviale s'y instaura rapidement. Chacun avait à cœur de songer à autre chose qu'aux études et à la situation extérieure. Ils voulaient vivre ne serait-ce que quelques jours dans un cocon, un refuge dans lequel ils ne craignaient rien et pouvaient s'épanouir en toute tranquillité. Le personnel et les préfets mirent un soin tout particulier à décorer le château au-delà de ce qui était habituellement prévu pour les pensionnaires de Noël. Le bâtiment millénaire se parait de ses plus beaux atouts, les armoiries de l'Ecole resplendissantes et scintillantes de leurs couleurs jaunes, bleues, vertes et rouges dans chaque pièce, au détour de chaque couloir. Les armures avaient tronqué le gris métal de leur tenue pour arborer une teinte vert sapin, sur laquelle venait se greffer toute sorte de décorations propices aux fêtes de fin d'années, de la boule de neige magique à la guirlande multicolore. Les personnages des tableaux tentaient désespérément de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements fades afin de revêtir des habits vifs et pouvoir participer aux festivités qui s'organisaient. La Grande Salle, enfin, avait été métamorphosée dans le but de la sublimer, un peu à la manière du travail qui avait été accompli lors du bal pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Des milliers de pierres précieuses factices s'étaient incrustées dans les murs de pierre, les chandelles en forme de boules de Noël qui les éclairaient leur donnant ce petit scintillement magique parfaitement en phase avec l'ambiance conviviale. Des centaines de fées de Laponie voletaient dans toute la pièce, leurs ailes bleu roi s'accordant parfaitement avec le chatoiement des vitraux diffusant une douce lueur apaisante. Le plafond, pour sa part, luisait en permanence d'un ciel étoilé duquel tombait constamment une averse de flocons de neige, disparaissants au contact du sol. Toute cette mise en scène constituait, en définitive, une sorte de réponse, de défi du château et de ses occupants aux drames et aux tragédies qui se déroulaient en dehors de ses murs.

Harry, malheureusement, ne pourrait pas bénéficier de ces illuminations cette année. Les Weasley l'avaient invité avec Hermione à passer les vacances de Noël chez eux. Bien que pour la première fois il regrettait de devoir quitter le château si magnifiquement décoré, le fait de pouvoir décompresser deux semaines loin de ce lieu source de tant d'angoisses lui donna un nouveau souffle. De plus, il pourrait se rendre plus facilement au chevet de Remus, toujours convalescent à Sainte-Mangouste.

Sa dernière aventure dans la Forêt Interdite avait ouvert une plaie béante en lui, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, et si Hagrid n'avait pas ébruité l'histoire, les regards emplis de compassion que lui lançait dorénavant son ami parlaient pour lui. Les autres ne se doutaient de rien, bien que Ron et Hermione aient remarqué qu'il était encore un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même depuis la réception de la lettre Molly. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été...

Malgré cela les vacances étaient arrivées, et en embarquant dans le Poudlard Express le Vendredi soir, Harry se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus léger. Il quittait le château, abandonnant de ce fait une grande partie des soucis qui le rongeaient depuis des semaines, des mois… Ce château qui jadis l'émerveillait, le faisait rêver, lui donnait la force de tenir durant les longues journées d'inactivités estivales à Privet Drive, qu'il quittait avec une pointe de tristesse à la fin de chaque année ; ce château, aujourd'hui, était devenu la demeure de trop de malheurs, de peines et de souffrances pour qu'il l'enthousiasme encore. Il y avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie, mais aussi quelques uns des plus tragiques, de la Chambre des Secrets à ce labyrinthe qui hantait encore régulièrement ses nuits, en passant par ses visites trop régulières à l'infirmerie.

Le convoi des 329 élèves et des 12 Aurors s'ébranla dans un grincement métallique et prit la voie du Sud. Le ciel s'éclaircissait petit à petit, et la neige qui tombait silencieusement sur les collines blanches d'Ecosse laissa progressivement la place à une fine pluie glaçante au fur et à mesure que le train s'enfonçait au cœur de l'Angleterre. Toutefois, contrairement à l'aller, le voyage se déroula dans une ambiance complètement différente, Harry semblant revivre à chaque kilomètre qui l'éloignait de Poudlard et n'hésitant pas à en faire profiter ses amis. Il avait envie de parler, de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi ; le voile de brume qui obscurcissait son esprit se dissipait de manière fulgurante, et il tenait à rattraper tout ce temps passé seul, muré dans son silence. Les vacances débutaient…

* * *

Cette résurrection perdura durant les deux semaines que Harry passa au Terrier. Chaque matin au réveil, il se sentait mieux que la veille, plus lucide et plus vaillant, à l'instar d'une personne qui sort victorieuse d'une longue et grave maladie et qui retrouve sa santé d'antan. Et trois fois par semaine, il partait avec Arthur Weasley pour Sainte-Mangouste, où il passait la matinée en compagnie de Rémus, qui reprenait progressivement des forces. Sa blessure, aussi bien physique par les sortilèges qui l'avaient frappé, que morale, ayant lui aussi à supporter la perte d'amis proches et chers, lui laissait encore une cicatrice ouverte, qu'il s'efforçait de refermer avec l'aide du fils de James. Ils passaient tous les deux beaucoup de temps à parler des "amis absents", ceux qui ne reviendraient pas. C'était pour eux un moyen d'atténuer leur peine, d'expurger leur tristesse et de faire leur deuil. Une cérémonie avait eu lieu quelques jours avant Noël, et Rémus, contre l'avis des Médicomages, avait tenu à faire le voyage, soutenu par Harry. Ensemble, ils avaient rendu un dernier hommage à ces personnes qui étaient mortes en faisant leur devoir, en défendant les valeurs en lesquelles elles croyaient.

Tous les Weasley, ainsi que de nombreux amis des disparus étaient également présents, notamment Dumbledore qui leur avait rendu un vibrant hommage, arrachant quelques larmes à l'assemblée. Ron et Hermione étaient restés légèrement en retrait d'Harry et de Rémus, souriants malgré leur peine de voir leur ami retrouver cette force qui l'animait.

Les onze pensionnaires du Terrier ne perdirent cependant pas l'objectif principal de ces vacances, et prirent, tout comme les élèves restés à Poudlard, un malin plaisir à décorer la vieille maison de tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Des branches de sapin furent rapportées du bois et vinrent garnir le maigre tronc famélique qui trônait dans le salon. Des feuilles de houx et des étoiles magiques le parèrent d'une robe multicolore du plus bel effet. La veille de Noël, tout était prêt, et la vieille bâtisse bancale semblait transfigurée, au point que Ron n'en revenait d'avoir réussi à décorer sa maison de la sorte. Le soir du réveillon avait été particulièrement festif, Remus étant venu passer Noël avec eux, et les douze convives passèrent une merveilleuse soirée, la seule échéance les concernant se trouvant être la remise des cadeaux à minuit. Harry s'était trouvé particulièrement bien gâté cette année, entre le classique livre sur la dernière saison de Quidditch offert par Ron, l'équipement complet du parfait étudiant –de la plume auto rédactrice nouvelle génération au nécessaire à entretien du matériel scolaire (sic !)- de la part d'Hermione, le traditionnel pull de Molly –d'un rouge Griffon, une fois n'est pas coutume. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus fut le cadeau de Rémus : il s'agissait du journal intime de sa mère lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Il avait été retrouvé dans les ruines de leur maison de Godric's Hollow, et Dumbledore l'avait confié à Rémus. Ils ne l'avaient jamais ouvert, et le Maraudeur tenait désormais à en faire dont à Harry. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir, préférant être seul au moment de découvrir les secrets les plus profonds de sa mère ; il s'était contenté d'un regard et d'un sourire ému en direction du loup-garou. Enfin, au milieu des babioles offertes affectueusement par les autres membres de la famille Weasley, un paquet avait attiré son attention. Il contenait un exemplaire du "Guide de l'apprenti magicien – version officieuse", avec comme seuls mots griffonnés rapidement sur un petit papier "À consulter avec prudence". Harry avait rapidement dissimulé l'ouvrage, comme il ne souhaitait pas que les autres le voient, et il partit le ranger directement dans sa valise, s'interrogeant sur son expéditeur. Du Mangemort ayant ensorcelé le livre pour le piéger au don de Dumbledore pour ses recherches, il ne savait vraiment pas quelle pouvait être son origine. Mais il aurait tout le temps de s'en préoccuper à la rentrée. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas gâcher ces moments de bonheur.

La journée du lendemain, ainsi que celles qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans une atmosphère tout aussi joviale, Arthur Weasley ayant pris une semaine de congés pour profiter de tous ses enfants, réunis pour l'occasion. De la bataille de boules de neiges dans le jardin à la chasse aux gnomes, en passant aussi, bien entendu, par quelques devoirs pour l'Ecole sous l'insistance pressante d'Hermione. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, excepté le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre, où les sept Weasley, Harry et Hermione furent autorisés à se rendre au concert des Bizarr'Sisters qui avait lieu à seulement quelques kilomètres du Terrier. Ils s'y étaient rendus incognito, le froid leur donnant une excuse pour se camoufler entièrement, notamment Harry, dont seules les lunettes dépassaient de ses diverses couches de vêtements. Bien que des rumeurs sur la présence d'Harry aient été lancé en Irlande pour détourner l'attention des Mangemorts, le dispositif de sécurité était exceptionnel, les membres de la Brigade de Sécurité Magique et autres Aurors se comptant par centaines. Le "Concert pour la Paix" organisé par le groupe le plus influent du pays, visait à recueillir des fonds pour financer les orphelinats qui regorgeaient de nouveaux enfants, à la façon de ce qu'il s'était passé près de 20 ans auparavant. Chacun donnait ce qu'il voulait –ou pouvait- à l'entrée, et si Ron avait généreusement fait don de quelques Noises, Harry y avait déposé une bonne partie de sa bourse, à savoir près de dix Gallions, sous les regards ébahis des guichetiers.

Par chance, le concert s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, les cinq mille spectateurs ayant fait le déplacement repartant comblés, les chansons des quatre Sisters plein la tête. Mais les vacances s'achevaient déjà, et dès le lendemain il fallait se préparer au retour à Poudlard. Harry aurait souhaité que ces vacances s'éternisent, qu'il puisse à tout jamais rester insouciant, à ne songer à rien d'important, juste en passant du temps avec Ron et Hermione au Terrier. Ces vacances avaient également marqué le renforcement de leurs relations. Harry qui s'était un peu éloigné de ses meilleurs amis durant les dernières semaines les avait retrouvés, aussi indescriptibles qu'ils avaient pu être depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. C'est ainsi l'esprit empli de bons souvenirs, heureux, qu'il s'installa dans le Poudlard Express la veille de la rentrée. Il ne savait quoi retenir de particulier de ses quelques jours de détente, du sourire de Remus en sortant de Sainte-Mangouste aux hurlements de joie de Ron jubilant devant son groupe préféré, à moins que ce ne fut la découverte de tous ces cadeaux lui étant destinés, à lui, qui pendant 11 ans n'avait jamais eu plus d'un cadeau et demi à la fois. Et il avait pleinement savouré ces instants magiques de bonheur, de joie et de félicité en compagnie tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Heureusement…

* * *

La première journée de cours de la nouvelle année se déroula dans une atmosphère encore empreinte du doux parfum des vacances hivernales, quelques résidus de la soirée mémorable qui s'était tenue dans le château parsemant les couloirs que les elfes n'avaient pas encore nettoyés. Mais Harry n'éprouvait aucun regret à ne pas avoir assisté à cette fête, ses vacances ayant été les plus belles de sa vie. Côtoyer la mort de si près lui avait fait définir un nouveau sens à la vie, à sa précarité et à sa fragilité. Bien qu'il ne doutât pas qu'il ait encore de sombres heures à affronter, il semblait, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, conscient de la signification du mot "vivre", et il comptait bien se l'approprier pour le temps qu'il lui restait, si jamais on ne devait pas trouver de remède à son mal. Et effectivement, sa volonté allait rapidement être mise à rude épreuve.

Le soir même de la rentrée, la Grande Salle était encore toute enguirlandée des festivités de la nouvelle année qu'avaient fêtée des centaines d'élèves, les tables ébruitant les histoires de vacances de chacun et les derniers potins de l'Ecole. Si McBarns était sorti avec Suzie Eldbrowth, c'était uniquement car son ancienne copine l'avait quitté pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de MacMillan le soir du Réveillon. Alors que Ron suivait les débats et l'actualité sentimentale de Poudlard avec avidité, Harry ne se sentait que peu concerné par toutes ces rumeurs. Il songea un instant à Cho et au blocage qu'il avait eu en la revoyant au match de Quidditch. Il ne l'avait que rapidement recroisé dans les couloirs depuis, mais son esprit était alors occupé par des choses bien plus graves.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Denis, contemplant avec une immense humilité son héros, le regard dans le vide, la fourchette dans une main et un morceau de pain dans l'autre.

Harry se ressaisit avant que le jeune Gryffondor ne sorte son appareil pour immortaliser l'instant et leva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Ca va Denis. Et toi ? J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! mentit-il.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et l'aîné des Crivey commença à lui narrer ses incroyables aventures dans la forêt canadienne, entouré de caribous en rut et d'ours mangeurs d'hommes, le tout accompagné de légendes sur la façon dont les castors avaient été envoûtés par les chamans Inuits des siècles plus tôt afin d'en faire de redoutables bâtisseurs de barrages, ce qui n'était à l'origine pas du tout leur vocation. Harry poursuivit son repas en écoutant Denis déblatérer tout ce qu'il avait appris en quinze jours sur la culture outre Atlantique, cherchant désespérément du coin de l'œil un sauveteur providentiel. Son regard se posa sur la table des Serdaigle où il y vit Cho. Les yeux émeraude de l'adolescent captèrent alors involontairement les prunelles saphir de la jeune fille et ne les quittèrent plus. Il resta subjugué, plusieurs secondes durant, ne pouvant détourner la tête. Il entendait, au loin, Denis qui continuait de lui parler de choses totalement inintéressantes à côté de ce qu'il voyait en ce moment. Cho lui sourit et l'enfer éclata à nouveau.

Sa cicatrice le brûla insupportablement, tandis que prit d'une violente convulsion il rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra sur le banc. Il porta la main sur son front, dans l'espoir naïf d'atténuer sa douleur, mais il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Les dents serrées, grimaçant horriblement, un brusque sursaut le fit balayer du bras tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui sur la table. Ses contractions et ses pulsions lui déchiraient l'épine dorsale et ses jambes tremblaient sans aucun contrôle, prêtes à se disloquer. Il ne pouvait deviner les regards intrigués et inquiets des autres élèves, ni voir Hermione et Ginny tenter de le contenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe, ni apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore accourir vers lui, le visage grave, suivit de Minerva McGonagall et de Mrs Pomfresh. Les crispations pour ne pas hurler l'empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit. La douleur n'a pas de visage, et tandis qu'un voile noir lui couvrait la vue, il tentait de toutes ses forces de se maîtriser. Il sentit ses articulations crisser avant que sa nuque ne se rompe dans un craquement à en faire frissonner un fantôme. Il s'effondra enfin, et le noir se fit.

* * *

Le ciel rouge sang était sur le point de recevoir une nouvelle offrande. Sur les ruines d'une ancienne cité s'étendant à perte de vue, un échafaud se dressait, unique obstacle susceptible de rompre la monotonie du paysage. La corde au cou, le sol prêt à se dérober sous ses pieds, le roux L'observait, silencieusement. A l'énoncé du verdict, coupable bien entendu, une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur son trône, le regard de ses deux fentes rouges fixé sur le condamné, leva la main avec difficulté. Il y jeta un œil, constatant que la peau reptilienne qui Le recouvrait petit à petit ne parvenait pas à entraver le venin qui coulait dans ses veines. La peau rose perlait par endroit, insolente devant la perfection de la couche luisante grisâtre. L'homme avait tenté de L'empoisonner en lui administrant un élixir à base de "Sang d'Amour", d'après ses dires, le sang de sa génitrice. Cela était bien sûr impossible, puisqu'Il était le Grand Seigneur, celui qui était au commencement de tout, et à la fin, celui par qui tout venait, et tout mourait. Ce traître allait maintenant payer pour son acte. Tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, le grand roux sentit la pression de la corde lui écraser le larynx et lui rompre le cou. Alors que la mort l'enveloppait doucement, il tenta un dernier regard vers celui qui avait été, dans une ancienne vie, son meilleur ami. Mais tout avait changé depuis que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'était mise à brûler, et avait conservé à partir de cet instant son aspect brillant et rougeâtre. Le Grand Seigneur était né à ce moment là, et plus rien n'avait été pareil après cela. Contemplant l'autre en train d'agoniser, il se remémora ces instants où il était encore faible, impuissant et loin d'être conscient de la grandeur qui l'attendait. Il éclata alors d'un rire suraigu, perçant et strident devant l'assemblée terrifiée…

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et voulut se redresser, mais une vive douleur au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale lui déchira le dos, et il renonça très vite à son intention. Le souffle court, il tourna les yeux et la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, difficilement, mais il n'aperçut rien d'autre que les murs et les lits vides de l'infirmerie. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar, ce rêve terrible qui le harcelait depuis son premier évanouissement. Qu'est-ce que ce monde apocalyptique pouvait bien signifier ? Il avait au départ cru être victime d'hallucinations ou de son imagination, mais au fur et à mesure de ses malaises, les visions se faisaient de plus en plus précises et il était désormais certain qu'elles avaient un sens particulier, qu'il ne comprenait pas pour l'instant. Etait-ce un rêve, un fantasme de Voldemort, la peur de ce que lui ressentait, la crainte qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis qu'il savait qu'il était lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette crainte de devenir un jour, malgré tous ses efforts, comme Voldemort lui-même.

Il entendit une personne rentrer dans la pièce, hors de son champ de vision.

- Vous nous avez encore fait une sacrée frayeur, Harry ! Cette fois, nous avons bien cru vous perdre ! Heureusement qu'Albus était là pour vous garder parmi nous…

La voix sèche mais apaisante de l'infirmière contrastait avec ses gestes d'une infinie douceur. Elle examina Harry durant quelques instants, avant de déclarer :

- Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous éviter des séquelles à long terme… Vous vous êtes brisé la colonne vertébrale, il n'y a plus aucuns signes visibles, mais vous aurez des douleurs ponctuelles durant plusieurs jours. S'ils persistent, revenez me voir. Et voici votre dispense d'activités sportives pour au moins quinze jours.

Elle lui tendit une feuille de parchemin manuscrite.

- Et respectez-le ! Ou vous risquez de le regretter ! menaça-t-elle devant le regard peu enthousiaste d'Harry.

Pas de Quidditch durant deux semaines, c'était beaucoup trop, et il comptait bien enfourcher à nouveau son balai dès que possible. Il comprit néanmoins en sortant de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard que ça ne serait pas aussi bref qu'il l'avait espéré. Il avait lourdement insisté pour regagner sa salle commune avant de convaincre Mrs Pomfresh, mais à présent il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que son dos ne le lance douloureusement. A son grand désespoir, il arriva dans le grand hall de Poudlard au moment où retentissait la cloche de récréation. Fatigué, endolori, irrité d'être ainsi réduit à un statut d'handicapé, il tenta de se frayer un chemin dans le flot continu d'élèves sortants de cours. Et comme pour lui compliquer encore un peu plus la tâche, les étudiants s'arrêtèrent à sa vue, le dévisageant. Certains étaient un peu effrayés de l'apercevoir, après la scène de la Grande Salle, d'autres lui lançaient ce regard empli de pitié qu'il ne pouvait supporter, tandis que les élèves hors de sa vue murmuraient sur son compte dans un chuchotement sourd. Finalement, c'est un chemin qui s'ouvrit devant lui dans les escaliers montants aux étages, au milieu de centaines de jeunes sorciers, immobiles, silencieux, l'observant accomplir son calvaire, la pénitence de la montée des marches. Et ces instants se révélèrent effectivement insupportables pour Harry, affaibli, exposé à la vue de tous comme une bête de foire, chacun l'admirant comme un animal dans sa cage, un être à ne toucher sous aucun prétexte. Car à écouter les conversations à voix basse des autres, il comprit que la rumeur qui courait sur son compte avait repris celle lancée par Malefoy avant les vacances. Il était contaminé, contagieux, porteur de la peste ou d'une maladie inconnue encore plus dévastatrice et il ne devait pas surtout pas être approché. C'est pourquoi tout le monde le regardait gravir les marches avec difficulté sans venir lui prêter une épaule pour le soutenir. Ce fut la voix rauque et agressive de Rusard qui acheva cette interminable corvée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? lança-t-il en jetant des regards suspicieux aux alentours. C'est la récréation, non ? Alors tout le monde dehors !

Lentement, sous les regards furieux du concierge, les élèves se dispersèrent par-delà les portes du château, ne laissant au final qu'un face à face entre un Harry exténué par son effort, se tenant à la rambarde de marbre, et un Rusard arborant un sourire narquois.

- Alors, Potter, on est trop faible pour gravir quelques marches ? Vous ne rejoignez pas vos petits camarades ?

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, toute sa rage dirigée contre ce Cracmol qui profitait lâchement de sa position d'infériorité.

- Non, j'ai une dispense de cours pour la journée, répondit-il, les dents serrées.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

N'ayant pas la force d'engager une joute verbale avec le vieil homme irascible, Harry s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la tour Gryffondor. Avant d'avoir fait dix mètres il se retrouva nez à nez avec Colin et Denis Crivey. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils ne le contemplaient pas avec une lueur de vénération au fond des yeux, mais avec une terreur non dissimulée. Ils partirent le plus rapidement possible, évitant au maximum son regard. Harry s'en trouva encore plus énervé et reprit sa route.

Durant le quart d'heure qu'il passa à regagner sa salle commune, il fut arrêté une bonne quinzaine de fois, tantôt par des connaissances qui venaient gentiment prendre de ses nouvelles, tantôt par quelques uns qui se renseignaient sur son état, sans oublier bien sûr un groupe de Serpentard qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Les joues pâles, le regard étincelant et les dents serrés, il arrivait enfin dans le dernier couloir, au bout duquel trônait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Et pour la énième fois, il fut interpellé, à quelques mètres à peine de son refuge.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? demanda timidement une voix inquiète.

Sans se retourner ni prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur, Harry cingla :

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Non, je vais pas bien, j'ai mal partout, et j'ai envie que d'une chose : qu'on me fiche la paix !

- Je suis désolée… Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles… bredouilla la voix dans son dos.

C'est à ce moment qu'il la reconnut. Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il pu, mais n'eut que le temps de voir une traînée de cheveux disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

- Cho… murmura-t-il.

* * *

Mais malgré ces épreuves à répétition, la vie continuait, et au fil des jours, ce furent de sombres pensées qui reprirent possession d'Harry. Les vacances de Noël n'avaient constitué qu'une trêve, un repos accordé par le destin avant qu'il ne le rattrape et le force à accomplir son œuvre. Car plus le temps passait et plus Harry était persuadé que la destinée n'était pas qu'une théorie. Comment, autrement, le hasard aurait-il pu l'accabler de tant de maux ? Un si grand nombre de coïncidences n'était guère probable, à moins qu'il ne soit réellement maudit. C'est pourquoi il tendait de plus en plus à se résigner au fait qu'il n'était qu'un pantin du destin, pas même libre de choisir son futur, ni sa mort. Son rôle dans l'Histoire était d'avoir provoqué la chute de Voldemort une première fois, puis d'avoir participé -involontairement- à son retour. A présent, il devait écrire le mot fin à cette tragédie, et il comptait bien pour cela mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il laisserait sa trace dans l'Histoire, au même titre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il ne pouvait d'ailleurs imaginer meilleure vengeance que celle de voler à son ennemi juré son plus grand fantasme : être, à travers l'immortalité, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Cette étincelle de folie tintée de détermination le poussait à travailler sans cesse davantage, coupant progressivement tous les ponts avec ses amis. Ses résultats scolaires s'amélioraient chaque jour, et rapidement, seule Hermione pu rivaliser avec lui en terme de notes. Il passait des heures et des heures, des après-midi et des week-ends entiers isolé à la bibliothèque ou dans des salles de classe vides, ingurgitant livre sur livre, enchaînant nouveau maléfice sur sortilège hors programme. Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de venir le déranger, son interlocuteur était accueilli par un foudroyant regard enflammé qui, d'instinct, le poussait à faire demi-tour sans que le jeune Gryffondor n'ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot.

Ron et Hermione étaient les derniers à tenter de garder le contact avec leur ami, l'accompagnant aussi souvent que possible dans ses recherches, essayant de lui arracher quelques brides de conversation lors des repas, ou tentant désespérément d'arriver à lui faire prendre quelques heures de repos. Si Harry ne les repoussait pas, il avait adopté une méthode encore plus blessante pour ses amis : l'ignorance. Il ne prenait la plupart du temps même plus la peine de leur répondre, se contentant tout au plus d'un signe de la tête. Son regard se durcissait, sa carapace de protection se consolidait et il finissait par apprécier cette solitude qu'il avait parfois tant redoutée par le passé. Il se complaisait dans son mutisme, et en quelques jours, il ne prononça plus qu'une quinzaine de phrases par jour, vingt le week-end. Ron et Hermione désespéraient de le voir se couper progressivement du monde des vivants, à un moment où il avait plus que jamais besoin d'être parmi eux. Hermione avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire revenir à la raison, allant même jusqu'à le gifler dans l'espoir de le sortir de sa léthargie. Sans succès.

La situation était devenue telle qu'Harry avait fini par ne plus se rendre à ses cours d'occlumencie, préférant mettre à profit ces heures pour ses recherches personnelles. Dumbeldore s'en était bien évident inquiété, et au bout de la troisième leçon éludée, il était parti à la rencontre de son élève, pour rapidement le trouver dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Je peux te déranger un moment Harry ?

N'ayant pas entendu son directeur entrer, le Gryffondor s'était arrêté un moment, le dos tourné, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Le vieil homme prit place dans un grand fauteuil et fit apparaître une tasse de thé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Tourné dos au directeur, face au mur, Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix qui n'exprimait aucun remord. Je suis très occupé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

Il se retourna enfin, une expression d'impatience sur le visage. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas pressé de partir. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me parler Harry, que tu es persuadé que ton temps est compté et qu'il te faut agir au plus vite, te préparer au maximum.

Le jeune sorcier su alors qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas aussi facilement que prévu de son mentor. Il se contenta de le fixer et de l'écouter.

- Si mon âge et ma sénilité n'ont pas eu raison de mon discernement, je ne crois pas me tromper lorsque je dis que tu es obnubilé par la destruction de Lord Voldemort.

Harry ne cilla pas.

- Comme tu me l'as déjà dit, tu veux le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il _t_'a fait. Et bien que la vengeance n'ait jamais apportée que de nouveaux malheurs, je comprends ta peine et ton désarroi. Mais Harry, tu te rappelles notre discussion avant les vacances ? Te renfermer sur toi-même ne t'aidera pas à progresser dans ta quête ; couper les ponts avec tes amis ne te fournira pas la force nécessaire pour accomplir ton entreprise. L'Amour Harry, l'Amour. Voici l'arme que tu possèdes et que Voldemort n'a jamais connue, celle qu'il ne peut comprendre, et qui l'effraie tant. Si tu t'éloignes du monde des vivants, si tu refuses le contact avec les gens qui te sont proches, les personnes qui comptent dans ta vie, alors tu deviendras comme lui, tu ne feras que rejeter tout ce que tes parents t'ont légué, l'Amour qu'ils avaient pour toi, leur…

- CA SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Il avait éclaté brusquement, sans signe avant coureur, et son regard étincelait d'une flamme puissante et brûlante.

- J'en ai assez qu'on me parle sans cesse de mes parents ! Tout le monde semble tellement bien les connaître ! _Oh Harry ! Tu ressembles à ton père ! Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère !_ Mais à quoi ça sert de me dire ça ? Ils sont morts ! Les gens tiennent tellement à me rappeler ce fait tragique ? Tout ça n'a plus aucune importance ! _Harry, ne prend pas de risques ! Pense à tes parents, à leur sacrifice !_ Alors je dois faire quoi ? Rester sagement dans mon coin à attendre que Voldemort réduise tout le monde en esclavage ? Avoir une vie banale, terne, ne jamais rien tenter, patienter jusqu'à ce que tout se soit calmé ? Désolé, mais JE NE PEUX PAS !

Albus détourna les yeux un instant, laissant apparaître un instant le désarroi sur son visage.

- Je refuse de croire que mes parents auraient voulus que je vive caché, que je ne prenne aucun risque ! Sirius ne l'aurait pas souhaité…

- Harry, il y a d'autres moyens, d'autres chemins pour parvenir à ton but.

- Non monsieur, et vous le savez. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle des recherches depuis des semaines. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien ce que cela signifie…

Harry sembla un instant sur le point de céder, la tête basse et le regard vide. Mais il se ressaisit avant qu'Albus puisse prendre la parole.

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, je sais que vous allez tout tenter, à tort ou à raison pour me convaincre de cesser mes recherches, de "reprendre goût à la vie", d'aller gentiment retrouver Ron, Hermione et les autres, que vous utiliserez des arguments convaincants, et que vous finiriez peut-être même par me convaincre… Mais je ne vous écouterai pas. Je voudrais que vous me laissiez… s'il vous plait.

Sans un mot, sans chercher à s'opposer à son protégé, Albus se leva silencieusement, reposa sa tasse, et quitta la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, se retourna et capta le regard d'Harry de ses yeux azur perçants.

- Tu sais Harry, aussi noire que soit la nuit, l'aube lui succède toujours…

Puis il sortit et disparut dans le couloir sans remarquer l'étincelle qui se ralluma dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

* * *

- Tu veux une Chocogrenouille ? Elles sortent tout juste de chez Honeydukes !

La voix pétillante et joyeuse d'Harry arracha un sourire aux lèvres d'Hermione tandis qu'elle attrapait les trois chopes de Bieraubeurre sur le comptoir des Trois-Balais. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la grande table déjà occupée par Justin, Dean, Seamus, Ron et plusieurs autres élèves dont Harry avait oublié le nom, et prirent place au milieu de la petite troupe. Ron se jeta sur son breuvage tandis que tous trinquaient au premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard depuis la rentrée. La grande diminution des attaques de Mangemorts ces dernières semaines avait décidé les autorités à accorder aux élèves de l'école le droit de venir passer une après-midi au village sorcier. Ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas fait priés, et tous les élèves de Poudlard à partir de la troisième année avaient investi les lieux. Le bar des Trois-Balais regorgeait d'affluence comme jamais, alors que les rues alentours résonnaient des rires, farces et discussions des jeunes sorciers. Honeydukes faisait exploser son chiffre d'affaire au même titre que Zonko, qui vendait désormais les produits made in "Weasley Brothers : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux". Après des débuts difficiles, la petite entreprise des deux jumeaux roux avait adopté son rythme de croisière, parvenant malgré les prédictions de tous à prospérer dans un contexte morose. Harry avait d'ailleurs pu constater durant les vacances de Noël que le niveau de vie de Fred et George avait bien progressé. Ils habitaient désormais un appartement au cœur de Londres, dans lequel ils passaient leurs soirées à tester leurs nouvelles inventions. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils seraient même sur le point de signer un contrat avec une grosse entreprise de farces et attrapes hollandaise. Leurs produits faisaient évidement fureur à Poudlard, où il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'un élève ne reçoive un "paquet spécial" en provenance de Londres. Rusard avait beau s'évertuer à tenter de les intercepter, ceux-ci disparaissaient juste après leur arrivée comme par magie dans les dortoirs, là où il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Et la vie était devenue insupportable pour le pauvre concierge, qui ne passait pas une journée sans avoir à constater les dégâts d'une nouvelle farce.

Mais pour l'instant personne ne songeait au Cracmol colérique, préférant savourer ces moments de liberté et de convivialité, réunis entre amis autour d'un verre. Harry semblait particulièrement heureux au milieu des autres, rayonnant de bonheur. Quiconque l'aurait quitté un mois plus tôt, juste après la rentrée, ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Mais en ce mois de Février glacial, le jeune sorcier débordait d'enthousiasme et son sourire illuminait tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé à affronter ses heures les plus sombres. Si son visage avait eu au début quelque mal à étirer ses lèvres en un sourire forcé qui s'apparentait davantage à une grimace, il dévoilait aujourd'hui ses dents blanches sans peine, riant de bon cœur.

- Bon allez ! Je paye ma tournée !

Tous les élèves de Poudlard attablés à ses côtés se figèrent un instant, dévisageant celui qui venait de condamner à mort sa bourse, avant d'éclater de rire et de commander une autre Bieraubeurre sans se faire prier.

- Harry, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda avec inquiétude Hermione.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je le sais parfaitement ! répondit-il joyeusement.

Sur ce, il vida d'une longue gorgée sa chope et repartit en commander une autre au bar. Hermione se tourna vers Ron, qu'elle arracha à une discussion avec Lucie Pelkins, une cinquième année de Serdaigle, qui semblait captiver le jeune homme.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry se comporte bizarrement ? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry donner une grande tape dans le dos d'Hagrid.

- Tu rigoles Herm' j'espère ! Il y a un mois on s'inquiétait parce qu'il se comportait comme un sociopathe, qu'il ne voyait plus personne, qu'il était totalement renfermé sur lui-même, alors on ne pas aujourd'hui se plaindre qu'il soit aussi joyeux ! En cinq ans et demi, je ne l'ai jamais vu d'aussi bonne humeur !

- Justement… insista la jeune Gryffondor. Ca n'est pas normal. Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

- Ecoute-moi, Hermione, reprit Ron, très sérieusement cette fois. Tu ne penses pas qu'après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il a fini par se dire qu'il ne servait à rien de rester dans son coin, et qu'il ferait mieux de profiter enfin un peu de la vie ? Qu'il a mis de côté tous ses soucis pour vivre le moment présent ? Et puis, mets-toi à sa place, on le comprend : il n'a pas fait de nouvelle crise depuis près de trois semaines –un record !-, les Mangemorts semblent invisibles, ils n'ont mené qu'une attaque sans danger depuis deux semaines, les arrestations se multiplient depuis que la nouvelle Ministre est arrivée et a donné plus de pouvoir malgré elle aux Aurors et aux BSM. Même les Détraqueurs sont totalement désorganisés ! Et c'est sans parler de Lupin qui est sorti de Sainte-Mangouste et a complètement récupéré de son attaque. Tu sais qu'Harry lui écrit presque tous les jours avant de se coucher ? Bref, tout va bien, et on est en train de gagner la guerre !

Hermione ne sembla pas convaincue. Certes, tout semblait s'améliorer depuis quelques semaines, mais elle restait persuadée que cela n'était que provisoire, que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, une chose tellement énorme que personne ne l'avait encore prévue. Et elle craignait de plus en plus que cette intuition devienne prémonitoire. Elle jeta à nouveau un œil à Harry et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Ses pupilles étaient ternes, si sombres, dévoilant une immense noirceur au fond de ses pensées, enfouie sous son apparente jovialité. Si Harry présentait aux autres un visage heureux et enthousiaste -peut-être même l'était-il réellement-, au fond de lui son côté obscur ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir achevé ses recherches sur la Magie Noire et le moyen de vaincre Voldemort comme il le leur avait annoncé deux semaines plus tôt. Son angoisse n'en fut que renforcée lorsqu'elle vit Harry reprendre son contrôle et effacer cette brèche vers son âme. Etait-il possible qu'il leur ait caché tant de choses ?

Harry venait de quitter Hagrid et revenait à la table avec sa chope emplie à raz bord de la boisson non alcoolisée réservée aux mineurs. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il s'arrêta soudainement, jetant un regard aux alentours. Partout des gens heureux, riant aux éclats, contents d'être enfin sortis de l'ambiance devenue étouffante de l'école. Il se remémora lui-même son état d'esprit durant ces dernières semaines. Comment il était passé d'un état dépressif très inquiétant au lendemain de la rentrée, à ce sentiment d'euphorie et de bien-être qui l'avait gagné depuis plusieurs semaines. Etaient-ce les bonnes nouvelles venues de l'extérieur qui l'avaient fait oublier ses soucis, le fait que les morts ne se comptent plus toutes les semaines par dizaines, qu'il ne se sente plus responsable de la disparition de tous ces gens. Etait-ce le courrier qu'il échangeait avec Rémus, dans lequel il lui confiait ses doutes et ses angoisses, le Maraudeur, à défaut de remplacer son parrain, se révélant une personne sage et de confiance à qui il parlait désormais sans réserve.

En tout cas, il était certain que sa bonne humeur ne provenait pas de l'absence de nouvelles de la part des chercheurs de Sainte-Mangouste, ni de la diminution du nombre de ses crises depuis plusieurs semaines. Car il savait ce que cela signifiait. Personne ne trouvait de remède à son maléfice, pas même le plus grand sorcier du monde, le Seul-Qu-Il-Ait-Jamais-Craint. _"…tes crises deviendront progressivement plus violentes, même si elles sont moins fréquentes,… et leur violence sera telle que l'une d'elles finira par t'emporter."_ Ces mots de Dumbledore qui avaient signés son arrêt de mort lui remontaient régulièrement en tête. Le temps défilait, et chaque jour le rapprochait un peu plus de son destin. Du jour où il devrait affronter Lord Voldemort. Du jour où il saurait enfin si tous ses efforts, toutes ses heures, ces journées passées à lire, à s'entraîner, coupé du monde, n'auront pas été vaines. Il ne se sentait pas prêt –comment aurait-on pu l'être ?-, mais il était malgré tout confiant. Une émotion un peu déplacée à la vue de ce qui l'attendait, mais qui l'apaisait. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, à présent, et si c'était bel et bien le destin qui tirait les ficelles du jeu, il ne pourrait y changer grand chose.

Et en attendant ce moment fatidique, il profitait du temps qui lui était imparti, ni plus, ni moins. Pour s'y préparer, il comptait croquer la vie à pleines dents. Mais il avait cessé de se poser toutes ces questions pour revenir à des plaisirs simples : des amis, du bon temps passé autour d'un feu de cheminée, le Quidditch qui lui apportait toujours ce sentiment indescriptible de bien-être, ou encore Cho. Cho, ou une histoire qui lui laissait cette sensation d'éternité, que cela avait toujours été comme ça avec elle, et que ça le resterait jusqu'à la fin du monde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout le temps pour discuter avec la jeune fille, se mettre au point… et voir ce qu'il adviendrait.

Il sourit en apercevant ladite Cho assise à l'autre bout du bar, et remarqua alors qu'Hermione l'observait. Il chassa de son esprit les pensées des dernières minutes et reprit son chemin vers ses amis. En souriant.

* * *

_- Chères élèves et chers élèves de Poudlard, BIENVENUE !_

La voix d'Ernie MacMillan amplifiée magiquement résonna dans toute l'enceinte du stade, où se tassait l'intégralité des étudiants de l'école.

_- Aujourd'hui, Samedi 13 Février 1997, à une semaine des vacances, voici le match que vous attendiez tous depuis des mois : SERPENTARD contre GRYFFONDOR !_

Les sifflets et les cris d'encouragement s'élevèrent de toutes les tribunes dans un brouhaha indescriptible, alors que des fusées magiques rouges et vertes explosaient de tous les côtés dans un scintillement grandiose. Au sol, les deux équipes pénétraient sur le terrain, accompagnées par Mrs Bibine.

_- Je vous rappelle que Gryffondor a remporté son premier match contre Serdaigle 290 à 160, match qui avait été décalé suite à la chute de l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Nul doute d'ailleurs qu'Harry Potter aura à cœur de se venger de ce que lui a fait son homologue chez les Serpentard Drago Malefoy._

Les sifflements redoublèrent d'intensité chez les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et surtout les Gryffondor à l'évocation de cet événement qui avait scandalisé toute l'école, tandis que les Serpentard gardaient un silence fier et hautain.

_- L'équipe des Serpentard a pour sa part gagné son match contre Poufsouffle 420 à 390 bien que le Vif d'Or ait été capturé par les Jaunes, les Verts ayant accumulé trop de points d'avance…C'est pourquoi, je le dis haut et fort : ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR !_

Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires pour rendre compte de la situation dans les tribunes, et les préfets durent intervenir pour empêcher les Serpentard d'en venir aux mains avec les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor. Au milieu de tout ce cafarnaum, la voix de McGonagall furieuse résonna au loin dans le haut-parleur magique. _"MacMillan ! Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à Lee Jordan le jour où il a dépassé les bornes avec moi ? Contentez-vous de commenter en restant IMPARTIAL ! "_

Lorsqu'un certain calme fut revenu, le commentateur reprit la parole, la voix légèrement tremblante, la directrice adjointe à ses côtés, une expression de fureur sur le visage toujours visible.

_- Le match va bientôt commencer. Madame Bibine vient de sortir le Souaffle et les Cognards. Et… ça y est ! Le vif d'Or est lâché ! Le match vient de commencer !_

Les exclamations reprirent de plus belle et le match le plus attendu de l'année venait de débuter dans une ambiance de feu que n'auraient pas reniée les amateurs de sports collectifs moldus. Le Souaffle passait d'une main et d'une équipe à l'autre à une vitesse telle que les spectateurs ne parvenaient pas toujours à le suivre du regard. A peine Ron avait-il dévié involontairement la balle sur son poteau sortant que la contre-attaque menée par Katie Bell approchait des buts adverses. Malgré tout, ce fut Serpentard qui inaugura le tableau des scores, suite à un tir feinté de Gregory Thaler. Le gardien des Rouges ne se démotiva pas pour autant et se jurant qu'aucun autre ballon rouge ne franchirait sa ligne aujourd'hui. Il ne pu tenir sa parole plus de deux minutes et jura intérieurement alors que les Serpentard entamaient le chant de guerre désormais célèbre : "Weasley est notre Roi."

_- Et voici le deuxième but pour Serpentard ! Toujours rien pour les Rouges ! Il faut dire que les Batteurs du Serpent s'acharnent sur ces trois jolies Poursuiveuses ! Mais Serpentard ne chantera plus très longtemps !_

_- MacMillan ! _menaça la voix feutrée de McGonagall à ses côtés.

Celui-ci se hâta de changer de sujet de discussion.

_- Pas de mouvement du côté des Attrapeurs, les deux ennemis jurés se toisent toujours l'un l'autre en espérant avoir l'initiative. Le Nimbus X, dernière génération de Malefoy est donné pour les mêmes performances que le mythique Eclair de Feu d'Harry Potter. Tout se jouera donc sur la technique !_

_« Mais revenons au match où justement Gryffondor vient d'éviter d'encaisser un nouveau but ! Tout cela grâce aux réflexes du nouveau batteur de l'équipe, Dean Thomas, qui a eu la bonne idée de détourner un Cognard vers le Poursuiveur vert. Oh ! Quelle superbe manœuvre de la part de Joanne Dubois. Pour les plus jeunes qui n'ont jamais connu son frère, sachez qu'elle est promise à un bel avenir ! Elle s'approche du but des Serpentard, effectue une passe roulée pour Ginny Weasley qui tire et marque ! Le gardien n'a pu que dévier la balle sans pouvoir l'écarter de ces buts ! GRYFFONDOR 10 ; SERPENTARD : 20 !_

Durant les minutes qui suivirent le combat se resserra un peu plus entre les deux plus prestigieuses Maisons de Poudlard, et les Poursuiveuses du Griffon parvenaient tant bien que mal à compenser les quelques bévues de Ron, toujours aussi peu à l'aise lorsque l'adversaire était Serpentard. Dean Thomas et Andrew Kirke, les deux Batteurs de Gryffondor, compensaient habillement leur manque d'expérience en collaborant étroitement afin de gêner un maximum les attaquants adverses, alors que leurs homologues se contentaient de taper de toutes leurs forces en direction d'un membre de l'équipe adverse, quel qu'il soit. Drago et Harry continuaient leur recherche méticuleuse de la petite boule dorée synonyme de coup de sifflet final, se toisant, tournant l'un autour de l'autre, feintant des accélérations dans le but de déstabiliser l'adversaire.

_- Holala ! On dirait que Katie Belle a été touchée par un Cognard, elle se tient douloureusement le bras et ne semble plus en état de poursuivre la partie. Elle descend se poser sur la ligne de touche. Les Gryffondor jouent à six pour le moment ! Et les Serpentard en profitent ! Ils viennent de marquer leur douzième but et mènent désormais 120 à 80 ! On ne voit pas comment ils vont pouvoir revenir dans le match sans leur capitaine ! Et c'est Harry Potter qui a pris la place de chef durant son absence ! Il repositionne les Batteurs et glisse quelques mots à son gardien. MALEFOY EST PARTI EN PLONGEE ! Profitant de la distraction, il vient de se lancer à pleine vitesse vers le pied des buts de son équipe. Potter l'a vu mais il est très en retard. Malefoy prend un virage serré et longe les tribunes ouest ! Je ne vois pas le Vif d'Or, et… OH ! Incroyable ! Harry Potter vient d'arrêter la poursuite repart vers son équipe ! Malefoy reprend également sa position de surveillance en altitude ! Il s'agissait en fait d'une ruse pour permettre aux Poursuiveurs d'accroître leur avance ! Et cela semble avoir payé car les Serpentard mènent à présent de 50 points ! Malefoy vient d'user là d'une excellente tactique afin de déstabiliser le capitaine remplaçant ! Mais heureusement revoilà Katie Bell ! Elle vient reprendre sa place dans l'équipe en grimaçant et en se tenant le bras ! Parviendra-t-elle à tenir jusqu'au bout ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'Harry tarde trop à attraper le Vif d'Or._

Mais le match commençait à s'éterniser, et la petite balle dorée ne faisait toujours pas son apparition. Le match était commencé depuis une heure et les participants commençaient à montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Les tirs des Batteurs et des Poursuiveurs n'étaient plus aussi puissants et précis, et les Gardiens commettaient des erreurs liées à l'épuisement. Serpentard conservait son avance et Harry n'avait toujours pas vu le moindre reflet trahissant la présence du Vif d'Or.

_- Et encore un but pour Serpentard ! La situation devient critique pour Gryffondor qui est à présent mené 500 à 410. A moins d'attraper très rapidement le Vif, tout sera perdu pour les Rouges ! Quel match ! Cela faisait longtemps que Poudlard n'avait pas vu un match d'une telle intensité et d'une telle longueur ! Et Ron redescend se faire soigner ! Le dernier Cognard qu'il n'a pas évité lui a laissé des traces et il continue de saigner du nez ! Ginny prend sa place dans les buts mais ne peut empêcher la balle de pénétrer dans les cercles + 10 pour les Verts ! Et c'est reparti de l'autre côté ! Joanne et Katie enchaînent les passes à une vitesse incroyable et… OH ! Impressionnant ! Joanne Dubois vient de marquer sur un salto retourné de balai stupéfiant ! C'est tout simplement incroyable qu'après une heure de jeu elle possède encore la vivacité d'esprit pour effectuer une telle figure ! 510 à 420 !_

_« Il ne fait aucun doute que son frère a du lui apprendre beaucoup de choses suite à son impressionnante carrière ! Saviez-vous qu'avant d'être Gardien titulaire de l'équipe d'Angleterre, Olivier Dubois a joué chez les… CA Y EST ! ILS SONT LANCES ! Les deux Attrapeurs viennent de partir comme des flèches ! Il semblerait que cette fois, ça soit la bonne ! Le jeu s'est arrêté pour suivre les deux numéro 7 à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Ils enchaînent les virages serrés entre les buts et les tribunes ! Quelle maîtrise ! Les voici à l'autre bout du terrain, et il est toujours impossible de les départager ou de deviner qui l'attrapera en premier ! Ils slaloment une nouvelle fois entre les buts et… AIE ! AIE ! AIE ! Malefoy vient de rater son virage et termine sa course dans l'herbe ! Il n'est plus en état de continuer la poursuite et laisse Harry Potter seul face au Vif d'Or. L'Attrapeur Rouge s'élève à présent à la verticale, la main tendue ! Il est piqué à la verticale ! Incroyable ! Il dépasse les hauts tribunes qui culminent au moins à 50 mètres et continue de monter ! Mais… OHLALA ! Harry perd le contrôle de son balai ! On dirait qu'il tremble de manière impressionnante ! MERLIN ! Il tombe ! Il a lâché son balai et chute maintenant librement ! Il a l'air inconscient ! C'est affreux ! Ginny et Katie essayent de l'intercepter mais elles sont trop loin !..._

Le Silence. Puis les Cris.

_- C'est atroce ! Harry vient de s'écraser dans le sable après une chute d'au moins cinquante mètres ! Il semble que sa chute ait été légèrement freinée à la fin car je vois les Professeurs McGonagall, Fltiwick et Rogue baguette tendue vers lui. Quelle horreur ! Les coéquipiers d'Harry se précipitent à ses côtés ainsi que Madame Bibine et Madame Pomfresh ! Harry nous a déjà habitué à des chutes spectaculaires mais cette fois… c'était bien plus grave que tout ce qui s'était déjà passé. Je vois le Professeur Dumbledore arriver en courant du château ! J'espère qu'il pourra faire quelque chose ! Oh Merlin ! On place un drap sur Harry et on l'emmène sur une civière ! Que… qu'il y a-t-il professeur Rogue ?_

_- Ca suffit MacMillan, passez-moi ce micro ! Bien. Tout le monde ! Le match est suspendu, regagnez IMMEDIATEMENT vos Salles Communes ! Et INTERDICTION formelle de les quitter tant que vos directeurs de Maison ne vous l'auront pas dit ! EXECUTION !

* * *

_

Le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin à la séance. Il congédia les membres de l'Assemblée pour le Contrôle de la Population et se retrouva seul. Il trônait fièrement dans l'immense salle aux murs rouge sang, décorée de ses propres portraits, photos ou peintures immortalisant les grands moments depuis sa réincarnation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De la chute de Poudlard au Massacre de York, signant la fin de la résistance magique, en passant par les accords d'Azkaban octroyant un pouvoir illimité aux Détraqueurs, tous les faits marquants de l'Histoire depuis sa troisième naissance y étaient représentés. Son regard passa devant une photographie animée sur laquelle une Londres apocalyptique ne se remarquait que par ses ruines, symboles de la fin de la domination moldue sur le pays. Les engins nucléaires des non sorciers lui avaient permis de prendre le contrôle d'une grande partie de l'île avec une facilité déconcertante. Sur un autre tableau, on voyait Albus Dumbledore, pieds et poings liés devant un peloton d'exécution de Mangemorts, le regard exprimant une tristesse infinie. Le contre révolutionnaire avait fini par avoir le châtiment qu'il méritait, mourrant en martyr.

Mais le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres était las à présent de regarder tous ces souvenirs. Cela faisait des décennies que personne ne lui avait opposé de résistance, et même le règne de la terreur et la possession du pouvoir absolu finissaient par le lasser. Il commençait à réaliser la perfidie de l'immortalité. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il désirait, il avait même gagné son combat contre la mort, mais aujourd'hui, des siècles plus tard, il ne trouvait plus rien qui vaille la peine de se battre. Plus d'adversaire courageux et agressif, plus de coalition moldue contre lui, plus rien… Il régnait en Maître sur soixante millions de moldus et près de 300 000 sorciers et sa mainmise était telle que plus personne ne pouvait agir contre lui.

Il passa une main sur son visage et sa peau écailleuse, constatant qu'il n'avait pas pris une ride. Son corps ne vieillissait plus depuis longtemps, et il ne souvenait pas avoir eu une apparence autre que celle-ci. Lentement, douloureusement, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. A perte de vue, sous un ciel pourpre, les immeubles puis les bidonvilles rustiques fourmillaient d'esclaves et d'ouvriers moldus, tremblants sous la présence de Détraqueurs qu'ils ne pouvaient que sentir.

Ainsi allait le monde depuis les Temps Anciens, et ainsi en irait-il jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, enfin, vienne en finir…

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ne pu tout d'abord ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Il était encore pâteux, et peinant à remettre de l'ordre dans ces esprits. Son dernier rêve avait été de loin le plus réaliste et le plus précis qu'il ait jamais fait. Il revoyait encore ce paysage de désolation à perte de vue, et son visage dans le reflet d'une peinture, dans lequel il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était devenu celui qu'il s'était toujours juré de combattre, devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Et bien que la finalité de ces rêves lui échappe toujours, il sentait à présent que ces cauchemars étaient prémonitoires d'une réalité qui pourrait bien se produire.

Il finit par ouvrir un œil, et dans un effort suprême, tenta de se relever. Il fut aussitôt interrompu par plusieurs bras qui le maintinrent sur son lit. Et lorsqu'il fut de nouveau hors de leur emprise, il projeta de se redresser sur son lit. Mais malgré tous ses efforts il fut totalement incapable de remuer son bras droit.

- Je… ne peux… pas bouger… articula-t-il laborieusement.

Ne pouvant non plus tourner la tête, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le professeur Kent penché sur lui, l'air grave.

- Ne tentez rien, Harry, il faut que vous vous reposiez.

- Où… Où suis-je ? A l'hôpital ?

- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes toujours à Poudlard. Il est tard, et la nuit est déjà tombée. Albus vient de partir à l'instant, il vous veillait depuis votre perte de connaissance. Nous vous avons installé dans une chambre juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh est dans la pièce voisine. Elle nous a appelés en constatant la gravité de la crise que vous avez subie. Vous avez de plus fait une sacrée chute.

Harry remarqua son air gêné. Il ne lui disait pas tout.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mon bras ni tourner ma tête ?

Le professeur Kent se tourna hors de son champ de vision, vers ses collègues qui l'avaient empêché de bouger quelques instants auparavant. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Nous avons réfléchi à la question. Votre paralysie ne provient pas de votre chute lors du match de Quidditch, mais bien de votre crise. Vous n'avez jamais ressenti de faits similaires lors d'une ancienne crise ?

Harry fouilla sa mémoire jusqu'à en ressortir cette fois où il s'était réveillé sans pouvoir contrôler sa jambe.

- Quelle importance ?... lança-t-il amèrement.

Un ancien conflit resurgit en lui, ce conflit qu'il avait enfoui depuis des semaines. Ce duel entre ce sentiment de stupidité d'avoir mis son problème de côté pour passer du bon temps, ne faisant que retarder l'échéance. Et de l'autre côté la volonté et l'espoir qui le faisaient tenir, continuer à vivre et à espérer en un dénouement heureux, ou tout du moins, d'avoir vécu des moments de bonheur. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi brusquement et se transforma en angoisse, son cœur s'accélérant sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Il regarda le chercheur de Sainte-Mangouste et remarqua à nouveau son regard fuyant. Il se passait une chose qu'il refusait de lui annoncer.

- Qu'y a t il professeur ? Vous savez autre chose…

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit l'homme en blouse bleue tourner la tête vers ses collèges et leur faire signe d'un léger hochement de tête. Il su instantanément sa vie suspendue aux lèvres de cet homme comme lorsque Dumbledore lui avait fait l'annonce.

- Je… Harry, nous avons fait des examens lorsque tu étais inconscient. Et… ta dernière crise a, beaucoup plus que les autres, endommagé ton organisme…

Harry ferma les yeux et voulu se couper immédiatement du monde extérieur. Sans espoir.

- Tu te souviens qu'Albus t'avait dit que tes crises seraient plus espacées et plus violentes au fur et à mesure de l'évolution du sortilège. Et j'ai bien peur que cette fois, nous y soyons…

Le jeune sorcier ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour écouter la sentence.

- Ton métabolisme a atteint un tel état et le sortilège s'est développé à un point tel que la prochaine crise devrait t'être… fatale…

Harry ne respirait plus. Il était comme résigné, il s'y attendait, il savait que cela finirait de cette manière. Et là, il était arrivé au tournant de sa vie. Ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochains jours donneraient un sens à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il prépara mentalement le planning des derniers jours de son existence. Mais le professeur Kent n'avait pas terminé.

- …je suis au regret de te dire qu'elle devrait survenir dans les prochaines 24 heures…

Cette fois, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux en grand, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vingt-quatre heures ! Mais… pourquoi si tôt ! Je n'avais pas eu de crise depuis un mois ! Elles étaient censées s'espacer !

Il tenta de se relever, par tous les moyens, il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre ; il voulait que le professeur Kent lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Ses collègues lui agrippèrent les bras et les jambes et le fixèrent au lit afin que le chercheur puisse lui administrer une potion. Harry se débattit de toutes ses forces mais fut tout de même forcer d'ingurgiter le breuvage.

- Je suis désolé Harry… Ce n'est vraiment pas de gaieté de cœur que je fais ça. Tu viens d'avaler une potion de sommeil. Une potion réparatrice, qui te fera dormir paisiblement, sans rêve ni cauchemar. Albus me l'a demandé. Dors maintenant. Dors, et oublie une dernière fois tous tes soucis…

TBC

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Artemis :** Je te remercie de me suivre depuis tout ce temps, c'est très agréable d'avoir des reviews venant de la même personne d'un chapitre sur l'autre ! ;-)

**Satya :** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, bien que ce soit l'un des plus durs au niveau de la narration, ces quelques lignes résumant plus d'un mois entre les fêtes de Noel et le mois de Février.

**Lilynette :** Je suis très heureux que cette histoire te plaise, même si je l'écris pas régulièrement, elle me plaît beaucoup et une review comme la tienne est vraiment très encourageant pour poursuivre !

**Emi :** Ah, ma chère Emi ! Fidèle depuis le Prologue :-p Je sais bien que tu as lu le Tome 6 en Anglais, mais si tu pouvais en faire abstraction pour te replonger dans le contexte de ma fic et en faire une critique supplémentaire, cela me sera toujours utile pour repérer les faiblesses du scénario et de la narration !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mourir demain

Note de l'auteur : Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Mourir demain ! Le dénouement n'a jamais été aussi proche et tous les éléments sont en place pour en finir. Un certain nombre d'éléments trouvent ici leur justification et les pièces sont en place pour le final !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, ça sera très dur de terminer avant Samedi (sortie du Tome 6 qui rendra obsolète cette histoire) surtout avec la rentrée étudiante mais je ferais mon possible !

Réponse aux Reviews en bas de chapitre ! ;-)

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Mourir demain**

**

* * *

**

_- Ton métabolisme a atteint un tel état et le sortilège s'est développé à un point tel que la prochaine crise devrait t'être… fatale… et… je suis au regret de te dire qu'elle devrait survenir dans les prochaines 24 heures…_

_Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux en grand, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

_- Vingt-quatre heures ! Mais… pourquoi si tôt ! Je n'avais pas eu de crise depuis un mois !_

_Il tenta de se relever, par tous les moyens, il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre ; il voulait que le professeur Kent lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Ses collèges lui agrippèrent les bras et les jambes et le fixèrent au lit afin que le chercheur puisse lui administrer une potion. Harry se débattit de toutes ses forces mais fut tout de même forcer d'ingurgiter le breuvage._

_- Je suis désolé Harry… Ce n'est vraiment pas de gaieté de cœur que je fais ça. Tu viens d'avaler une potion de sommeil. Une potion réparatrice, qui te fera dormir paisiblement, sans rêve ni cauchemar. Albus me l'a demandé. Dors maintenant. Dors, et oublie une dernière fois tous tes soucis…_

_

* * *

_

Un silence inhabituel régnait sur la Forêt Interdite au moment où les premiers rayons du Soleil matinal émergeaient au-dessus des collines de l'Est, réchauffant lentement la canopée gelée par une froide nuit d'hiver écossais. Le murmure perpétuel de la forêt, via sa faune et sa flore résistantes à la longue période hivernale avait cessé, et aucun hibou, aucun être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde n'émettait le moindre son. Le temps était comme figé. Une journée particulière commençait. Ce Dimanche 14 Février 1997 allait marquer un changement irrémédiable pour des centaines de milliers de personnes, et tel un sentiment prémonitoire, la nature elle-même sentait ce bouleversement approcher. Les évènements qui se préparaient et se dérouleraient avant que cette journée ne s'achève allaient décider du sort, du futur d'une communauté, d'un monde entier.

La lisière de la forêt de dérogeait pas à la règle, et seule la fumée s'échappant à la verticale de la cheminée du Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard apportait une once de mouvement à ce tableau statique. Les eaux du lac étaient toujours recouvertes d'une fine couche de glace sur laquelle les élèves ne s'étaient pas aventurés et le doux manteau blanc qui couvrait le paysage ne semblait pas vouloir entamer sa fonte pour laisser place aux premiers bourgeons annonciateurs du Printemps.

Le château encore silencieux s'éveillait à peine, les chandelles magiques s'allumant au passage des élèves encore somnolents qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, emmitouflés dans leurs robes de chambre et leurs pantoufles. Les regards endormis se croisaient sans se reconnaître et les chaussons glissaient laborieusement sur le sol afin de pouvoir progresser. Rusard, déjà sur le pied de guerre, surveillait méticuleusement les entrées et sorties aux portes de la Grande Salle, guettant le moindre geste suspect pour pouvoir retrouver celui qui l'avait enfermé dans son bureau trois jours auparavant, le forçant à attendre que Rogue vienne lever le sortilège. De l'autre côté de l'immense pièce les professeurs s'installaient un à un à leur place, se saluant mutuellement et chaleureusement, à l'exception, bien entendu de Rogue.

Une journée comme des milliers d'autres commençait pour les résidents de Poudlard…

Mais personne n'avait encore remarqué l'absence de deux personnes. Au détour d'un couloir, dissimulé par les portes de l'infirmerie principale et de la pièce d'isolement, un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée et à l'air triste et soucieux veillait un jeune sorcier de 16 ans, endormi, plongé dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. Le vieillard, la main posée sur celle de l'adolescent, se remémorait leur première rencontre, cinq ans auparavant. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, ce soir de Septembre, l'air impressionné, presque apeuré, devant son air d'innocence et de pureté, il s'était juré de ne pas l'accabler de tous les maux qu'il aurait à combattre bien des années plus tard. Parfois à tort, il avait ainsi eu à cœur de le protéger, dans la mesure du possible, des malheurs qui pourraient venir le frapper, tout en lui laissant malgré tout la possibilité, s'il le désirait, d'affronter lui-même ses peurs, ses doutes et ses adversaires. Et c'est ce que, pas encore sorti de l'enfance, il avait fait en se précipitant à la rencontre de Voldemort pour l'empêcher de s'approprier la Pierre Philosophale. Et chaque année qui avait suivi, tout en grandissant et en mûrissant, il n'avait pas renié sa volonté et son désir de faire le bien, de sauver ses proches. Après chacune des épreuves que le jeune sorcier avait eu à affronter, du face à face avec un Basilic à la mort de son parrain, en passant par ses gestes héroïques lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le vieil homme n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté, d'imaginer ce que les défunts parents du jeune héros auraient éprouvé en le voyant.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Les évènements avaient pris une tournure bien plus dramatique lorsque Harry s'était retrouvé frappé par ce sortilège qui avait scellé son destin encore plus tragiquement que ne l'avait fait la Prophétie. Et lui, Albus Dumbledore, malgré tout ce qui se disait à son sujet, malgré tous ses pouvoirs, toute sa sagesse et toute son expérience, lui qu'on surnommait parfois Dumbledore l'omniscient, il n'avait pas pu prévoir, anticiper et contrer cette attaque. Et ce remord qui l'avait gagné à ce moment n'avait fait que s'accentuer depuis près de cinq mois. Il avait failli à son rôle de tuteur, et le résultat se trouvait devant lui. Harry Potter, celui qu'il s'était évertué à protéger de son passé et de son héritage, était allongé devant lui, sur le point de vivre la dernière journée de son existence. A moins qu'un miracle ne vienne tout remettre en question. Oui, lui, Albus Dumbledore, le Seul Qu'Il Ait Jamais Craint, en était réduit à croire aux miracles pour sauver le Survivant. Qui venait de s'éveiller.

D'un vert inhabituellement pâle, les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent, scintillants et parfaitement réveillés. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers le vieux directeur et il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver à son chevet.

- Bonjour Professeur, lança Harry, d'une voix étrangement fataliste.

- Je t'en prie Harry, appelle moi Albus… S'il te plait…

- Comme vous voudrez… Albus.

Harry ne trouva même pas étrange d'appeler son directeur par son prénom. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, parfois malgré eux, il trouvait normal que la barrière professeur-élève s'estompe dans leur cas. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent, la gravité des traits de Dumbledore jurant avec le calme et la sagesse qui semblait émaner du Gryffondor, donnant l'image d'une situation inversée par rapport à la normale.

- Vous êtes descendu voir le condamné ?

La question amer et cinglante d'Harry frappa Dumbledore aussi sûrement qu'une gifle.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être…

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour t'avoir plongé dans ce sommeil artificiel. Je… je souhaitais que tu profites de cette journée pleinement, et en possession de tous tes moyens. Le professeur Kent a placé diverses substances dans ta potion de sommeil, qui inhiberont les effets de ta maladie pendant quelques heures.

- Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le mur devant lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec Albus. Pas aujourd'hui. En revanche, il était une chose qu'il voulait absolument comprendre.

- Albus ?

Le vieil homme ne put retenir un sourire et dut réprimer une larme en entendant son prénom prononcé par le jeune sorcier.

- Oui Harry, répondit-il d'une voix très douce.

- Depuis… cette attaque en revenant du Ministère, lorsque je m'évanouis après chaque crise, je fais un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. J'ai fait neuf crises, et après chacune d'entre elles, je me suis retrouvé dans un univers apocalyptique ou post-apocalyptique. A chaque fois je me retrouve dans la peau d'une personne qui me ressemble, qui possède tous mes traits de visage, mais qui ne peut pas être moi.

Dumbledore l'écoutait silencieusement avec le plus grand intérêt.

- Je veux dire, cette personne à travers qui je vois ces scènes, c'est Voldemort en personne ! Le même rire, les mêmes yeux, la même cruauté. Et pourtant, c'est dans mon corps qu'il est ! Quand je me regarde dans la glace, c'est une fusion de l'esprit de Voldemort dans mon corps transfiguré que je vois. Et quand je vois ce que je… ce qu'il fait, je ne peux me résoudre à croire que je serais capable de faire cela, même dans un cauchemar.

Dumbledore sembla pensif un instant, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse devant cette nouvelle pièce du puzzle en train de s'assembler sous ses yeux.

- Continue Harry, s'il te plait.

- Le… le monde que je vois, c'est le notre, mais totalement annihilé par une guerre, une guerre dont je suis responsable. Dans mon premier rêve, j'ai vu Poudlard brûler, et au fond de moi, j'ai ressenti comme un immense soulagement, une très grande satisfaction. Puis chaque cauchemar m'a amené à des exécutions, des pendaisons, des condamnations de gens qu'il me semblait connaître, mais dont je ne pouvais retrouver le nom : Malefoy, Ron, vous… Et à la fin, je dirige le pays entier, la population est réduite en esclavage par les Détraqueurs, et je suis devenu le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Un silence lourd s'empara d'Harry lorsqu'il eut fini son récit. Il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il disait semblait avoir un sens tout particulier pour Dumbledore, et après lui avoir laissé quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par lui demander :

- Professeur… Albus, quelle est la signification de ces rêves ? Est-ce que ce sont juste des hallucinations, des effets secondaires, ou bien est-ce qu'ils ont un sens profond, un indice qui pourrait me permettre d'en savoir plus, comme une prémonition, une prédiction comme le professeur Trelawney ?

Le vieil homme secoua lentement la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce que tu as vu dans tes rêves traduise un évènement particulier, ils ne permettent pas de "voir" à travers Voldemort comme cela était le cas l'année dernière. Certes ils sont profondément liés au maléfice qui t'a frappé, mais ils ne te donnent pas d'indication sur ce qu'il va se passer dans un avenir proche.

- Alors ces rêves ne correspondent à rien ?

- Non Harry, ils ne sont que le reflet de ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu n'avais pas été toi-même, si tu n'avais pas lutté et si tu ne t'étais pas battu contre ce mal. Si, comme je le pense, ce sortilège était censé te soumettre à Voldemort, il t'a donné une idée d'un futur possible, mais qui à présent ne se réalisera jamais.

- Mais j'ai étudié la Magie Noire ! Pendant des mois, je m'y suis plongé bien plus que beaucoup de gens ! Je n'ai pas gagné, c'est ce _mal_ qui m'a vaincu !

- Au contraire Harry, tu as lutté bien plus que tu ne le pensais, et tu as pu contrecarrer l'effet originel de ce maléfice. Et bien que tu ais été chercher du côté obscur de la Magie, tu as toujours fait cela, même dans les moments où ton esprit s'égarait dans les chemins à l'extrême limite du bien et du mal, pour le bien du plus grand nombre, pour sauver tes amis, tes proches, tout ceux auxquels tu tiens…

Harry demeura un instant silencieux, songeur.

- Je commence à comprendre… Voldemort voulait me mettre à sa botte pour pouvoir me tuer sans aucun problème et accomplir la Prophétie.

- Je ne connais pas la finalité de l'objectif de Lord Voldemort, mais ce maléfice allait effectivement dans ce sens.

Un long silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes, avant que le vieil homme ne ramène Harry au présent et à sa réalité.

- Harry ? Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

La question qui tue. Harry lui-même, depuis qu'il se savait condamné, ne se l'était jamais posée. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il appartenait au monde des sorciers, il s'était imaginé mourant au milieu de ses amis, paisiblement et en paix avec tous. Et durant les derniers mois, il s'était davantage préparé à organiser ses dernières semaines, mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, pour pouvoir enfin, le jour J, accomplir son destin. Mais à ce moment, il se sentit brusquement démuni, désarmé devant cet ultime coup du destin. Il avait pensé pouvoir bénéficier de quelques semaines, voire quelques jours, entre sa pénultième crise et celle qui l'emporterait dans la tombe, mais pas d'une seule petite journée. Il sentit les larmes monter en lui mais se força à les refouler. Non, l'heure des pleurs était achevée. Il ne se laisserait pas gagner par la lamentation aujourd'hui, il n'offrirait pas ce spectacle larmoyant à Voldemort. Il resterait digne, fier, et ne partirait pas en laissant aux autres cette image de martyr qu'il s'était toujours évertué à faire disparaître. Il avait une journée entière devant lui, une journée pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, et, comme dans ses pensées, partir en paix avec tous, partir pour affronter Lord Voldemort. Et le tuer.

Alors il répondit :

- Vous le savez, Albus.

* * *

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore quitter la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard, le laissant seul quelques instants. Ce que le vieil homme venait de lui dire l'avait profondément ému, et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu empêcher une larme de venir perler au coin de ses yeux. Il savait maintenant. Il comprenait pourquoi le vieillard l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart de son passé, de son héritage, pourquoi il avait voulu le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Il voyait la plus grande faiblesse de son mentor : lui. Le point sensible, le seul moyen de faire ployer Albus Dumbledore, c'était de s'en prendre à Harry Potter. Il était l'enfant que le vieil homme n'avait jamais eu, celui qu'il s'était juré de préserver après la mort de ses parents, d'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune sorcier se donna quelques instants pour se remettre des confidences du vieil homme et se sentit tout se suite beaucoup mieux. Durant toutes ces années de solitude, pendant les moments les plus sombres, il savait désormais que quelqu'un, quelque part, avait toujours pensé à lui, s'était inquiété de son sort, avait voulu le protéger. Quelqu'un l'avait aimé comme un père. En lui avouant ceci, Albus lui avait le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait jamais pu espérer obtenir. Désormais, il se sentait moins seul.

Harry finit par se lever, s'habilla, simplement, sa robe noire aux rebords rouges s'accordant encore plus magnifiquement que d'habitude avec sa chevelure d'un noir de jais. Il sortit de l'infirmerie sans apercevoir Mrs Pomfresh et se retrouva à marcher dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il songea un moment au travail scolaire qui l'attendait dans son dortoir avant de réaliser la futilité de la chose. Rien n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Il aurait pu faire ce que bon lui plaisait durant cette journée, il n'aurait jamais à en payer les conséquences. Il pourrait se venger de Rogue, de Rusard, de Malefoy et de tous ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir sans crainte. Car demain, il ne sera pas là. Car demain, il sera mort. Soudainement, un souvenir lointain lui remonta en tête. Il se remémora ce voyage dans le Poudlard Express en Septembre, et cette chanson d'Hermione. Inconsciemment, il se mit à la fredonner et se surprit à se souvenir des paroles.

"_Il ya ceux qui prendraient un avion  
D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
Il y en a qui voudrait revoir la mer  
D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour  
Une dernière fois  
Toi, tu ferais quoi ?... et toi, tu ferais quoi ?_

_Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus,  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai_

_Il y en a qui referaient leur passé  
Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête  
Jusqu'au matin  
D'autres qui prieraient...  
Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir  
Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir  
Avant la fin  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai... Je t'aimerai_

_Et toi, dis moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras  
Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après  
Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai  
Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien  
Si on avait jusqu'à demain  
Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai_"

Il s'arrêta à la fin de la chanson et resta un instant interdit. Vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé. Qu'aurait-il aimé faire de sa vie ? Visiter le monde ? Bien entendu, lui qui jusqu'à ses onze ans n'avait jamais quitté l'agglomération londonienne, s'il avait pu, il serait parti au bout du monde, juste pour voir comment c'était, juste pour trouver des gens qui ont été encore plus loin. Il aurait voulu se poser, avoir un chez-soi, un endroit où l'on se sente vraiment bien, grandir et devenir Auror, avoir une vie comme n'importe quel sorcier.

Mais de nouveau, il fit le vide dans sa tête. Espérer en un futur qui n'arriverait jamais ne le mènerait pas loin, à part à la mélancolie. Il se recentra sur les choses qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Il allait affronter Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec la ferme intention de le vaincre, et s'il avait une chance infinie, il pourrait s'échapper et rentrer à Poudlard pour partir entouré de ses amis. Car c'était bien cela qui comptait le plus à ses yeux aujourd'hui : ses amis, sa famille qu'il s'était créé dans ce vieux château depuis près de 6 ans. Au fond de lui, il ressentait le profond besoin de leur dire au revoir, de leur parler une dernière fois. Et quel meilleur moyen pour trouver quelqu'un dans Poudlard que d'y errer sans direction en espérant tomber dessus.

La première personne qu'Harry croisa fut la plus improbable : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Le vieux fantôme était déjà au courant de la situation du jeune sorcier et ne put que lui conseiller de ne pas avoir peur, et de choisir de _continuer_, de ne pas rester en arrière. Harry n'insista pas plus sur la signification de cette continuité, il aurait l'occasion de la _vivre_ de lui-même très bientôt. Il préféra ne pas trop s'attarder avec le fantôme centenaire et poursuivit son voyage pour arpenter une dernière fois les couloirs du vieux château. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'il fut apostrophé par une voix familière.

- Harry !

La voix d'ordinaire si sèche et cassante de Minerva McGonagall semblait avoir perdu toute assurance. Elle s'approcha de son élève d'un pas rapide.

- Je viens de croiser Albus, lança-t-elle, à peine arrivée à sa hauteur. Il m'a dit que vous veniez de quitter l'infirmerie.

Son ton était étrangement faible et triste, ce qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas.

- Oui, je… j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour…

- Albus m'a également confié ce que vous contiez faire… ajouta-t-elle sombrement. Vous… vous vous sentez prêt ?

Sa voix tremblait. Harry la dévisagea étonné de voir l'enseignante la plus stricte de l'Ecole dans cet état.

- Comme on peut l'être dans un cas pareil...

Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et la serra.

- Je suis sûre que vous y arriverez Potter. Vous êtes fort, très fort, comme l'était votre père. Vous trouverez le moyen. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de garder confiance et espoir. Tout peut changer d'ici ce soir… Les miracles existent…

Harry sourit doucement et timidement.

- Merci professeur, articula-t-il, avant d'ajouter : Madame ? J'ai… beaucoup apprécié ces années passées à Gryffondor avec vous. Même si vous n'étiez pas toujours la plus tolérante des professeurs, vous saviez rester juste et inflexible, et vous m'avez beaucoup appris… énormément… C'est grâce à vous si je suis entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch, grâce à vous si j'ai pu lutter contre Ombrage… Vous m'avez toujours bien orienté, conseillé, soutenu.

Le regard de la vieille dame s'embruma mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas une fois lancé.

- Si je suis comme je suis aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à vous…

Minerva détourna le regard un instant, le temps de s'essuyer le coin de l'œil d'un geste de la main.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis bouleversée par ce qui vous arrive Harry. Le destin n'aura vraiment pas été tendre avec vous. Je sais que cela peut paraître ridicule, mais sachez que ç'a été un immense plaisir et un grand honneur pour moi de vous avoir appris tout cela.

Sur ce, et sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre elle de toutes les forces que lui permettait son âge avancé. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réaliser le pourquoi du comment qu'elle se tenait à nouveau devant lui, murmurant dans un sanglot :

- Prenez soin de vous Harry, et revenez-nous entier…

Puis sans ajouter un mot ni un regard, elle tourna les talons et partit dans le couloir d'un pas très rapide, presque en courant. Harry regarda un moment l'endroit d'où elle venait de disparaître. Il tremblait légèrement, non pas de peine ou de tristesse, mais de soulagement. Il avait dit à sa directrice de Maison ce qu'il pensait d'elle depuis toutes ces années, sans méchanceté ni arrogance, juste avec honnêteté. Et il se sentait à présent soulagé d'une partie du poids qu'il avait à supporter. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là, dans ce couloir, à rechercher toutes ces personnes. Leur parler une dernière fois, c'était comme mettre le mot _fin_ à leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit. Il avait commencé avec Albus Dumbledore, et comptait bien poursuivre jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'accomplir son destin.

Il songea également à la manière dont McGonagall, le professeur Kent, et même Dumbledore lui avaient parlé. Il fut subitement accablé par le fait que personne n'avait ne serait-ce que sous-entendu qu'une solution puisse être trouvée à son remède d'ici ce soir. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné, le donnant déjà mort. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs mieux pour chacun… Mais au fond de lui Harry conservait cette idée qui avait germé dans son esprit quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait fini par se rendre compte que les chercheurs de Sainte-Mangouste ne trouveraient jamais de remède. Secrètement, il avait échafaudé sa propre théorie : il existait une infime chance que, s'il parvenait à vaincre Voldemort et à le détruire, la Prophétie devienne logiquement caduque. Et à ce moment-là, si c'était bien Voldemort lui-même qui avait inventé le Maléfice qui le frappait, il se pourrait que ce mal disparaisse avec lui… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait transmis qu'une minuscule partie de sa force vitale pour alimenter ce sort, il n'était pas inconcevable que ce sortilège périsse avec lui. La probabilité d'une telle occurrence était cependant si faible qu'Harry n'avait pas osé en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais malgré tout, même dans ses moments de grande détresse, il n'avait jamais chassé cette pensée de son esprit. Il se préparait à mourir, il se voyait déjà mort, mais comme tout être humain, il ne pouvait vivre sans croire en quelque chose, sans garder une lueur d'espoir. Cet espoir fou, sans lequel un homme est déjà mort, il le gardait en lui, enfoui très profondément. Personne ne peut se résoudre entièrement à la mort. Même le condamné au peloton croit jusqu'au dernier instant en l'arrivée du messager porteur de la grâce, même le blessé mourant au champ de bataille espère en un miracle, même celui qui veut se défenestrer attend d'être sauvé. Pour autant, il ne s'imaginait pas survivre à cette journée, et se comportait comme tel : le condamné qui attend la mort en espérant qu'un miracle vienne le délivrer de ce cauchemar.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il repensa à Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid. Celui-ci aussi s'était retrouvé condamné de manière injuste, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le sauver et lui permette de vivre. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il espérait que quelqu'un fasse de même pour lui… Il songea à Hagrid et eu envie d'aller le voir. Il avait subitement envie de se poser, de prendre une tasse avec le demi géant et de parler de tout et de rien, juste discuter avec la première personne à l'avoir aidé et initié au monde de la Magie. L'Histoire pourrait bien attendre un peu.

Hagrid, s'il avait été informé par Dumbledore du sortilège infectant Harry, n'avait en revanche pas été prévenu de la subite aggravation de son cas. Pour le demi géant, il ne s'agissait que d'une nouvelle crise sans conséquences. Toutefois, il accueillit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras et en le soulevant d'un bon mètre. Harry dut crier pour ne pas se faire briser les côtes. Puis il salua Crockdur et vint s'asseoir à l'unique table de la pièce. Hagrid lui servit une tasse de thé de la taille d'une chope en lui demandant comment il se sentait.

- Tu nous as vraiment fait une sacrée trouille cette fois ! Quand tu es tombé de si haut, tout le monde a cru que tu allais te rompre le cou.

Harry détourna le regard, et, remarquant son air embarrassé, Hagrid changea de sujet de conversation.

Ils parlèrent ainsi, durant toute la fin de matinée, de tout et de rien, des activités de l'école, des enseignants, Hagrid lui contant quelques anecdotes provenant de sa longue carrière à Poudlard et de sa courte scolarisation, Harry se contentant d'écouter paisiblement et de répliquer par quelques unes de ses propres aventures. Hagrid appris ainsi l'existence de la Salle sur Demande, des sept passages secrets vers Pré-au-Lard, des secrets de Lockhart,… Puis ce fut le demi géant qui lui expliqua comment il élaguait tous les cinq ans le Saule Cogneur, comment déjà bébé lors de sa plantation il avait failli lui arracher un œil. Harry en sut un peu plus sur les péripéties des Maraudeurs, comment Sirius et James étaient devenus les Fred et George de l'époque, combien Petitgrow était comparable à Neville lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Le visage d'Hagrid était alors redevenu grave.

- Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, dit-il en baissant les yeux, mais Peter Petitgrow est mort. C'était dans la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin.

Harry resta un instant interdit.

- Mort ? Quand ? Comment ?

Malgré tous les malheurs qu'il avait provoqués, Harry n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour cet homme si pathétique, si repoussant à beaucoup d'abords. Et savoir que l'un des anciens meilleurs amis de son père était mort ne le laissait pas indifférent. Désormais, il ne resterait plus que Remus.

- On ne sait pas très bien. Son corps a été retrouvé au milieu du hall de Ministère de la Magie, devant tout le monde. Et personne n'a rien vu ! On pense que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui l'a tué, peut-être pour donner un avertissement, montrer qu'il est toujours là… Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il n'a rien senti. On l'a retrouvé les yeux sans iris, grands ouverts et les bras croisés…

- L'_Avada Kedavra_… dit Harry à voix basse.

- Oui. Mais de toute façon ce traître n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, rétorqua Hagrid avec humeur.

Le silence s'installa dans la cabane de bois, ponctuée uniquement par le bruit des griffes de Crockdur faisant les cent pas.

- Dumbledore est inquiet, reprit Hagrid. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je le croise ce matin. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette mais ça n'était plus de l'inquiétude. Ca semblait beaucoup plus profond.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à Harry qui resta impassible.

- Je suppose que c'est le fait que Tu-Sais-Qui semble préparer quelque chose d'important qui le tracasse à ce point…

- Probablement, répondit Harry dans le vague.

Un grand gargouillis se fit entendre dans toute la cabane et Hagrid regarda sa montre.

- Mille gorgones ! Déjà midi et demi ? Tu as faim Harry, tu veux grignoter quelque chose ?

Harry songea à tous les élèves en train de manger, discuter et rire dans la Grande Salle. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et répondit :

- Avec plaisir.

Un sourire défigura le visage d'Hagrid et il se mit à fouiller partout dans sa cuisine, trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à déjeuner. En moins de dix minutes, Harry se retrouva ensevelit sous une tonne de nourriture, dinde rôtie, citrouilles à volonté et autres côtes d'agneau servies avec d'énormes pommes de terre. Le repas fut gargantuesque et pantagruélique et Harry mangea comme si c'était son dernier repas sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, repus, apaisé, il resta digérer avec Hagrid dans son immense canapé autour d'une autre choppe de thé. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, refirent le monde à deux durant encore près d'une heure.

Harry sembla finalement réaliser le temps qui passait et jeta un regard à sa montre : 14h13. Son visage s'assombrit. Il était resté assez longtemps avec Hagrid, il ne pouvait se permettre de passer plus de temps ici, malgré le fait qu'il s'y sente bien et qu'il soit prêt à refaire le monde avec son ami jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Le temps était compté et il restait à faire. Il se leva, salua Hagrid qui lui rendit son geste de la main comme s'il s'attendait à le revoir au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, et sortit de la cabane. Harry savait que son ami lui en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir tout dit, mais le jeune sorcier n'aurait pas pu supporter une séance d'adieux larmoyants. Il espéra que le demi géant lui pardonnerait son geste.

Le Soleil brillait toujours insolemment au dehors, et Harry sentit les premiers rayons tièdes du Printemps, encore bas dans le ciel, lui réchauffer le visage. Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande inspiration, l'air froid de l'hiver écossais lui emplissant agréablement les poumons. Pendant un moment, il se sentit vidé de tout souci, de tout les tracas qu'il portait avec lui depuis si longtemps. Il marcha quelques pas dans la neige immaculée, puis, parvenu au milieu de la pelouse, jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Le manteau neigeux blanc couvrait tout le paysage, les sapins de la Forêt Interdite cachant le vert de leurs épines sous une épaisse couche de neige, les protégeant ainsi des nuits glaciales. Le Saule Cogneur s'était déjà débarrassé de sa neige et préparait ses premiers bourgeons. Les premiers oiseaux prenaient leur envol à la recherche de quelque nourriture tandis que le château se dressait, stoïque, au milieu de cette merveille de la nature, préservée de tout altération humaine. Harry s'allongea alors au milieu du parc, la neige épousant la forme de son corps protégé par son épaisse cape et sa chaude écharpe rouge. Le ciel bleu azur lui emplissait tout le champ de vision et il ferma les yeux, songeant à tous ces moments passés à Poudlard, depuis le jour de son arrivée, impressionné par ce nouveau monde caché jusqu'à ce jour, plus de cinq ans et bien des aventures plus tard. Il se sentait chez lui, définitivement, Poudlard était sa maison, Gryffondor sa chambre, et le parc son jardin. Toutes les choses qui avaient compté dans sa vie avaient débuté ici, de la rencontre de ses parents aux victoires durant les matchs de Quidditch, de la création de la carte des Maraudeurs jusqu'à son usage personnel, de ses erreurs de jugement à la mort de Sirius… Tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie, les bons moments comme les mauvais, ce qui l'avait rendu vivant avant toute chose, tout avait un lien avec cet endroit. Poudlard était le centre de son monde.

Il resta ainsi durant un instant qui lui sembla une éternité, les yeux clos, ses autres sens contemplant le monde à sa place, sentant la nature, la fraîcheur du vent, l'odeur de la neige. Il existait en harmonie avec la nature, vivant l'un de ses instants magiques où l'on se sent en communion avec le monde. Ce fut le bruit de la porte du château s'ouvrant sur Drago Malefoy qui le ramena à la réalité. Son regard se fit soudain très sombre, très dur, et il se releva rapidement, emboîtant le pas au Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas vu, la baguette à la main…

* * *

La cloche du château sonna 15h30 lorsque Harry pénétra dans le hall. Le visage fermé, ne dévoilant aucune émotion, s'apaisa lentement, se sentant en sécurité dans le bâtiment millénaire. Il rangea discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche après avoir tenté en vain d'essuyer le sang qui la tâchait. Il fit un détour par les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour se rincer les mains, laissant dans le lavabo des traces d'hémoglobine d'un rouge délavé.

Quelques instants plus tard il entrait dans la Grande Salle. La pièce était presque vide, parsemée de quelques élèves attablés et occupés à discuter, à jouer ou encore à faire leurs devoirs. Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où il avait remarqué Dean, Seamus et Neville en pleine discussion. Pas de trace de Ron et d'Hermione. Harry ne se demanda pas où se trouvaient ses deux amis, il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas les avoir vu de la journée. S'il se sentait un peu coupable et triste de ne pas être avec eux aujourd'hui, l'importance des tâches qu'il lui restait à accomplir le motivait dans ses choix.

Tandis qu'il avançait vers ses amis, Harry sentit les regards des autres élèves présents, chacun ayant assisté à sa terrible chute de la veille. On murmurait à nouveau sur son passage, on le pointait discrètement du doigt. Mais tout ceci n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il se fichait désormais de ce que ces gens qui ne savaient rien pouvaient penser de lui. Ils n'étaient pas importants à ses yeux.

- Harry ? s'étonna Dean en le voyant arriver. Eh ben, content de voir que tu vas bien ! On a bien cru que t'allais y rester mon vieux !

Il parlait d'un ton amical et chaleureux, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il pensait aux rumeurs qui avaient courues sur son sort depuis plusieurs semaines. Seamus, pour sa part, semblait sincèrement heureux de le voir sain et sauf. Quant à Neville, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il réalisa que celui qui aurait pu être la cible de la Prophétie savait ce qui se passait. Harry lui avait parlé une fois du Maléfice dont il était atteint, et Neville en était resté blême. Depuis, leur amitié n'avait fait que se renforcer.

- Qu'est-ce vous faites ? demanda Harry.

- On tue le temps, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! répondit Seamus. Le devoir de Rogue sur la Goutte du Mort-vivant nous inspire pas franchement, alors plutôt que de mourir d'ennui, on reparlait du match d'hier…

- On faisait les calculs pour battre Serpentard de manière à garder la tête de la Coupe ! s'empressa de terminer Dean.

Harry se renfrogna.

- On pourrait une nouvelle fois gagner la Coupe, t'imagines ? Ca serait extraordinaire, surtout après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ! renchérit Seamus.

Harry ne répondit pas et jeta un regard à la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves détournèrent les yeux et se replongèrent dans leurs activités. Quelque chose attira son attention vers le hall et il aperçut Cho qui venait de passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant.

- Désolé les gars, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-il aux trois Gryffondor attablés en se tournant vers eux.

- A plus tard alors ! lança Dean.

- C'est ça… répondit sombrement Harry. A plus tard.

Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Neville et aucun mot ne leur était plus nécessaire pour communiquer. Ils se comprenaient rien que par le regard. Neville sut ainsi qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais Harry et sut ce qu'il comptait faire. Lorsque Harry quitta la Grande Salle, Neville tomba sur le banc, la bouche ouverte, l'air blême.

A peine sorti, Harry prit la direction de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Il devait rattraper Cho avant qu'elle ne soit hors d'atteinte. Il tâcha de se remémorer où se trouvait le repère des Serdaigle –il n'avait pas la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui- avant de tomber nez à nez avec la personne la plus terrifiante de Poudlard : Severus Rogue. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent dans le couloir désert un instant, avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

- Le livre. C'était vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Il vous a aidé ? se contenta de répondre le professeur de Potions.

- Oui. Enormément.

- Lequel avez-vous choisi ?

- L'_Imation_.

Harry soutint le regard de son professeur qui n'arborait pas l'air méprisant qu'on lui connaissait.

- J'espère que vous êtes conscient de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, lança à nouveau Rogue, une pointe de narcissisme dans sa voix. Il ne s'agit plus d'épater la galerie.

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, croyez-moi. Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné ce livre ?

Les traits de Rogue se plissèrent.

- Je savais très bien ce que vous comptiez faire, je sais comment vous pensez, n'oubliez pas les cours d'occlumencie. Je n'allais pas vous laisser vous précipiter stupidement dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans rien faire. Voici quelque chose qui pourra également vous être utile, ajouta Rogue en lui tendant une petite fiole.

Harry la saisit prudemment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous le découvrirez en temps utile, répondit le professeur des Potions avec son habituel ton cassant.

Puis avant de partir il ajouta :

- Soyez prudent, il vous attend.

- Monsieur ? interpella Harry tandis que Rogue tournait les talons.

Il se retourna.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Aider. Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ici ?

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent, avant de prendre un air étrangement las.

- Ce sont des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tant que vous ne les avez pas vécues. Et je ne vous le souhaite pas, même à vous. Autre chose Potter ?

Harry se demanda s'il aurait le courage de dire le fond de sa pensée à son professeur haï depuis tant d'années. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se lança :

- Oui. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas comme mon père.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton de défi, comme une provocation à l'attention de son interlocuteur. Rogue sembla sur le point d'exploser. Ses traits se crispèrent et une petite convulsion agita ses mains. Mais il ne répondit pas, ce qui permit à Harry de poursuivre sans avoir besoin de se poser de question.

- Vous savez tout de ma vie. Vous êtes entré dans les moindres recoins de mon esprit durant les séances d'occlumencie et de légilimancie. Personne d'autre ne sait ce que vous savez de moi, pas même Dumbledore. Vous avez assisté à mes pires humiliations, mes plus grandes défaites, mes peurs les plus profondes. Vous avez violé mon intimité, et je vous ai haï pour cela, bien plus que pour toutes les injustices que vous m'avez infligées. Mais est-ce que cela aura au moins servi à quelque chose ? Avez-vous compris que je n'étais _pas_ mon père ?

Harry se rendit compte à la fin de sa tirade qu'il criait et tremblait, la sueur luisant sur son front, la rage lui faisant enfoncer les ongles dans la paume des mains. Il aurait voulu frapper Rogue pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, lui écraser la tête contre le mur pour lui faire comprendre le mal qu'il lui avait causé. Sa haine menaça une nouvelle fois de le submerger et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se contrôler. Rogue avait pour sa part laissé parler Harry sans dire un mot, le visage plus fermé et plus sombre que jamais. Harry s'attendait à voir instantanément disparaître la totalité des points de Gryffondor après ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il se sentait mieux à présent. Rogue savait ce qu'il pensait de lui, il n'était plus l'élève timide de première année, il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Lorsque Rogue finit par lui répondre, ce fut d'une voix rauque, presque brisée.

- Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup en effet, et je vous hais pour cela aussi Potter. J'ai vu ce qui vous fait trembler, je vous connais, je sais pour qui votre cœur bat, ce que vous êtes prêt à faire, ce que vous savez et ce que vous croyez savoir. Mais souvenez-vous que vous êtes également venu fouiller ma Pensine, assister à mon pire souvenir… Et je sais que depuis cet incident vous comprenez pourquoi je me comporte de telle manière avec vous. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas la satisfaction de vous donner raison.

Il avait repris son habituel ton sec et doucereux, cassant, accompagné de son rictus.

- Depuis que vous êtes ici, presque tout le monde, professeurs et élèves, mêmes les elfes de maison, tous vous observent avec cette lueur de vénération au fond des yeux. D'abord pour ce que vous avez involontairement fait bébé, puis par vos vrais actes de courage, toujours guidés malgré tout par la naïveté et une pointe de stupidité liées à l'adolescence. Vous découvrir tant de pouvoir et d'influence sur les autres aurait pu vous rendre mégalomane si vous aviez été comme votre père. Il fallait que quelqu'un vous aide à garder les pieds sur terre en vous faisant comprendre que vous n'étiez pas différent des autres. Ce petit crétin de Malefoy s'en est assez bien chargé, et j'ai fait le reste.

Un silence pesant s'installa lorsque Rogue eut fini. Harry était resté immobile, l'écoutant bien plus religieusement que durant tous les cours de Potions de sa scolarité. Puis, sans un mot, les yeux dans les yeux, les prunelles émeraudes du jeune Harry Potter, le Survivant, face au lueurs noirâtres des iris de Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, les deux sorciers reculèrent, tournèrent lentement les talons et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Le couloir retrouva sa sérénité un instant perdue dans la froideur hivernale.

* * *

C'est un Harry songeur et troublé qui arpentait les couloirs du cinquième étage du château, ressassant sa discussion avec le directeur des Serpentard. A défaut de pardonner à l'homme qui l'avait humilié durant des années, il pensait comprendre un peu mieux son fonctionnement, sa froide logique. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de pitié vis-à-vis de Rogue, l'homme qui semblait n'avoir jamais été heureux de sa vie. Il oublia presque la raison originelle de sa présence ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un groupe de Serdaigle de cinquième année avec qui il avait déjà discuté une ou deux fois.

- Salut Harry ! l'apostropha Sonny Wrings. Tu t'es bien remis de ta chute d'hier ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Euh… oui ça va bien, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez les Serdaigle ? demanda un autre élève dont Harry avait oublié le prénom.

- Je... cherche Cho.

Ignorant les sourires entendus que lui adressèrent les étudiants de Serdaigle, Harry jeta un regard aux alentours, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

- Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi tu sais, reprit l'élève. Elle était très affectée quand tu es tombé de ton balai hier…

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le ton amusé avec lequel l'élève lui parlait.

- Je… Est-ce que tu sais où elle est, oui ou non ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Oh oui, répondit l'élève avec un grand sourire, fixant un point derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et aperçut Cho qui venait de sortir de sa salle commune.

- Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… je voulais te parler, murmura-t-il en guise de réponse, imaginant parfaitement dans son dos les sourires goguenards des spectateurs. Mais… pas ici.

- Je devais aller à la volière poster une lettre, dit-elle timidement en montrant un parchemin qu'elle tenait dans la main. Tu veux venir ?

Ils s'engagèrent alors seuls dans le couloir, ignorant les remarques peu subtiles provenant des cinquième année. Prenant l'escalier qui menait à la tour de la volière, ils marchèrent silencieusement durant plusieurs minutes. Harry se retrouvait subitement aphone, aucun mot ne parvenant à sortir de sa bouche. Ce fut Cho qui rompit le silence alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un énième couloir.

- Je t'ai vu tomber hier pendant le match, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tout le monde a eu très peur pour toi, personne n'a eu le temps de te rattraper… On a cru que tu étais…

- Je suis là maintenant, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque et paisible.

Ils poursuivirent leur route et prirent l'escalier qui montait à la volière, cinq étages plus haut, chacun évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre. Harry se sentait à la fois profondément stupide et gêné de ne pas parvenir à parler à Cho, et en même temps, il éprouvait une infinie sensation de bien-être à marcher à ses côtés, à être en sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après tes ASPIC ? demanda Harry au moment où il réalisait l'inintérêt de sa question.

- J'ai toujours voulu être Médicomage, répondit-elle. Alors après la cinquième année je me suis orientée en Sortilèges et Botanique, ainsi que Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Cet été, je passe le concours d'entrée à l'Ecole Médicomagique… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Harry soupira faiblement.

- J'aurais bien aimé être Auror…

- Et tu ne veux plus ? s'étonna Cho.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Harry.

Cho sembla un instant perdue.

- Alors tu ne peux pas ?

Harry comprit le sens de sa question et se refrogna.

- Non, je ne peux pas…

Ils étaient arrivés à la volière. Cho appela un hibou moyen Duc auquel elle accrocha sa lettre. Harry se contentait de la regarder fixer de ses doigts agiles le morceau de parchemin à la patte de l'animal. Puis elle le porta à la fenêtre et le hibou prit son envol dans le ciel toujours bleu. Enfin, elle se retourna vers Harry qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Harry ? demanda-t-elle doucement en cherchant son regard.

Les yeux dans le vague, Harry mit du temps à répondre.

- Je ne sais pas trop, finit-il par déclarer sincèrement. Je voulais juste… être avec toi.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux captèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Cho parut un peu gênée, mais se contenta de lui sourire. Harry s'approcha lentement et reprit.

- Ca doit sûrement de paraître bizarre ce que je dis, mais… il fallait que je le fasse, conclut-il d'un ton étrangement fataliste.

Cho ne semblait pas bien voir où Harry voulait en venir. Il était à présent arrivé juste à côté d'elle et semblait captivé par ses mains.

- Tu as beaucoup compté pour moi, même si on ne s'est pas toujours… très bien entendu, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il se sentait parfaitement stupide de parler ainsi à une personne avec laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu quelque chose, mais une force supérieure le poussait à continuer.

- Inconsciemment, involontairement, tu étais là lorsque j'en avais besoin. Tu étais un peu la stabilité pour moi…

- Harry… commença Cho, l'incompréhension se lisant toujours dans ses yeux. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Il releva alors la tête et plongea profondément son regard dans le sien. Puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra doucement. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que, avec une infinie douceur, leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Les yeux fermés, les deux adolescents furent totalement coupés du monde durant cet instant bien plus magique que tout ce qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Des thèmes comme le bien-être ou la quiétude prenaient ici tout leur sens, semblant durer une éternité. Mais même l'éternité a une fin, et Harry et Cho finirent par rompre leur union, s'écartant légèrement l'un de l'autre. Souriants et profitant de ce moment privilégié, ils restèrent ainsi, laissant le temps défiler autour d'eux.

Ce furent les bruits de pas gravissant les marches deux à deux qui les reconnectèrent au monde réel. Ron et Hermione apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflés, visiblement après avoir traversé tout le château en courant. Ron avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés tandis que Ron transpirait malgré le froid qui régnait. Ils demeurèrent un instant interdit en voyant Harry et Cho, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- On t'a cherché partout depuis ce matin, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry paraissait presque contrarié de les voir. Depuis le moment où il avait quitté l'infirmerie, il n'avait cessé de prier pour ne pas les croiser. Il redoutait la discussion qui aurait suivie, il ne se sentait pas la force de tout leur dire. Il avait pu parler à Dumbledore, à Hagrid et même à Rogue, mais voir ses deux meilleurs amis une dernière fois était une épreuve trop difficile à supporter. Pourtant ils se tenaient là devant lui, et il ne pourrait plus leur cacher la vérité bien longtemps.

- Dumbledore est venu nous voir dans la Salle Commune, reprit Hermione devant le mutisme d'Harry. Il nous a tout raconté…

Sa voix et ses mains tremblaient, mais elle fixait Harry dans les yeux. Ron, un peu à l'écart, était plus blême que jamais, ses tâches de rousseurs semblant avoir disparu à jamais sous sa peau blanche. Il se contentait de regarder le sol et ses pieds.

- Oh Harry ! dit Hermione avec une petite voix aigue en éclatant en sanglots. C'est tellement injuste !

Ron l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras pour la consoler et regarda Harry d'une manière que ce dernier ne lui avait jamais connu. Harry remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. Une boule se formait au creux de son estomac et tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait redouté. Il était cloué sur place devant ses deux meilleurs amis. A ses côtés, Cho sentait que quelque chose de tragique était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

Harry se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé, essayant de contenir toutes les émotions qui bouillaient en lui et qui menaçaient d'éclater à tout instant.

- Je dois partir quelque part, articula-t-il péniblement, la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler plus fort. Je… ne reviendrais pas.

Cho ne comprenait pas ce que Harry voulait dire, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait quelque chose d'extrêmement grave. Il jeta un regard à sa montre puis à Ron et Hermione.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il simplement.

- Aller où ? demanda Hermione. Tu sais où se cache Voldemort ?

Cho sursauta en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comprenant ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire.

- Oui, dit Harry.

- Harry, n'y va pas seul ! le supplia Hermione. Si tu sais où il se cache, dis-le à Dumbledore, au membres du Ministère, à n'importe qui !

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non Hermione, tu n'as toujours pas compris. Il ne s'agit pas d'arrêter Voldemort, de l'enfermer ou de lui faire subir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Il s'agit de le détruire, une fois pour toute. Et je suis le seul qui puisse le faire. C'est une affaire personnelle. Tout doit finir comme ç'a commencé. Entre lui et moi.

A ce moment, une boule de flammes apparut au milieu de la pièce, avant que Fumseck ne se matérialise et ne vienne se percher sur l'épaule d'Harry. Son pelage rouge feu et jaune or brillaient presque dans la pièce terne. Majestueux, l'oiseau légendaire se mit à chanter faiblement, presque tristement.

Horrifiée, Hermione vit que le Phénix venait de donner à Harry plusieurs objets, dont elle ne reconnut que la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Celui-ci glissa tout dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier tandis qu'Hermione n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

- Dumbledore sait ? Et il te laisse y aller seul ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

Harry ne répondit pas à sa question et resta silencieux un instant.

- Il y a une lettre pour vous sur mon lit. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir est dedans, notamment le lieu où Il se trouve. Le parchemin est encore vierge, je l'ai ensorcelé pour que le texte n'apparaisse que dans une heure. Dumbledore a aussi sur son bureau un texte avec le lieu, ensorcelé également.

Harry n'était pas très fier de devoir quitter ses amis en les laissant croire qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de voir débarquer les forces du Ministère au moment critique.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, répéta-t-il, en sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer.

Le moment était venu pour lui de quitter le château, quitter sa maison, sa famille, ses amis. Il se sentait prêt, ou tout du moins il pensait l'être. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa une dernière fois à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire, ni de vivre. Il se permit un dernier instant de tristesse, de mélancolie, de panique, de peur, de peine, d'angoisse, de doute, d'appréhension, de remords, de regrets, de faiblesse, de déception, de détresse, de déprime ; un dernier instant de laisser-aller ; un dernier instant où ses émotions reprirent le dessus. Puis il referma son esprit, ce n'avait été qu'un instant, juste le temps pour une larme de perler au coin de ses yeux. Le Phénix reprit son chant mélancolique, et Harry sentit la force et la détermination l'envahir à nouveau.

Il se tint droit et fier devant Ron, Hermione et Cho, prêt à partir, lorsqu'Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, sans un bruit, sans un mot. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, humant une dernière fois son doux parfum, avant de l'éloigner délicatement.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il. Tu sais que je déteste les adieux.

Mais la jeune fille paraissait inconsolable.

- Quelqu'un a dit un jour : la mort n'est qu'un autre chemin, qu'il nous faut tous emprunter, reprit Harry avec une grande sagesse. Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas la fin.

Hermione sourit tristement, les joues humides, puis s'écarta et rejoignit Ron. Harry leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, capta le sien, la puissance de leur regard étant presque insoutenable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se parler.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique.

- Bonne chance Harry, murmura Cho, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Je ne crois pas à la chance, répliqua Harry.

Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui et hurla :

_- Enae Protego_ !

Un vif rayon de lumière rouge surgit de la baguette et vint envelopper Harry d'une fine couche brillante, rougeoyant aux reflets du Soleil couchant qui pénétrait dans la volière. Enfin, lançant un dernier regard à ses amis, il dit ;

- Allons-y Fumseck.

Un éclair enflammé jaillit du Phénix et Harry se volatilisa, partant au rendez-vous de son destin.

TBC

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**lyanna : **Je suis très content que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que tu prendras beaucoup de plaisir à lire le dénouement !

**Sassy :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère également que tu apprécieras la suite que j'ai écrite... ;-)

**Lylinette :** Malheureusement pour toi, Harry est assez mal parti pour survivre... Mais qui sait ? Un miracle est toujours possible :-)

**Onarluca :** Rahlala, tout le monde veut vraiment que Harry survive ! Pourtant, après ce qu'il a vécu, ça semble mal parti... Réponse dans le prochain chapitre :-p

**Yukivan - Légion - satya - Thrilmalia** et tous ceux que j'oublie : Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire, j'espère sincèrement que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai à l'écrire !

A bientot !


	11. Chapitre 10 : La Fin de Toute Chose

Note de l'auteur : Nous y sommes. Enfin, après un an d'écriture parfois décousue, voici la fin de cette histoire ! La réponse à toutes les questions que vous vous posiez depuis le début (mais si ! ) se trouve dans les lignes qui suivent. Harry part à l'assaut de la forteresse de Voldemort, dans l'espoir fou de le détruire avant que le Maléfice du Seigneur des Ténèbres ait raison de lui.

Je vous rappelle que je ne prends pas en compte le Tome 6, pas de Horcruxes, j'espère donc que vous appréciez mes théories sur la manière dont Voldemort a survécu et comment il est aujourd'hui possible de le tuer. ;-)

Comme vous j'ai mis quelque temps à remettre de la fin du Tome 6 (je ne spoile pas si jamais certains ne l'ont pas encore lu), d'où ce retard pour la publication de cet ultime chapitre, celui qui boucle la saga (rien que ça :-p). Un épilogue viendra rapidement conclure cette fic. Je ferais un tour complet des reviews dans l'épilogue, je vous laisse savourer ce dernier chapitre de "Mourir demain" ! ;-) (meuh si je sais que vous êtes fan ! ). Enfin, je dois reconnaitre que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant, je vous assure ! ;-)

Enjoy et place au final :-)

******Chapitre 10 : La Fin de Toute Chose**

**_

* * *

_**

_- Enae Protego !_

_Un vif rayon de lumière rouge surgit de la baguette et vint envelopper Harry d'une fine couche brillante, rougeoyante aux reflets du Soleil couchant qui pénétrait dans la volière. Enfin, lançant un dernier regard à ses amis, il dit ;_

_- Allons-y Fumseck._

_Un éclair enflammé jaillit du Phénix et Harry se volatilisa, partant au rendez-vous de son destin._

_

* * *

_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin à la réunion et congédia sans ménagement ses Mangemorts. La dernière attaque avait été un succès, bien que l'un de ses sbires ait perdu la vie durant la bataille contre les Aurors. Mais cela n'était bien entendu d'aucune importance. Que valait la vie d'un serviteur face à la grandeur de la tâche à accomplir ? De plus, ils étaient chaque jour plus nombreux à vouloir rejoindre son camp, trop même pour qu'ils soient tous honnêtes envers Lui. C'est pourquoi, régulièrement, il choisissait l'un des futurs Mangemorts pour lui faire subir le maléfice du Doloris ou de l'Avada Kedavra, suivant son humeur, afin de montrer à tous qu'on ne pouvait pas berner Lord Voldemort.

Les autorités du Ministère continuaient à croire que ses forces s'épuisaient, en raison de la baisse du nombre d'attaques de Mangemorts, mais les dirigeants du monde de la Magie étaient trop stupides pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un soupçon sur ce qu'il préparait. Seul Dumbledore se doutait que quelque chose se tramait. Mais il ne pourrait rien faire. Bientôt son plan serait accompli et il ne resterait plus personne pour s'opposer à lui. Pas même un pauvre gamin fou qui crut, 15 ans auparavant, pouvoir survivre à Lord Voldemort. La Prophétie ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir…

* * *

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là une boule de feu déchira le crépuscule avant de laisser place à un magnifique oiseau couleur or et rubis, accompagné d'un jeune sorcier dissimulé dans une longue cape noire. Les sens aux aguets, les yeux à l'affût du moindre mouvement, tous les sens en éveil, Harry Potter venait de se matérialiser à proximité du repaire du sorcier le plus recherché du pays. Au loin le bruit de la mer venant se briser sur les rochers produisait le seul son qu'on entendait. Les mains moites, crispées sur sa baguette, Harry sortit discrètement du fourré d'épineux faméliques dans lequel il s'était matérialisé avec Fumseck. Devant lui un sombre chemin guère éclairé par les derniers rayons du Soleil serpentait jusqu'à l'infini tandis qu'aux alentours, rien ne venait briser la monotonie du paysage, la lande grasse et herbacée ondulant sous les rafales du vent glacial qui fouettait les visages. C'était la fin d'une belle journée d'hiver dans ce décor de bout du monde, les quelques nuages naissants à l'horizon sublimant le coucher de Soleil en éclairant le ciel d'un superbe rouge teinté de violet à l'Ouest, l'indigo annonciateur de la longue nuit hivernal perçant depuis l'Est. 

Fumseck partit se percher silencieusement sur une branche voisine et attendit silencieusement. Harry sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de ce qui semblait être de la peau séchée dans laquelle une inscription était gravée : "_World's Lands End_", la Fin des Terres. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il eut un léger sursaut en voyant les ruines d'une ancienne maison paysanne qui longeaient le bord du chemin à quelques centaines de mètres de lui et qui n'étaient pas là un instant auparavant. Son cœur s'accéléra. _Ainsi, le repaire de Voldemort était bien protégé par un sortilège de Fidelitas…Probablement incartable et interdite au Transplanage également…_ songea-t-il. Il rangea le morceau de peau desséchée arraché à Malefoy dans sa robe et sortit la petite fiole que lui avait donnée Rogue. En l'observant de plus prêt, Harry reconnut immédiatement la texture poisseuse et visqueuse du Polynectar. Remerciant intérieurement son professeur de Potions détesté, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il ne maîtrisait pas très bien le sortilège de Désillusion, et grâce au Polynectar, il lui serait bien plus facile de pénétrer dans le repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A condition que Rogue ne l'ait pas trahi et lui ait bien fourni du Polynectar de Mangemort… Mais au moment où il se demandait s'il faisait bien de faire confiance à Severus Rogue, une brusque douleur dans la poitrine le fit chanceler. Le temps qu'il crispe sa main sur son torse, le mal était reparti.

Sentant le temps qui lui restait défiler à toute vitesse, il déboucha alors le petit flacon et, sans réfléchir, but d'une gorgée son contenu. Aussitôt une crampe d'estomac le jeta à terre, crachant et toussant, tandis qu'il sentait tous ses membres se tendre et son corps se déchirer. Il voulut crier de douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, son larynx et sa pomme d'Adam se transformant dans le même temps. Sa vue se brouilla également, jusqu'à ce qu'il retire ses lunettes. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable, tout s'arrêta, et Harry se redressa lentement, essoufflé et meurtrit par sa transformation. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage et sentit un nez proéminent lui déformer la face. Ses cheveux habituellement doux et ébouriffés étaient à présent longs et lisses, désagréablement gras. Il était devenu Severus Rogue.

Frissonnant de dégoût à l'idée d'être plongé dans le corps d'une des personnes les plus détestables qui soient, Harry jeta la fiole et regarda une dernière fois le Phénix qui avait observé toute la scène.

- Merci Fumseck... Retourne voir Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire, dit-il à l'oiseau d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Dans une note terriblement mélancolique, le cygne de feu frotta sa tête contre la joue de Severus/Harry et s'envola pour disparaître presque instantanément dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Désormais seul, le Survivant contempla d'un air déterminé les ruines marquant l'entrée du repère de Lord Voldemort et s'avança sur le chemin dans la nuit tombante. Il était temps de voir quels rapports Severus Rogue entretenait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires…

* * *

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? 

Severus/Harry regardait le Mangemort dans les yeux, tentant d'adopter l'attitude la plus naturelle possible.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Goyle. Fais-moi entrer.

Celui qu'Harry se rappelait comme étant le père de Grégory Goyle plissa ses petits yeux stupides et méchants, ressemblant étrangement à l'oncle Vernon en cet instant. Il le dévisagea comme s'il cherchait une raison de l'attaquer. Harry tenta de conserver un air sec et impassible, il avait suffisamment du supporter son professeur pour parvenir à l'imiter sans trop de problèmes.

Finalement Goyle père sembla admettre qu'il avait bien le vrai Severus Rogue en face de lui. Il demeura malgré tout soupçonneux.

- Je croyais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te faisait pas confiance… lança-t-il avec une nuance de menace dans la voix.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a confiance en personne Goyle, tu le sais très bien, répliqua Severus Rogue d'un ton cassant

- Il a dit que tu avais passé trop de temps avec Dumbledore.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Fais moi entrer.

Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas trop loin et si Rogue se comportait avec les Mangemorts comme il était dans la vraie vie. Ce qui sembla être le cas.

- Toujours aussi irascible et frustré Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble pourtant bien que tu ne fais pas parti de ceux qui connaissent la demeure du Maître.

Harry tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Et il me semble que tu es définitivement stupide Goyle. Le repaire est protégé par un sortilège de Fidelitas. Et qui, à ton avis, m'a montré l'adresse et m'a demandé de venir ?

Severus retint son souffle, les lèvres pincées, attendant la réaction du Mangemort. Il préférait ne pas avoir à affronter la masse que représentait Goyle, sinon il risquerait d'avertir tous les Mangemorts présents. Mais Goyle se contenta de maugréer dans sa barbe et de pointer sa baguette magique sur les restes d'une porte en bois posée à même le sol, laquelle se s'ouvrit instantanément pour dévoiler un escalier descendant en souterrain.

- Il se trouve dans son bureau, lança Goyle avec mauvaise humeur. Deuxième sous-sol, au fond du couloir. Chris et Nott montent la garde normalement.

Severus/Harry s'engagea dans le sombre escalier en baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond. Il avait à présent la confirmation que Malefoy ne lui avait pas menti et que Voldemort se trouvait bien là. Le cœur battant, la baguette toujours serrée dans sa poche, il continua de descendre les escaliers éclairés par de faibles torches magiques. Enfin, il parvint à un palier, face à une immense porte de chêne qui fermait le passage, et devant laquelle se trouvait… un géant. Immense, prêt de 6 mètres de haut, le dos voûté pour ne pas toucher le plafond, il était similaire en tout point à Graup, avec sa petite tête posée sur son buste massif et ses bras plus grand qu'Harry. Même avec la taille de Rogue, il ne lui arrivait pas au nombril. Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, Harry s'avança sous les regards de l'être des montagnes. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et fétide à chaque respiration. Parvenu à la porte, Harry/Severus la poussa avec l'espoir stupide qu'elle s'ouvre, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Il força, s'appuya de tout son poids, mais ne parvint pas à déplacer d'un centimètre la grande porte de bois. Harry sentait dans son dos le géant l'observer, se demandant pourquoi un Mangemort ne parvenait pas à pénétrer dans le repaire de son Maître.

Harry commençait à désespérer de trouver le moyen de franchir la porte sans la faire exploser, ce qui briserait toutes ses chances de passer inaperçu, lorsque l'idée lui vint et lui sembla trop simple pour pouvoir fonctionner. Le géant venait de se retourner et commençait à s'approcher de lui en montrant les dents au moment où Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte :

_- Alohomora._

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se dépêcha de se glisser dans l'ouverture pour échapper au géant. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une méthode de protection contre les Moldus. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux était parvenu jusque là il aura tout d'abord été épouvanté par la vision du géant puis, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'aurait pu franchir la porte. Harry ferma les yeux de soulagement durant un instant puis les rouvrit et scruta les alentours. Il venait de pénétrer dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'atmosphère était lourde et ressemblait particulièrement à celle qui régnait dans les cachots de Poudlard, peut-être une réminiscence du temps où Voldemort avait étudié à l'école de sorcellerie.

Quelque chose, en revanche, perturbait Harry : tous les couloirs se trouvaient être courbes, quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle il regarde. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à une intersection, et sa pensée se trouva confirmée. Soit Voldemort avait construit un labyrinthe pour le plaisir, soit il était destiné à égarer les intrus. Harry était cependant certain de se perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs sombres, humides et pierreux sans un guide. Il choisit d'emprunter le chemin de droite et s'avança, toujours sous les traits repoussants du Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Il crut marcher durant une éternité, ne parvenant pas à se repérer malgré l'utilisation de la boussole magique. Le _Pointe au Nord_ ne lui semblait d'aucune utilité, désignant à chaque fois une direction différente. Harry songea que Voldemort avait du prévoir ce recours contre les étrangers. Un vent de panique commença à le gagner lorsqu'une nouvelle douleur le saisit violemment. Il s'appuya sur le mur pour ne pas tomber mais la souffrance avait déjà disparu. Il commençait à douter, sentant les minutes qu'il lui restait à vivre s'égrener sous ses pieds alors qu'il n'avait toujours croisé personne, tournant en rond dans ces couloirs courbes et déstabilisants depuis une période incalculable. Il savait également que le Polynectar n'agirait pas indéfiniment, la petite fiole de Rogue ne lui accordant probablement pas une heure entière. Il lui fallait désormais faire vite. Il tenta de ne pas penser à ce qu'il adviendrait s'il venait à échouer…

Reprenant son chemin, il scruta attentivement les murs de pierre froide afin de déceler un passage secret, lança quelques sortilèges dans les couloirs et contre les murs, sans plus de résultats. Il commençait à désespérer de jamais sortir de ce labyrinthe et mourir ici, misérablement, sous les traits de Severus Rogue, lorsqu'au détour d'un énième couloir il faillit renverser McNair. L'ancien bourreau du Ministère dévisagea Rogue d'un air soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rogue ? cracha-t-il.

Harry sentit son billet de sortie se profiler à l'horizon.

- Ca te regarde McNair ? répliqua Rogue d'un ton cinglant.

- Goyle m'a dit que le Maître avait fini par t'accepter parmi ses proches…

- Effectivement. A ce propos, il m'attend, alors si tu veux passer devant…

McNair lui jeta un dernier regard noir puis passa devant lui. Il enchaîna les couloirs, semblant parfaitement savoir où il allait. Harry continuait de regarder derrière lui, cherchant un indice qui permette au Mangemort de se déplacer sans aucun problème. Il finit par stopper au milieu d'un couloir parfaitement similaire aux dizaines d'autres qu'ils avaient empruntés et prononça une incantation. Le mur devint alors transparent, comme s'il était devenu fluide, et McNair se tourna à nouveau vers Severus/Harry qui s'efforçait de rester neutre. Son regard étincela soudainement et sa une lueur de stupéfaction s'inscrit sur son visage.

- Ton nez…

D'instinct, Harry plaqua une main sur son nez et le sentit rétrécir sous ses doigts pour regagner sa taille normale, tandis que sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder McNair pour savoir que celui-ci était en train de comprendre qu'il était un imposteur. Harry sortit instantanément sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans son autre main et avant que McNair ait pu se jeter sur lui il hurla :

_- STUPEFIX_ !

Le Mangemort fut violemment rejeté contre le mur où il s'écroula, inconscient. Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas vu, c'est que de l'autre côté du mur translucide, plusieurs autres Mangemorts avaient tout observé. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry, qui avait maintenant retrouvé sa physionomie habituelle, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dissimula dessous en roulant sur le côté, au moment où plusieurs sortilèges venaient frapper le mur devant lequel il se tenait un instant auparavant. Il entendit les cris des Mangemorts qui continuaient à balayer le couloir de sortilèges de toutes les couleurs. Il remit ses lunettes et resta cloué au sol, laissant les maléfices passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il rampa lentement jusqu'au mur translucide, mais deux Mangemorts avançaient dans sa direction. Discrètement, il passa sa baguette sous sa cape et lança un sortilège contre une pierre qui avait été arrachée par l'un des sortilèges lancés par les Mangemorts. Celle-ci se transforma instantanément en une souris qui fit sursauter les deux sbires de Voldemort. Le temps que la souris/pierre réalise ce qui lui arrivait, elle était désintégrée par les sortilèges lancés par les deux hommes. Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps et aligna de sa baguette ses adversaires.

- _IMPEDIMENTA_ ! _STUPEFIX_ ! hurla-t-il.

Les deux Mangemorts s'écroulèrent tandis qu'Harry se relevait et courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sous sa cape à travers le mur translucide. Il franchit l'ouverture en renversant un nouveau Mangemort qui accourait. Il se retourna pour lancer un sortilège sur le plafond qui s'effondra en partie, obstruant le passage derrière lui. Il se trouvait à présent dans un couloir sombre mais dallé de marbre noir, avec des tapisseries vertes pour seul ornement. Sur ceux-ci d'immenses portraits d'anciens mages noirs occupaient une grande partie de l'espace mural. Il y reconnut Salazar Serpentard et Mrs Black au milieu d'autres personnages tous plus malveillants les uns que les autres. Il semblait malheureusement que les portraits pouvaient voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité car dès qu'elle l'aperçut, le portrait de Mrs Black se mit à hurler encore plus fort que les Mangemorts.

- ALERTE ! LES TRAITRES A LEUR SANG SONT LA ! ILS SONT DE RETOUR ! IMMONDE BATARD, AMI DES SANG DE BOURBE !

Harry s'engouffra dans ce nouveau dédale de couloirs en courant, passant devant diverses salles en y jetant des coups d'œil. Elles ressemblaient pour la majorité d'entre elles à des salles de torture, divers instruments dont il ne voulait même pas connaître l'utilité meublant les étagères. Ce complexe lui paraissait démesurément grand, à moins qu'il existe bien plus d'adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ses pires cauchemars.

Il s'arrêta reprendre son souffle un instant et entendit une grande explosion au loin. Les Mangemorts venaient de libérer le passage obstrué. D'autres encore arrivaient d'un escalier proche. "_Il est au deuxième sous-sol_. " Les paroles de Goyle lui revinrent en tête et il se précipita vers le second niveau souterrain. Mais une barrière magique le stoppa net en haut des marches et il fut violement rejeté en arrière, sa cape d'invisibilité tombant, le dévoilant aux yeux des Mangemorts qui continuaient à courir dans les couloirs. Le temps qu'il le réalise, les serviteurs de Voldemort avaient brandi leurs baguettes et commencèrent à l'asperger de sortilèges divers. Il réussit à esquiver quelques uns des maléfices mais ressentit une vive brûlure à l'épaule lorsqu'un jet de lumière jaune le toucha. Tout son corps brilla un instant d'un rouge carmin avant de redevenir normal. Le sortilège avancé du bouclier qu'il s'était jeté avant de partir bloquait automatiquement les sortilèges mineurs lancés sur lui. Il brandit sa baguette et immobilisa un Mangemort au moment où deux autres sorts le frappaient de plein fouet. Il tituba, mais une nouvelle fois se mit à briller et ne ressentit que superficiellement les effets des maléfices.

Il courut se mettre à l'abri dans l'une des salles de torture dont il verrouilla la porte. Elle retiendrait les Mangemorts quelques instants. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le sortilège de l'Enae Protego ne le couvrirait pas éternellement et il devait absolument éviter de se faire toucher par des sortilèges majeurs, ce qui était quasiment impossible étant donné qu'il se trouvait seul face à des dizaines de criminels entraînés. La cape d'invisibilité ne lui servirait plus beaucoup, il devait être rapide et sous le morceau d'étoffe magique, il ne pouvait se mouvoir à sa guise. Une nouvelle douleur, plus puissante que les autres, vint lui rappeler que le temps lui était compté. Mais avant d'atteindre Voldemort il devait franchir cette barrière magique. Les Mangemorts la passaient sans aucun problème, il ne fallait donc aucun sortilège pour la désactiver. Harry réfléchit à la méthode que pourrait entretenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se protéger sans entraver la circulation dans sa base. Qu'est-ce qui rassemblait tous ces monstres autour de leur Maître ? La solution lui vint d'elle-même : la haine, la volonté de faire le Mal, l'absence de conscience morale. La barrière devait donc être psychologique, il fallait vouloir le mal et la souffrance pour pouvoir la franchir. Harry n'eut qu'à songer à Bellatrix Lestrange et à Voldemort pour sentir une vague de haine le gagner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir du trou à rat dans lequel il s'était enfermé. La porte que les Mangemorts étaient en train de défoncer était la seule échappatoire, et il devrait donc passer à travers afin de descendre à l'étage inférieur. A contrecœur, il sortit de sa robe de sorcier une minuscule plante, composée d'un unique pétale jaune orangé. Il s'apprêtait à jouer sa principale carte et aurait préférer la garder pour Voldemort, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Il posa la plante par terre et sortit une poignée de graviers d'une autre poche. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, le souffle court, les perles de sueur coulant sur son visage sali par les roulades et la poussière, il déverrouilla la porte juste avant qu'elle ne cède. Les Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de pénétrer dans la pièce avant que Harry ne lance la gerbe de graviers en l'air et crie :

_- PAX COLUMBUS_ !

Aussitôt, et avant d'avoir touché sol, les dizaines de gravillons se transformèrent en colombes éphémères, s'engouffrant immédiatement dans l'embrasure de la porte, aveuglant pour un temps les Mangemorts. Puis Harry ramassa la minuscule plante, la lança dans le couloir et se jeta dans le coin le plus sombre et éloigné de la pièce, la tête protégée par ses bras, en hurlant :

_- IMATION_ !

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant que la plante ne disparaisse en une explosion de lumière éblouissante, d'une intensité inégalée. Les mains devant les yeux crispés, face au mur, Harry vit l'illumination lui brûler les iris à travers les paupières. La température sembla augmenter de plusieurs dizaines de degrés et le souffle chaud de l'explosion de photons lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, le collant au mur. Il entendait les Mangemorts hurler de douleur tout autour de lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il venait de mutiler volontairement et définitivement des êtres humains, il leur avait causé une souffrance inouïe, et il savait qu'il vivrait jusqu'au bout avec ces cris résonnant dans sa tête.

Enfin, lorsque l'intensité lumineuse commença à diminuer, il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques instants avant de distinguer à nouveau quelque chose. Il se releva péniblement et sortit dans le couloir. Partout autour de lui des Mangemorts gémissaient, agonisant des suites des terribles brûlures que la plante leur avait infligées en explosant. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à des hommes, plutôt à des monstres de la nature, difformes, la chair à vif, et poussant des cris à en faire frissonner la Mort elle-même. Harry enjamba les corps étalés et gesticulant et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, reprenant son air déterminé et sans pitié qu'Hermione lui avait déjà vu. Il se laissa gagner par la colère et la haine, par la volonté de faire payer à Voldemort l'acte qu'il venait de commettre en reniant tout ce en quoi il croyait. Il fit un pas en direction de la première marche… et posa le pied sur celle-ci. Soulagé, il se hâta de dévaler les autres marches en entendant d'autres Mangemorts accourir de l'étage supérieur.

Parvenu en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, il percuta quelqu'un, et tout deux furent projetés à terre. Levant les yeux, il reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils se dévisagèrent une fraction de seconde, Harry toisant l'assassin de son parain. Puis, sans réfléchir davantage, il se jeta sur elle et l'empêcha de lui jeter un sortilège. Il la frappa de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle lui griffait le visage en poussant des cris de rage. Il lui mordit la main jusqu'au sang et elle hurla de douleur, mais parvint d'un revers du bras à écarter Harry qui retomba douloureusement sur le dos. D'une roulade elle s'éloigna de lui et reprit sa baguette magique. Harry se releva pour faire de même mais elle fut plus rapide et lui décocha un Doloris en pleine poitrine. Le jeune sorcier fut projeté contre le mur en poussant un cri rauque de douleur, mais la lueur rougeâtre l'enveloppa à nouveau et le maléfice fut dévié. Bellatrix éclata de rire.

- Stupide Bébé Potter ! Où as-tu donc trouvé ce sortilège ? Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il te draine petit à petit toute ton énergie vitale ? Tu n'y survivras pas si tu le maintiens trop longtemps !

Son regard et son rire démoniaque emplirent Harry de la même fureur qui l'avait gagné lorsqu'elle avait tué Sirius et il parvint à attraper sa baguette avant que Bellatrix ne le neutralise avec des cordes qui vinrent lui plaquer les bras contre le corps.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu pensais réellement avoir la moindre chance de t'en sortir ? De venir ici pour affronter le Maître alors que tu n'es même pas capable de me battre ? Tu es le gamin le plus naïf que j'ai jamais vu !

Mais pendant qu'elle parlait Harry s'était concentré pour réaliser un sortilège informulé d'une grande puissance et il dut fermer les yeux et puiser dans ses réserves d'énergie avant de parvenir à lancer le sort. Le rayon brun jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Bellatrix en plein visage. Elle hurla de douleur et se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant le temps à Harry de se libérer de ses liens magiques. Bellatrix, la meurtrière, celle qui était responsable des pires moments de sa vie, était à présent à sa merci, au bout de sa baguette magique, se tordant de douleur. Il sentit le flux de la vengeance et de la colère le gagner, il voulait lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une partie de toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée après la mort de Sirius. Mais il entendit les autres Mangemorts descendre les escaliers et dut se résoudre à laisser l'héritière des Black gémir sur le marbre froid du souterrain. Il lança un Patronus en direction de l'escalier, espérant ralentir ses poursuivants, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le repaire de Lord Voldemort…

* * *

Harry se trouvait à présent dans un couloir luxueusement décoré, d'élégantes statues de serpents mortels ornant les murs, le tout baigné d'une atmosphère verdâtre transmise par des torches de feu émeraude. Un calme relatif régnait ici, les poursuivants étant encore à quelques couloirs de lui. Tous les sens aux aguets, il poursuivit son chemin dans cet énième dédale de couloir, qui ne comportait cependant aucun pièce transversale. Après quelques détours il se trouva face à un long couloir rectiligne au bout duquel une immense porte de tec était gardée par deux Mangemorts, baguettes levées. Harry n'eut que le temps de reconnaître Lucius Malefoy et Nott avant qu'un sortilège ne vienne le frapper. Après avoir brillé un instant, il riposta à l'aveuglette et rebroussa chemin. Même avec son sortilège de protection, il ne pouvait affronter deux Mangemorts en face à face. Il commençait à réfléchir à une solution lorsqu'un puissant maléfice le frappa au creux du dos, le jetant à terre en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il se retourna et vit Bellatrix Lestrange, le visage boursouflé et rougi avancer vers lui. Elle paraissait au comble de la fureur. 

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER POTTER ! VA REJOINDRE TON PARAIN STUPIDE ET SOIS MAUDIT ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry fut juste assez rapide pour éviter le sortilège de mort qui lui effleura le bras avant de creuser un trou dans le sol. Il riposta, mais Bellatrix esquiva à son tour. Il se mit à courir en essayant d'éviter la pluie de sorts qui s'abattait sur lui, et tourna au détour d'un couloir… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une dizaine de Mangemorts. Il se jeta au sol en stupéfixiant un adversaire mais une volée de sorts divers le propulsa à toute vitesse contre le mur où il s'écrasa violemment, s'effondrant par terre, à moitié assommé. Il ressentit la douleur traverser chaque centimètre de sa peau alors que le sortilège d'Enae Protego disparaissait dans un éclat de lumière rouge après avoir accompli une dernière fois son œuvre. Désormais, il était sans défense face à dix Mangemorts, avec pour seule arme sa baguette magique et sa volonté.

Désespéré, sentant la fin venir, il brandit sa baguette, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Bellatrix arriva, un sourire triomphant éclatant sur son visage mutilé. Sa fureur avait été remplacée une lueur d'extase démoniaque.

- Bébé Potter est mal en point on dirait ! dit-elle d'un air faussement attristé. Et le vieux Dumby n'est pas là pour le sauver aujourd'hui ! Je crois bien que c'est la fin cette fois. Remarque, tu peux être fier de toi, tu as résisté bien plus longtemps que ton parrain !

Elle éclata de rire et Harry, avec l'énergie du désespoir, leva sa baguette vers elle. Mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer la moindre incantation il fut désarmé par Lucius Malefoy.

- Voyons voyons Potter, tu peux bien nous laisser jouer un peu avec toi, dit-il en attrapant sa baguette au passage. Depuis le temps que nous t'attendions !

Le ton amusé de Malefoy ne fit qu'exaspérer davantage Harry qui ne voyait désormais plus aucune échappatoire. Il était encerclé, et ce ne serait même pas Voldemort qui l'achèverait. Le visage de Bellatrix se durcit à nouveau.

- Tu nous as nargué trop longtemps bébé Potter. Il est temps de payer pour ton insolence ! _Endoloris_ !

Harry sentit tout son corps céder et ressentit une douleur infinie qui lui était devenue presque familière, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi insupportable. Les lames chauffées à blanc semblaient lacérer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et il se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Mais Bellatrix leva le sortilège avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et il demeura prostré sur le sol, convulsant une dernière fois, claquant des dents, les larmes de douleurs roulant sur ses joues. Le sang de ses blessures lui coulait dans les yeux, l'aveuglant, et il ne distinguait plus grand-chose.

- Tu as eu un avant-goût de la mort ? Maintenant la voici en vraie ! Adieu, bébé Potter !

Elle leva sa baguette vers Harry qui n'essaya même pas d'esquisser un geste de fuite. Le Doloris l'avait laissé affaibli, il s'abandonnait à son destin. Mais ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui s'interposa au moment où Bellatrix s'apprêtait à l'achever.

- Attends ! Il est pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est à lui de le tuer !

- Pousse-toi de là Lucius, gronda Bellatrix, la baguette toujours pointée sur Harry. Il n'avait qu'à être là avant, Potter est à moi désormais !

Malefoy n'osa pas insister devant la lueur de folie qui émanait de la servante la plus fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry croisa son regard et il n'y vit que haine, souffrance et cruauté. Rien de bon n'émanait plus de la femme depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry attendit la mort, mais elle ne vint pas. Il y eut le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre et le Survivant se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Bellatrix Lestrange gisait devant lui, les bras en croix, le regard vitreux. Morte. Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler atrocement alors que retentissait une voix glaciale et suraiguë, qui n'avait rien d'humain.

- IL EST A MOI ! A MOI SEUL ! PERSONNE NE TOUCHE À POTTER !

Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avançait dans le couloir, baguette pointée droit devant lui sur le corps inerte de Bellatrix. D'instinct les autres Mangemorts reculèrent, laissant le champ libre à leur Maître. Voldemort parvint à sa hauteur et dévisagea Harry.

- Harry Potter, dit-il de sa voix désagréable, qui déchira la cicatrice d'Harry. Te voilà enfin. Je t'attends depuis longtemps. Enfin, notre destin va pouvoir s'accomplir. Tu vas mourir et me restituer tout ce que tu m'as pris depuis 15 ans.

Harry se releva et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, droit et fier malgré la fatigue et les douleurs sous forme de réminiscences de la bataille qu'il menait depuis près d'une demi-heure.

- Les Aurors et l'Ordre seront bientôt là. Mais vous serez mort bien avant.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid, sans chaleur ni plaisir.

- Je ne crois pas non. Lorsque l'Ordre et les Aurors arriveront, nous serons partis et tu seras mort. Et alors plus rien ne pourra me ralentir dans ma conquête ! Mais nous avons encore un peu de temps. Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir avant de mourir.

Il leva sa baguette et Harry se sentit immédiatement tétanisé. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de lancer de sortilège audible pour le maintenir immobile. Ils avancèrent alors tous en direction du bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, situé derrière la porte en tec. Majestueuse et grandiloquente, bien que d'un agencement de très mauvais goût, Harry se trouvait dans le lieu depuis lequel Lord Voldemort coordonnait toutes ses attaques depuis près de deux ans. Il s'assit à son bureau métallique incrusté d'émeraude tandis que les Mangemorts observaient la scène, des sourires cruels sur leurs visages. Harry restait debout, toujours incapable de faire le moindre geste volontaire. Voldemort semblait particulièrement apprécier la situation.

- Alors, Harry Potter. Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Pas de question à laquelle tu voudrais une réponse ? Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier dans ta vie depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Nagini vint s'enrouler lentement autour des pieds d'Harry avant de se glisser jusqu'à son Maître.

- Un peu de patience Nagini. Il sera bientôt à toi.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry qui, malgré les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, était bien décidé à ne donner aucun motif de satisfaction à son adversaire.

- Je voudrais te poser une question Harry Potter. Comment es-tu parvenu à trouver mon repaire ? Je me doutais que tu me retrouverais, mais pas ici.

Harry resta muet et Voldemort croisa son regard. L'intrusion mentale dans son esprit du legilimens fut si puissante qu'il n'eut pas le temps de fermer et contrôler ses pensées. Il gémit de douleur, sa cicatrice semblant sur le point de fondre, mais Voldemort finit par rompre le contact.

- Je vois. Quelle négligence de ta part Lucius… Laisser ton fils accéder à de telles informations. Je te croyais plus prudent… Je suis très déçu... Nous règlerons cela plus tard.

Lucius Malefoy trembla de terreur en ce demandant ce que Drago avait pu faire qui ait contrarié son Maître à ce point. Mais Voldemort s'était déjà désintéressé de lui.

- J'ai vu quelles sont tes interrogations Harry Potter. N'oublie pas que personne ne peut mentir à Lord Voldemort ! Je sens que toutes tes questions commencent par notre première rencontre… Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour survivre il y a 16 ans, lorsque ta stupide mère sang-de-bourbe s'est sacrifiée pour toi ?

Harry tenta de se dégager mais il lui était toujours impossible de se sortir de là. Aucune issue ne se présentait à lui et il pouvait faire une crise à n'importe quelle moment. Il se revit deux ans auparavant, dans ce cimetière, prisonnier tout comme aujourd'hui du Mal et de ses sbires. Voldemort continua à parler.

- Comme tu le sais, quand j'ai voulu te tuer, mon sortilège a ricoché sur toi et m'a frappé de plein fouet. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort à ce moment là ? Parce que je suis Lord Voldemort, et que la mort n'est pas une alternative pour moi ! J'aurais du être tué, mort à tout jamais, mais je fus juste désincarné privé de corps physique, grâce à mes précautions. Connais-tu le sortilège de Sarencias, Harry Potter ?

Il éclata de rire avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Non, bien sûr que tu ne peux pas le connaître ! Même Dumbledore l'ignore. Je suis la seule personne vivante à être au courant de l'existence de ce sortilège et à l'avoir pratiqué. J'ai du me résoudre, malgré toute ma volonté de vouloir être le seul Maître de cette Terre, à vendre mon âme à Elle, la seule qui soit plus puissante que moi.

Harry ne voyait pas où Voldemort voulait en venir. Qui pouvait être plus puissant encore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à part Dumbledore ?

- Ce sortilège est oublié depuis des millénaires, extrêmement peu de gens dans l'Histoire l'ont pratiqué. En vendant mon âme à la Magie, j'ai hérité d'une seconde vie, d'une deuxième chance, pour réussir cette fois, sans qu'un imbécile comme toi ne puisse s'interposer. Mais après avoir affronté Dumbledore l'été dernier, je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Une personne m'avait arraché une partie de moi, de mes pouvoirs, m'empêchant de retrouver toute ma puissance. Cette personne, c'est toi Harry Potter.

Harry se demanda si vendre son âme à la Magie serait une bonne idée, si cela pourrait lui permettre de vaincre Voldemort. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ce que lui racontait Voldemort était en train d'éclairer les questions qu'il se posait depuis des années, et auxquelles il trouvait enfin les réponses que Dumbledore n'avait pas pu lui apporter.

- Oui, le sacrifice de ta mère a créé un lien entre nous lorsque j'ai voulu t'éliminer. Le sortilège n'a pas seulement rebondit sur toi, il a créé un flux entre nous, et il t'a transmis une partie de mes pouvoirs. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver toute ma grandeur tant que tu seras en vie.

- Tout comme je ne pourrais pas trouver de répit tant que vous serez sur Terre, répondit Harry, le regard dur.

Voldemort sourit d'un air toujours aussi froid et peu chaleureux, et la malveillance se lisait sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas totalement idiot Harry Potter. Dumbledore a l'air de t'avoir bien formé. Oui, je n'ai plus besoin de la Prophétie pour savoir cela. Nous sommes immortels. Personne à part moi ne peut te tuer, tu ne ferais que finir comme moi, désincarné, errant pour l'éternité dans le néant.

_- "Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre…" _récita laconiquement Harry.

- Exactement ! Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la fin de la Prophétie. Mais comme tu peux le voir, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Dumbledore se croit puissant et intelligent, mais il ne sait rien, comparé à moi !

La cicatrice d'Harry le brûlait toujours autant, la douleur lui brouillant presque la vue lorsque Voldemort éclatait de son rire déshumanisé. Sa baguette magique était posée sur le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Les implications de ce que venait de lui dire Voldemort bouillaient dans sa tête, mais cela n'avait plus grande importance désormais. S'il ne parvenait pas à attraper sa baguette et lancer son sortilège rapidement, tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu depuis des mois aurait été vain… Voldemort croisa une nouvelle fois son regard, mais cette fois Harry fut plus rapide et ferma son esprit avant d'y sentir la présence du legilimens. Voldemort éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- N'ais pas peur Harry Potter ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit misérable. Tu vois ta baguette posée sur cette table et tu espères pouvoir la saisir et me lancer un sortilège mortel ! Mais tu es incapable de contrôler l'Avada Kedavra ! Dumbledore t'as transmis trop de sa bonté, de sa sagesse, pour que tu sois capable de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid ! Tu n'y prendrais aucun plaisir ! Tu as l'air vraiment pathétique ! Tu me rappelles ce bon vieux Queudver ! Lui aussi était ridicule !

- IL VOUS A RAMENE A LA VIE ET VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ! hurla Harry, se sentant un soudain élan de compassion et de pitié pour l'ancien Maraudeur. C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS L'AVEZ REMERCIE ? VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE CONSCIENCE, AUCUNE MORALE ! VOUS ETES LE MAL !

Voldemort eut un petit sourire amusé, presque enjoué.

- Effectivement, la vie des autres ne m'intéresse pas, ils ne sont là que pour servir mes intérêts. Tout comme toi Harry Potter. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Queudver est mort parce qu'il m'a trahi. Il a découvert le Maléfice et dans un stupide élan de loyauté qui ne lui était pas familier, il a décidé de t'avertir. Totalement fantaisiste n'est-ce pas ? Il semblait croire qu'il te devait la vie ou une futilité du même genre. Alors je l'ai tué. De toute façon, il ne servait plus à rien.

Voldemort semblait toujours très amusé par ce souvenir, faisant tourner sa baguette magique dans ses longs doigts blanchâtres d'un air insouciant, comme s'il était en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais il se redressa brutalement dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains sur le bureau.

- Venons-en maintenant au sujet qui nous intéresse, veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas venu ici aujourd'hui par hasard. Il me semble que tes jours sont comptés, non ? Je n'ose imaginer à quel point tu dois être excité par ce qu'il t'arrive ! Te rends-tu compte, Harry, que tu es sur le point de vivre une expérience que même moi, Lord Voldemort, je n'ai jamais connue : la mort !

Son rire découvrit une fois de plus ses dents jaunes et le front d'Harry le brûla plus fort que jamais. La colère et la haine qu'il vouait à Voldemort faisaient face au désespoir qui l'avait gagné depuis qu'il avait été capturé. Il songea à Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, et à tout ceux qui croyaient en lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant, si prêt du but. Il _devait_ le faire payer. Mais il lui fallait juste un peu de temps… Il lui fallait savoir auparavant. Savoir pourquoi Voldemort lui avait infligé ce maléfice si horrible. Il ne mourrait pas sans connaître l'idée malsaine qui avait germée dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous avez inventé ce Maléfice exprès pour moi ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Au risque de t'accorder plus d'importance que tu n'en as réellement pour moi, je dois dire que oui, c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te conduire à ta perte. Si cette chère Bellatrix qui n'est maintenant plus parmi nous pour le confirmer –il eut un petit sourire en coin- a bien réalisé le sort que je lui avais appris, tu as du en ressentir rapidement les premiers effets.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ces souvenirs étaient trop douloureux.

- Ensuite tu as été passé ces examens inutiles à Sainte Mangouste mais qui n'ont rien pu déceler, sinon t'annoncer que tu allais mourir. N'oublie pas que je suis Lord Voldemort, et que je sais tout.

Harry ne broncha toujours pas.

- Tu t'es mis à faire des cauchemars durant tes crises, et malheureusement je dois dire que j'espérais qu'elles te permettraient de comprendre où était ta place… Comprends moi bien Harry Potter : ce sortilège avait un double but pour moi : te tuer et reprendre possession des pouvoirs qui t'avaient été transmis par erreur. J'ai glissé une partie de ma force vitale dans ce Maléfice, et il a du commencer à te ronger de l'intérieur en réveillant tes pulsions agressives.

Harry se remémora ses pertes de contrôle qu'il avait relié à juste titre au Maléfice : ses agressions sur Malefoy, notamment la dernière qui avait été très violente, le meurtre de la licorne,… Il se sentait souillé, il pouvait presque ressentir l'esprit de Voldemort couler dans ses veines et se haït pour cela. Il s'était toujours juré de combattre tout ce que représentait la personne qui se tenait devant lui, mais il avait fini par devenir aussi implacable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort poursuivit sa tirade.

- Petit à petit, tu aurais du devenir un esprit faible, asservi à ma cause. Si tu t'étais réellement abandonné à moi, tu m'aurais rapidement rejoint de ton propre gré. Alors j'aurais pu fusionner avec toi et je serais devenu bien plus puissant que dans mes plus grands espoirs, nos deux pouvoirs se combinant.

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres étincelèrent d'extase à cette pensée. Harry comprit alors la signification de ses rêves. Ces hallucinations étaient prémonitoires, elles lui montraient ce qu'il serait devenu s'il s'était joint à Voldemort, en se laissant séduire par la Magie Noire. Mais il avait résisté, il n'avait pas abandonné ses principes, combattant le mal qui le gangrenait avec dignité et fierté.

- Mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme vous l'entendiez, répondit Harry avec hargne.

- En un sens, non. Mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter à cette seule hypothèse. J'avais prévu le cas où tu aurais résisté à la tentation, et j'ai ensorcelé le Maléfice de manière à le rendre mortel à terme. L'une de tes crises finirait par te tuer si tu résistais à la tentation, et si je ne m'abuse, elle ne devrait pas trop tarder…

Voldemort tenta une nouvelle intrusion dans son esprit mais son corps explosa juste avant. Les Mangemorts observèrent, presque apeurés, Harry secouer la tête en tout sens, semblant convulser de manière extrêmement violente, le reste de son corps toujours immobilisé. Voldemort éclata d'un rire sec et métallique encore plus désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire et leva le sortilège qui maintenait Harry prisonnier afin de pouvoir assister à l'agonie du jeune sorcier. Mais au lieu de s'écrouler par terre et se tordre de douleur, Harry se jeta sur le bureau et attrapa sa baguette. Il roula de côté, et avant que quiconque eut le temps de saisir son stratagème, Harry s'était redressé et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort en hurlant :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sortilège mortel percuta Voldemort de plein fouet. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière, tombant à la renverse pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. Tremblant de fureur et de peur, le front en sang et en sueur, Harry resta immobile un instant, tout comme l'assemblée de Mangemorts qui attendait, médusée et silencieuse, de voir si le Survivant avait bien réussi à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient levé leur baguette vers Harry sans trop savoir quoi faire. Le calme qui s'était subitement installé dans la pièce fut rompu par un rire si aigu qu'il en était à peine audible, strident pour les oreilles. Harry sentit sa cicatrice rougir sur son front et il eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se prendre la tête dans les mains et gémir de douleur.

Lord Voldemort se releva, visiblement affecté par le sortilège, mais toujours vivant et le visage plus blanc et cruel que jamais. A nul moment auparavant il n'avait aussi peu ressemblé à un être humain. Harry sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac.

- Bien essayé Potter ! Très habile ! Mais tu aurais du m'écouter. Tu es incapable de tuer un homme car tu es trop sensible, tu tiens trop à la vie dans son ensemble pour la prendre, même à quelqu'un que tu hais comme moi ! Tu peux essayer tant que tu voudras, tu ne parviendras jamais à me tuer ! A moins que tu connaisses un sortilège plus puissant que le sortilège de Mort que j'ignorerais !

A nouveau il éclata de rire, au grand soulagement des Mangemorts qui abaissèrent leur baguette, voyant que leur Maître semblait contrôler la situation. Harry se remémora le sortilège d'Era qu'il avait lu dans le livre de Serpentard. Etait-il possible que Voldemort en ignore l'existence ? Bien qu'il ait cherché d'autres solutions qui pourraient lui permettre de survivre, Harry s'était tout de même entraîné à concentrer toute son énergie à la pointe de sa baguette, au point de la rendre presque visible. Il n'avait jamais osé lancer le sort, craignant les conséquences sur le château et sur lui-même. Mais à présent, le sortilège d'Apocalypse, la Maléfice d'Antéchrist était son dernier recours contre Voldemort. Il avait utilisé l'Imation contre les Mangemorts, et l'Avada Kedavra ne fonctionnait pas contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "_Aucun de ceux qui l'ont utilisé a survécu_" disait Salazar Serpentard à propos de l'Era.

Condamné pour condamné, Harry prit sa décision en un instant. La sauvegarde du monde qu'il aimait et la destruction du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps valaient bien le sacrifice de sa vie. Et s'il ne faisait rien, il mourrait de toute façon, que ce soit de la main de Voldemort ou de son Maléfice. Il vit le visage d'Hermione, souriante, profitant de la vie qui s'ouvrait à elle pour accumuler le plus de connaissances possibles, aux côtés de Ron, heureux, enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur, sorti de l'ombre dans laquelle il avait grandi. Les visages de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées et auxquelles il tenait défilèrent dans sa tête en une fraction de seconde, du sage et bienveillant Dumbledore aux facétieux frères jumeaux Weasley, en passant par le regard usé mais toujours alerte de Rémus et l'air sec de Minerva McGonagall. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Ses amis vivraient la vie qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, il en était convaincu. Ce serait leur manière de lui rendre hommage.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité et retrouva le visage froid et dur de Voldemort, entouré de tous ses Mangemorts. Il ne souriait plus.

- Si tu n'as rien à ajouter Harry Potter, je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir.

Il ramassa sa baguette alors qu'Harry concentrait toute l'énergie magique de son être dans la pointe de la sienne. Lorsqu'il la sentit vivante, vibrante, il la brandit vers Voldemort. Il lui avait gâché sa vie, Harry allait à présent lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Justice serait rendue. Au final, elle triomphait toujours…

- Il est temps pour vous de payer pour tous vos crimes. _Era_.

Le temps que Voldemort comprenne ce que venait de faire Harry, un gigantesque bruit sourd, tel un immense gong, émana de la baguette de Harry et provoqua une extraordinaire onde de choc qui déforma littéralement tout ce qu'elle rencontra sur son passage, n'épargnant que l'auteur du sortilège. Tous, objets, animaux et êtres vivants, furent déformés et projetés contre les murs qui commencèrent à se fissurer, assourdissant et brisant les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes. Harry était pétrifié et ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste, subissant les conséquences de son acte. Il sentait la vie le quitter petit à petit, il s'affaiblissait plus certainement que si un Détraqueur l'avait embrassé.

A peine l'onde de choc dispersée, un mince rayon de lumière or émana des deux côtés de la baguette d'Harry et transperça Voldemort qui comprit à ce moment-là ce qui lui arrivait. Il hurla de douleur, une lueur de terreur au fond de ses yeux rouges, tandis que le rayon lumineux le détruisait de l'intérieur. Harry le vit se décomposer lentement, son visage blanchâtre perdant progressivement toute trace de vie. Enfin, la baguette contenant la plume de Phénix de Fumseck finit par se briser dans une formidable explosion de puissance pure, d'une intensité chimérique et ineffable, qui annihila tout ce qui vivait dans la pièce et même probablement à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Le corps de Voldemort qui se trouvait en plein dans la trajectoire du sortilège fut déchiqueté et les Mangemorts partirent s'incruster dans les murs, démembrés par la puissance de l'incantation.

Tout s'arrêta aussi subitement que ç'avait commencé et Harry s'écroula par terre, ses jambes inertes incapables de le soutenir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas différent des autres ; la vie l'abandonnait comme tout ceux avant lui qui avaient fait usage de ce terrible sortilège. Pendant l'infinie seconde que dura sa chute, il distingua avec satisfaction les restes de Voldemort et fut aveuglé par l'éclair qui émana de sa cicatrice. Il sut à ce moment là, sans avoir besoin de se dévisager dans une glace, qu'elle avait disparue. Il avait absout la Prophétie et détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parachevant par là même sa destinée, tout ce pourquoi il avait vécu depuis le jour où l'incarnation du Mal était venue sceller son histoire, 15 ans auparavant.

Sa tête toucha le sol avec une délicatesse surnaturelle. Alors qu'il sentait son esprit quitter son corps et qu'il s'apprêtait à sombrer dans l'inconscience pour l'éternité, la dernière pensée qu'il aurait jamais traversa son esprit et lui évoqua une phrase que Dumbledore avait jadis prononcée : "_La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin, qu'il nous tous emprunter_". Dans le voile de brume qui lui tombait sur les yeux, il crut distinguer les silhouettes de ses parents, entourant Sirius. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un dernier sourire tandis qu'un ultime souffle d'air, une suprême expiration, sifflait entre ses dents, murmurant :

- J'arrive…

Les yeux d'émeraude pétillants du jeune sorcier se ternirent pour la dernière fois, jusqu'à ce que le brillant olive de la vie qui l'habitait se transforme en un gemme vert sans teint, sans lumière, sans vie. Harry Potter, le Survivant, venait de franchir le voile pour ne jamais repasser de l'autre côté de l'arche, poursuivant l'aventure… vers cette obscure clarté, qui tombe des étoiles…

****** The End ?**  



	12. Epilogue : Aussi noire que soit la nuit

Note de l'auteur :Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et voici celle de cette histoire. 73 000 mots, 120 pages Word, et un an d'écriture, voilà ce que m'aura pris cette histoire. C'est jamais très facile de termienr quelque chose et de savoir que c'est terminé... Malgré tout je vous avoue que je suis assez content d'être parvenu au bout sans abandonner en cours de route... Il n'est pas impossible également que je continue à écrire sur Harry Potter, même si ce seront plutot des One Shots que des histoires à chapitre...

Cet épilogue est écrit depuis 2 mois mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de le mettre en ligne, mais j'en ai tout de même profité pour faire une review de vos reviews (en bas de page) ! ;-) Que ceux qui voulaient que Harry survivent me pardonnent, mais peut-être une autre fois...

En tout cas ç'a été un très grand plaisir de vous faire partager ma passion et ces quelques pages sorties de mon imagination et de celle de notre vénérée Joanne Rownling.

Et maintenant, ENJOY ! Voici la dernière partie... (ou presque ;-) )

* * *

**Epilogue : Aussi noire que soit la nuit…**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

_Les yeux d'émeraude pétillants du jeune sorcier se ternirent pour la dernière fois, jusqu'à ce que le brillant olive de la vie qui l'habitait se transforme en un gemme vert sans teint, sans lumière, sans vie. Harry Potter, le Survivant, venait de franchir le voile pour ne jamais repasser de l'autre côté de l'arche, poursuivant l'aventure… vers cette obscure clarté, qui tombe des étoiles…_

___

* * *

_

Le silence de la nuit calme et paisible que passaient tous les élèves à Poudlard fut déchiré par une longue et douce plainte mélancolique. La lamentation résonna dans tout le château alors que Fumseck tournoyait lentement au-dessus du parc. Le chant du Phénix ne réveilla pas les étudiants endormis, mais emplit leurs rêves d'une profonde tristesse teintée d'une sombre beauté. Lorsque tous les résidents se réveillèrent au petit matin, ils savaient que quelque chose avait changé. Au fond d'eux, aidés par la plainte du cygne de feu, ils devinaient, ils sentaient qu'un drame s'était produit, que le monde ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Même les plus heureux des élèves ne purent combler l'ambiance lourde qui s'était installée. Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils ne craignaient pas pour leur vie ou celles de leurs proches, ils étaient en sécurité à présent, sans savoir pourquoi, juste un pressentiment.

Quatre occupants habituels du château étaient absents lorsque le jour se leva, dissimulé par une épaisse et sombre couche de nuages. L'un se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de là, discutant avec détermination et lassitude à d'autres personnages d'apparence importante. Deux marchaient sans but autour du lac, leurs pas crissant dans la neige, en silence, les yeux rougis par la peine et le manque de sommeil. Le dernier, source de l'absence des trois autres, ne reviendrait jamais, parti pour toujours sans aucun espoir de retour.

Le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année de Gryffondor s'éveilla, et Neville, Dean et Seamus purent remarquer l'absence de leurs deux camarades de chambrée. Neville avait déjà le teint pâle et blanchâtre lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin, tandis que Dean et Seamus arboraient cet air intrigué et au fond d'eux profondément inquiets. Dans la Salle Commune les discussions étaient brèves et les éclats de rire s'estompaient rapidement alors que les élèves se préparaient à entamer une journée de cours qu'ils savaient différente des autres.

Quelque chose de contre-nature s'était produit, et chacun se sentait responsable de cet évènement qui n'aurait jamais du survenir.

* * *

"Comment en est-on arrivé là ?". Les mots et les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione sans trouver de réponse. "Comment as-tu pu laisser les choses dégénérer pour que nos espoirs reposent sur les épaules de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rien demandé, à qui on avait enlevé son enfance, son adolescence, son innocence,… et sa vie. A quelqu'un qui ne demandait qu'à vivre et à connaître le bonheur…" 

Les larmes ne roulèrent pas sur les joues de la jeune fille après ces tristes pensées, elle avait déjà trop pleuré depuis la veille et il lui semblait que ses yeux ne supporteraient plus un nouveau débordement. Elle risqua un œil vers celui qui l'accompagnait mais n'y vit qu'un visage fermé, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Seuls les yeux humides et rougis du grand roux trahissaient la peine et le mal qui le déchiraient de l'intérieur. Il aurait eu envie de courir à jamais, de crier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule d'épuisement, mais il savait que même de cette manière il ne parviendrait pas à expurger toute la douleur qu'il portait en lui. Alors il se contentait d'essayer de fermer son esprit et d'oublier l'horreur.

Un homme de neige apparut à l'entrée du parc, emmitouflé dans une longue cape d'un blanc immaculé, ses cheveux et sa barbe argenté apportant un air surréaliste au vieillard qui s'avançait dans la neige encore fraîche de l'Hiver écossais. Albus Dumbledore s'approcha des deux Gryffondors. Jamais depuis que Ron et Hermione le connaissaient il n'avait paru si vieux, si courbé sous le poids des ans et des épreuves, la dernière qu'il venait de vivre semblant l'emporter petit à petit dans la tombe.

Il se força douloureusement à leur sourire lorsqu'il parvint à leur portée.

- Bonjour professeur, dit tristement Hermione.

Le vieux directeur soupira.

- Non Miss Granger, je ne pense pas que ce jour soit bon… Il restera dans les mémoires et dans les livres, sans aucun doute, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le qualifier de "bon"…

A peine Albus avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une fine pluie glaciale se mit à tomber du plafond nuageux.

- Même le temps semble compatir on dirait… remarqua Dumbledore.

Ron se tenait toujours légèrement à l'écart, les yeux fixés dans les traces de neige laissées par leurs pas dans le parc. Le directeur eut un regard de soutien pour son élève.

- Courage Mr Weasley… souvenez-vous que la mort n'est pas la fin du voyage…

Ron le regarda, amer.

- Peut-être, mais à quoi peut-il servir d'explorer l'autre monde avant d'avoir découvert celui dans lequel nous sommes ? lança-t-il durement.

Hermione lui prit doucement le bras et se serra contre lui. Albus soupira une nouvelle fois.

- La vie n'est pas toujours juste Ron…

- C'est facile de dire ça lorsqu'on est encore là, alors que lui ne l'est plus !

La réplique cinglante de Ron le surprit lui-même et il s'excusa instantanément, la tête basse, honteux d'avoir été si injuste avec celui qui avait déjà tant donné pour le Monde de la Magie. Mais le vieil homme ne se contraria pas de la remarque du jeune homme peiné. Au contraire, il en eut l'air particulièrement touché lorsqu'il prononça ces terribles mots :

- Si tu savais Ron, combien de fois j'ai espéré… pouvoir le délivrer de ce poids… à n'importe quel prix… J'aurais sacrifié n'importe qui pour qu'il puisse vivre…

Puis, las et sans un mot, Albus Dumbledore reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle, prêt à leur annoncer aux résidents de Poudlard la meilleure nouvelle de leur vie… mais aussi l'une des pires. Ebranlés par les paroles du vieil homme d'ordinaire si sage et raisonné, Ron et Hermione le suivirent à distance, le bras de Ron autour de l'épaule d'Hermione, et la main de celui-ci autour de la hanche du jeune homme, chacun soutenant l'autre dans cette terrible épreuve…

* * *

Personne n'eut besoin de réclamer le silence dans la Grande Salle ce matin là. Dès que les portes de chêne s'ouvrirent sur le directeur, chacun se tut instantanément et regarda le vieil homme traverser la salle vers son siège, au milieu de la table des professeurs, qui arboraient tous un air grave. 

Albus Dumbledore ne s'assit pas, et prit la parole dans un silence de cathédrale alors que Ron et Hermione rejoignaient leur place.

Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus communément connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, est mort hier soir, ainsi qu'une grande partie des Mangemorts l'accompagnant.

Le silence se prolongea pendant une seconde, le temps que les élèves saisissent le sens de ce que leur directeur venait de dire. Puis soudainement, une énorme explosion de joie retentit dans la Grande Salle, et se répandit jusqu'aux confins du château, telle une onde de choc, surpuissante, emplie de joie et de bonheur, au point d'en faire trembler les épais murs millénaires de Poudlard. Ce jour était dores et déjà historique dans l'histoire de l'école, et une journée de liesse et de fête se préparait déjà entre les élèves. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils avaient ressenti en se levant avait disparu au moment où Dumbledore avait pris la parole, comme si leur intuition leur avait joué un mauvais tour. Les conséquences de ce que le directeur venait de leur annoncer étaient telles que de nombreux élèves éclatèrent en pleurs, des larmes de joie et de soulagement perlant de nombreux visages, principalement ceux d'élèves ayant eu à supporter la perte d'êtres chers. Ils reproduisaient, sans le savoir, la même scène qui s'était produite plus de 15 ans auparavant, lorsque ici même, Albus Dumbledore avait appris aux élèves la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une première fois. Un sourire marqua le visage du vieil homme, et, jetant un regard à ses professeurs, vit qu'il en était de même pour eux. Seul Severus Rogue paraissait renfermé sur lui-même, plus sombre que jamais. Les élèves montèrent et dansèrent sur les tables, sans que personne, à l'exception de Rusard, ne s'en offusque. Même du côté des Serpentard, une majorité d'étudiants fêtaient cette nouvelle avec allégresse, rares étant ceux qui ne partageaient pas la joie de leurs camarades.

Il fallut de longues minutes d'applaudissements et d'expiation de toute cette joie refoulée depuis trop longtemps avant que le silence ne revienne progressivement. Les élèves, surexcités, peinaient à rester en place, ne songeant qu'à courir dans tous les couloirs du château et fêter ce jour historique jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Le directeur reprit la parole.

- Tous les cours de la journée sont bien entendus annulés, et ce jusqu'à Mercredi soir. Vos parents ont été invités à venir célébrer cette nouvelle ici même, à Poudlard, lors d'une réception qui aura lieu après-demain.

L'aura de bonté et de bienveillance qui émanait du grand sorcier toucha toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Albus sourit à nouveau, une légère douleur au niveau des articulations de la mâchoire lui rappelant le temps depuis lequel il n'avait pas souri aussi longtemps. Plusieurs professeurs n'appréciaient pas tellement ce relâchement de trois jours, mais devant le poids de l'évènement qui en était à l'origine, personne, pas mêmes les directeurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor, ne s'y était formellement opposé.

Les élèves avaient repris leur danse, sautant d'une table à l'autre, tout le monde serrant tout le monde dans ses bras, Gryffondor et Serpentard chantant bras dessus bras dessous l'hymne de Poudlard jusqu'à s'en égosiller. Seuls trois élèves étaient restés modérés dans l'expression de leur joie, se contentant de pousser un long soupir de soulagement en pensant aux vies de leurs proches qui étaient désormais sauves. Neville, Ron et Hermione, restés assis, se contentèrent d'applaudir l'annonce du directeur, passant totalement inaperçus au milieu de la foule des élèves en délire.

Puis, voyant que leur directeur n'avait pas fini son allocution, se tenant toujours debout devant eux, les élèves se reprirent et se rassirent progressivement, attendant la fin du discours pour partir célébrer cet évènement unique. Albus Dumbledore avait repris un air grave, presque dramatique.

- Avant de vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations et courir envoyer des hiboux à vos familles, je pense que vous devez tous savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Le silence redoubla d'intensité, chacun étant désormais suspendu aux lèvres du directeur. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à leur raconter la version officieuse des évènements de la veille, celle qu'ils ne liraient jamais dans les journaux.

- Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que l'un d'entre nous n'est pas parmi nous ce matin… reprit Dumbledore. Je veux parler d'Harry Potter...

Il se tut un instant, semblant chercher au fond de lui la force d'annoncer cette nouvelle.

- Il n'est pas là parmi nous car…

Les visages souriants et heureux des étudiants s'évanouirent progressivement, au fur et à mesure que chacun commençait à faire le rapprochement entre Harry, Voldemort, et la disparition simultanée des deux. Les visages se firent inquiets, anxieux, plus que jamais fixés sur le visage du directeur.

- Harry est mort.

Albus avait prononcé ces mots terribles avec une extrême difficulté, la voix tremblante, comme s'il réalisait qu'en articulant cette phrase, il la rendait définitive, absolue. Les derniers sourires qui traînaient dans la salle s'estompèrent aussitôt, et chacun revit en lui le banquet de fin d'année, un an et demi plus tôt, qui avait suivi la mort de Cédric, tué de la main de Voldemort.

- Harry Potter est mort en détruisant son ennemi, en détruisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui l'avait traqué depuis sa petite enfance. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'étrange lien qui unit… qui unissait, Harry et Voldemort, depuis que ce dernier avait tenté de l'assassiner il y a 15 ans.

Un frisson parcourait l'audience des élèves à chaque fois que Dumbledore prononçait le nom de Voldemort, sa disparition n'étant pas encore associée à la fin de son règne de terreur. Mais chacun continuait d'écouter cette histoire, l'Histoire, dans un silence religieux.

- Harry et Tom Jedusor étaient frappés par une Prophétie, qui les condamnait à devoir s'entretuer, afin que l'un détruise l'autre, sans quoi aucun des deux ne pourrait vivre en paix. Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry une première fois, et cette tentative a provoqué sa chute, il y a maintenant plus de 15 ans, lorsque Harry était encore un bébé. Il est revenu il y 2 ans, aussi puissant qu'auparavant, avec toujours cet objectif d'atteindre celui qui l'avait involontairement défié et réduit à un état d'être désincarné. Et cette fois, la malice du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a conduit à inventer un sortilège mortel destiné à causer la perte de celui qui lui avait survécu.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, laissant le temps à ses paroles de pénétrer dans les esprits de chacun, et d'y être assimilé. Il fallait qu'ils sachent, qu'ils comprennent ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi. Ils deviendraient le témoignage vivant, la mémoire de ce qui était arrivé, afin que jamais, au cours des siècles à venir, personne n'oublie.

Il jeta un regard à ses élèves. Certains semblaient prendre un air détaché, connaissant peu Harry personnellement et ne voulant pas gâcher par cette triste histoire ce qui devait être l'un des plus grands jours de leur vie. D'autres, tels Cho, pleuraient silencieusement, écoutant le directeur leur relater l'histoire de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Mais la majorité des adolescents attendait la suite, l'horreur et la tristesse marquant progressivement leur visage, mais prêts malgré tout à recevoir cet aveu, cette confession de leur directeur.

- Harry a été frappé par ce maléfice au début de l'année, mais, tel un cancer, une gangrène, il ne l'a pas tué. Il n'a cessé de le ronger, de le détruire de l'intérieur, l'affaiblissant un peu plus chaque jour, et provocant ces terribles crises. Harry a tenté de résister, mais aucun contre sortilège ne pouvait briser la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry était condamné, il le savait, et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors il a fait la chose la plus courageuse et la plus héroïque qui soit : il est allé défier son ennemi juré en personne, avant que le maléfice ne l'emporte. Et il l'a détruit. Harry Potter, un adolescent, apprenti sorcier, est parvenu à détruire Lord Voldemort, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'il ait du pour cela sacrifier sa vie.

Albus marqua une nouvelle pause. Une grande majorité des élèves pleurait ou sanglotait à présent, les plus résistants consolant les plus sensibles. Ron et Hermione restaient droits, le regard dans le vide, écoutant à peine les paroles du vieux sage. Il n'y avait plus de larmes sur leur visage, mais une douleur bien plus profonde y perçait, un mal qui mettrait beaucoup de temps à guérir. Les professeurs aussi y allaient de leur petite larme, Mrs Pomfresh ne pouvant retenir de bruyants sanglots, tandis que Minerva McGonagall se mouchait, cachant ses yeux sous son chapeau. Severus Rogue paraissait le plus ambivalent de tous, semblant en proie à une terrible lutte interne. Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Harry avait 16 ans. Il avait toute la vie devant lui et il est mort. Il s'est sacrifié pour que nous puissions tous vivre dans un monde meilleur, il a combattu pour que personne ne revive son calvaire, n'ait à connaître ses souffrances. Il a tenu grâce à ses idéaux, à ses croyances en nous, en lui, en le monde.

Cette fois, l'émotion qui régnait était devenue trop grande, trop insupportable. Même Mimi Geignarde était entrée dans la salle, et sanglotait, regrettant que son Harry ne soit pas resté comme fantôme auprès d'elle. Les visages étaient graves, accablés et jamais, si quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans cette salle, il n'aurait pu croire que de ce drame était né une immense libération, et que tout un monde fêtait, à l'extérieur, ensemble, la fin d'une sombre période.

- Je ne vous demande pas de pleurer sa mort, ni même de lui rendre hommage de manière pompeuse, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je vous demande juste de ne pas oublier. De vous souvenir, comme vous vous êtes souvenus de Cédric, du sacrifice d'Harry Potter, celui qui avait choisi de se battre, de ne pas céder à la facilité, d'affronter son destin. Son destin, qui était de repousser le Mal une fois de plus, pour perpétuer le règne de la justice et du Bien encore un peu. Car Harry le savait, aussi noire que soit la nuit, l'aube lui succède toujours. Et contrairement à lui, nous vivrons pour voir ces jours renaître.

A ces mots un rayon de Soleil vint percer le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, et projeta son aura sur toute l'assemblée. La douce et tiède lueur lumineuse rayonna puissamment, réchauffant les visages et emplissant les cœurs attristés d'espoir et de courage. Hermione leva la tête vers le plafond et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par cette délicieuse sensation, comme si c'était Harry lui-même qui était venu la réconforter, s'excuser de ne plus être auprès d'elle. Ron n'avait risqué qu'un regard en coin vers le ciel, puis un autre furtif vers la grande porte de chêne, dans l'espoir fou que son ami franchisse l'entrée, s'excusant de son retard, les cheveux mouillés tombant devant ses yeux et sa cicatrice, et qu'il aurait rejeté en arrière.

Mais personne ne vint. Ron se retrouva face à Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme ne paraissait plus aussi serein que d'antan, mais il émanait toujours de lui cette bienveillance, ce sentiment qui vous poussait à lui faire confiance. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Ron en souriant, et celui-ci put distinguer une larme roulant discrètement dans sa barbe.

- S'il n'y a qu'une chose que vous devez retenir de cette journée, finit-il par achever, c'est celle-ci… Ces êtres chers que vous avez perdus… et ces rêves qui se sont évanouis…

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

- Ne les oubliez jamais…

Deux Phénix pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle à ce moment, entonnant leur chant mélodieux et mélancolique. Fumseck était accompagné d'un petit bébé Phénix, déjà majestueux et magnifique, ses petites plumes rouges et or resplendissant dans la pièce.

Hermione sourit et croisa le regard de Ron. A son tour, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et se mit à fredonner.

___The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground_

___There's no room, no space to rent in this town_

___You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care,_

___The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere._

___You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place_

___Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace_

___It's a beautiful day, the sky falls_

___Bad you feel like it's a beautiful day_

___Don't let it get away_

___You're on the road but you've got no destination_

___You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination_

___You love this town even if that doesn't ring true_

___You've been all over and it's been all over you_

___It's a beautiful day_

___Don't let it get away_

___It's a beautiful day_

___Don't let it get away_

___Touch me, take me to that other place_

___Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

___See the world in green and blue_

___See China right in front of you_

___See the canyons broken by cloud_

___See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_

___See the Bedouin fires at night_

___See the oil fields at first light_

___And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth_

___After the flood all the colors came out_

___It was a beautiful day_

___Beautiful day_

___Don't let it get away_

___Touch me, take me to that other place_

___Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

___What you don't have you don't need it now_

___What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

___What you don't have you don't need it now_

___You don't need it now, you don't need it now_

___Beautiful day_

Une nouvelle ère commençait…

_****__Fin…_

_

* * *

_

N.B.: La chanson est de U2, Beautiful Day.  


Reviews : 

**lice-chan :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu t'es remis de cette tragédie ! Courage, j'écrirai peut-être un jour une histoire où il survivra ! ;-)

**Artemis :** Je te remercie tout particulièrement de ton attention et pour m'avoir suivi et soutenu durant toute cette fic (un an et 2 mois quand même ! ). Ton soutien m'aura beaucoup aidé !

**Lilynette :** Tu trouveras peut-être dans cet épilogue une lueur d'espoir, la question du petit Phénix reste totalement ouverte, bien que pour moi elle soit plus symbolique qu'autre chose… Mais qui sait… La seule chose certaine dans le monde de la Magie, c'est que les morts ne revivent pas, Dumbledore l'a suffisamment répété… En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère te revoir pour de prochaines aventures ! ;-)

**Satya :** Encore une fidèle lectrice ! J'espère que malgré cette fin peu gaie (réaliste par rapport à l'œuvre de JK j'espère ! XD) tu as appréciée ces quelques pages issues de mon imagination !

**Boubounet :** Merci, je vais tâcher de continuer sur cette lancée !  Mais j'ai une nette préférence pour les one-shot ! ;-)

**Legion :** Tu es arrivé en cours de route, mais tes reviews m'auront été très utiles pour corriger un certain de points qui me paraissaient clairs mais qui pouvaient sembler obscurs aux lecteurs. Et puis tu as un tel style dans tes reviews que ç'aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter ! ;-)

**Louna46 :** L'épilogue n'a peut-être pas totalement répondu à tes attentes, mais j'ai tenté d'avoir une approche assez réaliste de la chose, la scène finale du Tome 6 me confortant dans mon idée. Néanmoins j'espère que tu auras bien aimé cette histoire !

**Funnygirl0531 :** Ta review m'a particulièrement touché, c'est très agréable pour l'auteur de voir que quelqu'un qui est tombé sur son histoire s'y est plongé entièrement du début à la fin. Je pense qu'on a à peu près la même vision de la saga HP. A très bientôt j'espère !

**AD vs AV :** Cet épilogue n'est pas vraiment un OS sur l'après Voldemort, mais il présente concrètement la suite du dernier chapitre. J'espère que cela t'a plu. ;-) Et puis, ne me fais pas trop de compliments, je vais rougir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité en tout cas.

**Surimigirl :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review très… expressive !

**Aegismur :** Il n'y a peut-être pas de quoi être fier de me lire, je suis pas encore connu ! En tout cas si ma fic t'a plu, j'en suis très heureux. :-)


	13. Chapitre Bonus : Miss Je ne sais pas

Disclaimer : Une dernière fois, mis à part le scénario, rien n'est à moi, mais merci à JKR pour cet univers si merveilleux.

Note de l'auteur : Hem...Je sais je sais, ça n'est pas très standard de poster un nouveau chapitre d'une fic terminée depuis un an, mais j'avais toujours eu en tête cette idée de chapitre bonus montrant un peu un autre point de vue que celui d'Harry. Il se passe entre la fin du chapitre 8 et le chapitre 10 et retrace les évènements du point de vue d'Hermione. Je vous conseille donc de relire les trois derniers chapitres pour vous remettre dans le bain, sinon ben déjà vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose, et puis j'ai écrit ce chapitre bonus pour éclairer quelques points restés obscurs dans l'histoire, donc bon...

Je pense qu'à présent cette histoire est relativement complète, j'ajouterai prochainement quelques autres "bonus" (et ouais, comme sur les Editions DVD ultra mega collector :-p)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, les reviews, déjà ça fait plaisir, et puis ça aide aussi à voir si on se fait bien comprendre et si on va dans le bon sens !

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus : Miss "Je-ne-sais-pas-toujours-tout"**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

- ALLEZ GINNY !

Une fusée rouge passa juste devant la tribune de Gryffondor, poursuivie par deux autres traînées vertes.

Hermione poussa une exclamation enthousiaste en voyant la Poursuiveuse de son équipe faire une passe de grande classe à la jeune Joanne Dubois qui trompa d'une feinte le gardien des Verts et marqua dans le but vide. La voix d'Ernie MacMillan retentit dans le mégaphone magique.

_- GRYFFONDOR 200 – SERPENTARD 300 ! Les Gryffondor ne veulent pas lâcher du terrain face à leurs ennemis ! Tout reste à faire dans ce match, rien n'est joué tant que le Vif d'Or ne sera pas attrapé ! Pour l'instant, Malefoy et Potter tournent toujours au-dessus du terrain !_

- CA SERAIT BIEN QU'HARRY ATTRAPE VITE LE VIF D'OR !

La voix nasillarde de Neville lui criant aux oreilles l'assourdit un instant, couvrant le brouhaha et les chants des supporters, mais sa réponse fut couverte par l'explosion de cris qui suivit le nouveau but de Katie Bell. L'ambiance était explosive, le 492ème choc entre les deux plus prestigieuses équipes de l'école constituait toujours LA rencontre de l'année. Autour d'elle, Hermione distingua pêle-mêle Seamus, son visage recouvert de peintures rouge et jaune, brandissant une grande banderole déclarant que Gryffondor était la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais connue, Luna, son chapeau en forme de lion ayant été perfectionné pour regarder dans tous les sens et pousser des rugissements sur 360 degrés, Denis et Colin Crivey tout émoustillés comme à leur habitude dès qu'Harry volait sur un balai, ou encore Parvati et Lavande, un peu à l'écart, semblant déterminer qui, parmi tous les joueurs était le plus beau, et enfin Neville, une triste lueur d'envie brillant au fond de ses yeux à la vue de ses camarades en tenue effectuant des prouesses techniques. Dans les tribunes d'en face, les supporters Serpentard chantaient sans discontinuer leur hymne favori, _Weasley est notre roi_, tentant, avec un certain succès, de déconcentrer Ron qui s'efforçait de garder ses buts le plus sereinement possible.

La voix d'Ernie annonça 310 à 210, toujours en faveur des verts, à la suite d'une grossière erreur de la part de Ron, qui permit au Poursuiveur vert de marquer dans le but vide après lui avoir fait éclater le nez, qui saignait abondamment. Les joues de Ron prirent instantanément la couleur de sa chevelure lorsque Katie vint lui faire une remarque bien placée sur son habilité, tandis qu'il redescendait se faire soigner sur la touche. Hermione poussa un long soupir et jeta un œil vers Harry, qui tournait toujours lentement au-dessus du terrain, un œil sur Malefoy, l'autre à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Le regard de la jeune sorcière se fit perçant lorsqu'elle tenta de capter le comportement de son ami. Elle se remémora les quelques semaines qui venaient de s'écouler depuis la fin des vacances de Noël. Harry avait trop changé en trop peu de temps pour qu'il se trouve dans son état normal. Le jeune homme souffrait, elle le savait, mais ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide, le soulager un peu du poids de sa tâche, lui pesait à elle aussi. Malgré ses apparences joviales, le cœur et l'esprit d'Harry n'avaient jamais été aussi sombres, aussi ternes, résignés, accablés par le devoir d'une mission impossible à accomplir. Les rares fois où elle était parvenue à capter son regard, elle avait été horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait lue au fond de ses yeux. A plusieurs occasions elle avait tenté de le prendre à l'écart, d'essayer de renouer le dialogue avec lui. Il ne lui renvoyait pas ses questions, il les détournait subtilement pour pouvoir passer à des sujets moins douloureux. Il essayait de vivre, d'être _normal_, toujours son rêve le plus cher. Mais au fond de lui, il demeurait profondément malheureux. Elle se souvint de ce jour où Harry, accablé par l'annonce de sa mort, avait craqué dans ses bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vu son meilleur ami trembler, sangloter contre elle, complètement effrayé, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait ressentie toute l'innocence et la pureté de son ami, et un insupportable sentiment d'injustice l'avait envahie à la vue de l'adolescent, brisé par le poids d'un destin cruel, qui avait choisi de peser au maximum sur cet être qui n'avait fait que souffrir toute sa vie.

Une nouvelle exclamation de joie dans les tribunes de Gryffondor reconnecta Hermione avec la réalité, et elle s'en voulut de s'être laissé aller à de telles pensées durant l'une des rares périodes de fête de ces temps-ci. A nouveau, elle regarda Harry, juste assez longtemps pour le voir partir en piqué à la verticale, Malefoy à ses talons. Autour, les cris d'excitation et d'enthousiasme l'enveloppèrent dans un grondement sourd, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit subitement, au moment où les deux Attrapeurs contournaient l'un des buts pour repartir dans l'autre direction. Au virage suivant, elle vit Malefoy perdre le contrôle de son balai et finir sa course en roulant dans l'herbe, se relevant piteusement pour observer Harry qui venait de partir en piqué à la verticale, la main tendue dans le vide, à la recherche de l'étincelle dorée synonyme de victoire.

Crispée, déchirée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension, Hermione observait l'interminable ascension de Harry, qui dépassa les plus hautes tribunes pour continuer à s'élever dans les airs, scotché à son balai. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sut ce qui allait se passer, une fraction de seconde avant que le drame ne survienne. Une étrange prémonition lui avait permis de se préparer pendant une milliseconde à la catastrophe qui se déroulait. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'Harry perdit le contrôle de son balai et commença sa chute vertigineuse. Elle entendit les hurlements d'horreur des autres élèves, les commentaires affolés d'Ernie, et vit tous les joueurs de Gryffondor se précipiter vers lui, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le stopper avant qu'il ne s'écrase. Mais ils étaient trop loin, et Harry tombait bien trop vite pour que quiconque puisse l'intercepter. Elle voulut sortir sa baguette mais n'en eut pas le temps. Dans un affreux bruit mat d'os brisés, Harry percuta le sol avec une violence inouïe et un silence sourd se fit durant un instant. Les cris et les exclamations des élèves retentirent alors, tandis que des dizaines de personnes se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où reposait le corps de Harry. Hermione sentit une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge et son estomac chuta de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres dans son ventre. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de gagner ses yeux et de couler sur ses joues, assistant impuissante et sans un bruit à la scène.

Les commentaires déplacés de MacMillan lui semblaient provenir d'un autre monde et elle ne put retenir un sanglot lorsque Dumbledore arriva et passa un drap blanc sur Harry, ne lui laissant que la tête de découvert, tout en prononçant des incantations silencieuses avec sa baguette. Elle aperçut Ron qui se dirigeait vers elle, l'air préoccupé et terriblement inquiet. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Hermione sentit l'étreinte protectrice de Ron et se consola, blottie contre lui, durant de longs instants. Puis la voix de Rogue retentit dans l'enceinte du stade, et tous les élèves reçurent l'ordre de regagner leurs dortoirs. En tant que préfets, Hermione et Ron durent se séparer à contre cœur pour organiser le rapatriement des élèves de Gryffondor dans la tour.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un groupe de filles de 2ème année, elle entendit Ron murmurer pour lui-même, sans conviction :

- Ca va aller… Il va s'en sortir.

* * *

Un superbe Soleil rougeâtre se couchait sur les collines grasses d'Ecosse lorsque le professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle réunit les 6 préfets et leur indiqua que le couvre-feu était levé et que le dîner serait servi dans une heure. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'interceptèrent. 

- Professeur ! S'il vous plait ! Comment va Harry ? demanda Hermione

La vieille enseignante les regarda avec un sourire triste de compassion et leur dit :

- Vous voulez le voir ?

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent et suivirent la vieille magicienne à travers les couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie.

- Harry vous a parlé du maléfice qui le frappe ? demanda McGonagall en chemin.

- Oui, répondit timidement Hermione, en évitant le regard de Ginny, qui n'était pas au courant.

Minerva McGonagall remarqua cette discrète allusion et poursuivit.

- Alors vous savez que l'une de ses crises sera tellement puissante qu'elle… -elle accélèra le pas et évita de regarder Ginny-, finira par l'emporter… conclut-elle.

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement, tandis que Ginny venait de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie "finira par l'emporter" ?

Ron revint vers elle et tenta de l'entraîner par le bras.

- Viens Ginny, dit-il à voix basse, sans entrain ni motivation. Pas ici.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous en dira plus, assura McGonagall.

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence, la tête basse, les visages graves et finirent par atteindre l'infirmerie, dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà Pompy Pomfresh, Rogue et Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'infirmière poussa un long soupir, Rogue resta stoïque à son habitude, et Dumbledore s'approcha, le visage plus vieux et fatigué que jamais. Hermione ne vit pas Harry, dans aucun des lits, mais distingua dans le fond de la pièce plusieurs personnes en blouse bleue.

- Professeur… commença Ginny.

Le directeur leva une main en signe de silence et prit la parole.

- Mrs Weasley, je sais que Harry ne vous a pas tenu au courant de son état, mais c'est son choix, aussi je vous demande de le respecter et de prendre sur vous. Mais je sais également que vous êtes tous trois ses plus proches amis, ceux à qui il serait prêt à confier sa vie. Aussi Mrs Weasley, je pense que vous avez le droit de connaître la vérité jusqu'au bout, au même titre que votre frère et Mrs Granger.

Dumbledore se mit alors à raconter à Ginny tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Harry avait été attaqué en revenant du Ministère, quatre mois auparavant, et Hermione vit naître en la jeune fille le même sentiment d'effarement, d'horreur, que celui qui l'avait saisi lorsque Harry lui avait tout raconté, alors qu'il venait juste d'apprendre qu'il était condamné. Quand Dumbledore acheva son récit, ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

- La crise que Harry a eu il y a quelques heures durant le match était d'une telle puissance qu'elle a trop endommagé son organisme pour que nous puissions intervenir. Une… -sa voix trembla légèrement- autre crise devrait survenir dans les 24 heures et…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa phrase pour que les trois adolescents en devinent la fin.

- Est-ce qu'on… peut… le voir ? demanda Hermione, la gorge nouée.

- Les chercheurs de Sainte-Mangouste qui sont ici viennent de le plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, afin qu'il ne souffre pas demain et qu'il puisse "profiter" de sa journée…

"La dernière" ne put s'empêcher de penser tragiquement Hermione.

- Vous pouvez le voir. Mais pas plus d'une personne à la fois. Il se trouve dans l'antichambre derrière l'infirmerie.

Hermione se retourna vers Ginny, que Ron consolait maladroitement et croisa leur regard. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'y aller la première, et il entraîna doucement sa sœur hors de l'infirmerie. Sans un mot, Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Le cœur lourd, tremblante, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la petite salle où dormait Harry. Elle le trouva allongé sur l'unique lit de la chambre, près de l'unique fenêtre. Il était recouvert d'un drap blanc remonté jusqu'à son cou. On lui avait ôté sa tunique de Quidditch, et seuls sa tête et ses bras dépassaient. Il semblait de porter aucune séquelle de sa vertigineuse chute, pas même quelques bleus. Les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste avaient certainement fait le nécessaire.

Elle s'approcha lentement du lit et fut troublée par le calme qui régnait sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il paraissait si serein, si posé, si paisible alors qu'il vivait là sa dernière nuit. Il ne rêvait pas, il ne faisait pas de cauchemar. Il dormait, simplement. Hermione réalisa alors que la personne qui était allongée devant elle n'était encore qu'un enfant. Les traits fins et lisses de son visage, le front recouvert par quelques mèches noires, il dégageait une incroyable sensation de pureté, d'innocence. Derrière ces paupières closes se trouvait un être déchiré entre l'innocence de l'enfance et la dure réalité du monde adulte, écartelé par son désir de rester insouciant et celui de découvrir le monde, ce nouveau monde. Au fond, il était à lui tout seul la personnification même de l'adolescence. La jeune sorcière posa alors son regard sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait le front d'Harry et, mue par une volonté supérieure, elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Durant l'instant où leurs lèvres furent en contact, Hermione sentit un étrange frisson la traverser avant de disparaître aussi subitement qu'il était survenu, lorsqu'elle se détacha d'Harry. Étrangement épuisée, elle saisit une chaise et s'assit au bord du lit, le regard toujours fixé sur cette cicatrice, ne comprenant pas tout à fait le pourquoi de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste.

Elle resta ainsi un long moment, immobile, assise au bord du lit d'Harry, à assister à la beauté de ce spectacle d'un enfant dormant. Elle trouva cette scène tellement belle et surréaliste qu'elle ne put retenir une larme, qui glissa lentement sur sa joue pour venir s'évanouir au coin de ses lèvres. Pas une larme de tristesse, ni de peine, mais une larme d'émotion, d'admiration. Elle prit la main d'Harry et fut frappé par sa froideur. Elle était glaciale, comme si la vie était en train de le quitter, le sang chaud refluant lentement de ses extrémités. Alors, comme pour lui insuffler un peu d'énergie, lui donner un peu de sa chaleur, de sa force vitale, elle l'enserra entre ses deux mains et posa sa tête sur son bras, s'assoupissant, restant près de lui, afin qu'il ne soit plus jamais seul…

* * *

Ce fut Dumbledore en personne qui vint réveiller Hermione quelques heures plus tard, et qui la fit raccompagner jusque dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il était minuit passé, elle y retrouva Ron et Ginny, blottis dans les fauteuils près du feu, silencieux. La plus jeune des Weasley paraissait particulièrement ébranlée, et Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le regard tourné vers le feu dont les dernières braises crépitaient paresseusement dans l'âtre. 

- Il dort, dit Hermione à voix basse.

Ginny ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle garda les yeux dans le vide, semblant ressasser d'anciens souvenirs douloureux. Hermione savait ce qui traversait son esprit. Elle devait se remémorer quatre ans auparavant, durant sa première année à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait hérité du journal de Jedusor. Elle devait voir le Basilic sortir de sa cachette pour aller agresser les élèves et fantômes et agir sans pouvoir contrôler ses gestes. Puis elle se sentait prisonnière de Tom Jedusor, ressuscité, puisant sa force vitale. Enfin, Ginny voyait Harry surgir, en sauveur, et la libérer de l'emprise de Lord Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait à la veille de sa mort, et elle, celle qu'il avait sauvée au péril de sa vie, se trouvait là, impuissante à l'aider, ne pouvant qu'assister à sa lente agonie. Le complexe du survivant. Hermione devinait parfaitement les sentiments qui s'emparaient de la jeune fille rousse.

Elle aussi était passée par cette phase de remords, de complexes de ne pouvoir aider son meilleur ami autant qu'il l'avait aidé, surtout à un moment où il en avait plus besoin que jamais. Elle s'était retrouvée à son tour incapable de trouver un remède, elle avait parcourue durant son temps libre des centaines de livres de la Bibliothèque, page après page, en compagnie de Ron. Durant des semaines ils n'avaient cessé leurs recherches que pour effectuer leur travail scolaire au minimum, se privant de vie et de loisirs pour tenter l'impossible, trouver le remède que tous les chercheurs à l'œuvre n'auraient pas décelé. Puis le temps était passé, les semaines s'étaient enchaînées, sans indice, sans piste, sans espoir. Harry leur avait demandé à contrecœur de l'aider dans ses recherches pour détruire Voldemort, mais ils avaient plutôt continué à consulter les livres médicinaux pour trouver des traces de vaccin, d'antidote. Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et l'éloignement, bien que provisoire, avec Poudlard lui avait finalement fait comprendre que même elle, Hermione Granger, celle que Severus Rogue et tous ses détracteurs aimaient à appeler Miss Je-sais-tout, ne pouvait rien contre cette force du Mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouvait face à une situation sans solution. Elle n'était pas plus forte, pas plus intelligente que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni que le plus grand Mage Blanc de cette époque.

Ces noires pensées l'avaient rongée au plus profond d'elle-même, jusqu'à ce que la raison finisse par reprendre le dessus. Si elle ne pouvait pas aider Harry à vaincre son mal, du moins pouvait-elle être à ses côtés, le soutenir et le décharger un peu du poids qui l'oppressait. Ce n'était pas facile de se reconnaître impuissant, mais la réduction de la fréquence des crises de Harry avait fini par la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ginny qui avait toujours ses genoux repliés contre son menton, entourés de ses bras, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens…

Cette fois la réaction de la jeune fille fut immédiate. Elle se leva, les yeux rougis par la peine et la colère, et se mit à crier, sans se soucier de briser le silence qui régnait au milieu de la nuit.

- NON TU NE SAIS PAS ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT FAIRE CE QUE JE RESSENS ! C'EST PAS LE PLUS IMPORTANT ! C'EST LUI ! LUI ! QUI EST LA-BAS, A L'INFIRMERIE, DANS CE LIT !

Puis, dans un sanglot, elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant au dortoir, bousculant au passage les quelques élèves endormis descendus voir qui faisait autant de bruit à cette heure-là. Hermione croisa le regard fuyant de Ron, soupira, posa sa main sur la sienne en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et monta à son tour se coucher, et tenter de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Dimanche 14 Février 1997. 

Le Soleil glacial se levait sur ce jour synonyme d'Amour et de bonheur pour tous les amoureux de l'école. Mais au fond du dortoir des filles de 6ème année de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger s'apprêtait à vivre l'une des pires journées de sa vie. Le sommeil avait fini par avoir raison d'elle, mais ses songes s'étaient peuplés de cauchemars, dans lesquels elle voyait inlassablement Harry devant elle, silencieux. Il lui souriait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, ni bouger, ni parler. Il se retournait alors et s'éloignait lentement dans un interminable couloir. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se déplacer, de l'appeler, mais toute sa volonté ne suffisait pas à bouger son corps immobile. A ce moment elle voyait Voldemort surgir silencieusement derrière lui et pointer sa baguette dans le dos d'Harry. Elle hurlait, elle tentait de le prévenir par tous les moyens, mais elle était toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. Alors un puissant flot de lumière verte jaillissait de la baguette de Voldemort et frappait Harry de plein fouet, qui s'effondrait sans un bruit sur le sol, mort. Son assassin se retournait enfin et sa fine bouche blanchâtre s'étirait en un horrible sourire qui se transformait progressivement en rire suraigu et glacial.

A chaque fois Hermione se réveillait en sursaut, en nage, complètement affolée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Il lui fallait quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, et quelques autres de plus pour se rappeler qu'Harry était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, prêt à vivre sa dernière journée. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, elle finissait par se rendormir, une désagréable sensation de crispation lui serrant le ventre et la gorge…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la 4ème fois suite à ce même cauchemar, le Soleil était levé et ses camarades de chambrée étaient déjà descendues prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle se leva avec difficulté, redoutant cette journée avec une appréhension et une sensation de malaise grandissantes. Après avoir pris tout son temps pour se laver et s'habiller, elle finit par descendre dans la Salle Commune en se demandant à quelle heure Harry se réveillerait. Quelques élèves encore somnolant traînaient en pyjama ou robe de chambre, mais Hermione ne vit ni Ron ni Ginny. En revanche, ce fut Parvati qui se jeta sur elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Hermione ! Je t'attendais ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

Parvati semblait de très bonne humeur, quoi qu'un peu angoissée. Hermione lui murmura un maigre "ça va" en guise de réponse.

- Comment va Harry ? poursuivit-elle. Tu as des nouvelles ?

- Non, rien de nouveau, mentit Hermione en évitant son regard. Il a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Oh… je vois, dit Parvati. J'espère que ça n'était pas trop grave. Tu me tiens au courant si tu as des nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

- Euh… reprit Parvati. Tu te rappelles ce qu'on avait dit à propos du devoir de Potions de demain après-midi ? T'es toujours d'accord pour qu'on le révise ensemble aujourd'hui ? Car avec tout ce qu'on a à faire en ce moment, si je dois tout comprendre toute seule, je n'aurais jamais assez de temps sans un Retourneur de Temps !

Elle avait lancé sa blague sur un ton léger mais Hermione savait bien qu'elle était inquiète. Parvati n'avait jamais été excellente en Potions et avec la difficulté croissante des examens de Rogue, elle n'y arriverait jamais sans son aide. De plus, McGonagall leur avait donné un devoir à rendre pour le Mardi, et Flitwick avait prévu un gros contrôle en classe Vendredi après-midi. Un Retourneur de Temps n'aurait pas été du luxe…

La solution surgit dans la tête d'Hermione comme une évidence d'une simplicité enfantine. Tous les éléments s'engrenèrent instantanément dans son esprit.

"Quelle stupidité ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?!"

Un grand sourire illumina aussitôt son visage resté terne depuis la veille, et Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Parvati.

- Merci Parvati ! Tu es géniale ! Je t'adore !

Sans ajouter un mot, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant à toute vitesse, bousculant les élèves pour passer la première devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune, laissant une Parvati complètement hébétée par le comportement de son amie.

Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient et enchaîna les longs couloirs, tout juste éclairés par un Soleil rasant qui traversait les vitres et venait illuminer d'un rouge jaunâtre le marbre du sol. En moins de deux minutes, elle avait descendu les six étages qui la séparaient de l'infirmerie et s'apprêtait à tourner au dernier coin lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une grande silhouette pourvue d'une immense barbe blanche qui s'approchait vers elle.

- Où courez-vous si vite Miss Granger ? demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione s'arrêta comme elle put, glissant dangereusement sur le sol, à hauteur de son directeur. Elle remarqua que les yeux du vieil homme brillaient bien moins qu'à l'ordinaire mais n'y prêta guère attention. Tout ça ne serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Toutefois, une pensée traversa brièvement son esprit. "Il est surprenant que Dumbledore lui-même n'y ait pas songé auparavant."

- Je vous cherchais Professeur, répondit-elle. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de sauver Harry… poursuivit-elle, un regard de défi dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore, un regard de surprise polie sur le visage.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs alentours, puis se lança :

- Le Retourneur de Temps.

Elle continuait de fixer Dumbledore dans les yeux, mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui détourna le regard, l'air las, soupirant faiblement.

- C'est impossible…

Hermione ne se laissa pas décontenancer et insista :

- Avec un Retourneur de Temps, tout est possible professeur, poursuivit-elle, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Nous pouvons remonter le temps jusqu'avant l'agression de Harry et l'empêcher !

Le vieil homme releva la tête et sourit tristement à l'adolescente.

- Voyons Miss Granger, une personne comme vous est parfaitement au courant des lois qui régissent notre monde.

La colère commençait à monter dans les entrailles de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important à vos yeux, _monsieur_ ? Respecter la loi, ou l'enfreindre pour sauver Harry ?

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit soudainement plus dur, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Miss Granger je crois que vous vous égarez dans des hypothèses peu saines. Croyez-moi si vous le voulez, Harry est peut-être la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, ce qui n'est pas peu dire je vous prie de me croire.

- Mais alors _pourquoi_ ne tentez-vous rien ? Vous êtes la personne la plus puissante et la influente au monde ! Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'agir ?

Durant quelques instants, Dumbledore resta silencieux. Hermione savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, et qu'elle regretterait ses paroles par la suite. Le vieil homme barbu ne méritait certainement pas ces sous-entendus blessant sur sa loyauté envers Harry. Mais l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'Hermione se paie le luxe de rester calme et polie. Il fallait qu'elle convainque Dumbledore d'utiliser son plan.

- Je suis un homme de science _et_ un homme de foi Miss Granger. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile de concilier les deux. Toutefois, aussi dur que cela puisse paraître, malgré les moyens dont nous disposons, il faut parfois savoir accepter l'inacceptable.

Hermione était sur le point de répliquer avec véhémence mais le vieux directeur lui fit signe de se taire et de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Il est des règles tacites et communes à tous, de quelque bord que l'on soit, et quel que soit le conflit qui nous oppose. Il est des principes que personne ne violera jamais, parce qu'il sait que les conséquences en seraient inimaginables, dramatiques non seulement pour l'adversaire, mais aussi pour soi. Le Retourneur de Temps fait parti de ceux-là. C'est un objet contre-nature. Il n'aurait jamais du exister. Il est conservé pour pouvoir être utilisé dans certaines circonstances extraordinaires... Personne n'a le droit de changer le cours de l'Histoire. Qui serions-nous pour nous le permettre ?

- Mais, monsieur, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Hermione. Il y a trois ans, c'est _vous-même_ qui nous avez incités à utiliser le Retourneur pour sauver Buck et Sirius ! En quoi la situation est-elle différente aujourd'hui ?

Dumbledore parut désespérément las. Il poussa un long soupir.

- Sirius Black n'était pas censé mourir il y a trois ans, il n'avait pas encore accompli tout ce pourquoi il était là, poursuivit mystérieusement le directeur. Son destin était de guider Harry le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce triste jour de Juin où il nous a quittés…

- Et Harry ? Est-ce que son _destin_ lui dit qu'il doit mourir aujourd'hui ? répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione. Où est-il écrit qu'il ne mourra pas centenaire ? Où est-il écrit qu'il ne vaincra pas Voldemort ?

Toujours insupportablement calme, Albus Dumbledore continua son explication.

- Le destin de Harry ne se situe pas ici, pas parmi nous. Il n'est pas dit qu'il ne vaincra pas Lord Voldemort, il se peut même que la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit imminente, mais vous ne sauverez pas Harry. Il doit partir, vous ne pouvez l'en empêcher.

Cette fois, la colère submergeait Hermione. Elle commençait à trembler, et aurait voulue partir en courant le loin plus possible. Mais elle tenta de garder le contrôle du mieux qu'elle pouvait durant cet instant.

- Bien sûr que je peux l'en empêcher ! Je peux prendre ce Retourneur et remonter ces quatre mois de malheur jusqu'à ce soir où il a été attaqué.

- Et que ferez-vous ensuite ? Une fois que l'Histoire aura été modifiée, vous disparaîtrez. Votre présent aura disparu à l'instant où vous empêcherez d'une manière ou d'une autre Harry de se faire attaquer. Le Retourneur peut fonctionner pour des évènements mineurs qui n'affectent que des éléments insignifiants de l'Histoire, sans conséquences sur son déroulement, tels vos cours de 3ème année. Ils ne touchent qu'un nombre très limité de personnes. Le sort de Harry va bien au-delà, il concerne un très grand nombre de gens, sorciers comme moldus.

Hermione parut un instant décontenancée.

- Je préfère mourir pour qu'il puisse vivre, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix sans timbre. Je lui dois bien ça. Nous le lui devons tous…

- Bien entendu vous êtes prête à vous sacrifier pour votre ami, et c'est bien compréhensible. Je serais peut-être même le premier à donner ma vie pour pouvoir changer ce qui s'est passé…

- Alors aidez-moi ! Ensemble, nous pouvons changer l'Histoire ! Si le sacrifice de nos vies peut permettre à Harry de continuer à vivre, qu'attendons-nous ?

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes. Elle sentait ses paroles sortir de sa bouche sans pouvoir les retenir, alors que le sens de ce qu'elle disait diminuait à chaque nouvelle phrase. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, pas après être passée si près de la solution, si près de la réussite…

Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête.

- Vous ne comprenez toujours pas Miss Granger. A tête reposée, avec votre esprit d'analyse remarquable, vous saisiriez ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Vous ne pouvez pas changer le cours de l'Histoire, la grande, vous n'en avez pas le droit !

Mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus de voir ses illusions s'envoler au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait le sens des paroles de Dumbledore. Elle explosa d'exaspération.

- ET VOUS ? QUI ETES-VOUS POUR DECIDER DE QUI DOIT VIVRE ET QUI DOIT MOURIR ? DE QUAND IL FAUT SAUVER UNE PERSONNE DE LA MORT, ET DE QUAND ON DOIT L'Y ABANDONNER ?

Le vieil homme à la barbe argenté et aux lunettes en demi-lune ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune et brillante étudiante. La vie d'Hermione fut à jamais transformée en pénétrant l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore…

* * *

L'issue de sa discussion avec le vieil homme avait profondément troublé Hermione. Elle s'était rendue dans un état second à l'infirmerie, où Ron se trouvait déjà. Dépité, il lui avait appris qu'Harry avait déjà quitté les lieux avant qu'il arrive, et qu'il devait à présent se trouver quelque part dans le château. La jeune fille avait dû acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'est qu'ils avaient regagné la Salle Commune dans l'espoir d'y croiser leur ami. A la fin de la matinée, bien que toujours perdue dans ses pensées, sous l'insistance de Ron, ils étaient partis à la recherche de Harry, arpentant les lieux où ils pensaient avoir le plus de chance de le croiser. 

Mais le jeune homme restait introuvable. Hermione commençait enfin à chasser Dumbledore de son esprit, et un terrible sentiment de honte et de culpabilité la gagnait progressivement. Durant ces heures, qui comptaient parmi les dernières de sa vie, Harry avait peut-être été seul, et c'est ce qu'elle avait à tout prix voulu éviter. Et au lieu de tenter par tous les moyens de le retrouver, elle était restée, dans un état second, à ressasser ce qu'elle avait "vu" le matin même. Des choses dont elle aurait par la suite toute la vie pour y repenser. Alors cette énorme boule qui était apparue quand elle avait appris la terrible nouvelle resurgissait, plus dévorante et crispante que jamais. Mais ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était Harry. Qui demeurait introuvable…

La matinée s'acheva, et, la mort dans l'âme, Ron et Hermione prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle, avec l'espoir insensé qu'Harry s'y trouverait. L'immense pièce résonnait de son brouhaha habituel, et personne ne semblait pour l'instant se soucier de ce qui était arrivé la veille à l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor. Avec une pointe d'amertume, la jeune sorcière remarqua l'absence de son ami, et rejoignit Ron et les autres 6ème année à la table.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sans avoir rien avalé, en ayant tout juste trempé ses lèvres dans son verre, Hermione quittait la Grande Salle pour reprendre ses recherches. Les couloirs défilaient, tous différents mais pourtant tous semblables. De longues allées sombres tout juste éclairées par quelques torches alternaient avec de vieux vitraux sombres et centenaires, à moitié ensevelis par l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le parc et le château. Il leur semblait avoir parcouru chaque couloir de chaque étage au moins trois fois, d'avoir ouvert chaque porte, ausculté chaque passage secret où Harry était susceptible de s'être réfugié, tout en connaissant la futilité de leur quête. Avec la carte du Maraudeur en sa possession, si Harry ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé, il ne le serait pas.

Au bout d'une éternité, éreinté après avoir monté les 8 étages reliant les sous-sols à la tour d'astronomie, Ron s'arrêta un instant reprendre son souffle. Hermione, le front en sueur malgré le froid ambiant, se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ? Dépêche-toi ! lança-t-elle, irritée par cette perte de temps.

- Hermione, haleta Ron, ça sert à rien. On arpente le château de long en large depuis ce matin, on a demandé à tous les gens qu'on a croisés, même aux Serpentard, on a été jusque dans les cuisines poser la question aux elfes de maison, et _personne_ n'a vu Harry !

La jeune fille parut choquée.

- Quoi ? Et alors, on fait quoi ? On attend tranquillement au coin du feu qu'il revienne ?

Ron détourna les yeux, mais sa réponse ne faisait aucun doute. Hermione s'emporta.

- TRES BIEN ! Si Harry ne représente plus rien pour toi, alors va donc faire une partie d'échec avec Dean ou Seamus ! Va participer aux pronostics de Quidditch, faire une bataille de boules de neige dehors, tendre un piège à Rusard ! Après tout ce qu'_il_ a subi, mène donc ta petite vie parfaite, sans problèmes, sans te soucier des autres ! _Moi_, je continue à le chercher !

Les yeux brillants de colère, Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir, laissant un Ron totalement dépité, les yeux emplis d'une peine qui ne demandait qu'à s'écouler. Mais tout juste était-elle passée hors de vue de son ami qu'elle stoppa net et s'appuya contre le mur, se prenant le visage dans les mains, sanglotant silencieusement. Elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire, furieuse contre elle-même de s'être ainsi défoulée gratuitement sur la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main maladroite vint se poser sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Levant la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle fixa Ron, mais n'y décela pas la moindre trace de rancœur, tout au plus une once d'amertume teintée de tristesse. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra du plus fort qu'elle put, se vidant de toute la peur et l'angoisse qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers mois. Elle finit par se calmer, son esprit logique et intelligent reprenant l'avantage sur l'émotion et les sentiments. Elle s'écarta de Ron, et n'eut pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre de son ami. Durant ces quelques instants dramatiques, les paroles ne leur étaient plus nécessaires. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir et, inconsciemment main dans la main, descendirent lentement les escaliers menant au hall.

Le grand hall de Poudlard était presque désert en ce début d'après-midi, mais Ron et Hermione se détachèrent tout de même l'un de l'autre sans oser se regarder. Quelques élèves se contentaient de traverser la grande pièce, mais aucun ne sortait ou n'entrait, une grande bataille de boules de neige ayant eu lieu le matin même. Seul Malefoy se tenait adossé au mur, scrutant sa montre et la grande porte de chêne. Sa baguette magique noire et presque lisse dépassait nonchalamment de sa robe de sorcier, et il la caressait du bout des doigts. Il les remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous les deux ? cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Ron, qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se disputer ou se battre avec Malefoy, se contenta de hausser les épaules et de continuer à descendre les escaliers. Mais Hermione, prête à tout pour retrouver Harry, se risqua à questionner le Serpentard.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry par hasard ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le dédain de Malefoy ne fit que s'accentuer, avant qu'il ne réplique avec une pointe de haine dans la voix :

- Ce lépreux de balafré doit sans doute se cacher quelque part pour ne pas imposer aux autres sa désagréable présence ! Et pour une fois, je dois dire qu'il a raison !

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit, mais elle garda pour elle sa réplique cinglante. Malefoy jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre avant de déclarer :

- Vraiment désolé de devoir vous laisser, mais il vous êtes en présence d'une personne en possession d'informations de la plus haute importance, et il serait dommage de faire attendre mon interlocuteur…

Exultant devant l'incompréhension manifeste de Ron et Hermione, il sortit un petit papier froissé et plié de sa poche et, le brandissant devant les deux Gryffondor, ajouta :

- Là-dedans, il y a quelque chose que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer… Enfin, je vous comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de vivre dans une famille de Moldus ou dans une _maison_ où personne n'a d'influence ni de contrôle sur rien…

Il ouvrit la grande porte de chêne, et avant de disparaître dans le parc enneigé, se retourna une dernière fois.

- Weasley, trouve toi un Niffleur à Potter, il suffira de lui laisser suivre l'odeur de mort qu'il dégage… A moins qu'il ne soit trop embrouillé par ta propre odeur, Weaslaid.

La porte de chêne se referma dans un grincement désagréable, laissant un Ron tiraillé entre le désespoir et la fureur, et une Hermione abattue, les lèvres pincées.

* * *

Harry se tenait devant elle, au milieu de la volière, probablement pour la dernière fois. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle parlait à son meilleur ami, et cela n'arriverait sans doute plus jamais. Cette vérité la submergea subitement, sans qu'elle s'y soit préparée. Elle sentait Ron, présent derrière elle, et son silence n'en était que plus éloquent. Elle l'imaginait, blême et totalement dépassé par les évènements, contemplant ses pieds davantage que Harry. A côté, Cho semblait encore plus perdue, ne saisissant pas le drame qui était en train de se jouer, pouvant tout juste supputer les évènements en jeu. 

Cette atmosphère oppressante, si lourde, était devenue trop accablante pour Hermione, et malgré ses efforts, elle ne put retenir ses sanglots, de grosses larmes de peine et de tristesse coulant sur ses joues roses, se perdant au coin de ses lèvres. Trois mois qu'elle se préparait, tant bien que mal, à cet instant, trois mois qu'elle imaginait le pire scénario, qu'elle se voyait, presque chaque nuit, debout face à Harry, à son chevet ou en train de l'apaiser, blessé qu'il était sur le champ de bataille. Elle s'était imaginée tous les scénarii possibles, du plus doux au plus infecte, du moins douloureux au plus insupportable. Dans ses pires cauchemars, elle voyait inlassablement Harry mourir devant ses yeux, et assistait impuissante à la crise qui était en train de l'emporter. Elle essayait de le sauver, elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour qu'il puisse vivre, jusqu'à sa vie, jusqu'à son âme s'il avait fallu, et si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Mais Harry finissait toujours par expirer, succombant inéluctablement à l'une de ses terribles crises. Et dans ces rêves si terriblement réalistes qu'on en vient à ressentir réellement ce que l'on y vit, la douleur et le tragique de cette scène la faisaient se réveiller en sursaut, en nage et le souffle court, tremblante de tous ses membres. Elle devait toujours prendre quelques instants pour se calmer, réaliser qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar et que –maigre réconfort– ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle devait lutter à chaque fois contre la furieuse envie de courir vérifier dans le dortoir des garçons que tout allait bien, de pouvoir contempler, débarrassée de sa frayeur, le jeune homme en train de dormir paisiblement. Et à chaque fois, incapable de retrouver le sommeil, elle songeait à ce qu'elle devrait, à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire le moment venu.

Mais trois mois de rêves agités n'avaient débouché sur rien de concluant, et à présent, elle était en train de vivre cet instant tant craint, attendu avec une appréhension à lui tordre les entrailles. Et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de ne pas avoir été capable de l'aider, de n'avoir pas pu, malgré ses prétendues connaissances infinies, trouver un remède, une potion ou un sort qui puisse ne serait-ce que ralentir l'effet de ce poison, de ce venin qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle pleurait de cet échec, du plus cuisant échec de sa vie, et de ses conséquences. Mais ses larmes rageuses se révoltaient également contre cette injustice qui était sur le point de lui enlever l'un des êtres les plus chers qu'elle avait, un être qui avait souffert toute sa vie et qui continuait à subir cet acharnement, même aujourd'hui, aux portes de la mort. Elle pleurait sa haine envers ce monde, cette société déshumanisée, incapable de sauver l'un de ses enfants, celui qui lui avait permis de vivre dans la paix et la sécurité pendant treize ans, sans la crainte de rentrer chez soi et d'y découvrir la funeste Marque des Ténèbres. C'étaient toutes ces peines et ces peurs, ces regrets et ces colères, jusqu'à son propre sang qui roulaient au cœur de ces larmes sur ces joues scintillantes.

- Je dois y aller, dit Harry, le regard ferme.

- Aller où ? s'entendit demander Hermione, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse. Tu sais où se cache Voldemort ?

A nouveau, le regard déterminé d'Harry croisa celui désespéré d'Hermione. Evidemment qu'il savait où se trouvait Voldemort. Il était Harry Potter, il avait été marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et aujourd'hui, ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui voler sa vie. Il était hors de question pour le jeune sorcier de laisser les choses se passer sans intervenir. Il irait trouver Voldemort, où qu'il soit, pour l'affronter, enfin, face à face. Puisqu'il était condamné, il emporterait son ennemi juré avec lui dans l'autre monde.

- Oui.

Un souffle de panique s'empara d'Hermione. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle laissa la peur et la crainte la submerger. Elle sentit une panique violente et incohérente, presque absurde, la gagner, hérisser ses poils sur ses bras, une panique qui la poussait à vouloir à tout prix protéger Harry, le préserver du mal qu'on lui voulait. Un raisonnement insensé, totalement déplacé par rapport à la situation, mais qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle s'entendit lui crier de ne pas y aller, de demander le soutien du Ministère, de Dumbledore, de n'importe quelle personne qui saurait quoi faire, afin de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'Harry n'y aille pas lui-même.

Son esprit reprit le contrôle de son corps au moment où Harry secouait la tête.

- Non Hermione, tu n'as toujours pas compris.

Mais Hermione avait depuis bien longtemps compris qu'elle ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Harry. Elle avait pressenti, depuis le jour où il lui avait annoncé la Prophétie, la fin de cette histoire. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment il réagirait. Et chaque jour elle avait vu une volonté plus farouche grandir dans les yeux émeraudes de l'adolescent, chaque jour elle avait vu sa part d'humanité diminuer au profit d'une froide détermination. A présent il était prêt à accomplir son destin, prêt à débarrasser la Terre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au péril de sa propre vie. Désormais, plus rien au monde ne pouvait détourner Harry Potter de son objectif.

La suite se passa comme un film pour Hermione, elle assistait de manière extérieure à la scène, au point de n'en conserver que des souvenirs flous. Il leur parla d'une lettre qu'il leur avait écrite. Elle se vit ensuite se jeter dans les bras d'Harry, le serrer contre elle, comme pour lui transmettre toute la force qu'elle avait. Puis il la repoussait lentement et s'éloignait. Il se lançait un sortilège de protection avant de se volatiliser en compagnie de Fumseck.

Un terrible silence s'abattit soudainement sur les trois jeunes gens. Cho, les yeux humides, cherchait toujours à saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à faire. Elle se mit à leur poser mille et une questions, mais Hermione n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle entendait Ron dans son dos, une main posée avec délicatesse sur son épaule, répondre d'une voix caverneuse et vide aux interrogations de la Serdaigle, pendait qu'elle continuait de fixer l'endroit où Harry avait disparu.

Lentement, elle s'approcha, attirée par une force invisible. La main de Ron glissa lentement dans son dos avant de rompre le contact. Elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Son meilleur ami venait de disparaître devant ses yeux, elle venait peut-être de le voir pour la dernière fois, il allait dans les minutes à venir affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort en personne, et elle, Hermione Granger, elle ne savait même plus quoi ressentir. La tristesse l'avait quittée, tout comme la peur. Peut-être s'était-elle tellement préparée à cet instant qu'à présent il lui paraissait pour ainsi dire ordinaire.

Elle posa un genou à terre, effleurant de la main l'endroit où, un instant plus tôt, Harry se trouvait.

A sa grande surprise, elle se sentit tout d'un coup apaisée, étrangement calme. Après ces années de lutte, tout allait bientôt s'achever. Soit Harry triompherait et mettrait un terme au règne de Voldemort, soit ce dernier vaincrait et s'en serait fini du monde sorcier tel qu'ils l'avaient connu. Et Harry ? De toute façon, il ne reviendrait pas. Elle en était même soulagée pour lui, de savoir que l'apaisement et la délivrance le cueilleraient dans un avenir proche.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Brisée en deux morceaux tout juste reliés par les restes d'un ventricule de dragon, la longue baguette ébène brillait tristement aux rayons rougeoyants du Soleil écossais. Elle la reconnut instantanément, pour l'avoir vue mille fois tendue devant elle au bout de ce bras. Le bras de Drago Malefoy. Les rouages s'engrenèrent dans son esprit : la discussion avec Malefoy, sur ce qu'il possédait de tellement important. Elle n'avait pris ses déclarations que pour de la vanité, celle dont faisait quotidiennement preuve ce fils de Mangemort. Mais avec la disparition d'Harry durant l'après-midi, une énorme pièce du puzzle se mettait en place.

Elle se releva subitement, passa devant Ron et Cho et quitta la volière d'un pas précipité. Elle dévala les escaliers, Ron sur ses talons lui demandant où elle allait. Dix étages plus bas, elle pénétrait dans le grand hall à l'instant même où Hagrid franchissait les portes, un grand paquet dans les bras. Il avait l'air affolé de celui qui vient de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui s'était immobilisée au milieu des escaliers. A la lueur des torches, elle distingua le colis que portait le garde-chasse : une grande cape noire, brodée des armes de Poudlard et d'un serpent vert, de laquelle émergeait de longs cheveux blonds. On y distinguait également des reflets carmin brillant.

Hagrid s'était immobilisé et paraissait toujours autant terrifié. Hermione se hâta de le rejoindre alors que les quelques élèves de passage s'arrêtaient pour observer le demi géant, interloqués. Le corps dans ses bras bougeait faiblement, émettant de petits gémissements de douleur. Hermione tendit l'oreille et put percevoir quelques bribes de mots.

- Potter… Sale Potter… Mon père… va… me tuer… Je suis… déjà mort…

Ecartant avec délicatesse les plis de la robe qui enveloppait le blessé, elle put enfin observer son visage. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac, à tel point qu'elle dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. La peau lisse et blanchâtre de Drago Malefoy n'était plus que plaies et saignements, le sang du pauvre Serpentard recouvrant son visage défiguré. Affolée, elle leva les yeux vers Hagrid en y cherchant une autre réponse que celle qu'elle s'imaginait. Mais le regard du vieil homme ne trahissait pas le moindre doute.

Ce fut à ce moment que les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore pénétrèrent en courant dans le hall, suivis d'un élève de Serpentard de 5ème année. Hagrid se tourna vers eux tandis qu'Hermione s'éloignait avec difficulté pour se laisser tomber sur une marche de l'escalier. Ron l'y rejoint, un œil sur le corps mutilé de Malefoy, l'autre sur son amie qui s'était plaqué le visage dans les mains. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, tentant avec maladresse de réconforter la jeune fille. En face d'eux on s'agitait. Hagrid prit hâtivement le chemin de l'infirmerie, les trois professeurs sur ses talons. McGonagall semblait bouleversée, les mains plaquées contre ses joues, un sentiment d'horreur figé sur son visage. Dumbledore avait le regard extrêmement dur et un visage fermé et inexpressif qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ron pouvait deviner la tristesse et la douleur qui bouillaient à l'intérieur du vieil homme. Mais comme toujours Albus Dumbledore se montrait maître de la situation et ne se laissait pas submerger par ses émotions. Rogue fut le dernier à quitter le hall, après un dernier regard derrière lui, croisant celui de Ron. Le jeune homme y lut pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'il aurait qualifié de compassion, bien qu'il doutait que le Maître des Potions ait déjà ressenti cette émotion.

Une fois les professeurs et Hagrid partis, un terrible brouhaha s'empara du hall, où des dizaines d'élèves étaient à présents rassemblés. Chacun commentait ce qu'il venait de voir, et de nombreuses personnes s'approchaient d'Hermione, submergeant de questions la seule qui ait vu qui se trouvait dans les bras du garde-chasse.

- Hermione ! Qui est-ce que Hagrid portait ? C'était Potter ?

- Il était blessé ? Il a été attaqué ? Tu crois que y'a des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château ?

Le tumulte ininterrompu des questions montait à la tête d'Hermione et elle sentait l'exaspération la gagner. Ron l'empoigna par le bras, l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna derrière lui vers les étages supérieurs. Parvenue en haut des escaliers du grand hall, elle se retourna et fit face à l'attroupement d'élèves qui continuait à se questionner et à se monter la tête. Il leur semblait désormais établit qu'Harry avait été attaqué dans le parc par des Mangemorts, qu'il se trouvait entre la vie et la mort et que l'assaut du château était imminent. La rumeur enflait et allait bientôt se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Poudlard.

- Viens Hermione, lui dit doucement Ron, la tirant légèrement par le bras.

Un air de dédain et dégoût sur les lèvres, la jeune Gryffondor tourna le dos à l'assemblée et s'engouffra dans les sombres couloirs du vieux château.

* * *

La lettre blanche tranchait sur le drap rouge vif couvrant le lit à baldaquin. Allongée sur le dos, Hermione contemplait les rideaux qu'Harry avait lui-même longuement du étudier durant ses cinq années et demie d'études à Poudlard. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum envahir ce lieu, presque enivrant. Mais la simple évocation du souvenir du jeune homme suffisait à la mettre face à la réalité et à tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Comme il est étrange de rester allongé sur un lit, quand on sait qu'au dehors, quelque part, quelqu'un se bat. Se bat non pas pour lui, mais pour tout un monde, pour ses valeurs, et pour qu'une nouvelle fois, le Bien l'emporte. Comme il est étrange de savoir qu'ailleurs, des gens meurent, souffrent, et que l'un d'entre eux est votre plus proche ami. Tout cela pendant que, bien à l'abri dans les dortoirs du château, on ne puisse rien faire d'autre que tenter de s'ôter cette terrible pensée de l'esprit. 

Combien de temps avait passé depuis le départ de Harry ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Hermione était bien incapable de quantifier le temps qui s'écoulait dès lors qu'elle avait vu son ami disparaître devant ses yeux, ce puissant regard de détermination gravé au fond de ses prunelles. Il serait sans pitié, elle le savait. Elle l'avait compris dès l'instant où le visage mutilé de Drago s'était dévoilé à elle. Un frisson la parcourut à nouveau. Harry était en un sens devenu comme ceux qu'il combattait, prêt aux mêmes extrémismes pour parvenir à ses fins. Etait-il devenu un monstre ? L'avait-on déshumanisé à ce point ? Un puissant sentiment d'amertume envahit Hermione, qui fut aussitôt troublé par le sursaut de Ron dans le lit d'à côté. Il tenait dans ses mains la lettre d'Harry, qui n'était plus blanche.

Instantanément, Hermione se retourna et contempla son exemplaire. Une fine écriture noire s'y détachait :

_« Cette lettre est destinée à Hermione Granger. S'il s'agit bien de toi Hermione, pose ton doigt ici. »_

Une empreinte digitale dessinée par magie venait d'apparaître sous la ligne. Tremblant de tous ses membres, presque haletante, Hermione posa avec délicatesse son index à l'emplacement indiqué. Instantanément, l'encre s'effaça, et durant un instant, la jeune Gryffondor crut que rien de nouveau n'apparaîtrait sur le parchemin magique. Un nouveau texte apparut, que la jeune fille lut au fur et à mesure qu'il s'étalait, comme écrit à l'instant même de la main de Harry. Elle pouvait presque entendre le crissement de la plume.

Le dernier message de Harry Potter, presque son testament, était entre ses mains.

_« Ma très chère Hermione,_

_J'ai longtemps songé à ce que je pourrai vous dire, à toi et Ron, le moment venu. Des heures et des heures passées à se remémorer tout ce que nous avons vécu, dans l'espoir de trouver la bonne phrase, la métaphore de circonstance. Un souvenir heureux, l'une de vos disputes qui se terminait toujours par une hilarante réconciliation, une crise de rire avec Fred et George ou devant la maladresse de Neville, ou même une aventure impressionnante que nous aurions vécue et qui se serait bien achevée. Et j'en ai trouvé de ces moments de bonheur que j'ai partagé avec toi, avec Ron… Mais ma vie ne se limite pas à ces bons moments, c'est beaucoup plus ! Ma vie, c'est aussi des cours inutiles, ennuyeux à mourir, des heures et des heures passées à rédiger les horribles devoirs de Potions pour Rogue, à tenter de rattraper les catastrophes d'Hagrid, à faire ces interminables séances d'entraînements de Quidditch sous la pluie glaciale, un Olivier Dubois intraitable sur le dos. Ma vie, c'est aussi les vacances d'été chez les Dursley, au Terrier, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les cours de Divination, la Chambre des Secrets, les centaines de petits-déjeuners dans la Grande Salle, la Cabane Hurlante, le Poudlard Express, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Pré-au-Lard, Gilderoy Lockhart, Buck, Sirius, Dolorès Ombrage, la fuite de Fred et George, les soirées à comploter au coin du feu… et ce cimetière…_

_Je ne suis pas parfait, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, et je n'ai pas l'envie de l'être. J'ai mes qualités, mes défauts, mes amis et mes ennemis. Je ne suis pas toujours vertueux, ni philanthrope, j'essaie juste de faire ce qui me semble juste. Avec parfois des échecs… Mais arrivé au bout de la route, tout cela n'a plus grande importance. On se retrouve toujours devant le même dilemme, la même interrogation : "Qu'est-ce que je vais léguer au monde ? Que restera-t-il de mon passage sur cette Terre ?" Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cette question peut être envahissante, obsédante._

_Je pense avoir finalement trouvé la réponse que je cherchais. Je léguerai au monde deux choses : la première dépendra de la réussite ou non de ma tentative, qui fera que je serai traité en héros martyr ou en traître hérétique. J'aurais droit à de grandes funérailles, ou bien on brûlera ma dépouille dans le premier bûcher venu. Mais ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est de partir en sachant que quelque part, quelqu'un, toi, tu sais que je ne suis pas celui qu'on décrit, celui dont on parlera dans les livres et les journaux. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un saint, pas un fou, pas un innocent. Juste un être humain, comme les autres, qui a juste su plus tôt que ses camarades quel était son rôle dans l'Histoire._

_C'est ainsi que je souhaite qu'on se souvienne de moi, de la manière la plus naturelle possible. Juste un être humain…_

_Je pourrais encore te parler pendant des heures, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des millions de choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites, j'ai parfois la sensation qu'au fond nous ne nous connaissons pas assez, jamais assez ; c'est terrible de se rendre compte au bout de tant d'années du nombre de petites choses qu'on s'est cachées, qu'on ne s'est jamais avouées. Elles font juste partie de nous, c'est tout._

_Tu vas vraiment me manquer, là-bas, là-haut, comment savoir ?… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend après… Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'on se reverra un jour…_

_A un de ces jours, sur un autre quai…_

_Harry »_

* * *


End file.
